


The Game (A One Direction Fanfiction)

by alwayslimerent



Category: Fanfiction - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, One Direction Fanfiction, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 11:37:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 47
Words: 90,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9894908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwayslimerent/pseuds/alwayslimerent
Summary: Laura is a girl from the American Midwest, who escaped from an abusive relationship. During heartbreak, her best friend, Sydni, meets five guys while taking a tour of Manchester, a town that she's moving to, and offers to take Laura with her. Along the way, Laura realizes that these guys, and the city of Manchester could change her life, and the outcome of life, forever.





	1. Prologue

Dedicated to the five boys that saved my life. I'll never be able to thank you enough. It was a crazy ride, but it was worth the journey. To infinity and beyond.

                          *           *          *

 

I walked up to Jacobs house. He opened the door, with a careledss look on his face, as usual.

"Hey." I said happily, smiling.

"Hey." He said coldy.

"What do you want to do tonight?" I asked.

"Nothing."

This was pissing me off.

You see, Jacob and I met when a friend of mine, Rosalie, introduced us at a party. We immediately hit it off, and he asked me out on a date. We've been dating for a year. After a few weeks, he started scting different. We've only been on three dates throughout our entire relationship, and he acts like he wants nothing to do with me. Last night, there was a movie that i asked if we could go to, as a date, and I ended up taking my best friend Sydni.

Sydni has lectured me about our relationship countless times. She tells me that I should break up with him, but there's just something about Jacob that I can't let go of. I can't just throw it away like all the relationships. Yeah, we fight here and there, but we have to try to make it work. And that's exactly what I'm doing. But there's this problem that I keep having subconsiously....i feel that he's not trying and that it's just me.

Whatever.

I set my purse down as I sat on the couch, a pointless show being on his old junky 90's television.

"Well, what do you want to do?"

"Just hang out." He said, looking at his phone.

Did he ever care?

No, he didn't.

"Well, I wanna do something. Where do you want to go?"

"i just said, nowhere!!!"

"Well, i'll just go with Sydni then."

"You're not going anywhere." He said through his teeth, angrily.

"Really? Watch me."

I grabbed my purse and headed out the door. Jacob slammed the door and looked into my eyes, his soulful brown eyes that i grew to know and love, turned dark and frightning.

But I still would not show my fear. I had this thing, where i was afraid of being afraid, if that makes sense.

"Don't you dare walk out."

"Why? So we can exist in silence?!?! What's the point of that, Jacob?!?! Why should I not leave? Give me one good reason!!! We never do anything!!! We never go on dates, we never do anything together!!! I don't feel the spark anymore!!!! It's pointless!!! I don't see the point in us being together if we're not going anywhere!!!"

He stood there in silence as I grabbed my purse.

"Keep that in mind, Jacob." I said coldy as I walked out and slammed the door behind me.

* * *

I knocked on Sydni's door.

"What's wrong?" she asked, worried.

"We had a fight again." i said.

"Again??? Laura, you guys fight on a regular basis now, it's becoming a normal thing!!! Why don't you too just end it?" She lectured me.

"End it? End It?? No, Sydni, it's not that easy. I can't do that. I love him."

"Yeah, you love him but....does he love you?"

"It's normal, Sydni."

"No it's not!!! Just break up with him. You deserve so much better."

"Sydni, yes we fight alot. but we can't just throw it away! i just told you I love him, and I'm going to fight to make it work!"

"He's not fighting." She said. "Does he yell at you?"

"...yes."

"does he compliment you?"

"....Not alot. But that's not the point, Sydni. It's not like he's hit me or something like that."

"I know, but....what if he does hit you?" 

"It won't happen."

"You don't know that."

"Whatever. I don't want to talk about it."

"You don't want to talk about it because you know i'm telling the truth."

And that was exactly what was going on. I had scars on my wrist and stories I'd never tell. My mind wanted to leave him so bad, but something in my heart knew that was a bad idea and that it would break me. And from what's been going on recently, I'm already getting cracks.

"No. I'm just tired and I don't want to talk about it."

"Whatever. Night."

"Night."

I layed in bed that night wondering. Wondering what made Jacob change. He used to be literally the perfect boyfriend. But something snapped in him. I miss the old him. The new one....I'm not really sure about...

Oh well. People Change. Memories Don't.

* * *

I went back to Jacobs house the next afternoon and knocked on the door. He opened the coor carelessly, as he always does, shitty television on, same routine every week.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey." I said, kind of pissed.

"Look, I was thinking about what you said. That we need a spark again. Well, I agree."

"Great. so how about we go somewhere tonight?" I asked.

"I have something better in mind." He smiled.

"Like...what?"

"Follow me." He said, taking my hand and leading me upstairs.

"Why are we going upstairs?" I asked.

"Just follow me and you'll see."

He led me into his bedroom and immediately started kissing me. I kind of got an idea by what he meant by 'putting a spark back in our relationship'.

I pushed him before he started stripping.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Putting a spark in our relationship." He kissed me again and reached for the bottom of my shirt, pulling it up.

"Dude, no." I said pushing him away harder.

"Why not?"

"Because, I'm not ready." I said. I was starting to shake.

"But I thought you loved me. Are you saying you don't anymore?"

I sat on his bed in silence.

"Well?" He asked, raising his voice.

"Yes, Jacob, I do love you, but..."

"Are you seeing someone else? Is that it?"

"No Jacob!!! I would never cheat on you, let alone anyone!!!"

"Then why won't you do this?!?! Do it for me. Please? I love you." He started to kiss me and push me back on the bed, touching my waist and reaching lower.

I smacked his arm and pushed him away from me. "Stop it!!!" I yelled.

"I think it is someone else." He said as I walked downstairs, him following me.

"No it isn't." I grabbed my keys, my purse, and my phone.

"Yes it is. You've been sleeping around with someone else while I wasn't around, weren't you?" He yelled.

"NO JACOB. I'M NOT READY."

"You're not ready. Please." He clenched his fist while his face grew red and his eyes grew dark.

"Don't you dare lie to me, you slut!" He screamed at me while slapping my face. I was on the floor, tears welling in my eyes and blood streaming down my numb face.

I quickly grabbed my keys and turned the doorknob of his front door.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?"

"Out."

"No you're not. You're not leaving until you give it up."

"Wanna bet?"

"Yeah. Your purity."

"Hell no. I'm done. It's over. Goodbye, Jacob. I can't do this anymore."

"What? You're not going anywhere."

"Yes I am!"

He grabbed my forearm and had a grip so tight i could feel his finger cutting my circulation.

"LET ME GO JACOB!!!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"NO" He screamed.

He finally let go when I decided to make a courageous move. Lie.

"You know what? Yes. We should do it. Because we love each other. Why wait? you can go upstairs and get everything ready." I said slyly.

"Ok." He winked and ran upstairs while as soon as he was out of sight, I grabbed everything I needed, and left the house and drove to Sydni's in a speed of lightning.

I knocked on Sydni's door, crying in pain.

Well, she was right. Jacob hurt me. And I let him go because I had no choice. 

"Did you guys get into another fight again?" she asked.

"Yeah." I sobbed.

"Oh my God, Laura! What happened to your cheek?!?!" 

I stayed in silence until she got the message.

Silence speaks when words can't.

"Did Jacob do this?" She asked, horrified of Jacob's abusive masterpiece.

"Yes." I said, ashamed.

She grabbed my wrist and dragged me inside.

"Break up with him. Right now." She demanded.

"I did. I left." I said.

"Well, what did I tell you!"

"I'm sorry! I should've listened to you." I said.

"So...what happened?" She asked.

"He led me up to his bedroom....and I refused to do whatever he wanted me to do...and he hit me."

"That's terrible. I'm so sorry, Laura."

"I'm sorry too."

* * *

"Hey, Laura...I have something to tell you." Sydni walked in, handing me a cup of hot raspberry tea. I was laying in my bed, mascara smeared on my pillow and all over my face, eyes wet.

Sydni discovered the cuts on my wrist from the self-mutillation from the relationship. She threw all my razors away. I had nightmares every night. But that was just me. Hopelessly miserable. I was broken and there was no way i was ever going to be fixed.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I'm moving."

My heart sank with what my best friend, the girl i did literally everything with, wasn't going to be with me in Indiana anymore. This coulden't happen again. She went away once, I prayed that it would never happen again. Sadly, that was what was happening right now.

"W-What?" I asked.

"Yeah. To Manchester, England."

"Really?!?! Across the world?!?!?" I said, terrified.

I coulden't survive this. I would be dead by the time she walked out the door.

"Yeah."

Tears immediately were making my vision blurry. I woulden't be alive right now if Sydni weren't here. She is my backbone, my sanity. I can't do this!

"But..." she continued.

"But what?"

"I want you to come with me."

"What?!?! Are you crazy? My parents would kill me before they would let me move to England!!!"

"If you want to, you don't have to. But I think it'll help with your depression. You know, help you get your mind off things, and just be in a whole new enviornment. I think it'll be a good opportunity. It might fix you."

"Sydni - I don't know..."

"Just...take it into consideration...please? I'm moving next month."

January. A new year. A new town. A new country. But will I be a new person? I doubt that.

But...if it means being away from Jacob and being with Sydni then i'm all for it. It's worth a shot.

"....Okay."

"Laura...I have a good feeling about this...There is a reason that moving there will be a good thing for you. I don't know what that reason is yet, but all I know is that you'll thank me later."


	2. Nothing Like This

I slammed the door as loud as I could and slid my back to the floor. I was breathing rapidly and I think tears were forming in my eyes. Was I going hysterical? I think so.

No. No. This couldn't be happening. I could not let this happen to me again. All I knew is that I was going to get hurt. All I'm doing is asking for trouble. I kept telling myself the same thing over and over again. It didn't happen. It didn't happen. Nothing happened. 

While I was calming myself down on my bed, finally breathing in a rhythmic pace, Sydni rushed through the door and slammed it shut, like I did.

"What is wrong with you?!!?!" She said, her face turning red.

"Nothing." I said quickly. "Nothing is wrong with me. Nothing happened. Nope. Nothing happened."

"You like someone down there, don't you? I told you you would!"

"No! Are you serious?"

"Yeah, I am. So, is it Harry?"

"No!" I said, offended.

"Good, cause he's mine." She said.

We waited in silence as she smiled sneakily.

"What?"  I asked.

"Is it Niall? You two have a lot in common, you know."

"No!" I said, starting to get annoyed.

"Is it Liam? I remember you telling me that you thought he was cute."

"No, Sydni! He's dating Danielle!"

"Okay, because I was a Payzer shipper for a while so I would have killed you if you said yes."

"I could never do that, Sydni. Jesus."

".....What about Zayn?"

"No!!! He's dating Perrie! We're Mixers, remember? I would never break Perrie's heart like that! That's cruel!"

"Good. Because I was a Zerrie shipper, too."

"Sydni,  get it through your matchmaking head. NOTHING HAPPENED."

"It was Louis, wasn't it?" She asked.

And that's where mental grenades were thrown into my head.

My voice went high.

"What? Psh, no! Why would you say that? I mean, that's crazy talk!!"

"You like Louis."

"No I don't!!"

"Yes you do. You're just denying it."

"No i'm not!!!" I started to get angry, but my blushing gave the truth away.

"If you don't tell me what happened, I'll go down there and tell Louis you like him."

"Okay, fine. It happened."

"....When?"

"Right when I met him."

"What did you feel?"

"I don't know. My face was hot and my stomach felt weird. I just had this feeling that I never felt before. It was the complete opposite with Jacob. That was just a fling, I guess. But this...I've never felt this before."

"Oh. My God....Laura,....I think that was love at first sight. And that usually turns out good."

"Are you sure? I mean, I really don't want to make the same mistake again."

"Laura, I think this was what was supposed to happen. I have a good feeling about this. Trust me."

                                 *                                          *                                     *

(Louis POV)

Woah. What just happened. I swear I've never felt this feeling before. Who was this girl that I just met? Sydni said her name was Laura. Beautiful name. Beautiful girl. She had hair that looked like a shade of dark golden blonde hair in loose curls. I loved her smile. The way she fluttered her eyelashes. But what really gave me butterflies is the way she blushed. Was this love?

I had to do something. I couldn't be a wallflower. I had to make my move.

"Guys, what did you think?" I said as I walked in to the rest of the boys.

"About what?" Niall said, laughing so hard it was silent and his face was red.

Liam smacked him on the back of his head. "What the hell is wrong with you?" 

"Nothing." Niall covered his mouth with his fist and tried to get himself together.

"No, but seriously, about what?" Zayn said, turning off the TV."

"...That girl." I said silently.

"There are two girls, Louis." Harry said, like he was talking to a three-year-old.

"Glad you made connections, dumbass. I already knew that." Zayn said sarcastically.

Niall once again burst into laughter. his face as red as a tomato. I swear I saw tears coming out of his eyes.

"Made connections!" Niall yelled. "That sounds so wrong!!"

"When does something not sound wrong to you, Niall." Liam said.

"....I thought it was funny." Harry mumbled while texting.

"Would you guys just shut the hell up?" I said. "This is important."

"Okay, so who's the girl, Lou?" Zayn asked.

"....That Laura girl..."

"What about her?" Liam asked.

"Well...."

"Yeah, she's cute." Niall said.

"Shut up, Niall...." I said, starting to get pissed off.

"Oh....I see....you like her, don't you?" Harry said in a creepy, sexual way."

"Um..." I trailed off, blood rushing to my face.

"Shawty get down!! Good Lord..." Niall started singing. "Baby got em' up open all over town!" 

"Niall...." I said, getting angrier.

"Strictly biz she don't play around, cover much ground, got game by the pound!" Harry joined in, them serenading me.

"Getting paid is a forte, each and every day, true player way," They continued while Liam started beatboxing.

"I can't get her out of my mind, I think about the girl all the time!!!" Zayn sang acapella and then the others continued, all of them singing while my tolerance was decreasing rapidly.

"I like the way you work it, No diggity, I gotta bag it up baby!" They sang repeatedly as my face turned more red.

I coulden't take this anymore.

"SHUT UP!!!!" Yes, I like Laura!!!! Are you happy now?!?!?"

"Yes. Yes we are." Harry said.

"We're proud of you. Now you don't have to go the cinema alone every night that I have a date with Danielle." Liam said, smiling.

"I do not do that!" I said, offended. "Harry and I hang out a lot."

"Wonder if the fans would jump to conclusions with that one," Zayn said.

"So...What are you going to do?" Niall asked.

"I have no clue. I'm going to make a complete fool out of myself."

"No you're not. You've did this before, haven't you?" Liam said.

"Yeah, but...It's not like that. I've never felt this way before."

"There you see her..."  Niall started singing again. "Sitting there across the way..."

Harry joined in.

"She don't got a lot to say, but there's something about her..."

Zayn joined in, while Liam beatboxed. Not this again.

"And you don't know why, but you're dying to try, you wanna kiss the girl..."

"Guys, I'm serious. Shut the actual hell up."

"Yes, you want her..." They continued as my face grew red. "Look at her you know you do...Possible she wants you, too, there is one way to ask her...It don't take a word, not a single word, go on and kiss the girl..." 

"Sing with me now." Niall said.

"Sha-la-la-la-la-la My oh my, Look at the boy too shy, ain't gonna kiss the girl!" 

"SHUT UP!!!" I yelled and they stopped immediately. "You guys actually think I'm too nervous?"

"Yes." Harry said.

"Well, you, my friend, are wrong. And I will laugh in your face when we go on our first date."

"Well, if you're not so scared, Why don't you go upstairs and ask her to be your girlfriend?" Zayn asked.

"Fine. Watch me."

"Well, we're waiting." Niall said.

"I will. I'm just waiting for Sydni to come downstairs. I want to do it alone."

"Bow-chicka-wow-wow!" Niall said, laughing."

"You asshole," I said quietly.

"I heard that." Niall said, sitting back down on the couch.

"Good." I said.

They didn't understand. I didn't think anybody did. Laura was the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. And now is my chance. I know what I have to do. That girl will be mine. For sure.

                                         *                                     *                                  *

(Laura's POV)

I was upstairs checking my Tumblr while I was unpacking the rest of my stuff. Sydni was downstairs, checking on the boys. I heard a lot of laughter. Probably Niall, for sure.

I had to avoid what was going on, for now. I just needed time to think this through before I jumped to any conclusions.

I sat on my bed, letting my thoughts float around. Maybe I should just try this. I mean after all, it is time for a new life in Manchester. 

Suddenly, Sydni slammed the door and looked at me, with a shocked look on her face.

"What the hell..." I said.

"I have really really good news!!" She said, excited.

"What is it?"

"Louis has a crush on you." She looked me in the eyes.

I burst into laughter.

"Yeah, right, Sydni. He's a rockstar. Like he would ever have a crush on me."

"No, Laura, I'm serious. Louis just told me he has a crush on you." 

"I'll believe that when I see it." I said, continuing to unpack.

"Fine. He said he wanted to ask you out anyway. So I'll just get him to come on up here."

I laughed again. "Good luck, Houdini."

"Ha ha." She laughed sarcastically while she closed the door.

For someone who was a fangirl, this was too good to be true.

                              *                                  *                                *

I heard a knock on the door. This should be good.

I opened the door to find Sydni, smiling like she was drunk.

"Laura, Louis here, has something to tell you."

"What is it, a sock puppet?" I asked.

"No." She said, offended.

"Louis?" She called for him as I saw him walk up towards my bedroom door.

Was this for real?

Louis looked really embarrassed. His face was red and his eyes grew big. Holy shit. This is for real.

"Hi Laura." He said, smiling widely.

"Hi!" I said happily.

"Um...I have something to tell you." He said nervously.

"I...um...I really like you."

"I like you too!" I said, trying to act calm.

"Really?" He asked, shocked.

"Yeah." I said, embarrassed as well, and I started to blush.

"So...will you be my girlfriend?" He asked.

"....Yes." I said, while looking him in the eyes. His eyes were truly beautiful. So blue.

"R-Really?" He asked, stunned.

"Yeah!" I said enthusiastic.

"Great! How about we go on a date this Friday night?" He already was excited. This was so unusual. Jacob was always so calm about dates. He never really cared. But he just went with it.

"Sure! That would be great! Where do you want to go?" I asked.

"Anywhere you like." He said, smiling

Jacob was nothing like this. I liked it.

"How about the drive-in?" I asked. I haven't been to the drive-in since high school. sydni and I would go a lot in the summer. But Jacob never liked the drive-in. Come to think of it, He didn't like a lot of things.

"Awesome! I love the drive-in." He said, as his smile grew wider.

My heart was already fluttering with what was happening.

"Great!" I said.

"Well, I'll see you later." He said while he was smiling, giving me exact eye contact. My heart skipped a beat.

This never happened with Jacob.

I closed the door and I heard Louis scream "YES!!!!" downstairs. I laughed at his enthusiasim.

Louis already made my heart flutter. When he asked me out, I just had this overwhelming happiness that I never felt before. I wasn't cautious, I wasn't scared. It was relief. Like nothing in the world could bring me down. When his ocean blue eyes looked into mine, I felt my heart have a feeling It's never felt before.

Like I have someone's piece of their heart. Like I have something to live for.

And If I finally feel that I have something to live for, then this must be the beginning to something beautiful.

I think this might me the thing that will fix me.


	3. Friday Nights

Tonight was the night. Friday night. You know what that means. I haven't been on a date in a year and a half, so I don't even remember what they're like. But tonight, my memory will be refreshed. I was so stressed out on every little aspect of tonight. Sydni had no problems whatsoever and she was doing the same exact thing as Louis and I, so maybe it's just me and my stupid little insecurities.

I went through everything in my closet, almost on the urge of tears. Not because I coulden't find anything to wear, but because I was nervous about how the date was supposed to go.

What if I screw this up? What if he was just joking and stands me up? What if he turns out to be a jerk? What if he does the same thing that Jacob did?

Sydni tried to tell me that she is going to literally be there for me when I need her tonight, because her and Harry are coming with us, and I really appreciate that, but she just doesn't understand that after a huge depressing heartbreak, comes life-long trust issues and relationship anxiety.

Why can't I just be fearless for one day?

                              *                                      *                                          *

"Laura, it's fine. I'll be there. He will be nothing like Jacob. He'll be the complete opposite. It's just what you need." Sydni said while I was putting on my perfume.

I heard a knock on the door. My face got red and my stomach started getting that weird feeling again. Here comes the shoulder pain.

I went to get the door. I opened it to find Louis looking handsome as always, smiling.

"Hi Louis." I said, blushing.  I was positive that my face was as red as a cherry.

"Hi, love." He smiled.

"Do you want to come in?"

"Sure." I moved out of the way, so he could come inside.

I heard Sydni rush to the door.

"I'M NOT READY YET!!! Oh,...Hi Louis."

"Hey, Sydni." He said, laughing. "I don't think we need to rush. Harry said he'd be a few minutes late."

"Ok. Good." She sighed of relief and went upstairs.

"So, you and Syd live together?" Louis asked.

"Yeah. I like it." I smiled.

"Well, you look beautiful as always." He said, smiling with a flirty look in his eyes.

"Thanks," I said, blushing.

Did he just call me beautiful? That was the one word that was nonexistent in Jake's vocabulary.

"I'm glad you didn't dress up too much. I like it when a girl is casual on a date."

"Why would I wear a ball gown to the drive-in though?" I asked, giggling.

"True." He laughed.

"You would look stunning in a ball gown though. Like a princess, you know?"

"I guess..." I said, blushing.

And I was smiling at the ground like in him and his band's first single.

I was looking around the room, looking nervous as hell.

"You don't have to be nervous, love." He smiled.

"Sorry. I just haven't been on a date since----"

I decided to just end it there before I could go any further. I didn't really want Louis to know about Jacob, my depression, my insecurities, and my dark past. Because if he did know about it, I don't think he would ever look at me the same. He would probably think I was screwed up or something. He would probably say 'I'm sorry but you're on your own.' and leave like all of them do. And I would end up back at square one and have the worst heartbreak in history, Maybe worse than Jacob.

But I decided to put my thoughts to the side for now.

"Since when?" Louis asked.

Shit. I still didn't answer him, did I?

"....a long time." I said.

"Well, you're going to be going on all kinds of dates, now that you're my girlfriend."

"....Really?" 

"Yeah! I wish I could take you out on a date every night." He said, smiling.

Wow. Sydni was right when she said "the complete opposite of Jacob"

                          *                                                *                                                 *

It was a nine-thirty and the movie was almost over. Harry was flirting with Sydni very cautiously and I think Sydni was a little nervous because she had a huge crush on him since we were nineteen.

Sydni had to choose a scary movie, of course, so the guys can pull off that old, cheesy, stupid, obvious yawn-and-put-my-arm-around-your-shoulder-but-I'm-really-flirting-with-you trick.

We decided to get something to eat afterwards.

"Wow, that was so scary." I said sarcastically.

"I thought you would be scared..." Harry said.

"Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I'm a wimp. Remember that, Haz."

"I will, Iron Woman." He said, laughing.

"Haz, stop it. She's mine." Louis said, taking my hand and intertwining my fingers with his.

"What did I do?" Harry asked, like a sixth-grader trying to play dumb.

"You know what you did, I said she's mine." He put his arm around my shoulders.

"Oh please, Lou, that is so X-Factor."  He said, while Sydni laughed.

"Don't make me mad." Louis said.

"Guys, just chill okay?" Sydni asked. "He was just teasing."

"I hope so." Louis said. "Because this beautiful girl right here..." He pushed me in front of him while taking my hand again. "...already has a boyfriend."

"Possessive much?" Harry asked.

"What?" Louis asked.

"Guys. Please stop. C'mon, let's go get something to eat, I'm starving." Sydni said.

We were walking while I heard Sydni and Harry laughing. They seemed to hit it off well. They would make a cute couple...

Louis was whispering in my ear and kissing my cheek with his arm around my shoulder. I was blushing and he noticed it.

I noticed Sydni stopped walking while me, Louis, and Harry were all walking ahead.

"What is it, Sydni?" Harry asked, walking towards her.

Louis and I stopped and turned back to see what was going on.

Sydni was staring at her phone with a shocked look on her face.

"It's a text." She said.

"From who?" Harry asked.

".....Liam."


	4. Suffering Of The Heart

It was the next week and I was alone in the house for the first time. Sydni wanted to go to the mall with Liam, since he texted her about it the night we went to the drive-in.

It seems that Liam and Sydni would be best friends. I hope nothing more...

                    *                                                *                                                        *

I was watching television as I heard the doorbell ring. I was guessing it was Sydni.

I was kind of stressed about the move and wanted some alone time. I liked the whole new environment so far, but I still just felt a little off. Whenever I was around Louis, I tried to flirt with him, but it never came out as flirting. I get really vulnerable. My shield just comes right off like smooth butter whenever he's around. But Jacob took advantage of that. He got inside and he ruined me. He took a piece of my heart and shattered it into a million pieces. I don't think I'll ever get it back. I guess that's why I feel that there's a hole in my heart. 

I went up to see who it was as I turned off the TV.

I opened the door to find Louis, smiling.

Great. Now's the perfect time to open my shield.

"Hi Louis. What are you doing here?"

"Hi, love. What do you mean what am I doing here, I'm your boyfriend, aren't I?"

"Oh. Yeah." I said nervously.

The fact that we're alone together for maybe hours scared me.

"You can come in if you want to." I said, blushing.

"Sure!" I moved out of the way so he could come in.

As soon as I closed the door, we stood there in complete silence. My heart screamed.

"Where's Sydni?" He asked, breaking the silence.

"She's net here. She's at the mall with Liam."

"So that's what he texted her about?"

"Yeah. I guess they want to form a good friendship. I think it's good."

"Let's just hope that it doesn't go to anything more than that. I like her with Harry. And Harry told he he's starting to like her." He said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"Well, she likes him too. That's great."

"We should start our own matchmaking business." He said, laughing. I laughed nervously as blood rushed to my face.

My heart was pounding.

"Is there something bothering you, love?" He asked, now serious.

"No, nothing's bothering me." I said. I was a good liar.

"Because you can tell me anything." He said, putting his arm around my shoulders, leading me to the couch.

I stood there in silence as I felt Louis' eyes stare at me.

This is too much torture.

"Just tell me what's bothering you, love. I'm sure I can help." He was so close to me.

I think it was time to open up to Louis. I can't hide from this fear forever. I can't be locked up in this cage avoiding every problem I have. It's not going to get me anywhere. I just had to do it.

A new environment means a new way of thinking. I'm tired of crying myself to sleep, tired of all the stress, drama, and insecurities. I'm throwing it all away and starting over.

Here I go.

"Well...I dated this guy...his name was Jacob...and I thought he was the one. Well...after a year of dating he started acting...different, and he called me horrible things and made me feel horrible. He hit me when I left him. He forced me to do something I didn't want to do...and he hit me. He was possessive and so controlling. I don't love him anymore, but I just....I just can't help but think about it all the time."

"Is there anything else?" He asked.

"Well...I cut myself because of the abuse..." I mumbled so he couldn't hear me.

"What?!?" He said, shocked.

Yep, he heard me.

That's when I looked up to see him looking at me with complete sorrow in his eyes. Tears welled up to make his eyes look even more like the ocean. It made me want to cry. I couldn't stand seeing him like this. My heart was breaking.

"Louis, I am so sorry. I know I should've told you earlier, but I was just so nervous and I was scared that you would just not care and you would think I'm stupid and leave. I totally understand if you want to right now though--"

And that's when his lips crashed into mine. I felt a shock of life in my heart, like in the emergency room where they bring you back to life. 

After the kiss, he held my face in his hands, tears streaming down his face.

"I am never...ever...ever...going to leave you." He said with a shaky voice, trying to hold back the tears. "You are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen in my entire life. Don't let anyone tell you different." 

He pulled he into his chest as I hugged him tightly. That's when I let it out. I sobbed until there were no tears left to cry anymore.

He wiped his hand on my cheek. "You're pretty when you cry." he smiled.

I smiled back and blushed.

"But you're beautiful when you're happy."

My smile grew wider.

"C'mon, love. Let's watch a movie till Sydni comes back, okay?"

"I'd love that."

"Great. How about Grease?"

"My favorite movie."

And that was the first time I cried in months....but the very first time I felt like I was going to be okay afterwards.

                                             *                                 *                                    *

Louis had just walked out the door when Sydni noticed the dried mascara on my face.

"What happened?" She asked, suspicious.

"Sydni...something great happened today."

"What?"

"...I told him everything."

"You WHAT?!?!"

"I told him about Jacob, the cutting, everything!"

"Laura, that's wonderful! I'm so proud of you!" She pulled me in a hug.

"So what do you think is going to happen?"

"I don't know. I honestly have no clue. He's nothing like Jacob, that's for sure."

"See? I told you!"

"I just have a feeling..."

"Oh...that feeling again? The one you get whenever you first like a guy? Yeah... I have it too."

"No, Sydni, it's not like that..."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"....This time it's different."


	5. The Start Of Something Beautiful

It had already been a week since that episode with Louis. We still haven't did really anything together since then, except that time when we saw each other at Zayn's birthday party a few days ago. We tried to get Harry in the same room with Sydni as a surprise, but Harry freaked out and got scared. I just wish he would ask her out already.

Sydni was also forming a great bond with now who seems like one of her best guy-friends, Liam. They're going to see a movie today together, so I guess it's just me.

I decided to turn on the television to see if "Teen Wolf" was on. I then noticed the weather for tonight. Extremely cold and freezing rain. Rain. Oh joy. I always hated rain.

Since no one was here, I decided to pop in a classic. The Twilight Saga. I've been a hardcore Twilight fan for a pretty long time now, even though the saga ended last year.

I was in the middle of watching New Moon, relating to Bella with her nightmares, her sleepless nights and misery, when I heard a knock on the door. Shit.

I ran to the remote and quickly turned off the TV as I walked to the door. I opened the door to find Louis, wearing a coat and shivering like he just left the North Pole. But he was still smiling. Could anything stop this boy from smiling?

"Oh my God, Louis! You look freezing! Here, come inside." I pulled his arm and closed the door quickly, a few snowflakes getting on the floor.

Louis flipped his hair and took off his coat, while I hung it on the coat rack.

"God, I hate this weather." Louis said.

"Me too." I said. "Why did you decide to come here?"

"Well you're my girlfriend, aren't you?" He smiled. "And what kind of boyfriend would I be if I left you all alone in this house, in this kind of weather. You should have someone to keep you company. And I need someone too. All the lads are busy."

"That's fine. So what do you want to do?' I asked.

"How about we just talk? I mean we never really got to."

"Yeah. Sure." My heart started pounding.

He led me to the couch and just started looking at me, in a way.

"What?" I asked.

"Just..."

"Just what?"

"I just think you're really beautiful." He smiled, while I looked away, blushing.

"Are you blushing?" He asked.

"No..." I said still looking away.

"Yes you are." I could feel a bigger smile on his face.

"No I'm not!" I giggled.

He sat closer to me and wrapped his arms around my shoulders. "Yes you are!" He pulled me closer to his chest. "C'mon! I wanna see that pretty face of yours."

I finally looked at him to find his face so close to mine I could see the color of every atom in his eyes. They were like the ocean. So blue. If I looked in them long enough, I might drown in them.

He leaned closer and closed his eyes.

He pressed his lips against mine and I felt the feeling I had last time, but it was like a floating feeling...like my heart was on some drug or something. But God, did I love the feeling, for once.

"Man, that rain is still going on, isn't it?" He asked, trying to start a conversation to break the awkward silence.

"Yeah. I hate how it's always so loud."

"So like...rude rain, you would say?"

"Yeah, I guess so." I laughed.

We just sat there in silence as I could feel his eyes staring at me.

"The kangaroo jumped over the log." He said.

"What?" I asked.

"Well it was kind of an awkward silence and I was about to die so I just had to say something to break the silence, And that was the first thing that cam to mind." A smile broke out on his face and he started to laugh, making me laugh too. I loved how no matter what situation I was in, Louis could always bring a smile to my face. He could always make me laugh, and from what he proved today, blush. 

"If I was a rapper, do you know what my name would be?" He asked.

"What?" I giggled, knowing the answer was going to make me laugh.

"Don Casta. It's like Flo Rida but better...and hotter." Here's that smile again.

And here's my blushing.

"Awww, you're blushing again, aren't you?" He asked.

"No!" I giggled.

"It's okay. I think it's cute." He smiled. "Hey, you know what we should do?" We should order couple T-Shirts. Yours can cay 'Louis' on the back and have the number 24, and mine can say 'Laura' with the number 11."

"How did you know I was born on the eleventh?"

"Sydni told me." He smiled. "And it's your lucky number." He winked at me, making me blush a little more, making him smile.

I don't know if I've ever had this feeling before, but...I think I fell for Louis. I finally feel that I can be myself around him now, which is something so hard for me to do these days. There's just something about him that makes me feel so happy. And for once in my life it is completely effortless to smile. I feel this falling sensation. It's weird though because I thought falling was supposed to be bad...

...and right now...in this moment...I like this falling sensation.


	6. Over The Edge

I was watching Pitch Perfect, at their final performance, singing 'Price Tag' as I heard a loud slam. I looked over to find Sydni, with a shocked, but regretful look on her face. That was peculiar.

"Sydni, what's wrong?" I asked, getting up and walking towards her.

"It's bad, Laura. It's really bad."

"It can't be that bad, Sydni. What is it?'

"It's Liam."

"What about him?"

"He just said something completely unexpected."

"What did he say?"

"He said he likes me."

"Yeah..." My heart was sinking at where she was going with this.

"But I don't like him back. I like Harry. I told him I don't see him that way and he looked kinda disappointed. He wasn't the same for the rest of the night."

"Well...that's a plot twist." I said, kind of laughing, but Sydni didn't look too amused, so I stopped.

"Don't worry about Liam, Sydni. I know he's been having problems with Danielle since he recently broke up with her, but I'm sure they'll get back together."

"...What are you doing?" Sydni asked, suspicious.

"....I can fix this, Sydni. You will be Harry's girlfriend."

                      *                                              *                                            *

I dialed Harry's number and as soon as he picked up, I knew my mission.

"Hey, Harry." I said.

"Hey, Laura. How's Sydni?"

"She's fine. Can you do me a favor?"\

"Yeah, sure."

"Well, Sydni's had a bit of a crush on you for quite a while, so maybe you could ask her out?"

"Wait...How did you know I liked her!?!?!"

"You like her back?!?!"

"Oh my God!! I can't believe this Is happening!"

"So when are you going to ask her out?"

"I don't know. Whenever I'm ready."

"Good enough for me. Thanks, Haz." I couldn't stop smiling as I hung up the phone.

                      *                                   *                                   *

"I told you Sydni, I'm not telling you!" I yelled.

We sat in silence as we were watching Grease, our traditional favorite movie.

"Can you believe you and Louis have been dating for a month, now?" Sydni asked.

Wow. A month. Did not seem like it. 

"I know. I'm surprised he hasn't broke up with me yet."

"Oh, stop, Laura. He's not like that."

I then heard my phone ringing so I went up to get it. It was Louis.

"It's Louis." I said, effortlessly smiling again.

"Answer it!" Sydni said, smiling.

I answered the phone.

"Hello?' I asked, blushing.

"Hello, beautiful." He said cheekily.

"Hey, Louis."

"How's my precious girl tonight?"

"Fine, thanks for asking. Harry said he's going to ask out Syd very soon." I said, looking around the room in hopes Sydni wasn't listening.

"That's wonderful, darling."

Jacob was never this enthusiastic over the phone. Come to think of it, he never really seemed like he cared. But Louis, on the other hand, was a totally different story.

I liked this story much better.

"Guess what day is tomorrow?" He said, excitedly.

"What?"

"It's Valentine's Day! I'm so excited!"

"Oh! Right. I totally forgot. Thanks for reminding me."

"No problem, love."

"So...are we doing something tomorrow?"

"Are you crazy? I'm your boyfriend! Of course we're going to do something! But it's a surprise."

"Okay. I can't wait." I said, in a really happy voice, wishing I could smile wider.

"Me neither."

"Well, I gotta go. So, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, me too. Get some beauty rest, love."

"Okay." I said, giggling silently.

"Love you."

"Bye."

"Bye."

I hung up the phone, thinking about what Louis said before he hung up. Love you. I had this feeling whenever I was around Louis that was sort of like love. But, I don't know. The last time I said the three words to a guy was when Jacob wanted to go all the way with me, and we ended up in a physical fight. Coming to the point where thinking about saying those words makes me nervous, and not in a good way.

I guess saying 'I Love you' just scares me. I don't think I'm ready.

Then I thought about tomorrow.

Oh shit. Valentine's Day.


	7. The First

I was preparing for everything that was happening today. It was Valentine's Day and it was probably the first time I actually did something, besides watch chick flicks with Sydni. This was a new experience for me. Jacob never wanted to do anything, so we would almost always just stay home and watch movies on Valentine's Day. I never got any gifts. Isn't that what I was supposed to get? I don't remember...

I was walking across the living room to find Sydni, sitting on the couch, watching Mean Girls.

"I guess it's just going to be me tonight." She sighed.

"Yeah...But if you need anything you can always call me."

"I already got an extra bucket of ice cream for when you get back. Weather you're single or not, it's still our tradition." She said, smiling.

"Thanks. I look forward to that."

"So in the meantime, I'll be watching chick flicks while you're....doing...whatever it is that you're doing..."

"He said it was a surprise. That's why I'm not ready yet. I don't want to wear something fancy and then go to a bowling alley."

"Yeah...''

Then I got a call from Louis. I answered the phone.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Happy Valentine's Day!" He said excitedly.

"Happy Valentine's Day!" I said.

"So...Ready to know what the surprise is?"

"What is it?"

"Well, we're going to an Italian restaurant! It's quite fancy, so dress nice and look beautiful...even though you already are."

I blushed at his compliments.

"Okay. What time are you picking me up?"

"In about an hour."

"Okay. Well I should be getting ready."

"Okay. Well, I'll see you in an hour, love!"

"Okay!"

"Bye!"

"Love you! Bye!"

"Bye!"

I hung up the phone, feeling showered with guilt that I didn't say "I love you" back. The fear came over me.

It was a stressful hour. I had to have Sydni's approval on about everything. Shoes, dress, earrings, hair, everything. My hair was in curls, as always, my makeup was natural, as always, and my dress was lace. I was wearing my black heels.

I was so nervous about tonight. Valentine's Day is an entire day centered around just saying I love you. How am I supposed to get through this when I'm not ready yet?

There was no way I could deny and swallow this fear anymore. I had to tell him that I wasn't ready. And the consequence? I don't know. I just prayed that this wouldn't end up the way Jacob and I did...

                             *                                       *                                   *

The doorbell rang. My heart was beating faster with every step. I opened the door to find Louis, holding a dozen roses and a huge Teddy Bear, barely making room to show his face. Honestly, I was shocked. This was the first time a guy had gotten me a dozen roses and a teddy bear, not just on Valentine's Day, though, for anything. Jacob never did anything like this. I was flattered with what was happening. Louis actually cared. Something Jacob never did, nor showed or acted.

"I...uh...I wanted to get you this." He handed me the teddy bear as I set him on the couch. I noticed Sydni left the room.

"Thank you!" I said, happily.

"And these are for you." He handed me the roses.

"These are beautiful! My favorite flower! Thank you! No one's ever did this for me."

"Well, allow me to be the first." He smiled.

"How did you manage to find a teddy bear that big?'' I asked.

"I got the biggest one there." He smiled. I looked over at the bear, sitting on the couch, with big red letters saying  'Be Mine' on his stomach.

"So...You ready to go?" He asked.

"Yeah. Let's go." I said, nervously, thinking about what will happen tonight.

"C'mon, love." He opened the door for me as we walked outside. Jacob rarely opened the door for me.  This just proves that Louis is a gentleman, also. I blushed.

I think Louis noticed that something was bothering me as we were getting in the car, because the smile he always had, and the smile that made me fall for him, disappeared as soon as he saw my facial expression.

"Is there something bothering you, love?" He asked, with his arm around my shoulders.

"No." I replied. "Nothing at all."

                          *                             *                           *

We finally pulled into the restaurant. Louis rushed over to my car door just to open it for me. We walked inside as the breeze hit me,  making me shiver.

"Cold, isn't it?" He asked.

"More than that. Freezing." I said.

"Come here." He said.

I walked over to Louis as his left arm reached out for me. He pulled me to the side of his chest. I was flattered with the gesture.

There were things like these that made me want to say 'I love you', but my fear kept saying that was a bad idea. Is it?

                               *                      *                   *

"So, If Jacob was such a bad guy...why did you date him?" Louis asked, over the table at the restaurant.

"Well...I thought he wasn't like that at the time. I really thought he was the one. I loved him and...well...I never did anything about what he did to me because I thought he was a real guy."

"He's not a real guy." Louis said. "You don't have to worry about heartbreak ever again. You're with me now."

That's when the waiter came, which I found a little suspicious. He was always eyeing me, like he wanted something. He gave dirty looks to Louis, as well.

Once he came back with our drinks, my raspberry iced tea had black at the bottom of the cup.

"What is it?'' Louis asked.

No. He. Did. Not. The waiter put his number at the bottom of the cup. I was pissed. 

"The waiter. He put his number at the bottom of my cup."

"WHAT?!?!" Louis yelled so loud almost the entire restaurant could hear him.

Louis got the waiter and was yelling at him.

"You are aware that is it is Valentine's Day, and I am here with my girlfriend, on a date?!?!" Louis almost screamed at him. I've never seen a waiter more scared in my life.

"Yes, sir. I am very sorry, sir."

"Check please."

"Enjoy the rest of your night."

Once he paid, Louis dragged my wrist and led me out the door.

"So...is our night ruined?" I asked once we were outside. The wind was so cold, I was already shaking.

"...No. I won't let that happen." We stood in silence as we walked to a park right across the street.

"Hey, look at the sky. The stars are beautiful." Louis pointed up as we were facing each other, so closely.

"It is."

Louis looked at the trees while I looked down to his face. In my opinion, the stars were nothing compared to his eyes.

He noticed I was staring at him.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing." I said.

He then leaned down to kiss me. The spark was so powerful, I didn't think it could come to this level.

We then decided to go.

As we were walking to the car, Louis noticed that I was shivering like a leaf on Halloween night.

"You cold, love?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"Come here." He then reached his arm out, pulling me to  his chest.

When we got to the car, Louis had to open the door for me. He drove me home.

There was something about Louis that made me feel like I was going to be okay. Whenever i'm around him, besides the fear, I really do like him, and I've fell for him. After what happened tonight, my premonitions were proved wrong. I feel loved, for a change. Something I haven't felt by Jacob before.


	8. I Promise.

                                                                         

                                            March 5, 2013.

                                           

           *                                               *                                         *

It was a month later and the snow was lighting up a bit. It was still a bit chilly, but I could handle it. I guess I'll just have to get used to this cold, gloomy, English weather.

It was in the early afternoon and Sydni and I were watching TV.

"Laura, you do realize what day it is, don't you?" Sydni asked.

"What?"

"March fifth."

Then it hit me. Louis and I have been together for three months already. This was surprising.

"Wow. I really can't believe it."

"Neither can I. Who knew, right? I think he's perfect for you, Laura." Sydni smiled.

"I wouldn't jump to conclusions like that, Sydni. I haven't even said 'I love you' yet."

"Why?? It's Louis, what's stopping you?" 

"Just...fear. Whenever I think about saying the three words, I just choke up. My shoulders get tense and I can't find a way for words. I get really nervous. I get scared."

"Laura, you can't base every guy you're going to meet just on Jacob. Louis would never do the stupid things he's done. You never know, he may be ... the one."

"I don't know that yet. I'll have to find out."

                                    *                                                *                                         *

It was around the evening when my phone rang. It was Louis. He remembered? Jacob never remembered. I tried to remind him, but he never listened. Usually it was just Sydni and I who would celebrate with a girls' night.

I answered the phone.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hello beautiful!"

"Hey Louis!"

"Do you know what day it is?"

"Three month anniversary." I said.

"Oh my God, you remembered!" He said, with excitement.

"I think it's more of a shocker that you remembered." I said. I couldn't stop smiling.

"Why wouldn't I remember? I've been planning this day for weeks!"

"Weeks?" I asked, astounded.

"Yeah! Anything for you, love!" He laughed.

"No one's ever spent that much time for me." I blushed.

"Well, I have." Louis said. "I have a huge surprise for you tonight so I'll pick you up around Eight?"

"That's great! I'll see you at eight."

"Wonderful. Oh...Wear a dress." He said.

"Ok. I'll try and look my best."

"Either way, you'll look beautiful."

"Thank you. I should be getting ready. I'll see you at eight."

"Ok. See you!"

"Bye!"

"Bye!

I hung up. I was really nervous about tonight. What if he says 'I love you' ... What am I going to say back? ''Okay"? That would be rude! And I can't not say anything at all because it will keep him hanging and waiting for me to say it back.  What was so complicated about saying just three damn words? Why did he say 'I love you' last month? Was he just saying it because he thought that was what I wanted to hear? That was what Jacob did. He just told me what I wanted to hear so I could hook up with him. What if he just feels sorry for me, and that's the only reason he's going out with me still? What if he doesn't really mean it?

Here comes the fear.

                                       *                                *                               *

It was two hours later and I was putting on my earrings and my perfume.

Sydni walked in, eyeing my outfit.

"You look beautiful." Sydni said, shocked.

"You're not just saying that, are you?" I asked.

"Laura. I'm your best friend. I'm as honest with you as Simon Cowell. I called you stupid countless times. Would I ever just say a compliment? That's what adults are for."

"True. But I'm just really nervous. He's been saying the three words but I haven't. Every time I don't say it back I get this shower of guilt. I'm just scared."              

"I know how you feel. I've been trying to flirt with Harry, but I just freeze up. The feeling is completely normal. You just need to swallow the fear and get over it."

I wanted to tell Sydni so bad that Harry liked her back but I couldn't ruin the surprise. It would break Harry. That was going to be a big day for her.

"Whatever. I'll deal with it. " I said.

I then heard a knock at the door. I looked over at the clock. Eight. It was amazing how on time Louis was for everything. Jacob was always late. Really late. Sometimes, he never showed up. 

"I'll get it." Sydni said, with a wide smile on her face.

I could hear them talking downstairs when a few minutes later, I just stopped and looked in the mirror.

What if he is the one?

I walked downstairs. Of course, I was a klutz, so I watched my steps carefully since I was wearing heels. As soon as I was downstairs, I looked up to see Louis, smiling widely with a look in his eyes that I couldn't describe. He looked really happy.

I smiled widely.

"I'll let you two be alone." Sydni said. "I'll see you when you get back, Laura."

"Bye!"

As soon as Sydni left the room, Louis smiled even wider.

"I can't wait to show you the surprise."

"I can't wait either." I said, nervously.

"Are you nervous, love?" He asked.

"Yeah. Just a little bit."

"I'm nervous too but I think you'll like it."

He opened the car door for me and drove me to somewhere I had no clue about.

About ten minutes later, we pulled up to countryside. 'What the hell?' I thought.

He opened the door for me and helped me out of the car. He then just stopped with my hand in his, and his ocean blue eyes looked into mine. "You look so beautiful." He said, smiling, which made me blush.

"Thanks."

"Follow me." He dragged my hand as we were walking.

I followed him through a field, where I saw a small deck about a mile away.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"You'll see." He said, still holding on to my hand. I didn't think he was going to let go.

About five minutes later, we stopped at a white gazebo. The sun finally came out, clouds were orange, turning pink with a purple outline. It was a sunset.

Louis led me onto the gazebo and we looked at the sunset.

"Wow." I said, in astonishment. "This is beautiful. I love sunsets."

"Glad you like it." Louis said, smiling at me.

"Jacob would never take me somewhere miles away just to do something like this. Come to think of it, he never did anything. He always showed up late. He never got me anything for Valentine's Day. He never was nice to me. And you are. I'm sorry I'm acting so nervous all the time but it's just that Jacob---"

"Laura, I don't care about Jacob." He interrupted me. He took my hands and looked into my eyes as the sun was setting. "I don't care about what he did. It's all in the past. I want you to focus on the present. I want you to focus on us. You're with me and in my eyes you're perfect. You're everything I ever wanted. And everything I'll ever need. I want to spend every second with you by my side and only you. I want to be with you because...because...because I love you. There, I said it. I love you. I've loved you since the first day I saw you. When I looked into those beautiful hazel eyes it was something I never felt before. It blew me away. It was like a jolt of electricity running through my spine. My heart was pounding and I couldn't speak...but I liked it. I liked every second of it. It was like a drug. It was addicting and I knew I couldn't live without it. I knew I couldn't live without it. I knew I had to have you. And I wanted you. So badly it was eating me up inside. when you said 'yes', It felt like a dream. Like it wasn't real. I felt like the luckiest guy in the world. And I am because I'm standing in front of the most beautiful girl I've ever laid eyes on. And I will spend every waking second making you believe you are perfect because in my eyes you are. I'll randomly buy you a dozen red roses because I know they're your favorite and you deserve them. I'll be there when you cry and do everything I can to stop it because you're too perfect for that. I'll love you even without makeup on and wearing your sweats. I'll let you win the fights just to see you smile because it's so beautiful and I never want it to disappear. And I'll even tell you what I love about you every day because you deserve to know. You're never going to feel lonely or scared because you have me and I'll always be there to protect you. Even when I'm thousands or millions of miles away I'll Skype you or call you every morning and night just so I can see your beautiful face. When I look at my future, I see you and no one else. No one will ever make me feel the way you make me feel. It's the best feeling in the world and I don't ever want to lose it. Because I will love you forever. To infinity and beyond. forever and always. I just need you to please..."

He pulled out a black box and opened it. It was a ring. It had small white diamonds surrounding a blue diamond in the middle. The diamond was the exact color of his eyes. An ocean blue.

"...love me back." 

After all that Louis had just said, I was brought to tears. no one has ever told me anything like that before.

I think Louis really meant that when he said the three words. No, I didn't think. I know. Now I know I can trust him. That I'm not going to be alone. This will not end. And if it will, it won't end like it did with Jacob.

Now is my time to say the three words. Louis has proven to me that he is not like the others. I had to stop my habits of being nervous. I still had the fear in my head. But I've listened to my head for too long. And by listening to your head...what life are you going to have? You can't have fun without breaking a few rules.  Now's the time to listen to my heart.

I was going to do it. I was going to say it. Louis looked my in the eyes while my heart was beating so fast I could hear the blood pounding in my ears.

I swallowed the fear.

"I love you too, Louis." I said.

I said it. I finally said it. And I meant it. I did love Louis.

"Really?" Louis asked in disbelief.

"Yes!" I smiled.

"I love you." he said as he slipped the ring on my left ring finger.

"I will keep my promise to you. Forever."

I know Jacob left a hole in my heart. I know he shattered it. But pieces can always be put back together, no matter how small. Louis was fixing my broken heart.

But, there was one thing he did that nobody did before...

...He took a piece of my heart, and replaced it with a piece of his.


	9. Moments Like These

It was a few weeks after Louis had given me the promise ring. I have never taken it off since, and I don't want to. I grew an attachment to the ring. I loved how the blue diamond was the color of Louis' eyes. I loved how every time I looked at it, I was always reminded of that night on the gazebo. I'll never forget it.

Once I got home that night, Sydni had told me that Harry had finally asked her to be his girlfriend. He put notes throughout her entire house and put a rose garden lit with candles in her backyard. I've never seen Sydni so happy in my life.

I was getting ready to go to the mall, to get some new clothes, while Sydni was watching TV. Sydni had moved in with Harry last week, so I was now living by myself. Living alone wasn't that bad, though. It was quiet a lot, but I usually played music throughout the house to break the silence. I called Sydni a lot when I needed someone to talk to, just like the old days. Sydni came over a lot when she was alone at her house. Louis came over a lot, as well. he called me every night, now. He meant every little thing he said in that speech of his on the gazebo.

"So, we're not doing anything tonight, are we?" Sydni asked.

"No, I don't think so. Why?"

"Well, all the guys are busy, and we've had a busy month, so I was thinking we should hit the bar tonight."

"The bar?" I asked, widening my eyes. "Since when do you suggest going to the bar?"

"Ever since Harry." She rolled her eyes.

"You're having problems already only after a week?"

"No, it's just....it's hard to explain. It's like babysitting a six-year-old."

"So....you don't like him?"

"....That's the weird part."

"What's the weird part?"

"He's so...sweet, and caring, and nice, and he tells terrible jokes, and he acts so childish and annoying sometimes, but..."

"But what?"

"....I love every second of it."

                          *                                              *                                      *

The room was spinning. I didn't know where I was. I had a throbbing headache and I couldn't walk straight. I could hear Sydni calling Louis, telling him to take me home. Sydni I think had to run errands so she couldn't be my designated driver.

"S-Sydni..." I slurred.

"Laura, Louis is on his way." Sydni's voice echoed.

"Ok." I giggled.

                               *                                 *                              *

I saw a man bursting into the door. He was talking loudly in a British accent, and walking towards me.

"Sydni! Why would you suggest this?" He said. He looked angry.

"I didn't know she would get this drunk. I thought we would just have a few shots." Sydni said.

"This is my girlfriend here! Be careful! She could have passed out!"

Wait a minute...Louis?

"Louis..." I slurred.

"I'm here, love. C'mon let's go to your flat."

"Ok."

"Take care of her!" I heard Sydni yell as we were walking out the bar.

"I will. Don't you worry, Syd." Louis said.

As soon as we walked out, the cold breeze hit me. I started shaking.

"Here, love. take my jacket." Louis said, as I got in the car. "You need it more than I do."

His jacket was so warm. It smelled like fruit. It was kind of a citrus scent, that I couldn't get enough of. It was sort of like a drug. It made me more dizzy than I already was.

Louis got in the car and immediately started driving.

I know I couldn't see straight, but when I looked at Louis, I was positive over one thing. He did look like an angel.

                        *                                          *                                             *

                                                               (Louis' POV)

I don't care if my girlfriend was the complete opposite of sober. I loved every second of it. I loved how I could do anything I wanted with her, and she was completely oblivious.

When Sydni called me and told me I could not resist. I had to take this opportunity because I wanted to move to the next level with Laura. I wanted her to move in with me. 

When I take her home, she will have no clue what is going on, so that way I can just stay. Until I finally ask her to move in with me. I have come to the point where my heart sinks into my stomach every time I have to leave, or say goodbye, or hang up the phone. I never wanted to leave her. I wanted her to be with me forever. And now is my chance to make that happen. 

As soon as we got to her flat, I helped her inside. She was saying drunken slurs of course, but I ignored it.

"Are we here?" Laura asked.

"Yes, love. We are." I smiled. I had an overwhelming happiness that took over me. I could not believe what was going to happen in the next few days. Unbelievable. Incredible.

"Okay. I'm tired."

"Well let's get you to bed then, darling. C'mon."

I helped her to her bedroom, and there she was. Barefoot in her dress and my jacket, hair messy, and smeared makeup. People would think that she looked like a complete trainwreck, but I thought she looked beautiful.

I just watched her. I did feel a little guilty that I didn't leave the room, but I didn't care. I slowly lied down with her and watched her as I played with her hair.

I felt my eyelids closing all by themselves since I was so tired, but I tried so hard to keep them open. I couldn't take my eyes off this gorgeous girl.

"Damn. I'm so lucky." I said quietly as I drifted off, my last sight of the day being my future laying right next to me, in my arms.

                                    *                                      *                             *

                                                             (Laura's POV)

I woke up to staring at the ceiling. I looked out the window to see the usual weather. White sky and snow. It looked like the sky was reflecting off the ground.

I heard the TV downstairs and I smelled batter. 'What the..' I thought. Was Sydni here? I don't remember her being here last night...Oh my God...I don't remember anything last night. What the hell happened?

I looked down to see what I was wearing. A dress? And an oversized leather jacket?

I decided to walk downstairs. I saw Louis by the stove. 'WHAT THE HELL?!?!' I thought.

"Louis?" I asked.

"Oh! Good morning beautiful!" He smiled as he kissed my cheek. I stared at him, really confused.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Well...Sydni suggested the bar last night and....you got a little carried away with the alcohol, love."

"Are you serious?" I asked.

"Yeah. You can't drink like that, love, you could get brain damage, get addicted, or even die!"

"I'm fine, Louis. It'll be okay."

"I just care about you."

"That explains why you're taking over my kitchen."

"Yeah. I'm attempting to make waffles."

"Attempting?" 

"Like I said. Anything for you, love."

"So....why am I wearing your jacket?"

"You were cold last night when I drove you home."

I walked in the living room as I quickly took a whiff of his jacket. Citrus. Last night flashed back at me like a speed of lightning. In the blink of an eye.

"So...since you drove me home...why are you still here?" I asked Louis.

"Because...You live alone now and...you were drunk...and I wanted to...take care of you."

"Okay." I said. "You know I can take care of myself, though, right?"

"Yeah. But...You don't feel very good right now...and you shouldn't have to do everything yourself. You have me."

I just shrugged. It was weird here with Louis at this hour. The fact that he was here overnight made me a little nervous. I don't know why. Maybe it's just that stupid fear that I need to overcome a little more. Am I afraid of the concept of love or something?

                                         *                              *                                   *

It was the next day and I was assuming that Louis had left, since my hangover was gone. I still had a headache but I could handle it with some pain medication and rest.

I walked downstairs to call Sydni and ask her if she wanted to come over tonight. I just needed someone to keep me company. Knowing Louis probably had left and Sydni was probably busy tonight, I was probably going to spend this night alone, having a scary movie marathon that I was already looking forward to. I loved scary movies. I loved the adrenaline rush. Being at the edge of my seat. I loved seeing things that didn't look of this world. Scary things. I loved it all flashing back before I went to bed. I loved being scared of the dark. I just loved how it made me feel. The fear was like a drug.

I walked downstairs to find Louis watching TV. He was still here? I was surprised.

"You're still here?" I asked.

"Yeah. Why, do you want me to leave?" He said.

"No. I'm just...shocked." 

"Why?"

"I'm surprised you haven't left yet."

"Why would I leave?" He smiled innocently, which made my heart flutter. The things this boy does to me.

"Well...what about where you live now?" I asked.

He walked over to me and looked in my eyes. "I'll worry about that when the time comes." He winked at me, which made me blush.

"So..why are you still here?"

"I just...wanted to keep you company. That's all." He shrugged. "So...I saw that scary movie marathon that you have scheduled on TV. How about we watch it together tonight, and have popcorn?" He said excitedly.

"Sure! That would be wonderful!" I smiled.

I liked having Louis here every waking second.

                           *                                       *                             *

It was four days later and Louis was still here, for the sixth day. He had to keep going back to his house for things, which made me laugh at his cluelessness. I loved how he would always go out of his way to be a gentleman and make me happy and things like that.

Louis and I were on the couch, watching random movies that we weren't even paying any attention to. We would always just talk and laugh.

"I bet Jacob is dying to have you back now." Louis said.

"Why?"

"Because you're already in magazines now."

"....Really?" 

"Yes. And I love the fact that I actually am smart enough to realize you're perfect and he's the stupid one."

"I guess you could say that." I said. "Jacob is pretty stupid." I laughed.

"He's out of his mind! Who in the right mind would mistreat a beautiful girl like that?" He laughed while I blushed.

"I don't know."

"I wouldn't." He smiled. "Never. Over my dead body."

We sat in silence as he turned the TV down so we could talk more.

"Did I ever tell you that I just love it when you blush like that?" he smiled.

"No..." I said, blushing again.

"Yeah...like that. It's adorable."

"So....what do you do?" He asked.

"Like...for a job?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"I work at At&t."

"Cool. So you get to press buttons all day, yeah?"

My face went completely red and I put it in my hands and just silently laughed my ass off.

"What? It's a question!" He laughed.

"That is so perverted!" I laughed loudly.

"Your face is so red and it is adorable." He sang cheerfully. "That's what I love about you."

"Well I love the fact that you're not Jacob." I said, sassily.

"Well, I love you too sweetie." He smiled as I laughed, my face turning red.

"There it is. You're perfect, darling." He smiled even wider as he kissed my cheek.

"Oh my God." I buried my face in the blanket.

"There's no need to hide that beautiful face of yours, love!" He put his arm around my shoulders.

He pulled the blanket off my face as he smiled.

"There we go. Much better. Let's mute the TV and make our own lines. It'll be funny." He said, giggling.

God, he was so cute.

We were watching Grease, with the volume turned down, as Louis was making Danny talk about how he wanted to go to taco bell with Sandy. I was making Sandy sound like a Barbie who was completely clueless. Louis tried everything to crack me up and it worked every single time. He made ridiculous voices for the characters and he made the singing sound ridiculous. He would often make perverted remarks which made it even more hilarious.

There was moments like these that just made me fall in love with Louis even more....

                                      *                                     *                                 *

As soon as the "movie" was over, I decided to get ready for bed. Since I was alone now, I thought it would be a good time to call Sydni and giver her all the details that have been happening recently.

"Hello?" Sydni asked.

"Hey, Syd."

"Hey, Laura. Is your hangover gone?"

"Yeah. This has really been the bestest week ever."

"Why? You got drunk off your ass and had a hangover. Why would that be good?"

"...Louis." 

"What? Tell me everything! I wanna know and I wanna know now!!!"

"He's been here for six days. He never left." 

"Oh my God! So what all did you guys do?"

"Well we really just talked and laughed and watched movies. He's so sweet and caring and he's freaking hilarious."

"That's wonderful, Laura! I'm so happy!"

"So how is it with you and Harry?"

"It's great. We're wanting to get a dog."

"That's cool."

"Sydni....I think I need to tell you something"

"What?"

".....I'm in love with Louis."

                                    *                                        *                                *

I hung up the phone, as I heard Louis walk in the room.

"Hey, Laura?" Louis asked.

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to go furniture shopping tomorrow?"

"Sure! Why?"

"I just...I bought a new house...and I need new furniture for it."

"Okay. Can't wait."

"Me neither."

.....What was Louis up to?

                                           *                               *                   *

Louis and I were furniture shopping. Louis would always occasionally make weird comments as we were passing the beds, which made me laugh. He was always putting his arm around my shoulders or holding my hand or always making some sort of physical contact with me.

We were now looking at the beds again, which was a little awkward but still funny.

"Why are we here again?"

Louis didn't answer me as he got one of the workers.

"Can I help you, sir?" A tall, lanky man with glasses, brown hair, in a suit asked.

"Yes, actually."

Louis turned to me and looked me in the eyes.

"Which one do you want?" He asked.

"Wait...what?" I asked.

"Which one do you want?" He asked again, impatiently.

I sat in silence and confusion.

"Well if you're going to be living with me, you need a bed."

Wait a minute....Did Louis just ask me to move in with him?

"Wait...Are you asking me to move in with you?" I asked.

"Yes...If you want to..."

"Of course! I'd love to move in with you!!!" I said excitedly. Could this week get any better?

"Great, darling. You can have anything you want." He smiled as he kissed my cheek. "We move in tomorrow."

  I think I've been feeling so much happier since I moved to Manchester.

I have a lot of thanking to do to Sydni once I call her tonight.


	10. Here And Now

It was a few weeks later, and the house was finished. Louis and I decided to take a look around the house the minute we got done.

I was the most proud of my closet. It had a chandelier and there were empty shelves and closets everywhere. The house was so big. I couldn't imagine what the price was.

"Wow. Everything is wonderful, Louis. This is amazing. I feel like a princess."

"You are one." Louis smiled as he hugged me. "This closet will be full by two months, yeah? You and Syd have a lot of shopping to do."

"I'm excited already." I smiled. I couldn't stop smiling.

This literally felt like a dream.

                                               *                          *                      *

It was late and it was my first day at At&t tomorrow. I loved working with cell phones. I wanted one since I was eight and I've been doing research about them for five years, so when I got my first cell phone when I was twelve, I was ecstatic.

"I'm going to bed." I said as I walked over to Louis, who was sitting on the couch, watching TV.

"Really?" He asked, like a second-grader when it was time to leave a birthday party.

"Yeah. First day at my new job." I smiled.

"I'm proud of you, love. I'll be up there in a few minutes." He stood up to kiss my cheek.

"Okay. Night."

"Goodnight, darling."

I walked upstairs, realizing that it was my first night in the new house. Louis had taken control of the upstairs half, so I didn't remember what it looked like.

I walked to my room to find a huge bed, a big flat screen TV mounted into the wall, a walk-in bathroom that was half the size of my closet, which was pretty big for a bathroom, two chairs, a desk, and a big window with dark curtains. I looked out the window to find a full moon, shining so brilliant like a spotlight, just on me. I imagined everyone back in Indiana, maybe even Jacob would see the same moon as I did. I didn't want to think about Jacob, though. It was time for a new, happy, life in Manchester. With my heart-stopping, prodigious boyfriend, my unrelated sister, my dream job, and a beautiful, monumental house. It was all set out and into place for once.

I went into the bathroom and took off my makeup, and brushed my teeth. I then turned off the lights, and got to bed.

I laid there, staring at the ceiling, wondering what tomorrow will be like. While I was in the middle of my thoughts, I just happened to doze off.

                                        *                            *                          *

I was walking. Through a forest. Where the sun was shining through the trees. There were flowers. Roses. Red roses everywhere. I felt an arm around me. I looked over to see Louis, smiling in the most overjoyed way, his ultramarine eyes looking into mine. I couldn't do anything else but smile like it was my last day to live. I then saw dark clouds. I heard thunder. Wind came, then rain. It rained harder and harder by the second. Louis disappeared. My heart started pounding. I started panicking. I tried to find him by screaming his name at the top of my lungs, but he was nowhere to be found. Suddenly I felt peculiar, in a way. I looked down to my left hand to find my promise ring gone. my heart was pounding so powerful and rapid, that I couldn't keep up with it. My knees fell to the ground, my hands digging in the mud, trying to find the ring that meant so much to me. Losing that ring was like losing my memories, my happiness, my love. 

I found a bright ocean blue stone sparkling when lightning struck the sky for a split second. I kept digging, to find the promise ring, the ring I loved and cherished, the ring I refused to take off no matter what, the ring that every time I looked at it, I would think of the night my life changed. The night I knew for sure that everything was okay. The night I told Louis I loved him for the first time. The ring that became a part of me was shattered and crushed into pieces. Completely damaged. I opened my mouth, as if I was stepping into freezing water, in shock. my eyes were horrified with what they saw. I couldn't believe it. It felt like my heart was being ripped apart, thread by thread, with a knife. I felt the sensation entirely.

I then had the breath to scream. My head fell to the muddy ground and I screamed at the top of my lungs, in agony. I looked up to find Jacob, staring at me, in an overbearing dictatorialness. Trembling in revulsion and fear, I screamed for help at the top of my lungs. No matter how loud, or the amount of screaming I did, it did me no help. I was still in misery. I wanted to die. I screamed at Jacob, begging him to kill me. If he was the reason for all of this mess, he should at least be able to take this opportunity. He refused to take my life. I then cried in torture. If Louis was gone, I didn't see the point in living. I then felt lightheaded. I wondered if I was seeing things. I saw a black figure walking. Louis? I screamed his name at the top of my lungs once more. He was walking further away from me. I looked down at the promise ring again, one more tear falling on the blue diamond, then I collapsed on the muddy ground, in the forest.

                             *                                           *                                  *

I opened my eyes in distress. I looked at my hand and the promise ring was still there. I felt a tear stream down my cheek. I felt my face. I was crying all night. I looked over to find Louis, fast asleep. "It was just a dream." I said quietly, hoping I wasn't going to wake Louis. I looked over at him once more. His light brown hair was swept across his forehead and his eyelashes were fluttering. I noticed he somehow smiled in a way. At least he was dreaming something better than I just dreamed about. Louis looked so peaceful sleeping. Like time didn't exist. There was just here and now. I loved every second of it.

I decided to go back to sleep when I looked at the clock and realized it was three o' clock in the morning. my eyes started to flutter closed as I tried falling asleep again, praying to have better dreams this time.

I then felt a hand on my shoulder which woke my semi-sleeping. I looked over to see Louis, my back against his chest, smiling at me.

"What are you doing awake at this time?" He asked, curiously.

"...Bad dream." I said.

"What was it about?" He asked.

"I was walking through a forest with you. You looked really happy. I felt really happy, too. Then this big storm came, and you disappeared. I found the promise ring on the ground, crushed to pieces. I looked up and found Jacob looking at me. It just felt so real. I guess that was why I felt really scared."

"Well, it was just a dream, Laura. I'm never going to leave you and you're never going to see Jacob ever again. Other than that, I have no control of your jewelry care." Louis said as we both laughed. "Don't be scared. I'm here."

"Okay." I said as he wiped my tear that I didn't even notice was falling down.

"Go back to sleep. After the move, I think we both need it." We laughed.

He put his arm around me, pulling me closer to him.

"Louis?" I asked.

"Yeah, love?"

"I love you." I said quietly, but loud enough so he could hear me.

"I love you too, darling. Goodnight."

I could feel his head on the top of mine as his fingers were combing through my hair. The little gestures made me fall asleep.

I was thinking of how all this started. Jacob never cared. I had nonstop nightmares when I was with him, for a year straight. Sometimes, they were so bad, that I cried myself to sleep a lot. Jacob got used to it, like the feeling was mutual to him. With Louis, though, I've never had a boyfriend like him. I've never had a boyfriend that just cared so much. I just loved that about him. 

I loved how he was so sweet at the most random times, he was funny, and he wore his heart on his sleeve.

I fell asleep smiling.

So this is what love feels like...


	11. Furious

it was the fourth month of my new life, and the first day of my new job.

I was wearing my uniform polo shirt, black flats, and black jeans. My hair was straightened.

I grabbed my keys and walked downstairs, and was about to walk out the door when I saw Louis, watching TV.

"I'll see you later, Louis." I said.

"Okay, love. I have a few errands I have to run so I won't be home for a little while, is that okay?"

"Yeah, that's fine."

"I just don't want you to be lonely."

"I'm not lonely, Louis. I enjoy being alone sometimes. Plus, I'll probably have Syd over or something when I get back."

"Well you don't want to be late on your first day."

"Okay. Bye! Love you!"

"I love you too darling. Bye!"

I shut the door and walked to the car.

I was happy about my first day but then I started to get tense.

                                        *                                     *                                     *

I was selling an old flip phone to a man, when my shift was almost over. While I was putting the plan in the phone, and telling him the basics on how to operate the phone, when I saw my other two co-workers, Holly and Sienna, looking over at me. Holly looked literally perfect. Like a Victoria's secret model. She had a flat stomach, not a flat chest, her beach blonde hair was never messed up, or her makeup. She had skinny arms and legs, and her hip width was perfect, as well. I don't see how she ended up here when she could've been at a modeling agency. Sienna was perfect, also. Her hair was brown and her skin was an olive color.

As soon as the last customers left, I decided to put more phone cases on he shelves, since they were almost empty.

"Well, look who it is." Holly said, who spoke in a thick Northern London accent. "The attention whore."

"Can I help you?" I asked.

"Oh look, Sienna. It talks." They both laughed.

"I said, Can I help you?" I said, more irritated.

"I don't think I need any help. You're the one who needs it, you spoiled yokel." Holly said, as Sienna laughed.

"I'm sorry, what did you just call me?" I asked, offended.

"I'm sorry...I didn't know if you went to school or not...you know...back in the barn." Sienna said, who talked in a Yorkshire accent.

"I don't think your farm needs cows." Holly said. "You're all they need."

"What farm?" I asked.

"You know...back in the ol' Midwest." Sienna said as they both laughed. Sienna mocked me in a southern accent.

"Well you're pretty stupid because that was a southern accent. I'm from the Midwest." I said.

"Who cares, they're all hillbillies aren't they?" Sienna said.

"You need to go back to the cornfield, you whore. And take your skank friend with you. Louis wouldn't care if you did. He doesn't love you. The only reason he's dating you is because he feels sorry for you." Holly said. The insults got louder.

I stood there, defenseless. The insults were like bullets to my heart. Like they were tearing it apart, thread by thread, with a knife.

"Why would Louis even come near a tramp like you? You're nothing and you'll always be nothing, you skank!" Sienna yelled.

"Just go kill yourself! Louis wouldn't care! He would probably throw a party afterwards, God knows I would." Sienna said as they both laughed.

Then Holly got close to my face. "No matter how hard you try, no matter how nice you are, no matter how much clothes you buy, and no matter how much you think people love you...you will be nothing like Hannah." She growled.

That was the one thing that really got to me. For Holly to bring up Hannah, Louis' ex-girlfriend, and for them to seem that they don't like me as much as her, or for them to compare me to her, I couldn't stand it. 

My boss told me that my shift was over, and that was when I stormed out the door.

"Imagine the embarrassment you're gonna have when Louis cheats on you with someone who's actually pretty." Sienna said as they both laughed. I slammed the door.

As soon as I got in the driver's seat, I broke down crying. I knew that some fans weren't going to be nice, but I didn't know it was going to be this bad. It was worse than I expected. They were everywhere. They invaded my privacy, now. They wanted to know every little thing about me and use it against me. And I even worked with some of them.

As soon as I drove home, I noticed that Louis still was gone. Thank God. I went upstairs and into my room.

When I got into the bathroom, I decided to get changed and cleaned up. My mascara was smeared all over my face. I wiped it off and did my makeup all over again. I changed into a more comfortable pair of jeans, and Louis' oversized sweater. I sometimes wore it when he was gone, or if it was the first thing I saw.

When I walked downstairs, I noticed that I got a new text. Assuming it was Louis, I smiled, but I got a little tense. I really didn't want Louis to know about this. He would go off on the fans and they don't deserve it. Their whole lives are dedicated to him and his four friends. He can't blow them off on Twitter. It wouldn't be right. Especially when the fandom isn't in it's best shape these days.

My smile completely disappeared when I saw a text from...Jacob.

"Look outside. Surprise." His text said.

I looked out the window to see him smiling across the street, by the end of my front yard, in a peculiar way.

I was about to scream in shock, but I decided it was a bad time for screaming. My heart pounded rapidly as I stormed outside, in anger.

"Jacob...What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I just wanted to see how you are." He smiled coldly. "Nice house."

"How did you know I was here?"

"Rose told me. She wants us back together, so I came to get you."

"Well it's too late. I'm already with someone else."

"Who is this idiot, if I may ask?"

"Louis. Louis Tomlinson."

"Oh, that stupid asshole? Both of you can do so much better. He's full of shit."

"You shut up about him. He's a better boyfriend than you'll ever be."

"Have you always been this stupid? He's lying to you, Laura. A real guy wouldn't do or say any of the bullshit he's doing. Just break up with him."

"No." I said.

"...What?" He asked.

"I said...No." I said firmly.

"What's going to stop me?"

"Everything, Jacob."

"Not everything." He said as he kissed my neck and touched my thigh. I pushed him away.

"STOP IT JACOB." I yelled

He then slapped me in the face. It reminded me of everything. I felt like January 5, 2013 never happened. I felt like Jacob was still my abusive boyfriend. I felt like Sydni was still lecturing me about our relationship. I felt like I was still having a battle in my head, trying to make a decision. It all came flashing back to me in a blink of an eye.

I rushed back in the house and dialed Sydni's number in a speed of lighting.

"Sydni?" I asked, hysterically.

"Laura?!?! What happened? What's wrong!?!?" She asked in fear.

"It's Jacob. He's here."

"WHAT?!?!?" She yelled.

"Yeah. He touched me, kissed me, and he hit me. he's trying to get me."

"Is Louis there?"

"No."

"I'll be there as fast as I can."

She hung up.

About ten minutes later, Sydni rushed her car into the driveway, slammed her door, and stormed to Jacob.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She yelled at him while shaking his broad, muscular shoulders, making him lose his balance.

"I'm here to get Laura back. It's none of your business, Sydni." Jacob said.

"HELL YEAH IT'S MY BUISNESS!!!" She screamed at him. "Laura isn't going anywhere! Especially not with you, you fucking lowlife son of a bitch!"

He then slapped her. I stared out the doorway, in shock.

No one hits my best friend.

Sydni looked up at him with a cold glare. She raised her fist and punched him in the cheek.

"...What...did...you...just...do?" Jacob growled at her. "Did you just hit me?"

"Hell yes I did and you deserved it." She yelled in his face.

Jacob grabbed her shoulders and got in her face. "You're something aren't you? You think you have every superpower in the world, don't you? You don't hit me. You don't hit me!!!"

I stormed out to Jacob.

"Get your hands off her, Jacob. If you don't I swear to God and everything holy that I will throw you out on the street to get run over by a car."

Jacob turned and stared into my eyes coldly. "I don't see how you're going to do that." He then grabbed my arm and slapped me again.

I then heard Sydni call Louis.

Sydni walked up to Jacob. "Get your hands off her. Get out, and don't come back." She growled in his face.

It was five minutes later of screaming and yelling at each other when Louis' car pulled into the driveway. Louis slammed his door so hard, I'm surprised he didn't break the glass.

He walked over to Jacob, who still had a strong grip on the forelimb of my arm.

Louis' face was red and his eyes were dark. His fists were clenched. I've never seen him so angry in my life. It had my heart pounding as well as Jacob's.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Louis yelled.

He pushed his chest backwards, causing him to lose balance and pull me off balance.

"Huh? Get your hands off my girlfriend!" He grabbed my hand and pulled me out of Jacob's arm. I was so relieved that Louis was here, but I was also scared. I've seen Jacob fight, but I've never seen Louis fight. The thought scared me.

Louis never took one look at me. He kept his now dark eyes of fury on Jacob.

"She's mine, dude." Jacob said.

"Excuse me?" Louis yelled. Sydni walked outside, and stood in the doorway. "I highly doubt that. She's mine."

Louis' grip on my hand got tighter and tighter. I felt my knuckles colliding by the second.

"Look. I just came back to get Laura. She's mine and apparently now I'm waiting for you two to break up."

"Over my dead body!" He started screaming. I've never heard Louis scream in my life. My heart pounded faster and louder with every scream. "I know every single thing you did to her! You're a dickhead who doesn't deserve her. When was the last time you complimented her? Took her out on a date? Said 'I love you'? Bought her something for Valentines Day? Her birthday? Remembered your anniversary? Or even took the time to listen to her problems?" 

Jacob was speechless, trying to find an answer.

"Well it's too late. Because she has someone who will. Get out now, or I'll get you out myself." He growled in Jacob's face. This was getting scarier by the second. Sydni I was pretty sure was starting to cry in fear.

"What are you going to do?" Jacob taunted him. "He's lying Laura. Every little thing he's saying is a lie. Come here, we're going back to Indiana."

"Laura...go over there with Sydni." Louis said, trying to hold back his anger, just to say one little thing to me. I didn't know what Louis was going to do, but I was scared. I did what he said and stood by Sydni.

Sydni's hands were trembling with fear and so were mine. We wanted to look away so bad, but we couldn't we were both too in shock.

In a split second, as soon as I was right next to her, Louis knocked Jacob to the ground, just by one push. 

"She is MINE. DON'T YOU EVER...EVER...COME BACK HERE AGAIN. YOU KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF HER. YOU DON'T LOVE HER. I COULD KILL YOU IN A SECOND RIGHT NOW IF IT WAS LEGAL!!!!" Louis screamed at the top of his lungs. It was so loud, it pierced my ears, and probably Sydni's, too.

"I'm going to get her, you asshole!"

"WHEN I'M DEAD!!!" Louis screamed back instantly.

Jacob turned his head to me. "Get in the car, Laura. Now." He snapped.

As soon as Jacob got up off the ground, Louis turned to him and punched him in the eye, knocking him to the ground again. Jacob's eye was instantly shut and bleeding. Jacob tried to get up, using his arms for balance. As soon as he got back up, Louis immediately knocked him back on the ground, this time, staying on top of him. Louis punched him in the face repeatedly, Jacob screaming in pain. I think something was broken, because I've heard Jacob scream in anger, but I've never heard him scream in pain before. It was ear-piercing as well.

Louis punched him three more times before he got back up.

"Don't you ever...EVER...COME BACK HERE AGAIN. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" Louis screamed.

"Yeah...whatever." Jacob said, carelessly. His lip was busted open, he had several cuts and bruises, and he had a severe black eye. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Louis did that.

"This isn't over." Jacob said as he got back up, walking towards his car. "You'll be mine, Laura."

"Over my dead body." Louis growled. "Get out." 

Jacob got in his car and left. Louis turned to Sydni and I and just looked sorry. I guess he was sorry that we had to see what just happened, but time can't erase.

"I-I..." Sydni stuttered. "I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow Laura." Sydni stumbled out the door and rushed to her car, slammed the door, and drove off.

"Laura, I-" Louis said, walking towards me, eyes finally turning back to that beautiful ultramarine blue I knew and loved.

"I know, Louis. I know." I said.

"I'm sorry." He walked up to me and pulled me to his chest, and hugged me as tight as he could. I could feel him picking me up off the ground and I began to lose my ability to breathe.

"I know you are. I just didn't know you could do that." I said.

"I didn't either." He laughed, trying to ease the tension from what happened a few minutes ago.

"I'm still in shock, to he honest."

He finally let go, his eyes looking into mine, and his arms around my waist. "Jacob is gone, for good. I won't let him near you ever again."

"Well, that's good. Because I thought you were about to turn into the Incredible Hulk there." I said.

He laughed. "Well, I hope you don't ever have to see that again. I just hope I didn't scare you. Did I?"

"To be honest, yes. You did. And Sydni."

His small smile immediately faded and he pulled me into another hug. "I'm so sorry, Laura."

"I know, Louis! You freaking saved me!"

"I did?" Louis asked, smiling.

"Yeah! Think about what would've happened if you weren't there."

Louis' smile grew wider. "Well I'm glad I can be your Superman." he said.

Louis' arm wrapped around my back as he bent down.

"What are you doing?" I asked, laughing.

I then felt an arm around the back of my knees, then sweeping me off my feet. Louis carried me through the door, as I laughed.

When we got to the couch he then sat me down as he did too. He put his arms around me, pulling me to him.

"I love you Laura." Louis said. "I'll do whatever it takes to make you mine. Even if it has to kill me."

"I love you too, Louis." I smiled.

"C'mon, love. Let's get to bed."

                                           *                               *                          *

As soon as I was about to fall asleep, Louis' arms wrapped around me, pulling me to him again. He kissed my cheek and ran his fingers through my hair, like he always did.

"Goodnight darling. I love you." Louis said quietly.

"Love you too." I said as My eyelids fluttered closed.

I felt like I was floating. Like I was on some drug. Like a few months ago, when I was kissing Louis that one night.

I think after what I saw today, I think I feel pretty safe around Louis.


	12. Center Of Attention

It was the next day after the episode that happened with Jacob. I decided to put the past behind me and go back to work. It was my second day.

I walked downstairs to find Louis, on the phone with who I was assuming was Harry, since I heard a slow, heavy, lagging voice over the phone.

"Yeah. just ask her what's been bothering her! It's not hard, Haz. Oh, I have to go, Harry."

Yep. I was right. Louis winked at me and motioned me to come closer to him.

"Okay. Bye, mate." He hung up the phone.

"Hey, beautiful!" He hugged me and kissed me on the cheek. "Second day of work today."

"Yeah..." I said, staring at the floor.

"What's wrong, love? Don't you like your new job?" his eyes immediately got serious. I loved that about Louis. he could be so jumpy and happy one second, but could turn completely serious the next."

"Nothing!" I smiled and looked into his eyes. "I love work!" I was such a good liar. I knew that for a fact because Louis immediately smiled again.

"Well you have another three hours before work."

"I know. I kinda woke up too early."

"No you didn't. It gives me more time with you." He smiled and swept me off my feet. He threw me on the couch as I laughed.

"Let's watch a movie. Titanic. We can do more of our lame voiceovers." He smiled.

                                     *                                  *                         *

It was two hours later and we were at the part where the ship was beginning to sink and Jack was screaming as the water was rising above his head. Louis had his arms around me and my head was laying on his chest as we were under a few blankets. I looked up to see that he was asleep, eyes shut and a small smile on his face. I couldn't help but forget everything that has happened so far. His timeless smile just made me forget where I was. What happened to me yesterday? Then I remembered. Work. I looked over at the clock to find it was two hours later. I had to start getting ready for work fast. I tried to get up, but Louis' arms were buried on top of me, like a person that was buried alive, stuck in a casket. I tried to squirm out of his strong arms but nothing worked.

"Louis." I tried to wake him. "Louis."

His eyes immediately opened. "Yeah, love?" He spoke in a tired voice.

"I have to get ready to go to work."

"Oh. Okay." He shut his eyes again.

"Louis?" I asked.

"Yeah?" He opened his eyes again.

"Maybe I could get ready if you...let go of me?" 

"Oh. Sorry love." He said.

I got up as he turned off the TV.

"I have to go to Harry's house while you're gone. He called and said he needed me to help him with something so I won't be home for about another hour when you get home from work. Is that okay?" He asked as he stood up.

"Yeah. That's fine." I said, smiling. That was perfect. I knew I would probably have another hard day with my co-workers, and maybe come home crying again, so I had time to clean up before he got back.

He'll never know.

                           *                                 *                      *

I was about to walk out the door, while Louis was on the couch, texting.

"I'm about to go. Bye Louis." I said as I grabbed my keys.

"Wait a minute. Come here." He said.

"What is it? I have to go!"

"You can at least kiss me, that was all I wanted." He said playfully.

I leaned down to kiss him as he pulled my arms to lay down on the couch with him. He wrapped his arms around me tightly as he kissed me overdramatically.

"Bye, Laura." He said as I laughed.

"Jesus, Louis, I'm not going to die tomorrow!" I laughed.

"I just love kissing you." He smiled. He then leaned down to kiss me once more, this time very serious.

"I love you. Have fun pressing buttons." He smiled.

I rolled my eyes and went to the door.

"Love you too!" I said as I shut the door.

When I got in the car, I was kind of nervous about what was going to happen. I turned on the radio and started driving.

                                  *                         *                  *

I was putting up boxes of iphones when I saw Holly walk in from the office by the restrooms. She looked at me like a piece of meat. Like I was inferior to her.

"What?" I asked.

"So I can see how much longer Louis can tolerate you." Her eyes were dark as she glared at me. "I have no clue what he sees in you, you're about as desperate as a dog waiting for a bone."

I turned my head and started setting up the iphones again, as I ignored her.

"Got nothing to say, babe?" She said louder. "You know it's true."

I continued ignoring her as Sienna walked in. If there were any customers in here, these two bitches wouldn't have been a problem.

"Hey, bitch, we're talking to you!" Sienna said. "Are you deaf or something? Or are you too stupid?"

"I know why we never get customers, it's because you're working here!" Holly shouted in my ear, as I kept putting boxes on the shelf. I wanted to stand up to them, but I didn't know how. I wanted to cuss in their perfect faces. I wanted to punch them so hard I'd get arrested. But I knew I needed this job, so I kept my cool.

"Yeah, none of the customers want STDs." Sienna spat in my ear.

"Holly, Sienna?" I heard our boss, Mr. Harris, come in. "What are you doing?"

I kept unloading boxes but I was listening to everything.

"Oh, nothing!" Sienna said, fastly walking to the phone cases. "Just loading up everything!" She laughed.

"And what are you doing, Holly? I heard shouting." Mr. Harris said suspiciously.

"I'm...just..." Holly stuttered.

"You're not bothering our new employee, are you Ms. Emerson?" He asked.

"No! No...Laura's a great friend of mine!" I was so angry with the amount of fakeness she had in her tone. "We're like best friends. Isn't that right, Laura?" She asked, looking at me.

I turned to look at Mr. Harris with a disappointed look on my face. I looked at Holly, then at Sienna, tears forming in my eyes.

"Yes." I said quietly.

I turned back to put phones on the shelves as Mr. Harris left.

I then heard Holly and Sienna snickering.

                                           *                           *                     *

I was walking out the door when I saw Sydni's car in the parking lot. I saw her walk out of the car, smiling. I immediately put on a fake smile so she wouldn't ask anything.

"Hey!" She said excitedly.

"Hey." I said.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing! Just a bad day."

"Well, it's a beautiful sunset and we're going to the mall tonight. I decided you need a girls' night. And some cheering up since you had a bad day." She smiled and put her arm around my shoulders.

"Thanks, Syd. I need it."

"No problem. Let's go. I'll meet you in the Sear's parking lot." she smiled.

I got in my car and followed Sydni to the mall. Looks like I wasn't going to have time to cry when I got home.

                                          *                                    *                      *       

We were in Forever 21 and we were paying for our things. As we were in line, I looked over and saw two teenage girls, probably in middle school, looking over at me, and pointing at me. I decided to ignore it, when I looked at the girl behind me, looking at me like I didn't belong here. I saw in the corner of my eye, a girl holding her iphone, taking a picture of me. I knew they were directioners, just being directioners, so I decided to ignore it. When we got done paying, we walked out the door, as the two girls eyed me and snickered at me while I walked by. I knew they weren't very fond of me by the way they looked at me. I'm sure the girl filming me was just too shy to approach me and I completely understood. I walked fastly out the door and headed for Starbucks.

When Sydni and I were walking, it felt weird. Not like all the other mall trips we've been on. Sydni didn't seem to notice it because she was smiling and talking and having a good time, while I just felt like I was the center of attention. I felt like every person I walked by knew who I was. Because they were all looking at me weird. Why couldn't they understand that I was just dating Louis? Not Louis Tomlinson from One Direction?

While we were waiting for our drinks at Starbucks, I felt like everyone in the room was staring at me. I looked around. I saw a guy who looked in his mid-twenties, with a tattoo sleeve and a plaid shirt and glasses, on his imac and drinking his coffee. He looked up at me while I smiled nervously. I saw two older women who looked like moms, eyeing me in a peculiar way. I then saw a teenage girl in a sweater and jeans, waiting for her drink behind me, who just smiled at me. I knew it was a fake smile. I felt like everywhere I looked, people would look at me like I didn't belong. I hated every second of it.

As soon as I got my drink, I looked out the window, and saw a girl filming me with her phone. I knew I was busted. Fans knew I was here and I knew fans were here. There was nothing I could do about it. I looked at the time on my phone. Seven o' clock. I told Sydni that we should go since we've been everywhere in the mall already.

Once we were walking out, we walked by the food court, as I saw a girl who looked about thirteen walk to my direction.

"Hi, you're Laura, right?" She asked. I saw she was wearing One Direction bracelets and was holding her phone, which had a One Direction phone case, as well.

"Yes." I smiled.

"I'm a huge fan of yours." She smiled. "I think you and Louis are so cute together. Can I have a picture?"

"Of course!" I smiled. She held out her camera and took a picture. She then was talking to Sydni and took a picture with her as well.

I then saw the two girls I saw at Forever 21 walk up to me as soon as the other girl left.

"We couldn't help but notice you're Louis Tomlinson's girlfriend." The girl with brown hair said. She was almost as tall as me, and she had regular clothes on. A lot of the directioners just looked like normal people.

"Yes I am." I smiled. I knew these girls didn't like me. "Okay. Well, I just wanted to make sure."

"I'm so sorry, but we really have to go." I said as I grabbed Sydni's wrist and walked out the door.

"Okay. Bye, love!" She said.

"Beard." I heard the other girl say and they both snickered.

I walked out the door and headed for my car.

So this is what the fans thought of me...

                              *                                *                          *

I pulled into the driveway to find that Louis' car still wasn't in the driveway, which made me kind of happy, and kind of depressed. I was happy because I could get cleaned up and have alone time, but I also just wanted to forget this entire day happened. I wanted to forget what happened in the mall, and forget what happened at work. I just wanted to spend time with Louis. Louis was the only person that could make me happy at this point today.

I walked upstairs and heard my phone notification sound.

"I'll be home in about twenty minutes, love. Hang in there. I love you. :)" Louis texted to me about five seconds ago.

"Okay. Love you too. :)" I texted back as I changed into Louis' sweater.

I then decided to pick up my phone. There was a person that I haven't talked to in forever. I needed to tell this person what has been happening. I couldn't tell Sydni yet, and God knows how Louis is going to act if I tell him anything.

I dialed the number that I haven't dialed in a long time.

The phone rang three times and I heard the phone pick up.

"H-Hello?" I heard her stutter, as always.

I smiled. "Hi Mom."


	13. Thoughts

I couldn't believe how far I've gone without talking to my mother. She almost had a breakdown when I told her I was moving to Manchester a few months ago. But she accepted the fact that I've grown up and I couldn't be away from Sydni, so we said our goodbyes and I left. It was really hard for both of us.

"How are you? Where do you live?" She asked.

"I live in Manchester. I used to live in an apartment with Sydni but now I live in this huge house. I love it!" I sounded so enthused, like a little kid who left a fairground.

"I'm glad you like it. What's the weather like?"

"It's cold. Really cold. And rainy. But the snow is beautiful in London." We both laughed.

"I bet it is. Dad and I have been wanting to visit you. I've been wanting to see all the palaces. I bet we'd het some really good pictures."

"They're really old...but they're beautiful." I said.

"So did you make any new friends yet?"

"Yeah.....I met seven."

"Really? That's great! Who are they?"

"Their names are Liam, Niall, Harry, and Zayn. I met Danielle, Liam's girlfriend and Perrie, Zayn's girlfriend. They're really nice. Like the bestest friends you could have. Sydni's dating Harry."

"That's wonderful! Oh, young love. I remember when I was your age, and I met your Dad. I can't believe it's been that long. So you still don't have a boyfriend after Jacob?"

"Well.....I do."

"Oh my God! What's his name?"

"Louis."

"Is he handsome?"

"Yes. Very handsome. His eyes are like really blue."

"Is he nice? Is he a gentleman?"

"Yeah. He's really nice. He opens the door for me and things like that. He's the complete opposite of Jake."

"He better be. I didn't like Jacob, to be honest. So is he smart? Is he funny?"

"He's really smart. He's hilarious, too. One second he can be cracking jokes that make your stomach hurt, and the next he can be really serious."

"Can he play any instruments?"

"He can sing. And play piano."

"Oh my God! This is wonderful! I hope you two last long. He seems like a wonderful guy. So do you have a job? Are you making good money?"

"Yes. I work at another At&t."

"Are the people nice? Do you like your boss?"

"Yeah. I like my boss...I'm not sure about my co-workers, though."

"Well, you can get through it."

"Yeah."

"Well, I have to go tell your Dad everything that has been happening. Everyone back in Indiana misses you! Has Louis been to Indy?"

"I don't think so."

"Well, you two need to fly back here! We can't wait to meet him!"

"I miss Indiana too."

"You can come back here anytime you want."

I then heard the door downstairs close. Louis.

"Mom, I have to go. Louis just got back."

"Wait....you live with him?"

"Yeah. He asked me to move in with him when he bought a new house a few months ago."

"You two don't....do anything do you?"

"Oh, no! No we don't."

"That's good. Wait until you're married. Does he respect your decisions?"

"Yes, mom! I'm sure he will. He's not like Jacob."

"That's good. Well, you go tell Louis that I can't wait to meet him."

"Okay."

"I love you."

"I love you too, Mom."

"Bye."

"Bye." I hung up the phone. I was so glad that I called my mom. I felt like the longer I could wait to call her, the farther we would drift.

I didn't want Louis to know about happened at work, or at the mall. I felt like I just needed to keep all my thoughts and feelings to myself. I walked downstairs to find Louis, in the kitchen, on his phone.

I walked in silently, looking at him.

"Hi love!" He smiled.

"Hi." I said quietly.

"What's wrong? Something happen while I was gone?"

"No, nothing happened." I smiled.

"Are you sure? You've been seeming a little sad lately. Is something bothering you?"

"No. Nothing's bothering me." My face went blank, and blood rushed to my face. I was silently begging him to stop bringing it up, so I decided to change the subject.

"Let's go see what's on TV." I walked towards the living room.

"Laura, I know something is on your mind. Just tell me." He put his hands on my shoulders while I was flipping through the channels on the TV.

"Nothing bothering me, Louis! I'm fine! Can you please stop bringing it up?" I pleaded quietly.

Louis went silent and took the remote out of my hand, and turned off the TV.

"Bringing what up?" His eyes grew dark. My heart immediately started pounding. Blood rushed to my face.

"Nothing! I'm fine! Completely fine!" I tried to smile.

"Laura, this isn't normal. This isn't you. Just tell me what's wrong." He demanded.

Tears started to form in my eyes. I didn't want to cry tonight. At least not cry in front of Louis. My mind shuffled through what happened today. The mall, the girl calling me a beard, the girl filming me in Starbucks, Holly and Sienna shouting in my ear with all the horrible insults, and my vision started to get blurry.

I immediately rushed to the stairs without saying anything. I knew Louis was following me.

"Laura, come back here! What's wrong, darling?" He asked trying to reach for my hand.

Without saying anything I hurried to my room and closed the door, locking it.

I heard Louis standing behind my door and him walk away, downstairs.

I had to know what was going on. What did they think of me? Was I really a slutty whore to them? Was I really just a cover-up to them?

I got out my phone and touched my Twitter app. I opened it and looked at my almost million mentions.

I then started reading.

"@LauraG11 is a disappointment to the girlfriend club. Louis can do so much better."

"First, the lovely Hannah, and now....this? #wtfLouis"

"Guys, stop hating on her. She was a hardcore directioner just like you guys. Why are you hating? I'm so sorry @LauraG11"

"I just don't think she's right for Louis. Hannah was so much better."

"@LauraG11 is such a fake. She's trying everything to relate to us. And I seriously think she's trying to replace Hannah. #ShesNotWorthItLou"

"@LauraG11. Just another cover up. #LarrysReal"

"@LauraG11 Is management nice to you?"

"@LauraG11 just go kill yourself and die in a hole you whore."

"Why is @Louis_Tomlinson so interested in this bitch? I looked at @LauraG11's twitter and she's such a pain in the ass. She thinks people care about the shit she tweets but really we just want Louis to dump her. He can do so much better."

"@LauraG11 is living the beard life at this instant."

"@LauraG11 are you 'modest' of this relationship? #lmfao"

"@LauraG11 we want Louannah back."

"everyone grab a bottle of vodka and watch Louannah break up videos, because this is gonna be a loonnngggg ride. #WeWantLouannah @Louis_Tomlinson @LauraG11"

"I wish @lauraG11 would die in a hole. She can take her fake-as-hell friend @_syyyddd with her too. Louis is mine, bitch."

I looked at all the horrible tweets that were said about me. I only saw one person defend me. Only one. I didn't bother to tweet something as a shout out to the fans because I knew I would just be wasting my time.

I climbed in my side of the bed, grabbed a pillow, and sobbed into it. I could feel almost all the blood in my body rush to my face. I was crying in misery. I knew this wasn't going to end anytime soon, so I had to get used to it.

No...I'm not okay anymore. I was brought up so high to the point where I doubted I would ever shed a single tear...then I was brought back down again. Deeper than I ever was.

My mind flashed back to the night on the gazebo, where Louis said he didn't like it when I cried. Maybe this is why I'm so afraid of crying in front of him? Yes, that was the reason. I really didn't want Louis to feel guilty, because that would make me feel awful. Louis should feel like the bestest boyfriend in the world, because that was what he was to me.

I had to let it out sometimes, though. I can't help crying when I get home.

Maybe I'll just do it when he isn't around. I tried to stop crying as fast as I could. I washed my face and wiped my tears. I put a cold cloth on my face to get rid of the redness. I then went back to sleep and forced myself to think happy thoughts.

He won't know. He'll never know.


	14. Surrender

(Sydni's POV)

I was watching TV with Harry at the other end of the couch on a Thursday night. We were watching the Harry Potter series, my favorite. The movie was almost over when my phone notification sound went off.

"Was that your phone or mine?" Harry asked, reaching for his phone.

I looked at my phone and saw a Twitter logo on my notification bar.

"Mine," I said.

"It's late, love. Can we go to bed?" He asked me like a child wanting a cookie.

"You can. I'll be up in a minute."

"But I can't sleep without my teddy bear." He sat closer to me and put his head on my shoulder, giving me puppy dog eyes and puckering his lips.

"Well then, go find your teddy bear." I opened the lock screen on my phone.

"You're no fun." He sat up and headed for the stairs. "You're my teddy bear..."

"I'm not in the mood for your cheekiness, Styles." I looked over at him.

"...You sure?" He raised his eyebrows in a sexual way.

"No, Harry." I rolled my eyes.

"I'll be upstairs. See ya, boo."

"Call me boo ever again and you're sleeping on the couch for as long as your hair grows out to be straight."

"I'm sorry." He giggled. "See ya, love." He winked at me as he walked upstairs.

Once I was finally alone, I decided to look at what was on my Twitter that was so important. Even though I was tired and stressed out from a long day at work, I still wanted to see what was going on. I also went to the mall with Laura, which made me feel exhausted too. There were fans at the mall, which made me paranoid and anxious. I still wasn't used to the attention. Laura seemed to be acting different, as well, but I didn't want to ask her anything.

I opened my Twitter app to find the first tweet by Laura, about five minutes ago.

"@LauraG11: I don't even see the point anymore."

My heart immediately dropped. Something in my stomach felt like something wasn't right. Something was out of place. Something was wrong.

I wondered what could possibly be bothering her now that she's halfway across the world from Jacob, her abusive ex-boyfriend, replaced  by a charming, handsome, loving boyfriend? Then the thought occurred to me. That charming, handsome, loving boyfriend happened to be a superstar in the world's most famous boy band. Maybe the fans weren't treating her so nice. I looked at the trends, knowing the directioners, they would have something be trending worldwide in five minutes. I saw trends such as food, politics, current events, but then there was a trend that caught my eye instantly and made my blood boil with wonderous anger. #WeWantLouannahBack.

I then knew it in my heart that something was going on.

I decided to look at all of Laura's twitter mentions.

I started reading.

"@LauraG11 you don't see the point anymore? In dating Louis? Good, maybe he'll dump you tomorrow and the fandom will get back to normal."

"@LauraG11 Did Louis dump you? #IHope

"@LauraG11 #ItsStillHannahBitches

"@LauraG11 I'd just love to hit your face with a sledgehammer right now. You are pathetic. 

"@LauraG11 did Louis finally tell you about Harry? #LaurasJealousOfHarryLOL

"@LauraG11 weyhey he gay'"

"@LauraG11 so this means you're killing yourself? This means we won't have to be put through this torture anymore! YAY I'll be dancing on your grave! :D"

Tears streamed down my face immediately. The tweets just went on and on. It looked like it never stopped. Like it went on to infinity, like all the atoms of the universe and beyond. I was so pissed that the fans couldn't accept her. She was just like them when we were nineteen! We were never this cruel!

Knowing Laura, since she's my best friend, I knew that she didn't tell Louis. I knew that she wouldn't tell him because she doesn't like to admit defeat. She doesn't like to cry in front of people. I believe that I'm the only person she's ever felt comfortable crying in front of. And knowing Louis, he doesn't like seeing her cry, it would make him feel like a terrible boyfriend, which would make Laura feel terrible. So this is why she kept it to herself. I'm sure of it.

I knew what I had to do. What I always did. I quickly dialed her number so we could talk, knowing I was the only person she could be able to talk to right now.

It rang countless times, which I found peculiar. Laura always has her phone with or around her, so it was nearly impossible for her to answer after about six rings. It was the eighth ring. Still, nothing.

It went to voicemail. No answer. My heart quickly pounded harder and faster again.

I went upstairs to change into a pair of jeans, Harry's sweater, and my black Toms. I grabbed my purse and my keys and hurried out the door.

I tried to drive to Laura's house as quickly as possible without getting a ticket. Once I pulled into the driveway, I slammed the car door and ran up to the incredibly large house.

I knocked on the door rapidly as I heard footsteps quickly coming to the door. The door opened for me to see Louis, with a sad look on his face.

"Syd? What are you doing here at this hour?" He asked.

"Louis, I need to talk to you. And Laura. This is an emergency." I said out of breath, getting whiplash.

"Come inside." He opened the door for me as I got inside. Once he shut the door, He turned to me with a wondering look on his face.

"What's wrong, Syd?" He asked.

"It's Laura." I said, starting to shake.

His eyes immediately widened. "What?!? What about her?" 

"I looked on Twitter and I saw her tweet. I looked at the trends and everything. She is getting millions and millions of hate. You would not believe what these people are saying. It's so horrible. We were even in the mall today and these fans were being really bitchy. There were people filming us, people looking at us, the whole package. And when I picked her up before we went, I saw her crying on her way out of work. I think the co-workers are being nasty to her too."

I looked over to see Louis' face filled with sorrow and fear. His face was red and tears were streaming down his cheeks. I felt so sorry for him, and Laura. I knew that this was breaking Louis' heart. And I knew that Laura wasn't going to be able to handle this for much longer. Not after Jacob.

Louis looked at his phone and put his hand over his mouth and closed his eyes, letting out a sob. I was standing there, silent, shaking. I couldn't move. I was numb.

I looked at my Twitter when I saw Louis' tweet.

"@Louis_Tomlinson: Hurting her is hurting me. Keep that in mind."

                                  *                                     *                                      *

(Laura's POV)

I was staring at the clock on the wall, in the bathroom, on the floor with my knees pressed to my chest. My eyes and cheeks were wet and my face was red. I couldn't do this. My emotions were building up more and more by the hour. I needed to talk to someone. Just tell someone what is going on. What is happening with me. Not for them to tell me what I should and shouldn't do. Not for me to be judged. 

There was only one thing I could do. One thing that could take away the pain. Give me a release. Even though I didn't want to do it all over again, I had no choice.

I went through my bags and tried to find what I was looking for. I brought them with me to Manchester in case I would ever need them again. I was right. I did need them. I got them out of the pocket in my purse. I stared at the shiny silver razors in my case in tears.

I went to the bathroom and kneeled down on the floor, just like I did when I was with Jacob. I never thought I would do this again. I thought the possibility of this happening would become scarce. But me being stupid, I was proved wrong.

I was about to press the blade against my skin. My heart was pounding because I wasn't used to the pain anymore. I didn't know what it felt like.

I looked up at the ceiling when suddenly a sharp pain was in my wrist. I felt the release that I knew to grow and love. I took the razor off my skin as soon as I slid it across my wrist. I looked down to see a perfectly straight crimson line across my wrist, dripping with blood. I sobbed out my surrender to my happiness as I looked up at the ceiling again.

I wanted to feel it again. I gently started to press the razor against my wrist underneath the first cut.

I felt the pain again. I let my head rest against the wall and my eyes roll back as I closed them. My head drifted off on cloud nine. I felt like I had nothing to worry about.

While I was in the middle of my self-mutilating paradise, I heard the door slam open. My heart immediately beat out of my chest as I saw Sydni, with her eyes and mouth wide with fear.

"Laura?!?!?!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?!?!"

"I-I-Sydni, I can explain!" Blood rushed to my cheeks.

"Explain what? YOU'RE CUTTING YOURSELF???? DOES LOUIS KNOW?"

"No..."

"Of course he doesn't. WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS?" 

"I just...I needed---"

"You don't need any of that, Laura. You want it. You crave it. You just wanted to feel it again." She started to cry, looking at my wrist. "You said you were fine, Laura, you're not fine!!!" She sobbed. "I saw everything on Twitter. Why would you give up like this? Why would you hurt yourself?"

"Sydni, I didn't want you to worry about me like you are now!" I started to cry, helplessly. "I knew this would happen if you or Louis or anyone knew. Why can't you accept the fact that I cut and just not judge?" 

"I'm not judging you for it. But I'm not accepting it either. You have people who care about you. I'm your best friend. You should be able to tell me anything and you know that. You tell me everything Laura, why wouldn't you just talk to me about this instead? I tried to call you but you didn't answer!" She sobbed. "You have the greatest fucking boyfriend in the world and he's downstairs crying looking at all the hate you're getting." She mumbled as she turned and slammed the door.

I tried to comprehend what happened with Sydni. I was busted. I knew this would happen with Sydni, but I prayed that she didn't tell Louis shortly afterwards. I decided to clean up the blood on my wrist and go downstairs after I heard the door slam shut, assuming Sydni had left. I put on Louis' sweater that I always wore to cover my wrist and I walked downstairs, aiming to act like nothing happened.

I walked downstairs to find Louis on the couch and on his phone. This can't be good.

I walked quietly to the couch and sat down across from the TV, where he was just about two feet away from me.

I looked down at my sleeves, thinking about my wrists and my secret. I then saw in the corner of my eye Louis staring at me.

"Laura?" He asked softly.

I looked up, my heart pounding.

"You know you can talk to me about what's going on. It helps. Especially when I'm your boyfriend."

"I'm fine, Louis. There's nothing to worry about." I said, disgusted with my words.

"Laura, you've been fine, just tell me what's wrong! And you're not getting out of it this time." His eyes grew dark which made my heart pound rapidly and blood rush to my cheeks. I got goosebumps.

We both waited in silence as he was staring at me.

"I...." I stuttered, terrified of my own words.

Louis moved closer to me and brushed the air out of my face.

"Laura, just tell me. Don't be scared." He kissed my forehead.

"I'm getting hate. On Twitter. By the...fans...Not all of them. And my co-workers. I just...I feel like..." I couldn't find a way for words and I was shaking. "I...hate the attention. People are always staring at me or laughing behind my back or filming me. I mean I know you're famous and all and I don't mind positive attention, but...everything I read on Twitter...and...there were death threats and...and..."

That was my breaking point. I put my head in my hands and started sobbing. Partly because I was reminding myself of everything that has happened, and Partly because I was scared of what Louis was going to say afterwards.

"Laura...babe..." He pulled me to his chest and brushed his fingers through my hair as I sobbed. "Hey..." He said pulling my face up to look at him, his ocean blue eyes looking into mine. "I love you so...so much. You are too good to believe any of the shit they say about you. You haven't did anything to them so obviously they're just jealous. But hating on you isn't going to make me love them. And regardless, you're my girlfriend. I love you. No one else. You are beautiful. You're funny, you're nice, and you're everything and all I'll ever need. Why didn't you just tell me about this?" He wrapped his arms around me tightly as his neck was on my head.

"I...I just...I thought you would go off on the fans. And I know what it feels like in their position so I was trying to prevent it and...I thought you were going to be worried about me...."

"Well, I am worried. But that's because I love you. And I won't go off on the fans. I only do that when they really get on my last nerve. The fans,...they're amazing. But sometimes,...they take things too far. They don't know their limits sometimes. But you just have to ignore it and get used to it. But Laura,...You can tell me anything and everything. I will be there by your side forever. I'll never leave you. I promise. I love you to the moon and back." He kissed my cheek.

"I love you too Louis." I smiled through my tears.

"C'mon, love. Let's get to bed." He smiled.

Even though I seemed to let it out on all that's been happening to Louis, there was one thing I never wanted to tell him....


	15. All Time Low

It was the next day and I was about to walk out the door to go to work again. I grabbed my keys and turned the doorknob open when a hand behind me slammed it shut. I turned around to find Louis, his hand still pressed against the door, his ocean blue eyes looking into mine, making shivers down my spine.

"Where do you think you're going darling?" He asked playfully, his forehead pressed against mine.

"Work?" I laughed.

"Not without this." He pressed his lips on mine for a minute or two and then pulled me to his chest.

"Louis, I have to go!" I laughed.

"Okay, love. But be expecting more when you get back!" He winked at me.

"Bye, Louis." I said, walking out the door.

"Bye, love!"

I walked to my car and headed for work, praying, after what happened last night, that today would be the least bit better. I looked at my wrists which were on the steering wheel. I saw the two pink lines across my wrist that I forgot to cover up with makeup. My heart beat out of it's chest a little, but I told myself I would sneak into the bathroom through the garage when I would get home.

God, Manchester was not what I thought it would be.

                      *                                             *                                        *

I was putting new phones up as I heard Holly and Sienna snicker every time I walked by, but I ignored it. I was minding my own business, just making money for myself and doing what I have been dreaming of doing since God-knows-when.

"Hey, Laura." Sienna said loudly across the room. She walked closer to me as I ignored her. "You know how to speak proper yet? Since you live on a farm and all."

"You know Sienna, you're right. She's a genuine country bumpkin!" They both laughed as Holly started to 'moo' at me.

I held in my anger and continued to work.

"I'm surprised Louis hasn't broken up with you yet. I thought he liked pretty girls." Sienna said as they both laughed.

"Yeah, nice shoes. Where did you get them? Beard City?" Holly said as they were on the edge of tears from laughing.

I couldn't hold it in anymore. I wanted to punch those bitches so hard I'd get the death penalty by the Queen herself in a nano-second. I had to tell those pretty skinny bitches who the hell I am and what the hell I'm here for. Me saying what I'm about to say, they're going to damn well remember my name.

I turned around as they were laughing. My hands were shaking but my face was so red I could have exploded any second. They were still laughing as I looked at them in fury.

"Listen up, bitches." I spat in their faces as I got off the ladder. I got in their faces, as their eyes grew wide. I'm guessing they were scared. "I don't care if I get fired, I don't even care if I get arrested. If you bring up my boyfriend one more time, I swear to God and everything holy that I will make you wish you never worked here. I don't think you're aware of what I'm capable of. I can make your life miserable. So don't mess with me honey. It isn't a good idea if you want to keep your job. Is that clear?" I yelled so loud I'm surprised our boss didn't hear us.

They looked at me with wide eyes of fear. "Yes." Holly said, her voice trembling.

I turned around and I walked away. I didn't hear anything after that. Just silence. The way it should be.

                    *                                                  *                                        *

I pulled in the driveway after a stressful day at work. It took me a lot of courage to stand up to Holly and Sienna, but it was what I had to do. I looked down at my wrist as I stopped the car. The two pink scars still haven't gone away any more than this afternoon. I looked out the window at the pink sky with dark purple clouds, enjoying my sunset while I was alone. I looked farther out into the driveway to find that Louis' car was here. I had to sneak into the garage. I pulled up closer to the garage door when I walked inside, meandering my way to the bathroom upstairs, while Louis was watching TV.

When I got into the bathroom, I quickly covered up the scars with makeup so they weren't visible. I then changed into some jeans and Louis' sweater, which was oversized on me, to give me more coverage.

I was about to walk downstairs when I saw Louis walk upstairs.

"Oh my God, love. I didn't see you there. I thought you weren't home yet." He was dressed nicer than usual, wearing a button-up shirt and having his hair fixed up. I wondered what was going on.

"Oh. Yeah. I came through the garage." I said. "You look nice." I smiled.

"Thanks. So do you, but you always look nice." He laughed. "Do you know why I'm dressed so nice?" He asked.

"Why?" 

"Because I'm taking you out tonight. You need it. Trust me." He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me tightly until I couldn't breathe.

"Thank you Louis. I'll grab my purse and my jacket." I smiled as Louis walked me downstairs and got something from the coat rack.

"Wear this. It looks nice on you. Better than on me, actually." He handed me the jacket he always gave to me whenever I was cold.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I just like seeing you in my clothes. It's just a way of letting people know you're mine. And it's because I have outstanding taste in clothes." He put on his jacket while I put on the one he gave me as we both laughed at his sassy comment. "I see you're wearing that sweater a lot, too. You like it or something?"

"Well....yeah. It's kind of the first thing I always see when I get home to change into." My face turned red.

"Nothing to be ashamed of, love. You look amazing." He winked at me, which made my heart flutter and my face turn even more red.

Louis opened the door for me as I got in. Once he got in his seat, he looked over at me while I was looking at my sleeves, visioning my makeup-covered wrists that he didn't know about, and I didn't want him to know about.

"You okay, love?" He asked, his face turning serious.

I quickly looked up at him and smiled. "Yeah, I'm fine." I said. "Perfectly fine."

                         *                                           *                                           *

Louis and I were just walking around London. We went on the London eye, which for me was the first time, and I felt like I was going to all of a sudden fall out of the ferris wheel. I was clinging on to Louis most of the time, but the view was nothing like I imagined. I saw every light that lit up in London. We also went to the Big Ben, and I felt so small next to it because of it's monumental height. We went to all these spots in London and now we were just walking around the city, finding cool places to go into, since it was my first time in London.

As we were walking, I saw these two girls looking at me weird. One girl had a Union jack shirt and the other had an Ireland flag on it. Oh shit. Not again.

I saw more and more people gather around the two girls as we were standing by the huge balcony right by Big Ben. The swarm of girls turned out to be a mob. 

I turned to Louis and tried to ignore it, but the sound of fangirling and shrieking got louder and worse.

"Louis, do you want to go home?" I asked, praying he would say yes.

"Why, love? Is everything alright?" He brushed his fingers through my hair.

"I...I just....want...to...go." I paused throughout the sentence.

"Well at least let me do this." He leaned in and pressed his lips against mine, as I felt a shock in my heart, like the old days. The kiss brought me back in time, like a capsule.

Then a teenage female shriek brought me back into the present. We nboth turned out heads to see almost thirty teenage girls holding up phones, talking loudly, and yelling.

"Oh...Yeah we should go." Louis quickly grabbed my wrist and we headed for the car. I knew this wasn't going to end well. I wished I was invisible at the moment.

"Hi Louis! Hi Laura!" I heard multiple times, which I didn't mind. To some people I would say 'Hi' back and smile. Other times, and mostly, the comments were negative....very negative.

"Come on! Just break up with her, Louis!" I heard one fan shout.

"Go die in a hole you slut!"

"I hate you!!! Louis is mine, bitch!"

"Go back to Farmville!"

"Hannah was better!"

"Louis, will you get back together with Hannah? We don't like Laura."

I heard so many negative comments and they were all running through my head like morphine runs through your veins. They were all sinking in, forever stitched in my memory. I started to tear up, My tears creating an inability to see, so I tried to cover my face from all the flashes from the cameras that the fans were using.

I looked over at Louis to no longer see the joyful face of his that I knew and loved. I saw a disappointed look, an annoyed look.

I then saw his face turn bright red and his eyes grew dark. My heart started pounding, wondering what is happening right now.

Louis stopped while still holding on to my wrist and turned to look at the fans. They all stopped as he opened his mouth. "She's my girlfriend, for Christ's sake!!! Can you please stop?!?!" He shouted at the fans as they backed away. There were still a few more pictures taken, but most of the fans decided to leave us alone, which was good.

"Sorry." He said, while putting his arm around me. "I get kind of hyped up sometimes."

"No, It's fine. Really, it is." I smiled.

"Let's go home." He smiled.

"Okay." We went to the car.

As soon as we got in the house, I walked upstairs. I didn't want anyone to know how pathetic I felt right now. I was at an all-time-low. I don't feel alive. There was nothing I could do to stop the fans from saying those things about me. only Louis was capable of that. I thought of all the tweets, the girls at the mall, Holly and Sienna, and now, London. It just wasn't going to end, was it?

I pulled up my sleeves to find that some of the makeup on my wrist wore off. A tear streamed down my cheek and fell right on the scars as I sobbed.

I didn't want to talk to anyone. They wouldn't understand. I don't think they ever will.


	16. Silent Misery

When I woke up, I felt no different than I felt like when I fell asleep. I still felt tired, pathetic, and worst of all, depressed. I know people would think that I'm just a whiny, insecure bitch by the first impression right now, but if they were in my shoes right now, they would be quiet.

But I had a problem with explaining my problems. In high school, I thought my friends were my diaries, and I knew that it was annoying them, so I completely stopped and just kept it all bottled up inside. I did that for so long now, that I'm scared of telling people now. I feel that if I tell someone what's going on, then they'll either judge me, be disappointed in me, just straight up walk away, or attack me about it. I didn't want any of that. I didn't even want sympathy, I just wanted someone to understand what I was going through. When I see someone's scars, I don't lecture them and tell them what they should do. I just simply say 'I know what you're going through. I understand' and be silent about it. Why can't anyone do that when it comes to me?

I knew that the same thing would happen today, so I just decided to not go to work today. I really didn't care if I got fired or not for it, it wouldn't be worth it anyway when you have two perfect bitches insulting you and laughing at you every time you walk past them.

My emotions were building up again. I didn't know what to do. I didn't want to burst out crying like normal people do, I wanted my pain to be silent. There was only one thing to do.

I went in my purse and reached for my razors. I dug deeper and deeper in, and I still couldn't find them. I dumped everything out and my razors weren't in my purse.

My heart jumped out of it's chest.

                            *                                           *                                 *

(Sydni's POV)

I decided to go over to Laura and Louis' house since Harry was out with Zayn, and I was bored. Besides, I had to get Laura's cutting issue straightened out, because I knew I was the only one who was capable of it.

I knocked on the door, and I saw Louis, looking happier than usual, open the door.

"Hey Sydni! How's Harry?"

"He's fine. Out with Zayn. So I decided to come here, since I was bored."

"Oh, ok. Well, Laura's upstairs. I let her sleep in since she's been having a rough time with the fans and work and all."

"Shouldn't she be at work right now?"

"Well, I guess she's not going. That's what she texted me a few minutes ago. Do you think it has something to do with the people she works with, Syd?"

"Well...Yeah..." I said. I knew I would end up like the next Marie Antoinette if I told Louis Laura was cutting herself, so I decided to keep my mouth sealed about that. That was up to Laura on weather or not she should tell Louis. But I wanted to tell him at least a little about Laura's hard time, so he could at least get an idea of what she's going through.

"She's been....a little depressed lately. She's just not acting like herself."

"Really?" His face immediately turned serious, full of worry.

"Yeah. So...take it easy on her, okay?" I tried to smile the best I could.

"Okay. Thank you for telling me, Sydni. I really care about Laura. I want her to be happy. Happier than she's ever been. I just really really love her."

"I know you do. I'm going upstairs."

I headed upstairs with my purse. I saw Laura's razors in the bathroom, so I put them in my purse, knowing Laura, she probably would have cut the second I left the room. So taking her razors away would prevent her mutilating herself.

I really wanted Laura to stop cutting. And if stealing something from her would prevent that, then I'm glad to call myself a thief. I'm a good friend, and that's all that matters right?

                          *                                          *                                            *

(Laura's POV)

I was having a mental breakdown. My emotions just kept building up more by the hour, and there was no release for it. I was in tears, but I tried to be silent, so Louis wouldn't know what was going on.

I then saw Sydni walk through the bedroom door, looking suspicious.

"Sydni!" I said, trying to act as normal as possible, even though I was freaking out inside.

"Hey Laura." She said, with a sly smile on her face.

"What are you looking for? You seemed to be looking for something when I walked in."

"Oh, just something. It's nothing."

"Well maybe I can help you." She smiled.

"Oh, I don't need any help. But thanks for the offer."

I tried looking around my room innocently, praying she wouldn't find them, wherever they were, before me.

"Looking for these, Laura?" Sydni asked as I looked over at her. I saw her holding the case of razors I've been looking for, for a half hour.

My face went completely blank, blood rushing to my cheeks.  My hands started to shake.

"H-How did you get those, Sydni?" I choked on my words.

"I know what you're doing. I saw the misery you were in when you were with Jacob and I couldn't stand to see you in it again. I had to stop it. Laura, please stop doing this to yourself!" She yelled.

"Sydni, can you please stop?!?! You don't know what I'm going through! You don't know what it feels like to have two girls, who are drop dead gorgeous, hate on you every time you walk past them for half a day, almost everyday. To have almost everyone in the world call you a slut, a whore, a bitch, and a cover up for some made up fantasy that another third of the world believes in. To have people look at you weird, everywhere you go. To be paranoid of being watched all the time. To have horrible things being shouted at you every time you walk out of your house. You have no idea!" I cried. I just wanted all of this to be over. I wanted everything in place, which was the total opposite now.

Sydni was silent, a single tear streaming down her cheek. "....Yes I do." She mumbled. I gasped silently.

"I know exactly what you're going through. But I hate the feeling and I don't want you to feel it." She was shaking. She walked up to me and wiped her eyes. "But we'll get through this together. I'm sorry." We both hugged tightly and then she walked out the door and left.

I thought about what Sydni had said. 'yes I do.'. 

I remembered that I had extra razors hiding in an old bag I brought with me. I doubt Sydni knew about it, so I checked to see they were still there.

They were. I headed to the bathroom, locked the doors, and kneeled down on the floor. I got out the razor and pressed it against my skin. I closed my eyes and let them roll back. Finally, I got my release.

I opened my eyes and cried my pain silently as I looked down and found a new crimson line underneath my old two scars.

                          *                                             *                                 *

I put on Louis' sweater, since the makeup was irritating my scars. I curled my hair, put on a pair of jeans, put on some makeup, and walked downstairs.

I found Louis, over by the television, watching TV. I walked in nervously, sitting down a foot away from him on the couch.

"Hey." I said quietly, looking at the TV.

"Hey." He said in a monotone, just like how Jacob would have said it. This was weird.

"I decided not to go to work today." I looked over at him, trying to smile the best I could.

"I know. I got your text." His eyes were still on the screen. I didn't understand any of this. Louis was acing so different today. He didn't smile at me, talk to me, or even look at me. Was it something I did? Did Sydni tell him about me cutting? I prayed that she didn't.

"What's wrong?" I asked, moving closer to him, my heart pounding.

"Nothing." He sighed. He seemed annoyed that I was talking to him, or something. I moved back to where I was, leaning back and watching the television again.

"Just tell me, Louis." I sighed.

"Ok. You want to know what's bothering me?" He snapped. I was immediately shocked with his tone. I grabbed onto my sweater sleeves, my heart pounding and blood rushing to my face. "You." His eyes grew dark as I felt my heart sink with every word he was saying. What was happening?!?!? "You are always up in the bedroom, you never spend any time with me, you are acting weird whenever we go out on dates. What is going on?!?!" He raised his voice, which started to scare me. It was the same voice he used with Jacob. I started to tear up. I didn't know where Louis was going with this. And that was what was scaring me the most. His eyes grew dark. I couldn't recognize them anymore.

"I've...just been dealing with a lot of things lately, Louis. I'm sorry." I stood up, knowing that if I sat down any longer, with Louis only a foot away from me, I might explode.

"Like what? Why can't you talk to me?" His voice raised more and more with every sentence.

"I just..." I put my hands up to my eyes to stop them from shedding tears. As soon as I put my hands down, Louis gave me a weird look.

We were both silent for a few moments.

"What's that?" He asked, walking closer to me. I looked down to find the scars on my wrist completely exposed, no makeup, and my sweater sleeve was pulled up. I quickly pulled down my sweater in a matter of one second.

"Nothing." I said quickly, blood rushing to my face with fear.

Louis walked closer to me as my heart pounded faster and louder with every step. He pulled up my sleeve to get a closer look at my wrist. His eyes widened with what he saw.

He then grabbed my wrist firmly and his face was red. Just like when he was with Jacob. I felt the tears coming up again as I looked into his eyes, trying to find the ocean blue color that calmed me down. I couldn't find them. My hands were trembling with fear and my knees were going weak.

"Have you been keeping this from me? How long has this been going on? Why didn't you just talk to me instead of doing this to yourself!"

That was it. the tears streamed down my cheek as I was silently sobbing, looking into his eyes.

"I-I knew something like this would happen!" I stuttered over my words, trembling with fear.

"Well you could have at least told me!" He yelled. Another tear streamed down my face.

"Louis...I'm sorry." I sobbed, trying to make the misery stop.

"Laura, Do you remember what I said when I came over that night? About how you can tell me anything? I meant what I said, Laura. You can tell me anything!" The yelling got louder. His eyes grew darker.

"Louis, please! I'm sorry!!!" I cried out in misery, trying to see through the tears blinding my eyes.

"I have to go. Bye."

No. No. Was....Was Louis...No. I couldn't say it. This wasn't the end. It couldn't be. I could never have the image of Louis leaving me in my head. Never. 

"Louis? Louis....Louis, please! Please stay!" I cried in agony, my heart breaking more and more by the second.

"I just...I need time to think." He walked towards the door and slammed it shut.

And that was my breaking point. My official breaking point. I immediately dropped down on my knees and cried my eyes out. My mind rushed through everything. Louis laughing with me everyday before going to work, Louis kissing me in London, Louis giving me his jacket on Valentines Day, him saying 'I love you' on the phone for the first time, him talking to me and playing with my hair when I woke up from that nightmare, him hugging me tightly when I told him about work, him giving me the promise ring on the gazebo, our first date, him asking me out, him looking at me for the first time.

I opened my eyes and saw the promise ring and I lost it at that point. I screamed at the top of my lungs. So loud, it probably rung throughout the entire house.

After I cried for hours I walked upstairs, put on a pair of sweatpants and took off my makeup.

I got out my razors since I knew they were the only thing that would help me at this point.

If this was really the end, if Louis was gone for good, I don't know what I'm going to do now. Maybe commit suicide in a few days? See how long this will last? I loved Louis. I thought he wouldn't leave. Ever. But he did. I pressed the razor against my skin, creating a fourth scar on my wrist. I decided to go deeper than normal, since I was sobbing while drowning in my silent misery.

As soon as I was done, I got out my phone and looked at all the tweets. Of course my mentions were blowing up, but I didn't even bother to look at them. I only looked at one.

Oh look, one of my favorites.

"@LauraG11 Go kill yourself, you worthless slut. Louis will never love you."

I actually believed that now. I knew I was worthless. I knew Louis left. I knew I had nothing to live for.

I actually wanted to kill myself. Please, end this misery for me. 

"Please...Come back..." I sobbed as I tweeted just the two words that were on my mind since I ever cut myself in Manchester.

"@LauraG11 You win." 

I grabbed my pillow and sobbed until there were no tears left to cry anymore. I convinced myself nonstop that Louis had to come back at some point, but it was midnight, and he would have been back by now. Was this really it?

It was the first night in Manchester that I slept alone, crying myself to sleep. I'm not used to it anymore. I never realized how lonely it can get here.


	17. Every Second

(Louis' POV)

I rushed over to Harry and Sydni's house, since it was the only place I could go to at this point. I was stressed out over the whole issue with Laura, but I was also disgusted with myself. I wanted to tell Laura how much I loved her, but all my anger just got out first. I never planned on getting angry or yelling at her. That was the thing that disgusted me the most. I never would yell at Laura like that. I don't know why I did. And now I hated myself for it.

As soon as I knocked on the door, I saw Sydni open it, looking kind of unhappy.

"Hey, Louis." she sighed.

"Hey, Syd. I really really need to talk to you right now."

"What is it?" She asked as I walked in, her closing the door.

"Hey, Louis!" Harry walked in.

"Hey, Harry. Thank God you're here. I need to talk to both of you. This is really important."

"Okay. What is it, Louis?" Sydni asked.

"I...kind of...got in a fight with Laura." I said. They both gasped and their eyes widened.

"What did you fight about?!?!" Sydni asked, shocked.

"Well,...she never really happened to tell me what was going on, so I guess I was stressed about it, and I just now realized that she's cutting..." I looked down at my shoes in shame. I just thought over and over about what happened. I wished it never would have happened. God, did I hate myself right now.

"So...you yelled at her?!?!" Harry said, getting angry.

"Louis, why would you yell at Laura for cutting herself?" Sydni asked.

"I don't know! I was mad because she's just been keeping this all from me, and she hasn't been talking to me, and it's just...God, I don't know why I did that!" I sat down on the couch and put my head in  my hands in frustration.

"Louis, you shouldn't yell at Laura for something like that. Cutting isn't that easy to tell someone about. And she didn't want you to freak out about it, or give her a lecture...like you just did."

"She said she knew it would happen." I started to tear up. "But she's also been getting hate from the fans and her co-workers."

"I know. It's terrible. She just didn't want you to make a big deal out of it and go off on the fans. The fans love you, Louis. A lot."

"I know that! The fans are amazing! But they just say these terrible things to my girlfriend!"

"They don't have to like her, Louis."

"I'm not asking them to like her. I'm just asking them to respect her. It's hurting me that they're hurting her, Sydni." 

"I know. But you just have to ignore it. But you still should have stayed no matter what happened, Louis. You should have just talked to her about it."

"I know. I wish I never would have done that. God, I am such an asshole!!!" I yelled as I put my head in my hands again, a tear streaming down my cheek.

"You are not an asshole. You saved Laura from Jacob. You made her happy again. More happy then I have ever seen her. You are her hero, Louis." Sydni said.

"How do you know?" I looked up, crying.

"She told me!" Sydni yelled. I looked in the fireplace in shock. I knew I was her boyfriend, I hoped she loved me, but I didn't know I was her hero. 

"A hero doesn't yell at his girlfriend like that. A hero doesn't slam the door, leaving her on the floor,...crying." 

"You can fix it Louis!" She said with hope.

"The first time I looked at Laura, she was the most beautiful girl I ever laid eyes on. I had to ask her out. I wanted her to be mine so bad. When I asked her out, it felt like a dream. I couldn't believe it. After two months, I knew I loved her. I thought she didn't love me back until I gave her the promise ring and there were tears in her eyes because of how happy she was. I want to spend every waking second with her. I want her to be as happy as possible when she's with me. I want to be the reason behind her smile. But the last time I saw her, she was crying. I made her cry. And I will hate myself everyday for it." That was my breaking point. Everything flashed back in my mind of what just happened. I started to cry.

Sydni sat down on the couch and looked at me with sympathy.

"I know Laura." She said. "And she's not the type to express her feelings to people. She silently suffers until she hits her breaking point. And she cares too much. That's why she stayed with Jacob. She cared too much about how she was feeling when she was with him. All she did was keep it bottled up inside. And all I ever did was lecture her. I never sat down and told her to rant about how she was feeling. That's the thing with her. She doesn't want to be lectured. She wants to be understood. It always kills me to see her unhappy but I never did anything physically to help her, besides lecture her. But I saw where that ended up. And I always felt like a horrible friend because of that. Maybe if I would've done something she wouldn't have gone through everything she did. But even when I knew what she was doing to herself, I never did anything about it besides pray that it would just be over the next day. She always did everything for me and be there for me whenever I needed anything. But I could never be there for her whenever she needed me the most. So I'm going to be there for her now and say that you need to get your ass back to that house and apologize to her. Like I said, I know Laura. And she loves you with everything she has. She doesn't want to lose you. And if she does, she won't be able to handle it. So Prince Charming, go get your princess." She broke into tears midway through everything that she was saying. I felt so bad for Sydni and her side on everything. I knew she probably didn't tell Laura any of this, so I guess she finally let it out.

I put my arm around her shoulder in a friendly manner as she was sobbing. "It'll be okay, Sydni. I'm sure she forgives you. Didn't you invite her to come to Manchester with you once you told her you were moving?"

She put her head up and wiped a tear. "Yeah. Why?"

"Well, if you never did that then I would have never met her. You fixed her, Sydni."

"Thank you, Louis." She smiled.

"No problem." I pulled her in for a hug, when Harry walked in.

"Louis, I need to tell you something." His expression wasn't too happy.

"What?" I asked.

"She isn't going to believe she's beautiful in one split second. With everything that Laura's been through, it's going to take some work. A lot of work." 

"I know that, Harry. And I'm willing to fix her. I'll do anything it takes."

I then saw Sydni look at her phone and the smile that I put on her face disappeared immediately. My heart started beating a little faster.

"What is it, Syd?" I asked.

"I just got a text, that's all." She wiped another tear that she probably didn't even notice was there.

My heart immediately started racing. "Who is it?" I asked quickly.

"...Laura." She said.

"What did she say?" My heart was beating rapidly now.

She handed me her phone that said Laura's text. I then read it, my hands shaking and my heart pounding.

"I never thought that I would feel this lonely, Syd. I don't like it." I read as everything flashed through my mind. The night at the gazebo. I told Laura I would never make her feel lonely. And yet here I was reading a text from her to Syd, saying she was lonely. Because of me. A shower of pity and guilt and disgust over myself took over me as tears blinded my vision. I then closed my eyes and let the tears fall. I handed Sydni the phone as I let myself cry.

Harry walked over to me and put my hands on my shoulder. "Louis, it'll be okay. Just get some rest and go back and apologize tomorrow. If she loves you, she'll forgive you for sure. She has to. I've seen the way she looks at you. She really loves you, Louis."

"I love her too, Harry. I really really really love her."

(Sydni's POV)

I stood by the kitchen as I saw Louis cry, with Harry by his side. I was thinking of how miserable Laura was probably feeling right now. Everyone was feeling pretty miserable. Laura dealing with hate from the fans and her co-workers, me dealing with guilt and also some hate myself, Louis feeling guilt and disgust, and Harry dealing with all the pain surrounding him, making him depressed.

It was all a mess. Now it started to fall on me. Today proved how cruel envy can make people.

(Laura's POV)

I opened my eyes to find sunlight shining through the opaque curtains. I turned over to find the rest of the bed empty, all made up. Looks like it really was the first night I slept alone in Manchester. And I really did feel alone. 

I decided not to go to work today since I was already feeling terrible than ever. I got up out of bed, and looked in my closet. I saw Louis' oversized black striped sweater, the sweater I always wore, hanging up, being the first thing I see, like always. My mind flashed through everything that happened last night. Louis yelling in my face, his dark eyes of fury, my tears blurring my vision, hands trembling with fear, him slamming the door, me having a mental breakdown, me cutting my wrists and crying myself to sleep. I decided not to wear it since I didn't want to be reminded. I threw on a tank top and a denim jacket and some jeans. I put on my makeup and curled my hair and put on my flats. I grabbed my purse and headed for the mall to ease the stress and tension I had.

                            *                                                 *                                                  *

I was in Forever 21 and I was looking at a dress that caught my eye. I was looking at the sizes and the price tags when I looked up and saw a man in a leather jacket and ripped jeans staring at me. I decided not to think anything of it and continue shopping. I looked over at a pair of shoes that I thought would look good with the cute dress I found. At the corner of my eye, I saw the man's figure walking closer to my direction.

"Looking for anything, babe?" He asked in a thick London accent. Me being American, it was abnormal and sort of creepy for a stranger to call me that, but this was England, so I decided to ignore it. I looked up at him and shook my head.

He turned around and picked up a hanger while I tried to find the right size for a pair of shoes. He then help up a dress that I wasn't really looking at.

"You know, I really like this dress." He said, in a strange way. I looked up to see a red dress with the bottom going up to what seemed would be above the mid-thigh. I thought it showed way too much skin and was trashy. By this man's choice, I started to feel uncomfortable. I continued shopping, heading towards the pajamas.

"And it would look great...by you wearing it." He smirked. My heart started to beat louder as I now tried to avoid this man.

"Mind if you try it on?" His smile grew wider.

"Excuse me?" I asked, surprised by his request.

"I'm sorry, it's just that you would look really sexy in that dress. You got the ass for it." He walked past me and I felt his hand hit my ass. My heart immediately started racing with what was happening.

I turned around in fury. "What was that?" I confronted him. He turned to the lingerie, laughing silently. I grabbed his hand and stared into his dark brown eyes. "Huh? What was that?!?!" I started yelling, knowing people were looking. "I don't even know you, but you're a creep and you should leave me alone before I have to get someone." He grabbed what looked like a nightie and held it up for me. "This looks like something you would wear. Feisty girls are the sexiest." He walked up to me and got in my face. "And I like that." He smirked and I felt a hand grab my ass again. I raised the hand that wasn't holding hangers and smacked him. He looked at me in shock as I quickly walked away from him, going to pay for my clothes and leave. I felt violated and hurt. What scared me the most was that Louis wasn't there. I couldn't do this anymore. I was desperate. I needed Louis back. I had to apologize. 

I made it out of the mall without crying. Once I got in my car I burst into tears. I drove quickly to Sydni's house.

Once I knocked on Sydni's door, I was now in hysterics. I needed to talk to someone about what has been happening.

Sydni opened the door and her face immediately grew into shock.

"Laura, what happened?!?!?" She yelled in worry.

"There...there was...there was a man...he...he touched me...and" I tried to speak through my tears as Sydni dragged me in the house and sat me on her couch.

"I need to apologize to Louis. I need him. I can't do this anymore." I sobbed.

Sydni pulled me in a hug as I sobbed. "What happened? Who was that man?" She asked.

"He...I was at the mall...and he held up this trampy dress...and he told me to try it on for him...and he touched my ass and I smacked him and ran off, paid, and left the mall."

"Oh my God...I am so sorry, Laura."

"But I need to apologize to Louis. I need him, Sydni. I can't do this!!!" I sobbed my heart out as Sydni put an arm around her shoulder.

"Laura...There's no need to apologize to Louis. You did nothing wrong. I've kept it from Harry for a little while too. I don't blame you....I understand." 

My head looked up at Sydni as soon as I heard what she just said. All I wanted was for someone to understand. And Sydni did.

My mind flashed through everything that happened last night once again. Tears fell down my face once again as I pulled up my sleeves to show Sydni the four exposed scars on my wrist. I looked up at her, just crying. "I never told him, Sydni. That's why he was yelling at me. He's my boyfriend, I'm supposed to tell him these things! I have to apologize!" I sobbed once again.

"Laura, just go home. It'll be okay." She hugged me once again.

"Okay. He's probably there." I tried to wipe my tears as I grabbed my keys.

"Call me later." She said as she held the door open for me.

"Okay. Bye, Sydni. Thank you for everything." I tried to smile as I walked out the door.

"No problem. Bye." She tried to smile as well as she closed to door.

I then went home, not knowing if this was the end or not. I was praying it wasn't.

                        *                                                  *                                           *

I pulled up in the driveway to find Louis' car was there. My heart immediately started pounding. I quickly got out of my car and rushed inside.

As soon as I walked in, I saw that Louis wasn't sitting on the couch. I looked all over downstairs and he wasn't anywhere to be found. I walked upstairs and didn't find him in the loft. I heard something which sounded like Louis coming from the bedroom. I quickly walked in, wiping a few tears that I was crying while I was downstairs.

I then found Louis on the bed, crying, while on his phone. It broke my heart in two. The pain was way worse than it was from Holly and Sienna, from the fans, from even Jacob. Nothing broke my heart more than when I saw the one I loved crying. 

"Louis?" I asked quietly, my hands shaking and my heart pounding.

His head quickly jolted up and he smiled even though tears were falling down his face. He immediately put his phone on standby and stood up, walking towards me. He then pulled me in the tightest hug I've ever got. I couldn't breathe and my feet were barely touching the ground but I loved every second of it, because Louis was here, at last.

"I am..so so sorry..for not telling you, Louis." I sobbed into his shoulder.

"No..I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you. I should have talked to you, like a good boyfriend. I should have never made you feel lonely. I love you with all my heart and I thought you were going to leave me. Please forgive me, darling."

"A good boyfriend? Louis, you're an amazing boyfriend! Of course I forgive you! I would never leave you!" I started crying with all the impossibilities that Louis just said.

Louis finally let go and kissed my forehead and wiped my tears. "Don't cry. I couldn't stand it last time. I want to see you smile." He kissed my cheek as I silently laughed. "But most of all...I want to be the reason behind that smile." He swept me off my feet and put me on the bed as he sat next to me, wrapping his arms around me, as I laughed, my tears somehow disappearing with every second.

"I'll keep my promise from now on. I love you. To infinity and beyond." He put his fingers on the promise ring and kissed my cheek as I smiled. I looked over at Louis as he turned on the TV.

There was something in Louis' eyes that told me I could defeat this battle inside me. It might take a while, but there was something that told me that this battle was going to be worth winning.


	18. Adrenaline

I woke up feeling different. I didn't feel depressed, I still felt kind of stressed, but I decided I felt better enough to go back to work.

As I was getting ready, I heard Louis walk upstairs. I just finished putting on my makeup, and I was curling my hair, having trouble with the back.

"Having trouble?" Louis asked, which startled me.

I jumped as soon as I heard him. "Kind of." I said.

"I can do it," He said, walking towards me.

"No, it's fine, I got it." I said, smiling.

"Laura, please. I have four sisters, I think I know how to curl hair."

Without me getting a chance to say anything, he grabbed the curling iron from my hands and started to curl my hair. After a few minutes, Louis handed me a mirror so I could see my hair. Surprisingly, it looked great.

"Wow, Louis."

"I know, I told you I was good. But you just didn't listen."

I smacked his arm playfully as he laughed.

"You look beautiful." He smiled.

I went downstairs and got my purse.

"Wait!" He said, grabbing my wrist.

"What?" I laughed.

"You're not going anywhere until I kiss you." he smiled as he leaned down and pressed his lips against mine.

"Bye." I silently laughed.

"Bye, love." He smiled.

                               *                                         *                                       *

I was selling a phone to a young woman when I knew Holly and Sienna were staring at me, whispering and laughing about me again. I don't think they got the picture of what I told them about the last time I came to work.

As soon as the customer left, I saw Holly and Sienna walk straight up to me.

"Why weren't you here the past two days?" Holly asked.

"Yeah, you're not a princess, babe. You can't come and go to work as you please." Sienna said.

I just ignored them and continued with my work.

"Oh, so you're not talking anymore? Is that it?" Holly asked.

I turned to them and finally decided to give them what they deserved.

"So you're all bark and no bite, right girls? Why don't you punch me in the face right now?" I got in their face, just like they did with me.

They stood there, speechless, motionless.

"Well?" I asked. "Go ahead! Hit me! Scream in my face! See what'll happen!" 

"You're a piece of work, you know that?" Holly asked. "You just don't get it, do you? You know Louis doesn't love you, right? He never did and he never will. We've known him longer than you have, sweetie. And he doesn't like pathetic, whiny, Midwestern girls like you. The fandom hates you just like we do. So you two might as well break up and make everything better again. Like it should be."

"You're a bitch. You know nothing about Louis. And if you think you're going to have a chance with him, you are sadly mistaken. I love Louis. I know you do too, but I love the real Louis. Not 'Louis Tomlinson from One Direction.' Get your fucking facts straight." I said, as I headed over to Mr. Harris's office.

I immediately told Mr. Harris, my boss, that Holly and Sienna were bothering me. Something I should have done a long time ago, since my first day.

Mr. Harris, walked into the room, where Holly and Sienna were laughing.

"Holly, Sienna?" He asked harshly, as their heads turned to look at him.

"Yes?" Holly asked politely.

"Miss Laura, our new employee, has told me that you two are harassing her, everyday."

"Oh No, Mr. Harris, it's not any of that--"

"Pardon my French, but don't tell me that shit, Holly. I've been hearing the banter since she first started working here! It's either you stop bothering her, or you're both fired. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Mr. Harris." Sienna said weakly.

As soon as Mr. Harris got back into his office, I saw Holly and Sienna glaring at me, and they were silent for the rest of the day, and hopefully, for the rest of my career.

                      *                                                  *                                                  *

I pulled in the driveway to find that Louis' car wasn't here. Looks like I was home alone again.

I went into the bathroom and got out my razors. As soon as I got them out, I just stared at them. All my memories of cutting flashed through my mind. So much hate, sadness, and stress was going through my head. I knew what I had to do.

If I was going to start a new life in Manchester, then I had to make it a new life. I couldn't just keep doing the same thing, except me being in a different location. Now that I thought about it, they were just razors. Just small, thin, silver, sharp objects that dictated my life. They were now useless to me. I didn't even know why I still had them. I didn't want to remember my times of self-mutilation. 

I slowly walked over to the trash can and let go of the razors. 

I stood there, looking at my past being in the trash. I was damn proud of myself.

I got out my phone and tweeted "Just so you know, insulting someone doesn't define who they are, it defines who you are."

I then decided to dial Sydni's number.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Hey, Syd. Can you come over? I need to talk to you." I said.

"Sure, I'll be there in a minute."

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye." I hung up.

I knew I wasn't completely okay, but I felt like I was getting there, which wasn't something I felt back in Indiana. I didn't feel like I was getting anywhere.

About five minutes later, I heard the doorbell ring, which I was guessing was Sydni. I went downstairs to get it and opened the door to her kind of looking depressed.

"Hey Syd. What's wrong?" I said as I let her come inside.

"Um...yeah, about that..." She trailed off.

"What?" I asked.

"Well...you know how you've been getting hate from the fans and all?"

"Yeah..."

"Well..." Her face was turning red.

"You're scaring me..." I said.

"Well...I'm kind of getting hate too." She said.

"What?!?!" I said, shocked.

"Yeah..."

I got on my phone and looked at all of Sydni's twitter mentions. Almost half of them were compliments, which surprised me. With Sydni being Harry's girlfriend, and Harry usually being the single one, I expected for Sydni to get more hate than me. I guess I was proved wrong.

"Sydni, half of these are compliments. Just ignore the bad comments and just focus on the good ones!"

"That's what Harry told me," She said.

"And the bad comments...they're probably just a bunch of twelve-year-olds behind a computer with nothing else better to do with their lives. I mean you're the one who's dating Harry Styles for crying out loud, right?"

"Yeah...I guess so." She said.

"I mean, think about it. At least half the fandom loves you. In about a month, you'll probably have your own fandom."

"You really think so?" She asked optimistically.

"Yeah. I'm getting more hate than you are, Syd."

"Thanks. Well, I better be going. Harry wants me home within ten minutes." She said, grabbing her keys.

"Ten minutes? What, does he have a stopwatch?"

"Sometimes, yes." she said. "I'll call you later." She winked as she closed the door.

About a minute later, I heard Sydni talking to a male voice, which made me wonder. It was probably just Sydni talking to Harry on the phone or talking to a stranger on the street.

I continued watching TV when I heard the door slam shut, which scared the shit out of me. I looked over to see Louis, smiling widely while taking off his jacket and putting down his keys.

"Hey, gorgeous!" He exclaimed as he sat down beside me, wrapped his arms around me, pulling me in for a tight hug.

"Hi, Louis." I laughed.

He then grabbed the remote and turned the TV off.

"What are you doing? I was watching that!" I exclaimed as Louis leaned down to kiss me for a minute or two.

I then felt a shock, like always. I felt the adrenaline rush. I craved it. I didn't want it to end.

He then put his forehead against mine, staring into my eyes.

"Still wanna watch TV?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Good. Because I'm taking you out on a date tonight. Dress casual."

"Okay. I'll go get ready." I smiled uncontrollably as I walked upstairs.

I put on Louis' sweater. The sweater I've been dying to wear for two days.

I then put on fresh makeup and walked downstairs.

"Ready, love?" He asked.

"Yeah." I blushed.

He then walked towards the coat closet and put on his jacket. He then got out the famous black leather jacket, that he always let me wear, and put it on me.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

He kissed my cheek. "You'll see." He whispered in my ear, which sent shivers down my spine.

He opened the car door for me and we were driving there. Louis decided to turn on the radio and sing ridiculously to all the songs, which made me laugh.

About twenty minutes later, we pulled into a bowling alley.

"Bowling?" I asked.

"Yeah...We don't have to if you don't want to, though..."

"No! Let's stay here." I smiled.

"Okay, love. Let's go." He smiled and opened the car door for me, and helped me out. "Quite chilly, isn't it? I wish it was next month." He said as we walked in.

"Don't worry, love, I hate the shoes, too. We can be twins, though." He said as we ordered our lane and got our shoes. I laughed.

As soon as we walked to our lane, Louis was putting the names in and I was putting on my shoes. As soon as I was done I looked up on the board and saw "Superman" being his name on the top and my name being "Tommo's Girl" below his.

"I like the names." I laughed.

"I do too, why do you think I put them in?" He asked, smiling as he was putting on his shoes.

"Well, you're first, Superman." I smiled.

I was glad Louis was first because there was something I never mentioned to him. I completely sucked at sports. Any sport you can think of, and I will suck at it. Basketball? I got hit in the face. Volleyball? I never catch the ball. Football? Never tried because the tackles always scare me. Soccer? I don't even see how it's possible, I got hit in the face with that demonic ball, too. Rollerskating was never my calling ever since I almost broke my arm. Gymnastics? I'm not flexible to save my life. Skateboarding? I'm terrified. I can't even swim so surfing is out of the question.

So bowling...it's rare for me to get at least more than two pins.

Which is kind of really embarrassing since Louis just got a strike.

He walked towards me, smiling widely, handing me the ball.

"Your turn, Tommo's Girl." He winked at me, which made me blush. I had to distract him. I couldn't do this.

"How about you go get us some drinks?" I asked.

"Sure. Be right back, love." He then left and as soon as he was out of sight, I bowled like there was a meteor shower in a minute.

Gutter ball. As usual. I then bowled again to hit...one pin.

"Nice job, Laura. You deserve a trophy." I quietly told myself, as I was staring at the pins, trying to figure out how the hell to get at least more than two...

I then felt Louis' arms wrap around my waist, which startled me.

"Is it my turn?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said, still staring at the pins.

"What's wrong, love?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all." I said, walking over to the table to get my drink.

He then looked over at the board as he was walking towards me. "Is it because of...your score?" He asked.

"Well...kinda. I've never really told you that I...suck at sports." I said, looking at the ground. "It's your turn."

"Yeah. I'll be back in a minute." He then went up and took his turn. When he was done, he walked back towards me, grabbed my wrist, and brought me up with him, handing me the ball.

"What are you doing?" I asked, as he was getting behind me.

"Here," He then had one arm around my waist, the other holding the ball along with my arm, and his head by my neck. "Okay...you aim the ball to the middle...then you swing your arm back...and when you swing forward,...you let go."

When I let go, I got a strike, which shocked me.

"Now you try." He smiled and went back to the table.

I tried to do everything I heard and managed to get seven pins. 

"Great job, love!" Louis smiled, while clapping, which made me blush.

We continued this for about an hour. I got at least four strikes, but Louis won every game. After five games, we decided to leave.

"Finally, I get to take off these horrid shoes." He said as I laughed.

"You were good...just not good enough to beat me." He said, smiling.

I smacked his arm playfully. "Just watch, Superman, I'll beat you next time."

"Says the girl who sucks at sports." 

"Says the guy who told me how to get a strike."

We got in the car and he started it.

"Home?" I asked.

"Not yet. I have somewhere else in mind." He smiled.

"Where?" I asked.

"It's a surprise." He said as he pulled out of the parking lot.

After about ten minutes, we pulled into the gazebo. The sunset was starting, and to be honest, it looked almost exactly like the night Louis gave me the promise ring. It was beautiful.

Louis helped me out of the car, grabbed my wrist, and we were literally running through the field.

"Isn't this what they do in cheesy movies?" I asked, laughing.

"Yeah, I guess. What's wrong with that?" He laughed.

He then stopped and pulled me to his chest.

"You're beautiful, you know that?" He said as he leaned down to kiss me. I felt the shock and the adrenaline rush that I always seen to get whenever we kissed. I craved it, like I always have.

It was perfect. Everything was just so perfect. I felt that nothing could beat this moment. Not the fans, not Jacob, not my stupid insecurities, nothing. Everything was perfect. I've never felt this happy in a long time.


	19. Nothing More, Nothing Less

Louis and I had just pulled in the driveway when I saw four other cars, besides mine, parked in the driveway. I had a puzzled look as I looked over at Louis.

"Why are all those cars in the driveway?" I asked.

"You'll see." He winked as he drove further in the driveway and got out of the car. He walked around and helped me out if the car.

"Just tell me, Louis!" I exclaimed.

"No! It's a surprise!" He smiled.

Louis knocked on the door, waiting for someone to open it. After about a minute, the door opened to Harry, smiling widely.

"Hey, Lou. Hey Laura!" He said.

"Hey, Haz." Louis said, grabbing my hand and dragging me in the house.

"Harry, what are all these people doing here?" I asked.

"Louis invited us. We decided you needed some cheering up. And we were all kind of bored." Harry smiled.

I walked in to see Danielle, Liam's girlfriend, on the couch talking to Perrie, Zayn's girlfriend. Last time I heard, Liam and Danielle broke up, so I guess they got back together. Liam kind of had a thing for Sydni back in February, so I guess she knocked sense into him and he got back together with Danielle. I've never met Danielle or Perrie, so this will be fun...I hope. I then heard Niall, Liam, and Zayn laughing in the kitchen, where Louis was walking. I wondered where Sydni was. I was standing by the loft, by the living room, where I saw Sydni in a more formal outfit than usual, walking towards her outlet and unplugging her phone from the charger.

"Hey, Syd," I said, walking in the room.

"Hey. Like what  Louis did?" She smiled as she walked out of the room.

"Yeah! I really do. He's an amazing boyfriend. Really."

"I know right. He first called me, and I told Harry, then Harry told the rest of the guys and they told their girlfriends. Everyone was in on it." She smiled as we walked towards the living room.

We walked in and saw Perrie and Danielle, smiling. I got kind of shy. I used to be a really outgoing person, but I think ever since Jacob...that's changed.

"Hey, girls!" Sydni smiled as they laughed with her.

"This is the reason of the party, my best friend since fifth grade, Laura." She introduced me as I smiled.

"Hi." I said as they smiled.

"There's no reason to be shy, love! You're Louis' girlfriend, you already got it!" Perrie said as I smiled wider, letting a little loose.

"Lucky guy. And you're a very lucky girl, too." Danielle said. "I love your clothes! I saw some of your candids." She smiled and we all sat down on the couch.

I then saw Niall walking in, his face red and a wide smile on his face. "Louis loves you, Laura!" he said while laughing again. "He said he wants to ha--" Louis walked over and covered his mouth as Niall screamed from being startled by Louis.

"I never said that! Shut up, Niall!" Louis said. "Sorry, babe. Niall is...well, you get it."

I laughed as I heard Zayn saying in a high pitch voice "O-M-G I love Laura so much! Her eyes and her hair, and her laugh and even her---"

Louis smacked him, I was guessing because I heard Zayn say "OW! What did you do that for, Lou? That hurts!"

"I know, man. Not cool." Niall said as I laughed.

I focused back on the conversation that I was having with the girls.

"Yeah. I mean it's kind of cool because they have amazing tea shops everywhere! And the museums are free!" Sydni said.

"I know, right? Have you been to the Chinatown here? Amazing food." Perrie said. "How do you like it here, Laura?" She asked.

"I love it! I've been wanting to be here since I was nineteen. I still can't believe that I get to live here!" I smiled.

"Best decision Sydni ever made, if I do say so myself. Louis seems like he talks non-stop about you." Danielle said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes. I see the way he looks at you. He's in love...deeply." Danielle said

"Well...I'm in love too." I smiled shyly.

"You two are so cute together! I hope you two last." Perrie said.

"Thanks!" I smiled.

"By the way, I'm so sorry about the hate you've been getting on Twitter. Those fans are vicious, aren't they?" Danielle said.

"Oh...you know?" I asked.

"Yeah...It's everywhere. It was even trending one night because Louis tweeted something, I don't remember what it was, but I looked through the tag and the directioners...they're not the same."

"In...what way?" I asked.

"Well...the fandom is basically split in half. The haters and they shippers."

"The...shippers?" I asked, my eyes opening wide.

"Yeah. You'll have to look it up. They really like you, Laura. You're close to having a fandom of your own. Blogs on tumblr, fan pages, the whole thing." Perrie smiled. I looked over at Sydni and her mouth was open wide, as well as her eyes. I was just as shocked as she was. I was not aware that half the fandom has accepted me. 

                      *                                                     *                                 *

The girls were in the loft, because Sydni decided to show them around my house, along with Louis. Zayn, Niall, and Liam was in the kitchen, goofing off, while I was in the living room, watching Grease since it had just came on, closing the opening credits. I then heard footsteps walk in, as I was sitting on the couch.

"Hey, my favorite movie." I turned over to look at Niall, smiling.

"Mine too!" I exclaimed as he sat down beside me, us two watching the movie. I really liked my friendship with Niall. We almost had everything in common and we were like best friends. Harry was almost like a brother to me, since I see him every time I go to Sydni's house, I've formed a close-as-can-be friendship with him. When Louis wasn't around to give me advice that I needed from a guy, Harry would always be there. Liam was the sentimental one, and he was good at making decisions. We would usually watch Batman films whenever he came over, which wasn't very often since he had gotten back together with Danielle. Zayn never really came over, either, but he was the really big-hearted one and funny when he did.

"Who's your favorite character?" Niall asked, in his Irish accent.

"I really like the Pink Ladies. I can't decide between any of them though..."

"It's hard, I know. They're all just so good." Niall laughed.

"I mean, Rizzo has an attitude, like me--"

"Which makes you just like your boyfriend, right?" Niall asked, silently laughing.

"Well...yes." I laughed with him. "But she also has feelings, which she reveals when she sings "The Worst I Could Do". I just love that about her. Frenchy is innocent and sweet and is a great friend.--"

"Just like you." Niall said, while smiling.

"Marty is sassy and Jan is dorky and hilarious."

"Just...like...you." Niall said.

"Thanks," I said, continuing to watch the movie.

"I can't decide either." Niall started to move closer to me. "Hey, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, what is it, Ni?" I asked.

"Have you ever noticed the way Louis says vampire?"

"Yeah...kinda." I tried not to smile, but my red face was giving it away.

"It's pretty funny, right? Sounds like he's from Hotel Transylvania. Vampiah"  He said in a Russian accent, which made me laugh.

"I know, I know. It's pretty funny." I smiled.

I turned my head to face the movie as Niall kept talking. I noticed he leaned back and put his arm around the top of the couch, which made me a little cautious to what he was doing, but I let it slide.

"Looks like you better make a garlic necklace with Syd. Don't want you guys to end up all immortal like that, It doesn't really suit you." He said, which made me laugh.

"Niall, I'm pretty sure he's not a vampire." I laughed.

"You never know. His eyes could be a dark golden brown...or maybe it's just the florescence." 

"I'm going with Edward and saying it's just the florescence." I smiled.

"I can already see Louis sparkling while he gave you that promise ring." He said while I laughed harder.

"Stop it, Ni!" I almost cried because of my laughter.

That's when I heard Louis walk in.

                            *                                           *                                             *

(Louis' POV)

I looked over at the couch, to see Niall, my bandmate, making my girl laugh. I tried to let it slide, but I just couldn't. His arm was around the couch which was too close to his arm being around her shoulder. I knew Niall had a lot in common with Laura, but something in my stomach didn't feel right. Was Niall flirting with my girlfriend? I didn't even want to answer that question because I was already going to take care of it.

(Laura's POV)

"Hey princess!" Louis said almost so loud it could have rang throughout the entire monumental house. I thought it was kind of odd that Louis just called me 'princess' hence the fact that he's never called me that before, and that was usually Niall's nickname for his girlfriends.

He walked over towards me as I smiled, and he sat down right next to me and wrapped his arms around my shoulders and pulled me in for the tightest hug I have ever received in my life.

"Louis...I...can't...breathe..." I said under my nonexistent breath.

"Oh...I'm sorry, love." He put his arm around my shoulder and kissed my cheek more passionately than usual, which was peculiar. "So what are we watching, Niall?" He asked. I looked over at Niall and he had a somewhat nervous look on his face. What was going on?!?!

"Grease. It's both Laura and I's favorite movies." I looked over at him as he smiled widely while making complete eye contact with me.

"Wonderful. Did you know that I was in a Grease play at my high school? I played Danny."

"We all know that, Louis. Even Laura knows that, she told me her and Syd used to watch all the videos on your long-lost YouTube channel at all their sleepovers. She thought Sandy was pretty dumb for walking out on a soon-to-be superstar. Great American accent on that by the way. Turns on all the ladies. Right Laura?"

"Yeah." I said of casual approval.

"But we all know that I'm the best at American accents." Niall said, giving Louis a competitive look for some reason. I looked over at Louis and his face was getting red. I know what this means and I didn't like it.

"I think Laura likes my British accent more, right love?" He asked.

"Yeah..." I looked over at him, with our faces being so close to each other, I blushed.

I then saw Niall moving closer to me and leaning in.

"I would cover my neck if I were you, don't wanna get bitten, love." Niall whispered in my ear. 'Love'? Is that what Niall just called me? This is getting weirder and weirder by the minute.

I then remembered Niall's joke which made me giggle.

Louis' arm around my shoulder got tighter as he pulled me closer to him as we were all watching the movie. We were watching the "Summer Nights" scene.

"Hey, Louis, have you ever seen Hotel Transylvania?" Niall asked Louis, which made me laugh like crazy. 

"Yes, why?" Louis asked defensively, which was weird. Was he mad at Niall or something? Were they mad at each other?

"Just asking." Niall said, continuing to watch the ending of the song.

I decided to find out what the hell was going on so I dragged Louis' arm to the kitchen.

"What, Laura?" Louis asked innocently.

"What is wrong with you, Louis? You're acting...different!"

Louis was silent, staring at the floor.

"Well, Louis? Are you going to tell me?"

"Niall's flirting with you. There, I said it." He looked into my eyes, which made me forget what we were even talking about for a few seconds, and then I snapped out of it.

"I don't believe you." I said.

"Laura, I'm serious! I know flirting when I see it and I know friendship when I see it, and that was flirting!" 

"You can't assume it just based on what you see, Louis. I'm sure Niall isn't flirting with me. He's one of your best friends. He'd never do something like that. Just go back in the room with me and let's all watch this movie. He's in there alone."

"Fine," Louis said as he took my hand. We then sat back down on the couch as Louis sat in between Niall and me.

"Louis, really?" I asked.

"What's the problem?" Niall asked, his expression immediately turning serious.

"There isn't a problem at all, Niall..." I said.

"Yes there is." Louis looked over at him. "You're flirting with her, aren't you?" He asked.

"Louis, stop it!" I said. "You're overreacting!"

"I didn't mean to Louis! I'm sorry!" He sat farther away from him.

"Louis, I swear, Niall and I are just friends. Nothing more, nothing less. There's nothing to worry about, okay?" I said.

"Okay." Louis said.

We sat in silence for a few minutes while the football game scene was on. I looked over at Louis who was watching the TV with a very serious expression.

He then looked over at me and his smile grew wide. "Come here." He said, pulling me in for a tight hug. "I love you." He whispered in my ear, which always seemed to send shivers down my spine. I immediately got goosebumps. "You're mine and only mine. Remember that." He said.

                              *                                                   *                                                *

The whole gang had just left a few minutes ago and I was ready for bed, in my pajamas, while Louis was ready for bed, watching TV.

"I can't believe you were jealous of Niall." I giggled while sitting down on the couch beside him.

"I was not jealous!" He said, offended.

"Then what were you? You never called me princess before."

"I was protective of my girlfriend...my princess." He smiled and pulled me to his chest and kissed me on the cheek, which made me blush.

"Jacob's never been jealous." I said, flipping through the channels.

"That's because he never loved you. I admit, I was jealous. If I wasn't, than I wouldn't be a very good boyfriend would I? I get jealous because I love you." 

"I love you too, Louis. And the jealously thing was cute, to be honest."

"Not as cute as you, darling." He smiled and winked at me. "How about you watch Grease, your favorite movie, with your prince charming, princess?'' He asked with a big smile on his face, his ultramarine eyes looking into mine.

"I'd love to." I smiled effortlessly, just like I always do whenever I'm around Louis.

Louis put in the DVD and pressed play. He then sat down next to me, wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to his chest. He then put a blanket on top of both of us.

And as I looked over at Louis, him smiling innocently at the television, I knew that Louis was the one.


	20. Memories

I slammed the door shut as I let out a sigh. It was finally the evening after a long and somewhat weird day at work. I have heard nothing from Holly and Sienna today, thank God, and I heard something about a new employee.

As soon as I took off my jacket, I felt arms wrap around me tightly, startling me.

"Guess who?" Louis' voice softly said in my ear, which gave me goosebumps.

"I don't know." I said, laughing.

"I'll give you a hint. He's funny, charming, and has a devestatingly beautiful girlfriend."

"Still not ringing a bell." I smiled.

"Will this jog your memory?" He then kissed me on the cheek.

I finally turned around.

"Hi Louis." I smiled.

"Hello love." He winked. "How was work?"

"Good. Co-workers were completely quiet."

"That's good. Looks like you put them in thier place, am I right?"

"Looks like it," I smiled, while walking upstairs.

"That's my girl." He pulled me in for a tight hug.

I got upstairs and started to curl my hair, when Louis walked in.

"You know, I don't know why you feel the need to get all dolled up for me."

"Well...it's not just for you, ...I just like the feeling, I guess. I get dolled up for me. But yeah, a part of it is for you..."

"You don't need to. You're already perfect." He turned me around by grabbing my shoulders. He then leaned down to kiss me.

"I'm guessing you don't want to wear your work clothes, right?"

"Yes." I said with enthusiasim.

He then walked into my closet, and was gone for a few minutes. When I was done curling my hair, he came back with a pair of jeans, and the sweater of his that I always wore.

When he handed me the clothes, he stood in the doorway as I unplugged my curling iron. I turned around, holding the clothes Louis gave me and I stared at him, as he was staring back.

"Well?" I asked.

"Well?" He asked back sarcastically.

I looked over at the door and then back at him, to motion him to leave so I could get changed.

"You gonna leave?"

"I told you before we moved in, I'm never gonna leave." He smiled, walking closer to me.

"I meant so I could get changed?" I laughed.

"It's fine, love, go ahead."

"Excuse me? The door is right there." I laughed, my face turning red.

"I'm your boyfriend! It's fine, darling! Just go ahead, it'll only take a minute."

"No it isn't! I promise you, Louis. There is nothing to see and it isn't worth it. Just go."

"I'm just kidding, love!" He laughed. "Just trying to be cheeky." He then wrapped his arms around me, so my back was against his chest. "I bet it would be worth it, though." He winked at me as he closed the door.

"I'll be downstairs." He yelled from the staircase as I leaned by the sink, my heart getting whiplash and my face turning red  from what just happened with Louis. That was the first conversation I have ever had with Louis that involed anything serious, like that. We would usually have very light, carefree conversations. I guess now, our relationship was serious.

I brushed it off my shoulder and got changed very quickly. I fixed my makeup a little when I opened the door to find my phone ringing.

I walked over to my bed, where my phone was. I looked at the screen to find that it was my Mom. I answered.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hi!" She exclaimed.

"Hi, Mom!" I said.

"How are you? What are you doing?"

"I'm great! I just got home from work."

"That's cool. What's Louis doing?"

"He's downstairs, that's all I know. I think we're going to watch movies, or something tonight."

"Well, Laura, have you been aware of what today is?" My Mom asked.

"Um...April twenty-fifth?" I asked suspiciously.

"And tomorrow?"

"Um...Oh my God! Dad's birthday! What are you guys doing?" 

"We're just having a get-together at the house. I was just wanting to ask if you and Louis would like to come. It's his fifty-first, you know." She said. "Do you have enough money to make it?"

"Yeah, I'm sure we do. We can split it." I smiled, thinking of Indiana, my hometown, and how I missed it so much.

"Oh my God! I can't wait! Well, it's tomorrow so I would get a lot of rest if I were you. You go tell Louis."

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow, Mom. I love you."

"Love you too! Bye!"

"Bye!" I hung up.

I walked downstairs in utter excitement, thinking of the cornfields, the sunsets, the heat, everything about that place just made me feel so alive. I couldn't wait to be home.

I walked over to the kitchen to find Louis, making tea.

"Hey, Louis." I said shyly.

"Hi love!" He said quietly and pulled me in for a tight hug.

"Um...can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it, darling?" He asked.

"How would you feel about going to Indiana for a few days?"

"Um..." He stared off into space for a few moments, while my heart was pounding within every second. "That would be cool. I've never been there, but I bet it's cool. Why?"

"Well...My Dad's birthday is tomorrow and I...have to fly back to Indiana."

"You mean...to see your family?" He asked.

"Yeah. And I kind of told my Mom about you and she's dying to meet you. And i haven't been to Indiana since last December, and it feels like a million years. Just thinking about it makes me cry. Can we go, Louis? Please?" I begged, trying not to cry, thinking about my hometown.

"Laura! It's perfectly fine! We can go! Don't cry, love!" He pulled me in a tight hug.

"Sorry, I'm homesick."

"I know how you feel. I'd love to meet your family. I can't wait either." He kissed my cheek and he let go.

"I'm going to call Syd." I walked upstairs to get my phone, and tell Sydni the news.

When I walked upstairs, I got my phone and dialed Sydni's number.

"Hello?" Sydni answered.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey. What's up?" She asked.

"Well, my Mom called..."

"Yeah...And?"

"It's my Dad'd birthday tomorrow. So..."

"What?"

"Louis and I are flying back to Indiana tomorrow."

"Oh my God! I can't wait to see what your parents think of Louis! What Louis thinks of your parents! This is so exciting! I have to tell the rest of the gang."

"Okay."

"Well, I'll let you go since you've got a big day tomorrow."

"Yeah."

"Have fun in Indiana!"

"I will!"

"Bye!"

"Bye!" I hung up as I heard Louis walk in, with a nervous look on his face.

"What's wrong, Louis?" I asked.

"Laura...What if they don't like me?" He asked.

"Louis, I highly doubt that. My mom is literally on the edge of glory to meet you. I've never heard her so excited on the phone before.

"But...what about your Dad?"

"My Dad? He's..."

"He's what? He's what?" 

"He's fine! He just has to grow on you...just don't...do anything that'll make him want to shoot you."

"Shoot me? SHOOT ME?!?!"

"Louis, it's nothing to freak out about! My Dad is really nice! But if you make him mad, then you better start running."

"I just want them to know I love you!" I saw tears forming in his eyes.

"Louis, don't cry! It's fine!" I walked up to him and hugged him. "I promise."

                                         *                                        *                                    *

We were here. We were finally here. The sky was cloudless, and the sun was shining bright. The corn was just rising, and the breeze was warm. It felt so good to be home. I guess it's true what they say, home is where the heart is.

"It is so different here." Louis said, as we were driving past the church on the way to my childhood house.

"I know. This is home." I said, effortlessly smiling for the first time in my hometown.

"I like it." Louis smiled.

We were then driving across the street that I drove home from school everyday. I remembered it so well, but it looked so different. Everything was like it just all came back to me, like nothing ever happened to make me leave Indiana. It was true. I really did love it here.

The car then turned to the left which made my heart pound. The tires on the rock gravel that I thought I'd never drive on again, through the driveway to my house. My childhood home. The house I was brought to when I was born. All of my memories.

"You have a nice house." Louis smiled.

"I know, it's kind of small..." I said.

"It's nice. It's actually quite lovely." He looked over at me getting out of his car, walking over to my door and helping me out of the car.

"You ready?" He asked.

"The question is, are you ready?"

"Yes." He smiled as we walked on the familiar sidewalk that led to my front door. It was like a dream, to be honest.

I then walked up the two steps, onto the porch. There stood a tall marroon door, the one I longed to see again, was finally standing in front of me, with my last name engraved in a gold plate.

I looked over to see a small round button by the door. I then closed my eyes and pressed my finger against it, as I heard the familiar ringing sound throughout the house. It really did feel like home. I then heard my dog, Maverick, barking. I missed my dog so much. I coulden't imagine what his actions are going to be once he sees me for the first time this year.

The door then opened to find my mother, who has gotten so much shorter than me, her big green eyes filled with joy, and a big smile painted on her face.

I then grabbed Louis' hand and smiled.

"Hi, Mom. I'd like you to meet my boyfriend."


	21. Years Ago

My mother smiled widely and gasped.

"Oh my God! You must be Louis! Nice to meet you, you can call me Amy."

"Hello, Amy. Yes, I'm Louis." I looked over at Louis to see him smiling as widely as my Mom.

"Well, come on in! I have to introduce you to Laura's father!" She said excitedly as Louis' hand got a tighter grip on mine, so tight I couldn't feel my fingers.

I then saw My father, wearing his oversized glasses, and a polo shirt, smile widely as soon as I was in his sight.

"Laura!" He said excitedly as he walked over towards us. "And you are?" He asked Louis.

"Hello, Sir. I am Louis Tomlinson, and I am dating your daughter." He said nervously as I laughed quietly.

"You're dating my daughter? May we sit down and have a discussion?" My dad said seriously.

"Yes, Sir." Louis said as he walked over towards the couch.

My mother then gestured me to walk in the kitchen with her. I walked up and let go of Louis' hand and walked in the kitchen, where my mother smiled widely.

"Oh my God, Laura! I like Louis! He is so handsome!" She squealed.

"I know," I blushed.

I then walked back in the living room, where I saw Louis, scared as hell, and my dad, sitting right next to him, with a threatening expression on his face.

"Do you understand what I am capable of? I can blow you to smithereens if you do anything to hurt her. Am I clear?"

"Yes, Sir." Louis said.

"Good. Now let me show you something." He got in the cabinet underneath the DVD player and opened his safe. He then got out a silver revolver.

"Mark, you're taking it too far." My mom said.

"No, he needs to understand the consequences." My Dad said, opening the cylinder of the gun.

"Dad, what are you doing?" I asked, walking in the room.

"You see this?" He asked, showing Louis the gun.

"Yes. That is very nice gun, sir. I suppose it's yours?" Louis asked.

My dad chuckled. "That's cute. This is Amy's gun."

Louis' eyes widened. My Dad then walked out to the garage and a few seconds later he came out with a silver case.

"You see these?"

"Yes, Sir."

"This is a small portion of my guns. These are the small ones." He got out the polish for the guns and his cloth and started to clean one of his handguns.

"You know the fastest way to kill someone?"

"No, Sir, but I have a pretty good idea of the answer." Louis said nervously.

"Just one pull of the trigger of this gun, right in the heart, and you'll be gone instantly."

"I understand, Sir. That's fascinating."

"It is, isn't it? I've been shooting guns since the third grade. You know how long that is?"

"That is a lot of practice, Sir. I bet you're a pro." Louis tried to smile.

"You think? I have ten guns. And that's just the amount of guns that I have."

"Dad? Can you...not scare him?"

"That's the point, Laura. You think I would just say hey let's get a beer and talk about the grass growing?

"Sorry, Dad. You can...continue."

"Now I'll be right back." He left the room, putting the case up and walking towards the hallway.

"Don't be frightened of him, he's just trying to scare you." My mom said, trying to calm Louis' nerves.

"Louis,...are you...shaking?" I asked.

"Um...a little." He said nervously.

My dad then walked back in the room with my two guns.

"Louis, when you're in America...and alone with my daughter...don't think that the consequences still don't apply....because my daughter could easily shoot you too. She's got this one on her as long as she's here." He held up my handgun. "And don't think that it'll be a bad shot if she shoots you...she's been doing this since she was nine. Several bullseyes as well. Don't underestimate her abilities." 

Louis turned his head towards me. "Laura? I did not know you could shoot!"

"Well...the thought never occurred to me." I smiled, blushing.

"That's great, lo-...Laura. That's wonderful." Louis said nervously as my Dad gave him a threatening glare.

"Louis, did you know that we have a trained dog for protection as well?" My dad asked.

"No, I did not, Sir."

"Let's have a look at him, shall we? He's a seven-year-old German Shepard. His name's Maverick. He got a thread from a mailman's sleeve."

"That's a very good dog, Sir. Does he bite?" He asked as they both walked outside.

"Well if you piss him off, he'll do more than bite. 'Bite' is when you're eating a cookie. Maverick here, will rip your arm off." My dad smiled, holding Maverick's collar.

I couldn't help but see Maverick. When we got him, he was like my best friend. The perfect dog. He was trained for protection, but he was so friendly and he loved kids. I knew he was getting old, he had arthritis and was a little overweight from what I heard. So I knew I had to spend time with him before it was his time to go.

I then saw Louis' hand petting Maverick, and Maverick smiling and licking Louis' hand.

"He's a very nice dog, Sir. He's beautiful, too."

"Yeah, he's a looker." My dad laughed.

"Look, I know I probably scared you a bit with the gun-thing. I still mean every word I said, but I'm still your friend. You seem like a very nice guy. Let's just not change that. You understand?"

"I understand, Sir."

"Call me Mark." He held out his hand as they shook hands. I smiled as they were getting along so well.

"Okay, Mark." Louis smiled.

                           *                                         *                                   *

"So, how did you guys meet?" My mom asked as we were all sitting at the kitchen table.

"Well," Louis began. "I met Sydni across the street when she was loading some things into her apartment in Manchester, and about a week later, she told us about Laura, and the second I saw her, I knew I had to ask her out."

"That's great! So how is England, Laura? Do you like it?"

"It's wonderful! They have everything!" I smiled.

"Speaking of wonderful," My mom said, walking over towards the mail pile on the ledge.

She handed me a white envelope, smiling widely. "Open it."

"Mom, it's kind of a little late for college." I smiled.

"It's not college, Laura, just open it!"

I opened the letter and read about a reunion at my high school, the date being tomorrow.

"A high school reunion? Tomorrow? So I can see my friends from high school before I leave?" 

"Yes! I knew what it was and I knew you wouldn't want to miss it for the world." She smiled. "I thought you and Louis would have so much fun."

"We would love that, Amy. Whatever makes her happy, I'm up for it." Louis smiled.

"Well, we should be getting back to the hotel, now. Jesus Christ, this jetlag is killing me." I said.

"I'm sorry. We'll be looking forward to seeing you tomorrow!"

"Us too!" I exclaimed grabbing my purse. "Happy birthday, Dad!"

"Thank you, Laura." My dad smiled.

"Nice meeting you, Louis." My dad and Louis shook hands.

"Nice meeting you too, Mark. And it was lovely meeting you too, Amy." He smiled.

"It was wonderful! I can't wait to get to know you more!"

"Bye!" I said as we walked out the door, heading to the car.

"Bye! Take care of her, Louis!" My mom yelled out the door.

"I will, don't you worry!" He smiled as he got in the driver's seat, while I got in the passenger's seat.

They waved at us as we drove out of the parking lot.

That was it. My parents and my boyfriend have now officially met.

                              *                                *                             *

Louis and I walked through the familiar doors of my High school. I opened the door to such familiar yet different faces, and then I saw something that caught my eye.

I saw a tall, brunette girl and another tall girl with neon blue hair. They looked so familiar. Then it hit me. Rebecca and Emily. My two most greatest friends in high school. 

"LAURA!!!" Rebecca screamed as her and Emily walked rapidly towards us.

"Oh my God, Rebecca! Emily! You got taller! I love your hair!" I exclaimed. I then saw Rebecca looking behind me and gasping. I wondered what she was staring at until I looked around and saw Louis there, smiling. Louis Tomlinson. From One Direction.

"Oh...my...God...Laura...how the hell do you know LOUIS TOMLINSON FROM ONE DIRECTION?!?!" Rebecca said, shocked.

"Well...Sydni introduced him to me when I moved to England. They sort of met out of the blue." I smiled.

"Hello, Rebecca. I think you already know, but I'm Louis, Laura's boyfriend."

"I'm sorry. I thought you just said boyfriend." Emily said, her eyes wide.

"Louis, this is Emily. Don't take it personally if her words offend you in any way, she's like that with everybody." I smiled.

"Thanks for the notice, Laura, and hello Emily." He smiled.

"I think I need a glass of water." Rebecca said.

"Well, I'll be looking around for some more friends. It was so nice seeing you guys after all this time! We have to catch up! I'll text you guys!" I said, grabbing Louis' hand.

"Nice meeting you, girls!" Louis smiled as we walked away.

"Here it is. One of my history classes. I loved that class." I said, walking past a door.

I then saw a familiar and threatening man walk towards us. He was wearing an oversized hoodie and had long black hair that went right down to his eyes. Jeff.

Jeff was my ex in sophomore year. We were childhood "friends" and little did I know he had very little respect for women. He dumped me for no reason only after twenty-four hours of being in a relationship.

"Oh my God." I said as I grabbed Louis' hand firmly.

"What? What Is it?" Louis asked.

"Um...That's Jeff...my ex...he's a douche." I said quietly as he walked by.

"What are you looking at?" Jeff asked in his loud, unintelligent, cocky voice.

"The douche section of the super market." Louis said as I giggled at his comment.

Jeff took one glare at me as I smiled at him, clearly stating that Louis is one-hundred times better than him. He then walked away.

"He's clearly dumb as hell. He can't even pull his pants up. And that outfit? Atrocious." Louis said, making me laugh.

I then turned my head to find another familiar face. A tall muscular man with brown hair.

"Laura!" He shouted across the hall.

"Who is that?" Louis asked.

"I think that's...Dylan." I said.

"Who is Dylan?" Louis asked.

"He was my neighbor a while back. He pretended to like me and was flirting with other girls and he moved all of a sudden, and I found out that he had a girlfriend all along. I cried for months. First heartbreak."

"That arse." Louis said between his teeth.

Dylan walked closer to me and grabbed my wrist, leading me to a different part of the hallway.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked.

"Sure, Dylan." I said in a monotone.

Once we were by the corner by the lockers, Dylan smiled widely. The smile that won my heart. The smile that fooled me for five months.

"Laura...it's been...a long time!" He exclaimed.

"Yeah..."

"What's wrong, Laura?"

"Just...whatever you need to say, just go on and say it because I have other people to see." I said, leaning against the lockers.

"Look...I know what I did was wrong...and you're probably pissed at me...but I realized after all this time that it's you. It's always been you. So...can we please...try this again?"

"Are you serious? I'm sorry, Dylan, but I got over you years ago. And I know I should forgive people, but I can't forget what you did. You took my heart and ripped it to pieces and left it crushed on the ground, for me to fix. Besides, I have a boyfriend." 

It felt so good to say that to him. Specifically, 'I have a boyfriend.' After all the times Dylan had friend-zoned me, flirted with other girls right in front of me, led me on, and just flat out lied to me, I finally got to show him the hurt I went through, so he could see what misery I went through, so he could feel it himself. Finally, what I wanted. The way things were supposed to be.

"Laura, I really did like you back then."

"If you really liked me, you wouldn't have had other girls behind my back. You wouldn't have lied to me. And I wouldn't have been your second choice. Bye, Dylan."

I walked away, towards Louis and grabbed his hand tightly. Dylan walked by and gave Louis a cold stare.

"Well, go!" Louis said, as Dylan left.

The day went on quite quickly after that. I talked to some of my favorite teachers, some friends here and there, and made truces with some people I had disagreements with. It was great to put everything in it's place and have everything at peace, for once. 

This was a reunion to remember.

                             *                                      *                                 *

We were driving back, and I was telling Louis some of my high school stories, when I noticed that he was more quiet than usual. Knowing Louis, this wasn't normal at all for him to be quiet.

"What's wrong, Louis? You're...quiet."

"Um...Laura...Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, Louis, what is it?" I asked.

"...Do you love me?" Louis asked. I gasped in shock that he would ever ask such a question.

"Why would you ask that, Louis, Of course I love you!" I said.

"Well...you seemed to have a lot of guy friends and well...I saw the way they were looking at you, and thing were running through my head and..."

"Louis, I don't think about the other guys that way." I said as we pulled into the hotel parking lot. "They're just my friends. Just some guys I messed around with during class. Now, I don't know what they felt or still feel about me, but I don't like them that way." I said, getting out of the car, walking into the hotel.

"Well...do you like anyone else?" He asked.

"No! Of course not!"

"Good. Because you're my girl." He wrapped his arm around me and pulled me to his chest.

"Listen, Louis." I said. "None of those guys could ever compare to you. I would never, on this planet, think of them that way." I smiled.

I then leaned up to kiss his cheek. He smiled.

"You're the only one who's worth it." I said.


	22. Don't Go

Louis and I decided to drive all the way through what I called The Golden Road, because it was the road that not only led to where Sydni's previous house was on, but it was also the road that led us to our intermediate school, where Sydni and I met. Every morning I would read and look at the sunrises on the countryside on the way to school, and talk about the mean girls or the talent shows, or something irrelevant with Sydni the second we walked in the door, waiting for the bell to start for our classes.

But, every school has to have an end. The Intermediate school has closed a few years ago, while I was in high school, due to lack of money and students in the township.

"This is a really big school for just two grades..." Louis said as we parked in the parking lot. I could see the last day of fifth grade running through my head so clearly, like I was living through the memory. "Hey, I know what we can do." Louis said excitedly.

"What?" I asked.

"Follow me." He said as he got out of the car, walking over to my door, and helping me out of the car. He then grabbed my wrist firmly and we were running to the playground that Sydni and I would always play on during recess. So many memories flashed back through my mind. In December, when we were sliding on the ice and swinging on the cold swings, October, when we were talking about boys on the jungle-jim, and what I could never forget, was in May, when we were on top of the monkey bars, when we first ever started our hobby of writing.

"I remember this playground," I said as we both walked on the familiar mulch. "Sydni and I did so much here."

"Like...what?" Louis asked curiously.

"Well...everything. We laughed, we wrote things, we talked about school problems, mean girls, crushes, teachers, everything. " I said, thinking about our adolescence.

"That sounds like a good childhood you had." Louis said, as he silently took my hand and walked towards me, looking me in the eyes. "...You wanna create some memories with me here?" He asked so silently, it was almost a whisper.

"...Sure." I smiled, as he leaned down to kiss me, then pulling my wrist towards the slide.

"The slide?" I laughed as we ran, like children.

"No one's too old for it!" He said, climbing up.

I walked up as he sat down, ready to slide down, but he then stopped himself for some reason. He looked over at me.

"You know what..." He looked at me, puzzled.

"What? Just slide down, we can take turns!" I said, waiting for him.

"No. Let's go down together." He smiled as he took my hand and made me sit on his lap, while he put his arms around my waist.

"This is better." He smiled, as he pushed us down. I laughed at the adrenaline rush.

When we were at the end of the slide, Louis looked over at me, his face so close I could see every shade of blue in the ocean of his eyes.

"I felt like a superhero just now..." He whispered as he leaned in to kiss me.

"C'mon, follow me." He then led me to the swings, as he got on.

Louis then frowned as soon as we both got on the swings.

"What?" I asked.

"I want to touch you...even if it's just your hand or something, I just want to touch you." He said, looking at the ground.

I reached my hand out for his as he took it and held on to it like he was hanging off a cliff.

We were then holding hands while swinging for about two minutes of laughing and faint screaming of happiness.

"Let's jump off now," Louis said when we were really high above the ground. I remembered when Sydni and I went this high in fifth grade.

"On the count of three, I'll jump off. One, two, three." He said as he let go of my hand and jumped of and then stood right in front of where I was swinging.

"Okay, now I want you to jump off."

"I don't know Louis. I'm just going to slow down." I said as I kept swinging.

"Don't worry. That's why I got off first. I'll catch you."

"Louis..."

"Laura, you have to live life on the edge a little. C'mon, just trust me, please." 

I then nodded my head slowly and nervously as I kept swinging, causing the swing to get higher, which made me more nervous about this.

"Okay. On the count of three. One, two, three." 

I then let go of the chains I was holding on to and kicked my feet forward and leaned in, casuing me to fall off the swing. I then heard a big thud on the ground, but I didn't feel mulch. I looked over to see Louis, his arms the tightest they've ever been around me, smiling widely, while laughing.

"Told you I'd catch you." He said as he kissed my cheek. He then got up and helped me up, and walked towards the school.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Here it is." Louis walked near the emergency door. "This has to be open." He said, opening the door, gesturing me to come inside the school.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Laura, you only live once." Louis said, smiling as I walked in, shrugging my shoulders.

"C'mon." He then whispered in my ear as he grabbed my wrist and we were running again.

We ran through the halls that Sydni and I knew like the back of our hands, the halls that would take us to our classes.

We then went in the office, and sneaked in the principal's office, and laughed, pretending to be principals. After that, We then went in the auditorium, which was also the cafeteria. All the lights were dim, just a few fluorescent lights hanging from the ceiling.

"I remember this. I remember it so well." I said, sitting on one of the steps on the floor, as Louis sat beside me.

"What all do you remember?" Louis asked.

"Everything. In the blink of an eye. I remember getting assigned seats. Sydni sitting next to her crush and us getting taco salads, and saying our very first inside joke. Me meeting her mom for the first time, us talking about girl drama, laughing, not having a care in the world, and the one night I'll never forget. Us dancing with the speaker blaring at the dance we went to that March. It's like it was all yesterday. I can still see it, and hear it."

"Sounds like good memories, Laura. Like you had a really fun time with Sydni." He said, as he stared at the stage intensely, like it fascinated him or something.

"She...really is your...best friend, isn't she?" Louis asked.

"Yeah. She's one of the greatest people I've ever met, honestly." I smiled.

"Follow me." Louis said, as he walked over to the stage.

He then stood very still on a little to the left of the stage, looking at the fluorescent lights, whispering something I couldn't hear. I walked closer to him, as I heard his soft, silent voice.

"Alone..." Louis said...no...was he singing?

I then walked behind him to the right of the stage as he quickly looked over at me, stopping his singing.

"Don't go. Just...not over there...please...Just...don't." He said walking over towards me, taking my hand and looking me in the eyes, so close, the flouescence of the lights almost made his eyes seem to glow in the dark, like neon.

He then leaned down to kiss me. After a minute, he took my hand and we ran off the stage, running through the hallway, towards the halls again.

We then went to the classroom where I had seen Sydni for the first time. Seeing the classroom as such a plain state like this, it seemed like a thousand years have passed by. I just looked around the classroom in wonder, and honestly, with all the memories, I started to tear up. Walking in the room with tears in my eyes, putting my head down on the desk, tears spilling out of my eyes in secrecy as a girl with long chocolate brown hair looked over at me, in curiosity. She just asked a simple question as I looked over at her, wondering why she was looking over at me. "You can't open your locker?" she asked and I replied with a simple "No." She said "Me neither." That was how the miracle called our entire friendship started. I then remembered the last few weeks of school, us sitting together, laughing, watching Liberty's Kids, and finally, on the last day of school, when the bell rang, our yearbooks in our hands, I just simply looked over at her and asked "You ready?" and she smiled with a hint of sadness and replied "I'm ready". We then hugged like it was the last day we were going to see each other, which we thought it was. I could see and feel the heartbreak just like it was yesterday. Little did I know back then how far both of us would come. And most of it, we went through together.

All the memories faded back into a dark room, the only source of light being from the window.

"This was...your classroom, wasn't it?" Louis asked.

"Yeah...well, it was more important than that...It was where I first saw and met Sydni." I said, tears forming in my eyes. As soon as Louis looked over at me, he automatically wiped the tears off my cheek. He then walked over to the whiteboard, grabbed a marker and wrote in big red letters. When he walked away from the whiteboard, I saw "Louis + Laura = forever" With a heart and Louis' signature. He then took my hand and kissed me. He then led me out of the classroom and we were running through the hallways again.

Louis then led us towards the music room, where of course, more of Sydni and I's memories were created. Copying our worksheets in secrecy, and not paying attention to what the teacher was saying, as usual. Then talking at the end of class. Louis walked towards the piano.

"I like this room already..." He smiled as he sat down on the piano bench. I walked around to look at all the empty walls that were once filled with posters that Sydni and I would make fun of. I then heard...keys...playing. On the piano. The notes were gliding so smoothly, one after another, like a perfect melody that I've never heard before. I've never heard anything so angelic and I didn't want it to stop. I turned to find Louis, with a determined look on his face, his fingers gliding against the piano. 

I just stood there, in shock, of that's what you would call it. I have heard many piano players, so many you can think of. The list goes on. But never, in my life, have I heard something so beautiful as what I was hearing in my ears right now, at this instant. I couldn't see anything else in the music room but him, playing the piano. Everything else was blurry and irrelevant. I just stared and it seemed like I was getting so lost in the sound, as I pictured the red roses, the blueness of the ocean, and the sunset on the gazebo. I felt...love.

When he was done, after what seemed like a years' worth of time, since it went by so slowly in my mind, he looked over at me.

"I-I-I've never heard you play before." I stuttered, in shock.

"Well...I just need a piano, and I'm good to go." He laughed, standing up.

"That was beautiful." I said, in amazement. "I've never heard anything like it."

I was now thinking of going to buy a piano, just for Louis, sometime, someway, anything to make me hear something like I just heard again.

                                   *                                    *                                      *

We walked outside to the parking lot, hand in hand, when I saw a suspicious black vehicle that caught my attention.  It looked like it had someone in it, in the driver's seat, patiently waiting.

"What the..." I said as I stopped, getting Louis' attention. "What is that car doing over here?" I asked.

"I don't know, I don't know why he would be here, besides us." Louis said, as he looked in his pockets. "Oh, shit!" He exclaimed. "I forgot my keys in the building. Be back in a minute, love. Just wait right here." He kissed my cheek and ran into the building, in a speed of lightning.

I then looked closer into the window of the suspicious car and saw something that made my heart pound. Jacob.

I then stormed to Jacob's car as he got out, and slammed the door.

"What are you doing here?" I yelled as I walked towards him.

"I told you, you would be mine someday, Well, today is that day."

"No it's not, Jake."

"I'm choosing a time where your dumbass prince charming isn't here to stop me. And you know what happened last time, right?" He asked as the memories flashed back. Louis screaming in wrath and fury and using all his might to punch his face, so hard Jacob's face wasn't recognizable. Sydni and I standing there, in shock and fear. Tears of fear formed in my eyes.

"So I suggest you get in the car...before I make you." Jacob said as he grabbed my wrist.

"Leave me alone, Jacob. Just leave. JUST LEAVE." I screamed, in hopes Louis would come soon enough to stop Jacob.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!?!" I heard Louis scream, while Jacob got a tighter grip on my wrist which made my heart pound faster and louder.

"Do you really have to ruin everything?" Jacob asked.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I do. Because she's my girlfriend. NOW GO OR I SWEAR IT WILL GET UGLY." Louis screamed at the top of his lungs, so loud it scared me now.

"Fine, just because I don't want to make a scene in this little kid environment, I'll go. But this isn't over." Jacob said as he walked over to his car, started it, and drove off recklessly.

"C'mon, love. It's sunset now. Let's get back to the hotel." Louis kissed my cheek as he took my hand and led me to the car.

I could not comprehend what had just happened.

                                         *                                   *                          *

"I'm sorry if...I scared you." Louis said as they were driving.

"I forgive you. But...I don't think I'll get used to you screaming. Even though you are Louis Tomlinson, and you are known for screaming your ass off." I smiled, looking at the sunset.

"You do realize what tomorrow is right?" Louis asked as we pulled into the parking lot of the hotel.

I then realized we had to go back to England tomorrow. I know my entire teenage years I have dreamed of going to England, but now, since I've been away from Indiana for so long, I've forgotten what I've been missing, what wasn't in England with me.

Once I was all ready for bed, in a pair of sweats and a tank top, I slid under the covers, to find Louis laying there, smiling at me. He then pulled me in so my back was against his chest, and his arms were around me. He then ran his fingers through my hair as he turned off the light and the TV.

"Go to sleep, love. I'll be there when you wake up."

I then shut my eyes and thought about Indiana, my childhood, moving to England and my last day being there, and everything that has happened while I came back for this very small visit.

I guess you never realize how much you love a place until you can't be there anymore.


	23. The Only One

"I had fun, Mom. I really did." I said as I hugged my Mother. Today was Louis and I's last day in Indiana, before we had to fly back to Manchester.

"Louis it was so nice to meet you. I look forward to seeing you again." She smiled.

"It was lovely meeting you too, Amy." Louis smiled.

"Laura, can I talk to you in the other room, please? Just for a minute." My mom asked.

"Sure." I said as we both walked into the kitchen."

"Laura, he's a keeper. Don't do anything to screw this up, okay? He is so nice! He's funny, he's smart, and he's incredibly handsome, too!" He's a gentleman and do you realize how rare that is these days?"

"I know, Mom. I love him, I'm not going to screw it up." I smiled.

"Laura, I want to tell you something that I thought I'd never come close to telling you so soon." She smiled widely.

"What is it?" I asked.

"You two are going to get married. I know it in my heart." She whispered with hope.

My eyes widened and I gasped with what I had just heard from my Mother. Did I hear that right?

                                    *                                      *                                         *

(Louis' POV) 

I was in the lounge room with Laura's father, Mark, and we were talking about our time in Indiana.

"Now, listen, Louis. I want to talk to you about something." He said, which made me nervous, to be honest.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I want you to be completely honest with me."

"I'm always honest, Mark." I tried to smile.

"Louis...Have you ever thought about marriage lately?"

"Well..." I stuttered. I haven't really thought about it, to be honest. I always visioned my wedding to be beautiful, with flowers and lights everywhere. But with...who? Ever since Laura and I started dating, my worries disappeared. Now that I think about it...maybe Laura is the one I want to marry someday.

"I um...have never really thought about that..." I said as Mark started to glare at me. "I think I'm a little too young to be thinking about settling down, I mean, I'm only twenty-one!" I tried to explain.

"Well, slow down, there, Louis...I never told you to start writing invites for your wedding. All I'm saying is, have you ever thought about it before?"

"Sometimes, I guess." I said.

"With...who?" 

"Well, I've been thinking about it, and...your daughter."

"So you have been thinking about it, am I right?"

"Well, so many things have been on my mind, but if I had to choose anyone to marry, it would most definitely be Laura. I mean, she's the one I love and she's the only one I would want to marry."

"I never asked Laura's previous boyfriends that, Louis. But, I'm asking you. Do you know why?"

"Why?" I asked.

"It's because I know you're going to marry my daughter. I know it in my soul. I can feel it." He smiled.

"Is that..."

"It's good, Louis. In fact, it's wonderful. You, my friend, are what she needs. She's been through a lot."

"I know, Mark. And I plan on making her as happy as possible." I smiled to him.

"I like you, Louis. I hope you are the one for my daughter."

"Are you...serious?" I asked astounded.

"Yes. Would I lie to a guy that I would want marrying my daughter?"

"Well, thank you, Mark. I won't let you down because I don't plan on leaving your daughter anytime soon. She's mine forever." I winked at him.

"That better be the truth. I can't live through another heartbreak."

"Oh, no. I would never do such a thing to Laura."

"You better not. Or you'll know what will happen." He said while making a gun shoot with his hand.

"I understand. It was wonderful meeting you, Mark. I look forward in seeing you again soon." I said as Laura and her mother walked in the room, indicating that we had to leave to go to the airport.

I remembered the conversation between Mark and I and when Laura walked in, I suddenly visioned her in a white dress. She looked so beautiful, so fragile, like I wanted nothing to happen to her. I felt this overwhelming feeling and it was addicting. That's when I knew the day would come where I would marry Laura. Someday.

                          *                                              *                                       *

(Laura's POV)

"Bye, Mom. I love you." I hugged my mom as I then grabbed my keys and my purse.

We then walked out the door after the many goodbyes with my parents, and we started driving.

Once we were out of the city, we were driving through countryside, on the way to the airport.

"This is beautiful. I'll miss this." I said as I looked out the window, looking at the sunset.

"I've never seen anything like it." Louis said, smiling. "Hey, let's stop here for a second."

He then pulled over to an unclaimed cornfield, and helped me out of the car, grabbing my wrist.

"Louis, I don't want to miss our flight!" I said, laughing as he was pulling into the cornfield.

"Don't you worry your pretty mind. We have time, love." He said as I looked at the sunset, lost in my thoughts.

"You are so beautiful." Louis said as he walked towards me, smiling as the sunlight hit his ocean blue eyes, making them sparkle like diamonds. Blue diamonds. Just like my promise ring.

He then pulled me in for a hug, so tight that My feet were off the ground. To the point where I couldn't breathe.

When he finally let go, the sunset was starting to fade into deep purple, and soon to be black, and for all the stars, or diamonds, to come out in the pitch black sky,

"Let's go home, darling." He whispered with excitement as he grabbed my hand and ran towards the car and we then drove to the airport.

I couldn't believe that my time in Indiana was over, for now. All the memories came flashing back in my mind, once more, just like the entire time I've been here for these past three days. It really was a journey, that I'm still not done with, but I'll have to leave it, for now. But I know, deep down in my heart that I'll come back again someday, and reunite the memories, just like this time. It really was something to remember.

And by looking at Louis smiling the smile that won my heart, and by looking at the sunset that took my breath away, I got this overwhelming happiness. I felt that my heart was being fixed, piece by piece, right in this moment.


	24. Out Of Place

I opened my eyes to look at the bright white ceiling. I had to close my eyes a little because the ceiling was so bright, it was like looking at the sun itself. I looked over to tell Louis to close the curtain, when I found his side of the bed empty. I then looked at the clock over at the nightstand on his side, saying that it was almost eight o' clock. This means that I had to get out of bed.

I dragged myself out of bed after a long three-day trip in Indiana, to fix myself some tea and rest a little before I could get ready for work today. I wasn't really excited about work, considering the fact that Holly and Sienna were probably there, waiting to bark at me for being Louis Tomlinson's girlfriend and whatnot, so I might as well take my time. 

I walked downstairs and started boiling some water on the stove, when I felt arms wrap around my waist. Startled, I turned around to see Louis, smiling.

"Hey," He said so quietly it was almost like a whisper.

"Hi." I smiled back.

"Tired, love?"

"Sort of," I said, turning the knob of the burners on the stove.

"You don't have to go to work...Besides, didn't you say you hated it? You know, the co-workers?"

"Yeah...but I still wanna go. I mean I love working with phones, it's just those two...bitches...I have to deal with along the way. It's just discipline, I guess. I can live with it."

"That's not discipline, Laura. That's just punishment." Louis laughed as I started to laugh.

"Cruel and unusual punishment." I laughed as I added the tea bags in the water.

"Here, you look really tired. Sit down and pick out a movie. I'll make this for us." He smiled as he kissed me on the cheek.

"No, you don't have to. I can do it." I said, getting a tighter grip on the handle of the pan that held boiling tea.

"Laura, please. Just let me do it. I'd love to." He smiled at me, trying to take my hand off the handle of the pan.

"Louis, it's fine! Now, sit down!"

"No." He said firmly, now. "I want to do this for you. Now, sit down and let go of the handle. I don't want you to get boiling hot tea all over yourself!"

"Fine. But Just this time." I said, sighing as I sat down, grabbling a blanket to drape on top of me, since I was freezing, like I always was.

"You should say 'Thank you', I bet Jacob wouldn't do anything like this for you. I'm expecting nothing in return either." He said from the kitchen.

"Thank you, Louis." I smiled. About a few minutes later, Louis came in with two cups of tea, handing one of them to me.

"Thank you." I smiled.

"No problem, love. I love doing little things for you." He winked as he turned on a movie.

                         *                                 *                                         *

"Laura...Laura...Darling...Wake up..." I heard a soft voice echo throughout my head as I opened my eyes. I was covered in blankets, shivering all of a sudden when I found Louis, staring at me with his face so close to mine, I could see every little detail that sketched his face. He had his arms flexed around me, so it was like there was no way to escape, not that anyone would want to.

"Hi Love." Louis said softly as he kissed my cheek. "You were asleep for about a half hour."

"Oh God. What time is it?" I asked, starting to get worried.

"Well it's ....Oh God. Yeah, you should start getting ready for work..."

I jolted out of my seat as I rushed to the bedroom to get dressed. I quickly put on a pair of the black skinny jeans I always wore with my uniform light blue polo shirt, and black Toms. I put on my makeup in a matter of five minutes. I didn't care if my hair was straight, I just pulled it in a ponytail. I then put on my jacket and ran downstairs, to the door.

Once I was about to walk out the door, Louis slammed the door behind me. He then turned me around and pushed me to the door and kissed me passionately. I was shocked because I've never had a kiss like that before.

"I'll see you when you get back." Louis said, whispering.

"Okay." I said, so quiet it was barely audible.

"Bye, Darling. I love you." He then kissed my cheek.

"I love you too." I looked him in the eyes and smiled one last time as I closed the door.

This was the first time in England where I dreaded getting into the car to go somewhere. Work. A living hell.

                                       *                                 *                            *

It was already sunset, seven o' clock in the evening to be exact, and I was putting up the last box of phones on the shelves until my day was over. Holly and Sienna have not said a word to me, which I found quite pleasant. I wish I had a friend at work, though. Just someone to talk to. Most of the co-workers work in the office where they actually fix people's phones, whereas Holly, Sienna, and I just sell brand new phones to people. It was so quiet at work...too quiet. I had no friends whatsoever here. Holly and Sienna were truly pains in the ass, and them being quiet for the rest of the day was a relief. Mr. Harris, our boss, seemed nice as a person, but I don't think we would have anything in common, and we don't really talk to each other unless it's about the store of the business. My boss and I's relationship was nothing like the relationship between Sydni and her boss. They are like best friends. They go on lunch break together, they buy each other coffee when they're shifts are over, and they invite each other to everything fashion-related. Sydni works for a fashion industry that works for stores like Forever 21, Topshop, and stores such as those.

Come to think of it, I was sort of lonely at work. Maybe that was why I dreaded it so much. All I really needed was someone to talk to. someone to get me through my day.

But, here in England, besides what happened with the coincidence of Sydni introducing me to One Direction and Danielle and Perrie, I had really horrid trouble with making friends here. I knew that people knew who I was. I was Louis Tomlinson's girlfriend. And a lot of the fans in England weren't too thrilled about that. But it wasn't just the fans I had trouble with. It was everyone. Normally, In America, if we caught someone looking at us, we would just smile. Well, every time I've smiled at someone here, they give me a look like I'm from another planet. The look isn't very friendly. So I guess I should just avoid eye contact with every one here I don't know. I just felt so out of place...like I didn't belong....like....like...like a rainbow zebra in a stampede of black and white zebras. It's just so uncomfortable!

Once I was done putting the phones on the shelves, I went to tell Mr. Harris that I was leaving, and I headed out the door. When I walked out the door, I heard Holly and Sienna say "Bye, Laura." very silently but in a surprisingly kind way.

I decided to brush Holly and Sienna off my shoulder as I got in the car. I planned on just getting into some comfortable clothes, talking to Sydni on the phone for a while, and watching movies with Louis until I fall asleep. Just do nothing and get some Godforsaken rest.

Once I walked in the front door, I let out a sigh of exhaust as I kicked off my Toms and took off my jacket. I walked upstairs and set down my keys, phone, and purse on the bed as I headed for the bathroom.

I then re-straightened my hair, fixed a little portion of my makeup and changed into some yoga pants and Louis' sweater that  I haven't worn in days, and I missed dearly. It still had the scent of his citrus cologne that reminded me of that February night where he took me home, and stayed for six days, leading up to him asking me to move in with him at his newly bought monumental house, which is where we are living today, and we have been for about two months now. Two months. Already? 

I dialed Sydni's number and after about five rings, she answered.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Hey, Syd." I said, my fatigue showing greatly in my tone.

"Hey, Laura. What's wrong? Are you guys back from Indiana yet?"

"Yeah, we just got back last night. This jetlag is killing me, Sydni. It took me two hours to get used to the England time again."

"Oh...that's...hard. I'm sorry, Laura. I can come over tomorrow or something, would that make you feel a little better?"

"You don't have to do that. I mean, I have work tomorrow, and I just want to get some rest for a few days."

"So how's work?"

"It's...okay, I guess. Holly and Sienna didn't say a word today. I don't have any friends at work."

"That's sad...I'm sure there will be a new employee or something. It'll all work out. I mean, silence is better than Holly and Sienna bickering at you, right?"

"Yeah..it is so much better. But I don't know...I just feel a little lonely sometimes."

"Don't tell Louis that, he'll lose it." Sydni said as we both laughed.

"Yeah, I don't plan on it." I said, laughing. "So how's Harry?" I said walking downstairs to watch TV.

"He's fine, I guess. He seems suspicious about something, but I don't know what it is."

"Sydni, tell him that I am not going to be an aunt anytime soon." I said, while pouring myself a glass of ice water to take some pain medication for a headache.

Sydni laughed. "I don't think it's that, Laura. Harry respects me too much."

"That's good. Because if he didn't we'd be cleaning blood out of the carpet."

I then heard Louis come running in, towards me. I clutched my phone and held a finger to my lips, telling him to quiet down.

"Oh...I get it." Louis said, walking to the living room. I put my phone back up to my ear when Louis snatched it out of my hands, running to the living room.

"Louis!!! Please give it back!" I said desperately as excitement suddenly filled his eyes.

"Hey, Hey," He whispered. "We're gonna watch movies tonight, go upstairs and get ready." He smiled and kissed my cheek.

"Can't wait until you're down here." He winked as I walked upstairs.

                                       *                               *                              *

(Louis' POV)

"Hey, Sydbo, How are ya?" I asked with enthusiasim while talking to Sydni, because I stole my girlfriend's phone on purpose.  But, there were also reasons why I took Laura's phone to talk to Sydni. I really did want to talk to her. I wanted to tell her what has been happening with Laura, and how better she's gotten.

"What is it, Louis, I don't have all day." Sydni said, laughing. "I'm good, by the way."

"I just wanted to talk to you."

"What could you possible want to talk to me about right this second Louis?"

"I wanted to talk about Laura."

"What--"

"Now before you get worried, which you shouldn't, I just wanted to tell you how better she's gotten.

"Really? How better?"

"Really better. I think you fixed her almost completely, Syd. She rarely cries." I smiled so wide I didn't even know it was possible to smile that wide. "I just..."

"Just what?" Sydni asked, now more serious.

"I just love her so much. I got her parents to like me and...I've been recently thinking that she's the one I want to marry someday."

"Really? Oh my God, Louis! This is amazing!" 

"I know! I want to make her as happy as possible because if she's happy then I'm happy." I smiled.

"Okay. Well I have to go, Harry wants something." Sydni said.

"Okay. I'll tell Laura you said 'Hi'."

"I did...you interrupted..." Sydni said.

"Oh...yeah.."

"Okay, well Bye!" Sydni said.

"Bye!" I said as I hung up.

And all those words I said were true. I really did truly love Laura with all my heart, mind, and soul. I wanted to spend every waking second with her. Honestly, I couldn't care less if she went to work or not. It would be so much better if she just stayed with me throughout the day.

But, knowing Laura, when she says she's doing something, she's doing it, and there's nothing that's going to stop her, and she loved her job, so there was no way that was going to happen.

if only I could just spend one entire day with her, just laying here, with her in my arms, watching movies, just doing nothing for twenty-four hours straight?

Impossible.

                             *                                       *                                    *

(Laura's POV)

I was on tumblr when I heard yelling downstairs. I thought it was just the TV until I heard the yelling get louder. It then reminded me of something....that night. Screaming. Louis? That night...

I then rushed downstairs in fear of what happened. I then nervously walked over to the couch, shaking, wondering what was going to happen next. I don't know weather or not I just felt this feeling all the time, or if the feeling was mutual to me, because of what all I went through in the past years.

"W-What is it, Louis?" I asked, stuttering nervously.

Louis turned over at me. I was expecting the same glare I saw that he gave to Jacob, or the night Louis and I...got into a fight. But instead, Louis just flashed a pleasant smile at me. A smile? I was so confused.

Louis face then turned serious once he saw my sudden fearful expression on my face.

"What's wrong, love? Trouble at work?" Louis asked.

"Oh, nothing...it's just..."

"Just...what?" 

"Well, I heard you screaming from downstairs and...I thought you were mad at me or something."

"What?" Louis asked shocked, pulling my wrist causing me to lay on the couch with him. He then covered me up with a few blankets that he was using, wrapped his arms around me tightly and ran his fingers through my hair as my head was on his chest.

"Now, why would I be mad at you? I love you." He kissed my cheek as he turned on a movie, still not getting a looser grip on me, which I doubted he would.

We were in the middle of watching 17 Again, while I was in the middle of falling asleep. But being here, being so close to Louis, I didn't want this night to end, because I knew, that in the morning, it would all be the same. I would still be lonely as hell at work, with no one to talk to, for a whole eleven hours. A dreadful eleven hours. I tried so hard keeping my eyes open, but nothing worked. I then came to the point where I slapped myself in the face so hard that I was awake for a full five minutes, but then getting drowsy again.

"What did you do that for?" Louis asked, offended by my self-inflicted action.

"I just had to wake up." I said, staring at the screen.

"Why? You can go to sleep, love. I'll be right here when you wake up."

"But, I just don't want to go to work tomorrow. I don't want this night to end." I said silently, because of my fatigue that I was drowning in. It was almost like every time I closed my eyes, It was like Louis' eyes, because I felt a floating feeling every time I closed my eyes, like I was swimming in slumber like I seemed to do every time I looked in Louis' ocean blue eyes.

Louis then ran his fingers through my hair and hade me rest my head against his chest again. He brought up the blankets so that they would go up to my cheeks.

"Just go to bed, Love." I heard him say one last time before I closed my eyes and suddenly I heard a noise fading away. The noise was so...pleasant. But I recognized it. It sounded so smooth, like chocolate, or like a million violins playing all at once...I think I heard Louis singing.

I then started to drift off into sleep, my last thought being how I felt threads of steel stitching a piece of my heart back where it belongs."


	25. Fear And Attraction

I woke up once again to the bedroom, being as bright as the sun, as usual. I then remembered last night, me falling asleep, my head on Louis' chest and the night being utterly perfect, and how I never wanted it to end. The night has slipped through my fingers through time like a grain of sand, and I had to face the agony of going to work today. i dragged myself out of bed and walked downstairs.

I then paused for a minute. If I fell asleep on the couch...how the hell did I wake up on the bed?

I continued walking downstairs, into the living room when I saw Louis, watching TV. I walked silently towards him, on the couch, and sat about a foot away from him, my fatigue showing still from the trip. It was going to take me a while to get caught up and not be so tired to the point where I might pass out.

"Oh, Hey love! Good Morning!" Louis said, in a soft, tired voice.

"Morning..." I said, smiling at him. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, darling." He movel closer to me and put his arm around my shoulders andpulled me closer towards him.

"Um...How did I end up waking up on the couch when I fell asleep on the couch last night?" I asked with utter confusion.

"Oh..that?" He laughed. "Well, I carried you, silly." He smiled widely. There was a twinkle in his eyes whenever he smiled that just made me forget about the world, for a moment.

"Oh...I thought that you know your childhood is over when you sleep on a couch and wake up on a couch."

He then get up and pulled my wrist, causing the blankets to fall off me and he pulled me close to him.

"Well, looks like your childhood isn't over yet." He smiled as he looked into my eyes.

I smiled and blushed as I walked upstairs to get ready for work. I was glad I had a decent amount of time to get ready, so I could look somewhat close to human at work, since I have been so tired and stressed lately.

I grabbed my keys as walked over to Louis, leaning down to kiss him on the cheek. Just when I was about to, he got up swiftly and wrapped his arms around my waist and picked my up off the ground, twirling me around, making me alugh hysterically.

"Louis! Stop! I'm getting dizzy!" I laughed while I was out of breath.

He finally put me down and looked into my eyes, his face being so close to mine.

"I love hearing you laugh. Especially when I'm the reason for it." He smiled.

I then turned around to walk out the door.

"Wait," He said quietly.

He then pulled me in to kiss him. The kiss lasted for what seemed like infinity to me, but in reality it probably only lasted for about ten seconds. He then pulled me in for a long, tight hug.

When he let go I could just see him staring right at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing. I just think you're beautiful." He smiled. "You should be going. Don't wanna be late!" He winked at me and then kissed me on the cheek.

"Bye, love." He said as I opened the door.

"Bye! Don't get arrested!"

"I'll try not to! Just kidding, bye, darling, love you!"

"Love you too, bye!" I said as I closed the door and walked to my car.

I don't know if I have ever even put it into thought, but I was deeply in love with Louis. More deeply than ever before.  There was something about him that I craved. Whenever I was around him, I always felt this overwhelming joy. Like all I wanted to do was smile and that nothing could stop me from being the happiest person in the world. I loved every second of it.

                                        *                                      *                                              *

I was putting phones on shelves, like any other boring day, when I noticed something peculiar. I noticed that Holly was here, at work, but Sienna wasn't. If you knew these two girls, you would know that they're a package deal. Both or none at all. So, it was really odd to see Holly here, and not Sienna, as well.

I knew that Holly was just going to bark at me for unnessecary and God-knows-what reasons, so I just decided not to ask about Sienna and keep my mouth shut, like i always do.

"I can help you with that, if you're having trouble..." I heard a soft, lovely voice say behind my back.

I turned around to find Holly, standing there with a seriosu expression on her face, staring at me in an innocent manor.

"Uhh...I don't think I need the help, but thanks for the offer." I tried to smile, shocked of what was happening. Was Holly actually being nice to me? What did she want? I didn't even recognize her voice or tone that she was speaking in because I was so used to that arrogant, loud, annoying, cruel voice that she always used when she talked to me. But this voice, which is probably her normal speaking voice, was very calm, elegant, and soft. It was actually quite lovely.

"So...where's Sienna? You two are usually a package deal..." I tried to start a conversation, to see what was going on to make Holly actually treat me like a human  being.

"She...had to move to Liverpool...for college. So it's just me and you, I guess."

I then saw a tall, dark haired man walk through the door in a hoodie, jeans, and converse. He looked at me with a twinkle in his eye, as he walked towards the office. After a few minutes, he walked out in a uniform for our work, and started putting new phones on display.

"W-Who is that?" I asked.

"Oh, I don't know. He's the new employee, I guess. He just started today. Take it easy on him."

"So you're saying that to him, when you didn't take it easy on me?" I asked, partially offended by her choice of words.

"No, no, not like that. Just...in general..."

"What do you mean?"

"Look, I am trying to get along with you. Okay? You don't have to be best friends with me, but I figured that since we're all we got at work, we might as well talk and not have eleven hours of silence. I mean, don't tell me that you don't get lonely here, right?"

"Well, I do...a lot..."

"See? I hate the silence! I just need someone to talk to! Anyone! So, can we just..."

"....Stop being cruel to each other?"

"Yeah. Please."

"That would be great." I smiled partially.

"Awesome. I have to go have a chat with Mr. Harris. I'll be back shortly." She smiled as she walked fastly towards the office.

While I was still comprehending what actually had happened with Holly, I saw the tall, dark-haired man with pale skin walk towards me, a sullen look on his face.

"Hey, do you know where the speakers are? Not on the display, in the inventory..." He said quietly, and he was closer than preferred to me.

"Um...it's in that room over there." I pointed at the orange door that blended in with the walls like camoflouge.

"Thanks, love." He walked towards the door. I brushed off the fact that he called me "love" which I found creepy, and probably always will find creepy for a stranger to call me that, and since I'm an American.

He then stopped and turned, with an amazed look on his face. "Wait...you're...American! Aren't you?" 

"Yeah...I am..."

"Oh My God! I am so fascinated with American History. It's amazing how patriotic they are, how rebellious they were, oh, God, I could go on for ages. What state are you from?"

"Indiana." I smiled, liking the fact that i had someone to talk to now.

"Beautiful state. Don't they have the most beautiful sunsets, there?"

"Yes! I love sunsets!"

"We should watch one together. I love them too." He looked right into my eyes, which started to make my heart pound.

"I remember back in March, I saw this beautiful sunset with my boyfriend." I emphasized the word boyfriend because this was starting to get overboard with how he was acting around me.

"Oh...yeah...I bet it was beautiful. I'll see you tomorrow, i guess we're closing up."

"Yeah, i'll see you tomorrow." I looked back at him before he walked out the door. He waved and smiled at me, which made my heart pound faster and louder. I then couldn't take it anymore. I closed the door and looked at the sunset.

I don't know if that was fear, or attraction....But i knew I needed to run and get away from him. Fast.

                                  *                                                *                                                        *

I pulled up into the driveway to find that Louis' car was here, which was a relief. I needed something to keep my mind completely off the new employee at work, and just focus on Louis. Louis. Louis. Louis was all I could ever think about, now. Was i really this whipped?

I walked in the door, feeling exhausted. It was late at night, and after work I decided to go to the mall to relieve stress, but nothing worked. So I was sure that being with Louis was the only solution.

I had forgotten that it had been so late, and my exhaustion had kicked in once I got ready for bed. Louis was probably already sleeping, since he texted me that he was going to bed while I was at the mall. When I was all ready for bed, I walked into the bedroom, all lights out so it was as pitch black as a forest at dusk. I crawled into bed and quickly shut my eyes, drowning out all of my thoughts about what happened with the new employee at work, and tried to think about Louis as much as possible, which wasn't hard since he was all I could ever think about. I then felt a huge blanket being wrapped around me which made me realize that Louis wasn't asleep.

After making my heart jump, Louis wrapped his arm around me, pulling my fack to his chest.

"I couldn't sleep." Louis whispered in my ear, sending chills down my spine. "You weren't here." He then kissed me on the cheek. "Now you are. You're mine. I love you. Goodnight, darling." 

"I love you too." I said quietly as I thought more and more about Louis, and how he was making my heart skipping beats everyday.

I thought of the way the new employee looked at me. It made me cautious. But I reminded myself of where I am laying tonight. All my thoughts dissappeared as I felt myself floating, my eyes fluttering closed as I fell asleep.


	26. Mistakes

"So, why are you here? Like, if you're from Indiana, then why are you in Manchester?" The new employee asked, his fringy hair swept across his forehead, pale skin, and icy blue eyes. I avoided eye contact with him at all times, because I know ice will freeze the ocean, and I longed to be swimming in the ocean that was Louis' eyes rather than sliding across thin ice, and freezing to death.

We were selling phones, because we had more customers today, and I was feeling slightly happier since I had someone to talk and laugh with, and someone I had things in common with, as well. It made work worth coming to now, and not dreading, like before.

"Well, I kind of had a...bad relationship..."

"So you wanted to...start over? Here?" He asked in his thick, London accent.

"Not necessarily..." I continued, trying not to look at him and thinking of Louis as much as possible. "My best friend was moving after we broke up and...she wanted me to come with her. So...I guess I'm stuck here now." I partially smiled. "But if I never moved here, then I wouldn't have met my boyfriend, and well...I guess you could say I wouldn't have been alive for this long if I wasn't for him." I couldn't help but smile widely when Louis came into my mind. I felt my cheeks blush.

"That's nice..." He said, distracted by something. "Hey, what's your name?"

"Laura." I said, finally looking in his eyes. Still, they were nothing compared to Louis' eyes."

"Laura. Pretty name. I'm Mason." He smiled.

"Mason," I whispered to myself. "Nice to meet you...officially." I laughed.

"Lovely to meet you, too, darling." He said, getting closer to me than I was comfortable with. The fact that he had called me "darling" made me uncomfortable. Because that was what Louis called me. Louis was the only one I would let call me that. But Mason, this was somewhat unacceptable.

"How did a gorgeous girl like you end up in a place like this?" He took a strand of my hair and twirled it with his fingers, being so close to me. Almost as close as Louis would get to me everyday. I wanted to be with Louis right now. He was really the only person I actually wanted to talk to. 

"Um...I don't know..." I said, walking away from him and continuing to work.

I don't know how I feel about Mason...

                                 *                                *                                  *

"Wait! Can we exchange numbers?" Mason asked as he was leaving, since he only had an afternoon shift, and he had two jobs.

"Sure." I said as we switched phones and put our numbers in. Once we were done, Mason rushed out the door, slammed it, and it was like I was back to being lonely again. It still felt the same.

"I think he likes you," I heard Holly say from across the room. "Better not tell Louis," I turned to see her jokingly snickering.

"I do not like him that way!" I said, laughing. I couldn't believe that I was laughing. Having a lighthearted conversation. A happy, hate-free conversation. With Holly. 

"Sure you don't, admit it, he was cute!"

"Holly..."

"He's cute!"

"He's....attractive. But Louis is my boyfriend and I can't break his heart. It would be breaking mine, too. He's worth it. He's the one I love." I smiled, not being able to wait another five minutes of work just to see Louis again.

"You...really love him, don't you?" Holly got serious.

"Yeah..." I started blushing, thinking about it.

"Look, Laura..." Holly walked over towards me and looked straight into my eyes. "I'm sorry if we had some rough times when we met...really rough times,...but I just went through some things in my childhood, and the only person who could get me through it all just moved across cities away. It is just so hard without Sienna here because she was and always will be my best friend, and I don't know when I'm going to see her again." She started to tear up. "Sometimes, I think it'll be never. But, I don't want that to happen. I am so sorry for the trouble and pain I caused you in the past and I hope you can forgive me. It was really childish and deluded for me to say those horrible things. It's just that the only thing that got me through my childhood mess was One Direction and I love them with all my heart, and I don't want them to get hurt. But knowing one of the girlfriends, I know what it's like now. I see the pain in your eyes everyday and I know that you suffer. I looked you up on Twitter and I saw all the tweets and I just broke down crying like I am now. I'm sorry but I just hope you can forgive me and I understand completely if you don't." She sobbed as I stood there, not being able to move because I was still comprehending what was happening. "I know Sienna would have said the same. please forgive her, too."

"Holly," I said, trying to make her stop sobbing. "I had some rough times too. I've been mean to people before. But everyone makes mistakes. You just have to learn from them. I forgive you. And Sienna." I said, as we hugged.

It's still hard for me to actually think it happened, but I buried the hatchet with Holly and Sienna. We were friends now. The people who were once my worst enemies, were now the only people I had to get me through eleven hours of torture.

                                           *                                 *                               *

I quickly rushed in the door, in sudden excitement to see Louis again. I don't know why I was so eager to see him, maybe that's what love is. Where you just have the desire and craving to just be with someone. Just to have their presence, and that would be being all that matters.

I went upstairs and got ready for bed, since I was slightly tired, but my jolt of excitement overtook my fatigue.

Once I was ready for bed, I walked in to see Louis, on his laptop, wearing his glasses that I've never seen him wear before, The glasses made him look even more attractive. I loved it.

I sat on the bed and touched the frame of his glasses, while his eyes were glued to the computer screen.

"I like you in glasses. You look cute." I smiled as I laid down on the bed, staring at his angelic facial structure, his concentrated facial expression as he kept looking at the screen.

He then shut his laptop lid, and looked over at me.

"You didn't have to stop reading.....sorry for bothering you....I didn't...Oh, God. I'm sorry." I buried my face into my pillow.

"Laura, babe, calm down. I was just done reading...And besides, I want to be with you." I laid down beside me and I could feel him being closer to me as possible. "Get the pillow out of your face so I can see how beautiful it is!" He said as he forced the pillow out of my hands.

"Okay, so you know that girl at work that was mean to me?" I asked Louis.

"Yeah? Are you having troubles again?"

"No...she apologized. And we're friends now."

"That's awesome, Laura! I can't believe something like that would happen!"

"I know right? Me neither...I'm still shocked."

"Is it cold in here, love?"

"A little...Why?"

"Okay, well I'll be back in a few minutes. I have to get more blankets."

"Okay." I smiled, while looking at the outline of his face in the dark.

"Don't go anywhere! I'll be back before you know it." He kissed me on the cheek and left the room. I didn't feel like staring at the ceiling for five minutes so I decided that I would just fall asleep to make things faster. I was drifting off when I heard my phone notification sound.

I looked on my phone to see a text from...Mason?

                                    *                          *                        *

"Hey, love :)" Was Mason's text.

"Hey," I replied back.

"What are you doing, beautiful?" 

"About to go to bed. I'm tired."

"Aww, that sucks. I wanted to keep talking to you... :'("

My phone notification sound went off again, and I realized that I was also getting texts from Louis. I switched over to his three new messages.

"Hey, babe :)"

"I've got a few blankets now I just decided to make us some tea. Do you want to come down here and drink it with me or do you want me to bring it upstairs? Which ever is fine, as long as I'm with you :) x"

"Are you asleep, love? you're taking quite longer than  usual to respond...I feel like I'm talking to myself and it feels weird. :("

I quickly responded to Louis' text since obviously it was more important than anything on my mind right now.

"No, I'm not asleep just yet :) I'm about to fall asleep though...I'm so lazy lol. Whatever you wanna do is fine with me...anything for you :)"

I then switched back to Mason's new text messages.

"Soooo are you asleep, or....????"

"I'm taking that as a yes...."

"I was going to ask you a question...but I guess not since you're asleep. See you tomorrow, love ;)"

Ok, now I was starting to get a little irritated with Mason calling me things that I only wanted Louis to call me like "love" and "darling". It gave me a sickening feeling whenever he called me that now. I felt like Mason and I were getting too close. I wanted to be just friends with him, but he just doesn't seem to see it that way.

"I'm not asleep yet...what question?"

I then switched back to Louis' new messages.

"Ok, thank God! I want to spend more time with you!!! I'll just bring the tea upstairs since you're so lazy ;P I'll be up in a minute, tea is almost ready. Hang in there, love. Superman is almost here. :) x"

I replied. "You better hurry up, Superman, I'm about to pass out *_* lol"

He then quickly responded. "Hey, I can only fly so fast. >:("

"I'll be up in a minute, tea is ready. I loooooove yooouuu :) x" He texted quickly afterwards.

"Okay. Love you too!!! <3 ;p" I replied.

I then looked at Mason's messages one last time.

"So I was thinking that maybe we could go to the mall tomorrow, just so we can get to know each other? If that's fine with you...we don't have to..."

I stopped myself before I was going to reply. Did I really want to do this? What was the risk? What was going to happen if I said yes? What was going to happen if I said no?

Louis came bursting through the door, spreading blankets all over the bed and putting the cups of tea on the nightstands.

I looked at Mason's texts one last time and I quickly responded "Sure."

I didn't know what my friends would think of what I was doing tomorrow, but I was going to do it anyway.


	27. Wonderland

I woke up to the sound of the TV downstairs. I was thinking about what I had said last night, Mason hitting on me in a way, me being so eager to see Louis because of what Mason was doing, Mason texting me the same time while Louis was, and the thing that started to give me more and more of a shower of guilt was the flashback of when Mason asked me to go to the mall. My reply? 'Sure.'

God, I am such a terrible girlfriend.

Normally, the idea of cheating on someone would be going behind your boyfriend's back and making out with another guy. But if you're deleting text messages so he won't see them, then you're already there. I hated the idea of doing such a thing to Louis, and I would hate myself for the rest of my life for it, so I didn't delete the messages. I was overthinking so much about what every single person would think if the thought even occurred to them if I were to cheat on Louis. What would Sydni think? The rest of the guys? Perrie? Danielle? My family? My school friends? The fandom? Holly and Sienna would take back their apology as fast as lightning! But most of all....What would Louis think? It would be a disaster that I was afraid I was getting myself into.

I walked downstairs thinking of how freaking nice I have to be to Louis as possible. If he was to mislead the idea of me going to the mall with Mason in any way, I could be homeless, mindless, soulless, and heartless, because my heart and my everything would be shattered like broken glass. Even the thought of that happening made me sick to my stomach and made my heart hurt. It would be mourning I would be going through if that were to happen. And I was petrified of even the thought of that, I was starting to have flashbacks of the last time it could have happened, but it didn't. The night Louis and I got in our first fight. I was so terrified that that would happen again if he took the wrong idea about what I was doing today.

I walked over to Louis, who was covered in blankets, watching TV, and drinking tea, as usual.

"Hi Louis." I sat down next to him, trying to drown my guilt trip that I was putting myself in.

"Hey, love! Aren't you glad you don't have to go to work today?" He wrapped the blankets around me, pulled me as close as possible to him, and put his arm around me.

"Yeah..." I said, thinking of going to the mall, which made my stomach sick.

"What's wrong, love? Do you like work more now that you made peace with those mean girls you used to hate?"

"Yeah, well...." I stared at the wall, lost in my own thoughts and guilt.

"What is it?"

"I'm...going to the mall...today."

"Okay." He said in a happy tone, smiling.

"You're-you're fine with that?" I asked, shocked.

"Yeah? Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, I was thinking that since I didn't have work today that you would want me here, and I was planning on...going to the mall...and I thought you would be mad and I'd be a terrible girlfriend, and it would all end up like..."

"Like what?" He asked, his eyes growing dark, which made my heart pound, and blood rush to my face.

"Like...that night."

"What night?!?!" He started to raise his voice, as guilt was taking over me, suffocating me, like when you gas yourself in a car and you can't breathe.

My face felt hot and my hands were numb. I looked around the room as it was spinning. I was getting more and more dizzy as I looked at my hands. They were trembling. It felt like I was with Jacob. 

"That night where you found out about me cutting." I said so quietly it was a whisper, because I couldn't catch my breath from fear.

"Darling? Laura?!? Are you okay?!?!" He said, worried.

"I-I'm fine," I said out of breath.

"No, you're absolutely not! Lay down now, Laura, you look like you're going to faint!" He quickly grabbed my waist and laid me down on the couch gently and put blankets on me. He then rushed to the kitchen...

And I closed my eyes to everything black.

                               *                                    *                                      *

I woke up to the sound of the TV and I felt something cold on my face. I felt what seemed like hands on my hair. My lips were dry and I could feel the cuts from when I was biting down on them so hard from all the stress I was in. 

I then looked up as I was more aware of my surroundings. I realized the TV was on some action movie, and I looked up to see Louis, with his wide blue eyes, looking right at me with worry.

"Are you okay?!?! You seemed to have fallen asleep for a while..."

"For how long?" I asked.

"About a half hour..." I realized he had a cold cloth that he was pressing against my forehead gently, and there were blankets surrounding me. He was running his fingers through my hair.

"Oh my God." I widened my eyes, as I rushed to get up, but shortly stopped by Louis, who pushed me right back down on the couch, and wrapped another blanket around me that fell off.

"No, no, darling...you need rest. Maybe after a little while you can go to the mall? If you still wanna go?"

"Yes!" I said quickly. "I mean...yeah, I do...still...wanna go."

"Well, get some rest and then maybe I'll let you." He winked while he started to smile. "Did you have anything to eat or drink before you...blacked out?"

"No...why, are you a doctor now or something?" I laughed.

"Maybe I am..." He walked into the kitchen and I heard pots and pans clanking everywhere. I wondered what the actual hell Louis was doing in the kitchen so I rushed over there to see.

As soon as Louis saw me up from the couch, his eyes grew wide. "Laura! Go sit back down on the couch! I got it!"

"Louis, if you need....or if it would make you more comfortable if I ate...then I'm fully capable of fixing something for myself. Go and sit back down. Besides, I need to wake up anyway. I have shopping to do." I moved and grabbed the pan from him and got out the cookbook.

"No, Laura. I want to do this for you. I want to. Just sit down. Let me do this for you. I'd love to. You need rest so you won't be exhausted when you go shopping."

"I'll be exhausted anyway! Just let me do it, Louis, and stop arguing."

"No! Laura, you can't wear yourself out like that! I would know! It's really unhealthy and it sucks, and I don't want you to feel shitty like that. You need rest and you deserve it. Now go sit down, or I'll make you!"

"Fine..." I said defenseless as I walked over towards the living room.

"That's my girl." He smiled as he flipped through the cookbook. "Hey, before you sit down, come here, my love."

I walked over towards him as he held his arms out. I walked towards him as he smiled widely. "I'm sorry, love, but I just care about you. A lot. And I love you with all my heart. I would die if anything happened to you, darling."

"I love you too, Louis. And I understand. It's just that I'm so used to doing everything myself because Jacob never did anything and I just...kind of...wanted to prove myself...in a way."

"I get it. I like how you're independent. But you can let me do some things around here, right? It's exhausting doing everything yourself, wouldn't it be?"

"Yeah...I guess so..." I said.

"Here. I'll fix you something to eat, then you can get ready to go to the mall. Just get your mind off everything. Okay? Will that make you feel a little better? Hell, you may need to get your mind off me, I'm a pain in the ass, I bet." He laughed.

"Louis William Tomlinson, you take that back! There is no way, in this universe that I would ever want to get my mind off of you. You are not an ass, and don't you ever think of yourself that way ever again. I always think about you and now I can't stop." I started to talk more quietly and started to blush, the way I did when Louis and I's relationship first began.

"...Really?" He asked

"Yes."

"I think about you all the time, too, Laura." He then hugged me so tight I wasn't able to sit down until the food was ready.

                         *                                         *                                *

"That was a crazy-ass store!" Mason said as we walked throughout the mall. I loved the mall in London because half the stores I have never heard of, and they're not the same old shit that I used to shop at in Indiana. Most of the clothing shops were actually my taste, whereas most clothing stores besides Forever 21 in Indiana were either too for kids, too trashy, trying too hard, or not trying hard enough, Forever 21 is the only place I fully fit in though when it comes to style.

"That's where my boyfriend and I go all the time." I pointed to one of the shops as Mason and I were walking throughout the mall.

"Yeah...that store is...alright." He said.

"We always go to Starbucks afterwards. It's always fun." I smiled, thinking about Louis, like I always was. The more I thought about him, the more I wanted to be with him and only him. 

"Do you like bowling?" He asked.

Oh Lord. I had flashbacks from the last time I went bowling. I mean, sure, it was fun with Louis, then again, everything is fun with Louis, but did I want to tell him that I dreaded sports?

Screw it.

"Not really...I mean my boyfriend and I went bowling before and that was fun, but...I...suck at sports."

"Well, I do too, but I still think it's funny to watch people like me, who suck." He laughed.

"I mean, it's kind of ironic because my boyfriend is like a sports master. He can play football, he can surf, and skateboard."

"I can only skateboard. I'm more of an instrument guy." He smiled.

"Oh! He is too! He can play piano. Like really good. It's beautiful."

"I can play the electric guitar..." He stared into my eyes or what seemed to be my soul, as I was trying to avoid eye contact as much as possible.

"Hey, do you wanna go in this store?" Mason pointed to a store where they have band merch, and other cool things like that.

"Sure!" I said as we both walked in.

I looked around as I walked towards the band T-Shirts. I tried to find some of the music I listened to, but since I kind of listen to what some would call 'underground music' it was kind of hard to find.

"Hey, what's your favorite band?" He asked me.

"Well...I have a lot of favorite bands. My favorite is One Direction, though..." As soon as the band name slipped out of my mouth, Mason gave me a weird look, like a twenty-year-old woman playing with Barbies.

"Okay...I like Sleeping With Sirens..." He said.

I then thought of another band that I knew was impossible for anyone to dislike. Unless they were mental or deaf.

"Do you think they have shirts of The Killers?" I asked.

"I don't think so...why would they have tees of them?" He asked, giving me that weird look that started to irritate me.

"'Why would they?' The question is why wouldn't they? The Killers are amazing!"

"Not that amazing...I'm not feeling the Brandon Flowers vibe..."

"I think his singing is incredible, for your information." I said as I turned and walked towards the Batman merchandise I found.

"Someone needs a better music taste..." I heard him say quietly behind me as we were walking. I quickly turned around.

"I can listen to whatever the hell I want to listen to. Real music to you or not, it's what I listen to, and you can't change that! If you can't accept that, then I can leave you here right now and go shopping by myself, would you like that? Because I would have no problem whatsoever doing that."

"No, sorry..." He said disrespectfully.

"Let's go..." I said, walking out of the store, wishing he would have said 'yes'.

                                             *                            *                           *

I was about five-hundred-percent done with Mason. I was walking about, talking about Louis, and he keeps giving me that weird look that pissed me off. He never really looked like he was paying that much attention to me, and he kept insulting my interests. Turns out, he reminded me sort of the male version of Holly and Sienna, when they were cruel to me. Mason was an ass. This was not how I wanted to spend my day off.

We were walking by the wishing well, when I had decided to make a wish. I got out a pence as I closed my eyes tightly and wished for this shopping trip to be over, and to be with Louis as soon as possible.

I while I tossed the coin in the well, I felt Mason's hand wrap around mine. Shocked at his actions, I turned with a furious look on my face, while he was smirking.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I asked, walking closer towards him.

"Nothing, nothing at all." He started to laugh.

"Oh, so you think this is funny? I have a boyfriend. And if you ever pull off such a thing again I bet you all the castles in Great Britain that he will kick your sorry ass."

"Excuse me? That is no way to talk to someone who offered to take you to the mall!"

"I drove myself, and I paid for everything I'm carrying, so basically it's like I'm carrying a dog on a leash on this shopping trip!"

"Maybe I feel the same way, you ungrateful bitch!" 

That was it. I felt like I was going to explode. Like I was going to murder someone. 

I grabbed the nearest thing that was in my hand. My smoothie. That I bought. 

"You know what?" I screamed at the top of my lungs. It was silent in the food court. Almost everyone's eyes were on Mason and me. I took the lid off of my smoothie and dumped it all over him. "Fuck you! I wish I never talked to you! You son of a bitch!" I stormed out of the mall, with my bags, quickly reaching for my phone so I could call Sydni to tell her what happened.

I dialed Sydni's number.

"Hello?" Sydni asked. I could hear the TV and Harry talking in the background.

"Sydni..." I tried not to sob as tears streamed down my face.

"Laura?!?! Laura, what is it?!?!" She said, starting to get worried.

"I did something wrong..."

"Laura, what did you do?" Sydni asked, showing more anger in her tone.

"Well...there was a new employee at work and...he asked for me to go to the mall with him today... and I said 'yes'."

"Was it a date?" Sydni asked, trying to keep her cool.

"No. I don't know what he thought it was, but I have no interest in him. I'm pretty sure he thought of it as a date, though. He tried to hold my hand, and he was calling me 'love' and 'darling' and 'beautiful' which made me uncomfortable. He turned out to be an asshole, though. We were screaming at each other in the food court and everyone was looking, I dumped a smoothie on him and I stormed out. I just want to go home and pretend that this day never happened."

"Well, that proves that you can't let guys fool you like that! What's his name?" She sighed.

"Mason..."

"That explains everything. He seems like a nice guy, but in the end, they're all douche-bags. Does Louis know about Mason?"

"No...I was too scared he would take it the wrong way and think something else and...we would get into a fight. I blacked out this morning from a panic attack from it, and I really don't want it happening again. I'm shaking now, though. Oh my God, Sydni! What am I gonna tell him?!?!?" I said, panicking, and sobbing.

"Laura, just tell him. He'll understand. You didn't cheat on him, though, did you?" 

"No...But I'm scared that's what Louis is going to think I did!"

"Laura, you'll be fine. Just wait right where you're at, I'm on my way there. I just had an idea." She tried to say in the happiest tone possible, to try and cheer me up, but with me panicking, I don't think anything would work.  

About twenty minutes later, while I was walking around outside, I got a text from Sydni.

"Come here girlie, I have a surprise, and I think you're going to like it. ;)" Sydni texted me about a minute ago.

"Where are you?" I texted back.

"The Sears' parking lot, where I always am, dumbass. ;p"

"Ok. On my way there." I texted as I walked over towards the parking lot.

After about five minutes of walking, I saw in the distance, Sydni and....Louis? Talking?!?! What is she thinking?!?!? What are they talking about?" I started to panic as I slowly walked towards Louis' car, which I was guessing Sydni was riding in.

"Hey, Laura! How did the smoothie dumping feel?" Sydni said, as my eyes grew wide.

"Hey, love! Nice job on Mason! I would have did worse, way worse, but the smoothie added a nice, fruity touch, don't ya think, Syd?" Louis and Sydni laughed as I was shaking.

"Louis...what's going on? Why aren't you mad at me?"

"Mad at you?" Louis suddenly looked puzzled. "For what?"

"For not telling you about the whole Mason thing..."

"Laura, it's fine...if you guys were just friends. You were just friends, right?"

"Yes!" I said in a speed of lightning. "I'm just happy to see you." I said, my exhaustion kicking in, tears forming in my eyes. I just wanted to go home, and be with Louis.

"Aww, babe, I'm happy to see you too. Come here." He held his arms out as I walked closer towards him as he gave me hug.

"Hug-stagram!" Sydni said happily as she took a picture of us hugging on her phone.

"Sydni? Really?" I asked.

"Yeah! Really!" She said with a little attitude.

"I think it's cute..." Louis said as he put his cheek on my head as I had my head on his shoulder.

"Okay. Laura, I'll take your car home, and I'll ask Harry to pick me up from your house. You go with Louis, and get your mind off things, okay?"

"Okay." I said, wiping tears off my face from stress, as Louis' arm was around my shoulder.

"Louis, take care of her. She's had a really shitty day so far."

"I always do." He smiled widely. "I'll turn that frown upside down!" He hugged me from the side, putting a slight smile on my face.

"Laura, I'll call you later. Bye!" She hugged me, as I gave her the keys to my car. She waved at us as she walked towards my car, and we waved back. As soon as she was out of sight, Louis picked me up and spun me around and kissed my cheek, making me laugh.

"There's that smile. Ready to have some fun?" He exclaimed as he opened the car door for me.

"Yeah. Thank you Louis. For everything." I said, getting in the car.

"No problem, love." He said as he closed the door, walked over towards the driver's seat, closed the door, and started the car.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Somewhere. You'll see." He smiled as we left the mall.

                                               *                             *                         *

About ten minutes later, Louis parked by one of the many hundred parks that were in London.

"C'mon, darling." He said as he got out of the car, walking towards my door, and helping me out of the car.

"So...the park..." I said, as he grabbed my hand.

"Yeah, I haven't taken you here,...yet." He kissed my cheek, making me blush. "Why, do you not want to be here?"

"No! I'll go anywhere you want...as long as it's with you." I said, sighing.

"You really miss me, don't you, babe?" He stopped, as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Yeah...It's just that things keep coming up when I just want to be with you." I said, stressed.

"Well, you have another day off and that entire day, you can do nothing, but be with me. How does that sound?" He smiled as he kissed my forehead.

"Great..." I smiled, looking into his eyes, something I haven't did in a while. I missed that aquatic color that made me blush.

"I'm never leaving your side tomorrow." He whispered in my ear, which sent shivers all around me, and made me blush. "C'mon, love. This is a beautiful park." He grabbed my hand and we walked in the park.

The parks in London were nothing like the ones in Indiana. This one was so green, and had flowers I've never seen before, the colors were beautiful, now that the sun was setting, now giving us an indigo sky. I then saw twinkle lights around the trees light up, giving us the most beautiful scenery I've ever seen. It felt like I was in some wonderland of some sort.

Louis then walked me over towards a fence. He twirled me around with his fingers, making me laugh, as I was losing balance. I was about to fall, when he caught me, his arm around me back, staring into my eyes, the magical fairy lights surrounding us. Was this a dream?

I then stood up, walking towards the fence. He turned me around, and was so close to me that I sat on the edge of the fence.

"You're so beautiful..." Louis said, his face as close as it could ever get to mine.

He then closed his eyes and leaned in slowly to kiss me.

The kiss felt like infinity, but I never wanted it to stop. Once I looked up, the moon was out, which made me forget about everything, since I've never had the time to look at the moon for all these months I've lived in the place I've dreamed of for a decade.

"Hey, the moon is out. It usually isn't, since it rains so much." Louis looked up, laughing slightly. He then looked down at me, into my eyes.

"You wanna go home?" He asked.

"Sure." I smiled.

"C'mon love." He then took my hand as I got off the fence, and walked with him, through the park, looking at the trees with twinkle lights, as we strolled to the car.

I forgot about my entire day, and it was all because of the boy I daydreamed about, and hopelessly, foolishly, and deeply in love with. Louis.

                                   *                               *                            *

I was almost about to go downstairs to watch movies with Louis, when I was finishing my text message to Sydni about the trip to the park.

"Bye! ;)" Sydni said back as I was getting blankets.

I was about to walk out when I glanced at the wall and I noticed something peculiar, and something that caught my eye.

I took a quick but cautious glance at my changing self in the mirror. For a second, I was sure I visioned my future, me in a long white dress, something that made my heart pound rapidly and made my stomach turn in knots that I never recognized before, because I've never visioned that before.


	28. The Key To My Heart

I was walking around the mall with Sydni to help her find something to wear for her birthday, which was late because of my trip in Indiana, so it had to be on the first week of May. Wow. It was May already? I've been living in England and dating Louis for four months!

Before we left, Louis had texted me and told me that he was out with the guys, but he wished he would have seen me first, before he left. I told him it was fine, since even when he wasn't there, even just a text could make me blush and make my stomach feel like I was on a rollercoaster.

"Do you think this dress looks good? I wish I had Harry's approval..." Sydni said, while we were looking at some dresses in Forever 21.

"Wear what makes you feel good." I said, smiling, looking at all the shoes.

"Well, I mean you are Louis Tomlinson's girlfriend, so you have to have an idea about style." She said, laughing.

"Just wear what you want to wear, Sydni, and text it to Harry!"

"Good idea...I'll do that." Sydni said, smiling. "Let's try this one on, it's stunning!" We rushed towards the dressing room.

                                                       *                         *                         *

(Louis' POV)

I was shopping around the mall with Harry to get Sydni a birthday present. I decided to keep texting Laura everything we were wanting to get, since she knows Sydni more than anyone knows her.

I couldn't help it, but the only reason I was at the mall with Harry was because I wanted to get Laura something, as well, because I knew she wouldn't expect something like a gift on a random day. I wanted to surprise her, but I was also counting down the hours until I could get to see her. I swore yesterday, I wouldn't leave her side and I did. Now, I felt really awful for saying a false promise like that.

I had got Laura a dress and a teddy bear and dozens of flowers that I think she'll like but I thought she needed something more.

I was in a store when I saw something that I knew Laura would absolutely love. I saw a necklace that had a silver key on it. The key had cracks, that made it look like it had been through a lot. I couldn't help but think of Laura when I saw it. I felt like she had been holding the key, trying everything to get it to work on Jacob, but as far as I know, he refused the key, which left her broken for what seemed like forever. But I wanted to get her the necklace to let her know one thing, and to be reminded of it everyday. All along, she had the key to my heart.

God, did I miss Laura. My everything. My babe. My cutie. My future.

                                             *                                    *                        *

(Laura's POV)

Sydni and I had just got out of the dressing room when Sydni was going to buy her dress. Knowing me, I couldn't not leave Forever 21 without getting something so I decided to be generous and buy myself a new pair of earrings. I was going to get a new sweater, but then I realized that I always wore Louis' sweaters, so there was no point in getting something with way less value than what I have.

I was looking at earrings when I suddenly felt someone's back bump onto mine. Startled, I turned and saw no one other than Louis, looking worried, and looking around the mall.

"Sorry, ma'am. That was so rude of me. I'll watch where I look next time." He laughed, as he looked around, not noticing that the person he bumped into was me.

"Oh, that's fine, Louis." i smiled, trying not to laugh.

"Wait how do you know my name?" He looked at his phone.

"Oh, I don't know. You just look a lot like my boyfriend. Who's name is also Louis." I giggled.

He then finally looked down to see who I was, and his face was filled with joy and surprise.

"LAURA! You're here!" He hugged me so tight my feet were off the ground.

"Well, I'm glad to see you too." I laughed, my face turning red from blushing.

"I'm sorry I said I wasn't going to leave your side yesterday, and I did. I feel awful for it."

"It's fine, Louis. Things come up." I smiled, leaning up to kiss him on the cheek.

"I have to make it up to you. Let's go shopping together. Where's Syd?"

"She's paying for our things. And I would love to go shopping with you!" I couldn't stop smiling.

"I've never went with you. I can't wait to spend time with my cutie. I love you, Laura." He said like a desperate six-year-old and pulled me in for a long, tight hug.

"Hey Laura...Hey Louis, when did you get here?" Sydni came with her bags, looking shocked as Louis was still holding onto me like I was going to fall off a cliff or something.

"Just now, Harry's with me, I bumped into Laura. Mind if we go shopping together?"

"And just ditch Harry?" Sydni asked.

"I texted him...He needs me to...Laura I hate to let go of you, but I need to tell Sydni something." He said, smiling, as he walked over towards Sydni.

Louis whispered something in her ear as I looked around the store awkwardly. Louis then kissed me on the cheek and walked out of the store.

"Where is he going?" I asked Sydni.

"He's....taking care of...something." Sydni said.

"Oh...kay..." I said slowly with caution. "Well, since we're finished here, how about we go to Starbucks? I stayed up so late last night talking to Louis, so I'm exhausted." I said, walking out.

"No! Stay here!" Sydni grabbed my wrist.  "Just for a few minutes..."

"Sydni, what's going on?" i asked, worried.

"Nothing! You'll find out later, and you won't regret it. I promise."

"Ok, fair enough. But can we go to Starbucks?"

"Sorry. No can do. Louis' orders." She smiled.

Sydni then looked at her phone for a minute and her eyes went wide.

"Laura...Stay right here...I have to go somewhere for a few minutes. And when I say 'stay there' I mean it." 

"Okay, Syd. I will."

While Sydni was gone for a few minutes, I decided to look around. After about ten minutes later, I was looking at dresses and kept eyeing this one that I found really pretty. I looked at the price tag when a voice behind me startled me.

"That's a pretty dress." I heard Louis' voice say behind me. I turned around quickly to see Louis, smiling and looking into my eyes.

"Oh my God, Louis, you can't scare me like that." I said, trying to catch my breath.

"Sorry, love. I didn't mean to scare you. Don't buy that dress, even though it's pretty."

"I wasn't planning on buying it..."

"Good."

"What are you doing, Louis?"

"You'll find out."

"So where's Sydni?" I tried to start a different conversation.

"She...We're going to meet her somewhere, but we can shop for now." He smiled, holding my hand.

"Okay." I said, smiling and blushing.

"Aww, you're blushing." Louis said as my heart skipped a beat and I got butterflies in my stomach.

"Oh my God, Louis." I said, laughing and trying to hide my face from him.

"Don't hide it! I think it's cute!" He hugged me and kissed my cheek, walking me out of Forever 21.

We were walking through the mall and Louis' arm was around my shoulder, while the other hand was carrying my bags. I had both of my arms around his waist, while I was laughing, and for once, showing happiness to the public. Louis was whispering things in my ear that made me laugh, and made me blush, and sometimes, made butterflies do backflips in my stomach, but I didn't care because all that mattered was that I was with Louis, like he promised, and like I wanted it to be.

We finally ran into Syd as she walked in the door of the mall.

"Laura, I'm going to take your car and take it to my house, I'll wait until around tomorrow to give it back so I can wait for Harry to pick me up at your house. Tonight, your chauffeur is Louis. I'll see you tomorrow! Gotta plan for my birthday party." She smiled as we hugged and she walked out the door.

"I have a surprise for you." He said quietly in my ear, so no one else could hear it, and it gave me chills and made me blush. "You're going to love it, darling."

He then walked me to his car, helped me in, and got in the driver's seat and we drove back to our house.

I was actually smiling for once in a long time, now, because I could finally have just one day where I could do nothing but be with Louis. This was all I wanted.

About a few minutes later, we pulled into the driveway.

"Just wait right here, I have to check on something." He said quietly again and kissed my cheek.

I waited in the car, blushing so bad I looked like a rose.

It was funny how Louis is, was, and always will be, the only person who will succeed in making me blush so much, making me smile and laugh uncontrollably, and making my stomach feel like I'm in a rollercoaster while it's slowly going up, higher, and higher, and also make it feel like when the rollercoaster makes a huge drop down, and you gain whiplash. It was a feeling I craved, and it was a feeling that no one else gave me. No one else but Louis.

Louis finally walked out, instantly making me smile again, like he usually makes me smile. He opened my car door, and smiled.

"C'mon love. I think you'll like this."

I got out of the car as Louis held my hand, walking me towards the door and unlocking it.

"Close your eyes, love." He whispered, as I blushed.

I then heard the door open, and I walked in the best I could with my eyes shut. I could feel Louis behind me, his hands wrapped around my waist and his chest against my back.

"You got it, you got it. Okay, love. Open your eyes." I then opened them to see dozens of roses everywhere, A box on the couch, and another huge teddy bear that held a heart that said "I love you, Forever and always" on it.

"Oh my God, Louis! This is amazing! You didn't have to do this!" I turned and looked at him.

"Oh, but I did. Now, don't make me feel guilty, love, I wanted to. Now, there's still more. Open this box." He smiled eagerly.

"Okay." I giggled. I went to open the box, as Louis was behind me, arms wrapped around my waist.

I opened the box to find a dress, that was black lace. I gasped in shock because of it's beauty.

"Do you like it?" Louis asked.

"I love it, Louis! Thank you so much!"

"I picked it out myself."

"i love it, Louis." I said as Louis hugged me.

"I got you one last thing." He got a little box from his pocket, and handed it to me and smiled, looking into my eyes.

"I think you'll like it." He smiled.

I opened the box to find a necklace with a silver key, that looked as though it had been battered and bruised.

"I thought it would mean something to you..." Louis said.

"What does it mean?" i asked.

"Well, You've had this key your whole life, and no one wanted it. You tried so hard with Jacob, but he refused. He left you broken for what seemed like forever. So I wanted you to have this to always remember..." He got the necklace out from the box and turned me around and put it on me, while I looked at it, smiling like a kid on Christmas. "That after all this time you have, always did have, and always will have...the key to my heart." 

I started to tear up because of the flashbacks from everything that has happened so far, since I met Louis. He basically fixed me.

"Aw, Laura, babe, don't cry! They're happy tears, right?" He pulled me in for a hug.

"Yeah. I love it, Louis, it is beautiful." I cried into his shirt.

Louis leaned down to kiss my cheek. "You smell nice. What perfume is that?"

"I don't know, Sydni spritzed it on me before we went to the mall."

Louis laughed. "C'mon love. Go get cleaned up and try on that dress for me." He winked as I blushed, walking upstairs.

"Okay." I giggled as I rushed upstairs.

When I was upstairs, I tried the dress on slowly with caution. I admired every little detail the dress had, thinking of Louis.

When I walked down the steps the first thing I saw was Louis, smiling widely, his aquatic eyes full of astonishment. I blushed and smiled as my eyes quickly flashed to him in a suit and tie, flowers, and twinkle lights surrounding us. I walked closer to him, and blinked. And just like that, in a split second, the vision was gone.


	29. More Than Anything

I was looking at a full moon shining on the ocean. I looked around to find that I was walking on the sand, a warm breeze blowing through my hair. I looked around more. I saw palm trees and lights from people's houses in the distance. I heard ukuleles playing softly as I walked along the shore of wherever I was. The sky had a turquoise outline, with an indigo color by the moon, which faded to black, which was soon to be crimson red from all the city lights. I felt a feeling as I was looking at the moon. Like I was about to do something I've never done before? Swim? I was terrified of the ocean. What was going on? I felt...different. I felt like there wasn't innocence wherever I was. Not that losing innocence was bad. It's just a part of growing up. Growing up. Was this a place where I finally had a step of growing up? What happened here? I felt a rather cold breeze on my stomach and legs. I looked down to find myself wearing black lace underwear and a black lace bra, which I was shocked about, since I was sort of uncomfortable with being modest about my body. I just felt too vulnerable.

I then looked at the moon again, and my heart started pounding. But why? I felt like something was about to happen? What was about to happen? I looked back to a large house that was on the edge of the beach, way farther away from all the other houses along the beach. I then walked over there, my heart suddenly pounding, and shivers all over my half-exposed body. The wind blew in my hair as I saw a figure stand on the balcony, making my heart jump with fear.

I opened my eyes to look at the ceiling, sort of being thankful that it was just a dream. I looked over to the clock to find that it was four-thirty in the morning. I then looked over to just catch a glimpse of Louis, even if he was sleeping, but I failed to do that once I realized that Louis wasn't here. I wondered where the actual hell could Louis be at four-thirty in the morning, and I couldn't sleep without him, so I walked downstairs.

I slowly walked downstairs with caution as I heard Louis talking in the kitchen, on the phone.

I decided to listen to him talk by the staircase, where he had no clue I was downstairs.

"Look, I know that. I'm just trying everything to make her see what I see." Louis said, sighing. What was he talking about?

"I don't know. What should I do? She just seems...off. Like I know she misses me. She had to jump right back into work after our trip in Indiana. And every time we see each other she just gets this cute twinkle in her eye and she tears up because I know she just misses me, but...not as much as I miss her. I know she loves work, but I just need to see her more."

"I don't know....I just love her so so so much. I don't want anything to happen between us. I want her to be mine forever. I hated Mason. I wanted to go into that mall and just...punch him. But I knew that would make Laura cry and I never want to see her cry, not after...that night. She's just my everything and I want her to be as happy as possible."

"I know. I know. She's so beautiful, but she doesn't see what I see! Her beautiful hazel eyes, her dark golden blonde hair, she hates her smile but I think it's adorable. She hates her laugh too, but I wish I could hear it all day. I love her because...she's just not like the other girls. And she's mine, which makes me just so happy. I can't believe it. I can't believe she hasn't broken up with me yet!"

I then sat there in another moment of silence, wondering who Louis was talking to on the phone.

"Ever since I found out she cut again, my heart just split into two. Every night, every tome I look at her, I just think of how stupid I was to walk out instead of just talking to her...and her crying on the floor...God, I get nightmares about it sometimes. She's been through so much and I be as careful as possible with her because I don't want to take advantage of her, like Jacob did, and I just want to be the reason she smiles, not cries. I love her. And I want her to know that every second of every day of her life."

"Okay...I'll let you sleep. I know what time it is. Okay. Bye." He hung up, and I heard footsteps, though I was still in shock from what Louis had said on the phone. I didn't know he thought that much about me. Almost as much as I think about him.

I then knew Louis was very near, and I was about to be exposed to eavesdropping so I jolted and tried to run up the stairs as fast as I could without him hearing me. when I got to the third step, I felt a hand firmly grab my wrist. I looked back to find Louis, looking down at me, smiling.

"I-I-I noticed you were gone. And I wondered where you were. And...I was just going to get tea..."

Louis then laughed as he helped me up, and hugged me.

"You're cute. Let's get to bed." He said as he picked me up and carried me upstairs, while I was laughing.

"How was your sleep so far, love?" He asked. as he carried me to the loft.

"Fine I guess. I'm exhausted. But I'd rather talk to you."

"Okay." He laughed. as he set me down, on the couch in the loft. "So...had any dreams?"

"...No." I said as I decided to keep the dream where I was on the beach to myself. I decided to just find out what that meant for myself.

"C'mon, Laura. Everyone dreams." He put his arm around me and looked into my eyes.

"I...didn't remember."

"Okay. Alright. You didn't remember." Louis said. "...But just so you know...I dreamed about you..."

"Very funny, Louis." I said, laughing.

"No, it's true. I always dream about you."

"...You do? Since when?" I asked, shocked.

"Since I gave you the promise ring two months ago." He smiled as he poked on the blue diamond that was on my finger, and always was since that sunset on the gazebo.

I looked at the promise ring and I still couldn't believe I've had this thing on my finger for two months already. Time really does go by faster when you're having a great time, when you're in love, and when you're getting older.

"What?" Louis asked.

"I just...can't believe we've almost been together for half a year. It's crazy..."

"Seven more months, babe." He smiled as he kissed my cheek. "I've loved these four months more than anything in the world, love. I want to be with you forever. I want us to last to infinity and beyond." 

I then looked at him, as he was already staring into my eyes, a light blue light shining through the window to make the color of his eyes almost glow, in a way.

"R-Really?" I asked.

"Of course. I love you, Laura. I always will." He hugged me as the light got brighter by every minute.

He then leaned in slowly to kiss me as the light got brighter. When the light was almost at it's brightest, he then kissed me as my heart pounded with every second, adrenaline rushing through my veins, my stomach having butterflies, and blood rushing to my face, making my eyes just want to see Louis. 

After the kiss, Louis just stared into my eyes as our faces were so close.

"C'mon love." He whispered. "The sun is up, you need sleep." He then picked me up, and carried me to the bedroom as I just stared at him, and the sunlight shining on his face, revealing his astonishing beauty that I've never actually realized. He then looked down to look at me, his eyes in full aquatic color, his light brown hair swept across his face, and his smile making my heart jump. The sunlight reflected off the white walls, to make it look like I just saw Louis and nothing but Louis. It was like heaven, almost. I never really thought about it, but now I knew. Louis looked like an angel.

He then carried me into the bedroom, as he laid me down carefully on the bed, bringing blankets up to my cheeks, as I stared at him more, not wanting to close my eyes because of Louis' angelic beauty.

"Go to sleep, love. I'll be right here when you wake up."

Still stunned and staring at him with the light from the window giving me nothing else to see but the angel that was so close to me, all I could get out of my mouth was "Um..."

"What?" Louis asked softly, a smirk across his face.

"You...." I couldn't speak.

"I'm what, darling?" He said so quietly, It was almost a whisper.

"You're---beautiful." I started to blush.

Louis then laughed quietly. "I'm guessing you really need sleep, yeah?"

I continued to stare at him as my eyes started to close.

He then kissed my forehead. "You're beautiful, too, darling. I love you. Go to sleep."

His words kept ringing in my ear as I drifted off, wanting to dream about Louis.

                                             *                               *                             *

I pulled into the driveway after a long, but somewhat exciting day at work. Holly had told me that Mason had quit, and found a new job, and so now we are still hiring. The temperatures were rising in England, since it was now May, and so we were getting loads of customers every day now.

I walked into the door, suddenly getting a rush of excitement, since now I could spend time with Louis.

"Louis?" I called throughout the house. The television wasn't on, and there weren't any lights on, either, so I wondered where he was, since his car was in the driveway.

I walked upstairs to the bedroom to find Louis, wearing a t-shirt and jeans, and his toms. My heart raced because I noticed how attractive he looked right at this moment.

I set my keys down on the side table by the bed, and set my purse down on the bed, while I kicked off my flats.

"Oh! Hey love." Louis said as he looked back at me while he was looking in the mirror.

"Hi." I said shyly.

"Get ready. We're going to Sydni and Harry's tonight, for Sydni's birthday." He turned around and winked at me.

I then went to the close and got Louis' sweater that I could finally wear, and a pair of blue jeans. I was walking to the bathroom, when Louis stopped me.

"No, no, love. Here, let me pick it out." He walked towards the closet.

"Louis, I can pick it out."

"Well, at least let me help you!"

"Fine. How about this?" I said as I held up a dark pink crop tank top.

"Yes. And wear this underneath..." He got a black tank top and put it in my hands. "And...wear...these." He handed me a pair of black boot heels. "Keep the jeans, you pick out the jewelry." He winked as he walked out. I then changed into what he told me to wear, which I never even would think would look good together. After I got changed I walked out and re-did my makeup a little darker and curled my hair. I then wore the key necklace Louis got me, and I wore a bracelet that Sydni bought me when we were at Forever 21 yesterday.

I walked downstairs with my phone and purse in my hand as Louis looked at me, ready to walk out the door.

"Ready, love?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"Let's go." He opened the door for me as he walked me to the car.

                                             *                              *                           *

The party was almost over, when we finally got done eating cake. Harry had made a special cake for her, a white cake with vanilla frosting, and gold stars all around the cake. In black letters, it had "Happy Birthday Sydni!" in cursive, with gold glitter around it. On the sides of the cake, it had the number 21 all around, each time separated by a gold star. Everyone took time to look at the cake that Harry had spent an entire day making, by himself.

The tables had wine glasses everywhere, and there was alcohol, since in America, the legal age of drinking is 21, so Sydni wanted to celebrate that. The boys had gotten a little tipsy, especially Niall and Zayn, so they were acting crazy. From Louis' behavior, I could tell he had been tipping some bottles, as well.

Sydni had gotten gifts from everyone except me, since she informed me that her family was coming to her house tomorrow, and I could give her the presents then.

After the party was over, Louis took my hand and walked over to the coat closet.

"You ready, love?" He asked.

"Yeah...you're going to be okay driving, right? Haven't had too much to drink?"

"Yeah. Just a few shots. I'm not drunk, Laura." He laughed as he put his jacket on me and kissed my cheek.

"We're leaving, guys. We had fun! Happy birthday, Sydni! See you guys later!" Louis said as everyone said their goodbyes.

Once we were in the car and driving off, I noticed Louis wasn't going in the direction towards our house.

"What are you doing?" I asked Louis.

"What do you mean? I'm driving!"

"I mean, where are you going?"

"You'll see." He smiled.

                                                *                         *                         *

Louis and I were walking in the park, looking at the twinkle light-filled trees once again. We then sat on a bench, looking at the stars, and how they finally came out.

"This is so beautiful." I said, looking up.

"Not as much as you." Louis said, looking at me.

"Oh, stop." I laughed and blushed.

"No! You are beautiful. And I'm going to keep telling you that until you believe me."

"Well you'll be telling me that for a long time, Tomlinson.

"I don't have a problem with that." He whispered as he leaned in slowly to kiss me.

"C'mon, love. Let's go home." He whispered as he sat up from the bench and grabbed my hand as we then walked hand in hand, towards the car.

                              *                                  *                          *

I woke up to look over at the clock, reading that it was three in the morning. I looked down to find myself in a pair of jeans, the shirt I wore at Sydni's, and the same jewelry. I looked in the bathroom to find that My hair was in messy loose curls, and my makeup was smeared everywhere. I walked downstairs to hear Louis talking, just like last night.

"God, she just looked so beautiful. I never wanted the night to end. But she fell asleep on the couch and I wanted her to be as comfortable as possible, so I carried her up into bed and I just...God, I couldn't take my eyes off her. There's just something about the way she sleeps...the way she looks..."

"Yeah, I know. I just...I love her. Yeah. Okay. I'll let you sleep." He laughed. "Alright. Bye." 

I then heard him walk towards the stairs, so I decided to make a run for it silently.

I was about to get to the stairs when I felt Louis' arms around my waist.

"Where do you think you're going, love?" He asked.

"I-I look terrible, Louis. I'm getting ready for bed." 

Louis' arms were still around my waist, so tight I couldn't move.

"Louis..." I tried to get out, but nothing worked.

"You can't leave..." Louis said playfully in my ear, laughing. "You look fine. Beautiful, actually." He smiled as he kissed me on the cheek.

"Louis, please let me go!" I squealed as he picked me up and carried me upstairs. He then put me down once he walked in the bedroom. He walked over to the closet and got his sweater and a pair of my sweatpants.

"Here, wear these." Louis handed me the clothes as I realized I got a text. I looked over at my phone to see that Sydni had texted me.

'Dude, the Killers are having a new album this year!!! Direct hits!!!' Sydni texted me as I gasped in excitement for The Killers, one of Sydni and I's favorite music artists.

"You alright, love?" Louis asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said awkwardly as I went to the closet to change.

When I was done changing, I went into the bathroom to take off my makeup.

"Here, I can help you." Louis rushed in the bathroom after me.

"Why? Louis, I can do it!" I smiled at his foolish offer.

"Well, just this one time." He picked me up by my waist and made me sit down on the counter, while he got the makeup remover.

"Why do you want to do this?" I asked suspiciously.

"Well...I just...like the idea of me doing something for you. It makes me feel...like...protecting you." 

"Ok then, Superman." I said, smiling.

He looked me in the eyes. "You're so pretty without makeup." He said softly as I blushed.

"Aw.." He laughed quietly. "You're blushing." He whispered as he then touched my face with his hand softly. "...You're so beautiful." He then leaned in to kiss me.

After five minutes of paradise and not knowing where I was, Louis then set down the makeup remover.

"All done with makeup. Let's go to bed, love." He smiled. as he helped me off the counter.

I then laid down, as Louis was right beside me.

"Louis?" I asked.

"Yeah, babe?" He asked.

"Um...why are you always downstairs this late at night?"

"Oh, God..." He laughed. "Laura, just go to bed. You need sleep. I'll be here when you wake up." He ran his fingers through my hair as I blushed.

I still wondered about what Louis was doing downstairs, but I decided that now wasn't a good time to lay in bed, wondering about things I shouldn't be worrying about like I've been doing for the past few months. I then remembered the beach, the moonlight shining on the ocean. But...why was I there? I couldn't remember. Second by second, every sight, feeling, and thought of the dream was slipping through my memory, like sand slipping through someone's fingers. I tried so hard to remember, but my eyes shifting closed interrupted my thoughts.


	30. A Day To Remember

I woke up to feeling a sudden feeling of excitement, since it was a weekend, and that meant that I didn't have work today, which gave me relief. I decided to go downstairs the second I opened my eyes, so I could finally spend time with Louis.

I walked downstairs to find Louis, on the couch with several blankets, watching TV. I walked over to him as he smiled.

"Hi, love." He said softly as he pulled me to him.

"Hi." I smiled as I blushed. He then wrapped his blanket around me, so that we were sharing a blanket around us.

"What are you doing up so early? I was letting you sleep in..."

"I'd rather be with you instead." I smiled as I kissed his cheek, while he blushed. Louis blushing was adorable, and also made me blush. The fact that I could make a boy, let alone Louis Tomlinson blush, gave me chills.

I then rested my head on his chest as we were watching a movie that I didn't know.

"Don't get too comfortable, love. In a minute we have to get ready." Louis said as he ran his fingers through my hair.

"Why?" I asked, frowning.

"We have to go to Sydni's, remember? Her family is visiting! I can't wait to meet them. Knowing Sydni, they seem pretty interesting." He let go of me and sat up, making me just have the blanket to have the trace of Louis' citrus-like scent and warmth.

"C'mon, love. You don't wanna be late." He said, walking upstairs. About a minute later, I finally followed him.

I decided to wear a sweater, my black tank top, blue jeans, and the same boot heels I wore yesterday at the party. I wore the same jewelry and I wore natural makeup and curled my hair, like I always do.

"You look beautiful, darling." Louis smiled as he walked over towards me, from the front door as I walked downstairs.

"Thanks," I blushed.

"But, then again, you always look beautiful." He kissed my cheek.

"C'mon. Let's go." He took my hand and opened the door.

                                       *                                *                          *

Sydni and I were visiting, in her room, to finally have a now rare private conversation, while Harry and Louis were talking, in their kitchen.

"It's great to know that you finally have a place to put all your shoes, Sydni. Now, you just have to buy shoes!" We laughed as we walked downstairs, and heard the doorbell ring.

"Oh, God. That's them." Sydni said as she rushed towards Harry and Louis, and I was laughing.

"Ok, Haz. Number one, be as nice as possible. Number two, don't embarrass me, God knows they'll embarrass me enough. Number three, I'm warning you, they may be the weirdest people you have ever met, but they're my family. Okay?" Sydni talked fastly to Harry.

"Of course, love. I'll do whatever you want. I want to meet your family." He kissed her cheek as she blushed.

"Okay." She laughed. "I'm going to get the door." She rushed towards the door. Across the room, I saw the people I've actually missed for a long time. Sydni's family.

They were a family you wouldn't expect, in a good way. They were like my second family. Angi, Sydni's mother, was incredible. She was hilarious, sarcastic, and an extravagant cook. Every time I walked into Sydni's house, I could always smell the several candles she had burning throughout the living room, and something cooking. She loved baking the craziest and the cutest things, and would always have Sydni help. She had short blonde hair and her facial features were almost exactly like Sydni's, although her eyes were green. Ron, Sydni's father, smiled the same smile he always did. He had a Indianapolis Colts sweatshirt on, and was holding Sydni's dog, Gizmo. He would always make witty jokes and would always try to confuse Sydni and fill her with nonsense, which would make me laugh, and loved to watch football. Gizmo was a white miniature schnauzer who was literally the cutest creature that ever walked the planet. He would always play with Sydni's other dog, Roxy, who was a little bigger, and had longer fur. Her fur would always get in her eyes, which would cause her to not know where she was going, and bump into walls. I noticed that Roxy wasn't there, though. I then saw Kylie, Sydni's older sister, who was twenty-five. Kylie was funny, and was into Science, but didn't have much common sense. She would always blare music from her room whenever I spent the night at Sydni's house in Indiana. Kylie's boyfriend, Noel, was standing in the back, but I could still see him. Noel and Kylie would always try to scare Sydni and I and he was into Science and math as well as Kylie. He would always play Black Ops with Sydni and he loved video games.

These people were a part of what made Sydni and I's sleepovers impossible to remember. They were a part of my life.

"Hi, guys!" Sydni said in excitement.

"Hi, boo!" Angi said, smiling, as Sydni let them inside.

"Mom, please don't call me that in front of Harry..." She mumbled.

"Oh...sorry." She said, looking over at Harry, who was standing and smiling at Sydni's family.

"You must be Sydni's mother. I'm Harry, and I am having romantic relations with your daughter." He held out his hand to shake Angi's as she smiled.

"I never knew one day, in all of my life, that my daughter, would date Harry from One Direction. This is amazing." She said to him. "By the way, call me Angi. I made Chocolate Peanut Butter Blossoms!" She exclaimed.

"You must be her Father. I'm Harry. I'm having romantic relations with your daughter. I have no intentions of hurting her in any way, sir. She is my world and my everything and all I want to do is make her happy, and to take care of her. I love her."

"You don't have to make a speech about it, I know. You can call me Ron." He held out his hand to shake Harry's. "And you better mean what you said, or else."

Ron then handed Gizmo onto Kylie as she then handed it straight to Noel. Kylie was smiling at Harry like she's always stared at him, and by him, I mean Sydni's posters of Harry. Kylie had always had a crush on Harry Styles from One Direction, but Sydni loved Harry from Holmes Chapel, Cheshire, the boy who worked in a bakery and made stupid knock-knock jokes.

"Why, hello there." Kylie said to Harry as she held out her hand, expecting him to kiss it. "I'm Kylie, Sydni's older sister." She fluttered her eyelashes as Harry just shook her hand.

"Hi Kylie. I'm Harry, ---"

"I know who you are. Sydni had like a billion posters of you on her walls. She would even sometimes talk--"

"Shut up Kylie. No one wants to hear about that." Sydni said, walking over towards Kylie, Noel, and Harry.

"Right..." Harry said. "Well, I'm Harry, Sydni's boyfriend." 

"Oh..." Kylie's face dropped as soon as Harry said 'boyfriend'. She then walked back over towards Noel, who put Gizmo down to let him run free around the living room.

"I'm Noel. Kylie's boyfriend." He exaggerated 'Kylie's boyfriend' to remind her not to flirt with Harry, because he was standing right there.

"Great. Nice to meet you, Noel. I'm Harry." Harry and Noel shook hands.

Angie then suddenly came in from the kitchen. "Hi Laura! I haven't seen you in so long!" She hugged me. "You look so grown up! Oh my God...you're Louis, right?" She saw Louis, who was walking over towards me.

"Yes, I am Louis. Louis Tomlinson." They shook hands.

"Are you..." She looked at both of us.

"Yes, we are dating." Louis smiled.

"So both of you girls, who are best friends, are dating the guys of their dreams, who are also best friends?"

"Yeah, I guess so." I smiled widely.

"Life for you girls couldn't have worked out any better. I am so proud of you two that you girls could achieve this. I am so happy for you two, and for Syd and Harry. I've never seen her so happy."

"Me neither." I smiled, looking over at Sydni smiling widely as Kylie, I'm guessing, was embarrassing her with childhood stories in front of Harry, who was laughing hysterically.

I then walked over towards them, smiling.

"Hi, Laura! I haven't seen you in forever! I'm just telling Harry the old yogurt story about Sydni. Do you know it?"

"Oh, yeah! That one was funny."

"Kylie, please stop." Sydni groaned.

"Oh, please, Sydni. He's going to have to find out sooner or later, or you two will be divorced, you'll be in jail, and he'll lose an eye because he didn't put the fruit at the bottom of your yogurt, instead of at the top." Kylie said.

"Is this necessary?" Sydni asked.

"Yes. Yes it is." Kylie laughed.

"So Laura, do you want a free milkshake? Are you still going to turn it down?"

"I'll take it...next time I see you at Arby's." I smiled. You see, Kylie happened to be the manager of Arby's. While my parents and I were on the road we happened to stop at the Arby's that Kylie worked at, without even knowing it. I just so happened to see Kylie there, making fries, when we had a talk and she offered to give me a free milkshake, just because I was her little sister's best friend, but unfortunately, I turned it down. We've talked about free milkshakes and that day ever since.

"So...Harry...you play Black Ops?" Noel asked. I didn't hear what Harry said, because I was now paying attention to what Angi and Louis were discussing in the kitchen.

"And that's all you need to do to make these cookies."

"I bet people love your recipes, because these cookies are amazing!" Louis exclaimed.

"Everyone does." Angi said, turning towards me, walking in the kitchen. "Laura, I like your boyfriend. He better treat you right."

"He does." I smiled. "Mind if I try a blossom?"

"Sure! I didn't make them for display, silly." She said sarcastically. "Okay, I did take a picture, but then after that, I expect everyone to chow down."

I laughed at Angi's remarks that I've missed for a long time when Noel, Sydni, Kylie, Ron, and Harry walked in to try the blossoms that Angi made.

"Everyone, have one! They're great! Kylie brought fruit punch that we could have with it, I also made that too." Angi said, looking at Kylie, who's eyes went wide.

"Kylie...You did bring the fruit punch, didn't you?"

"Oh God...Mom...I think I forgot it at home..."

"Damn it, Kylie! I spent hours making that and now it's sitting at home, on the kitchen counter, in a pitcher, going to waste! Could you not be so forgetful? Now we have nothing to drink with the cookies!" Angi yelled at Kylie, while Sydni rolled her eyes, I laughed along with Harry, and Ron and Noel ignored it, while Louis just ate a cookie, wondering what was going on.

"Mom, chill..." Kylie said.

"Don't tell me to 'chill'. You forgot the damn fruit punch!" 

"Um...we have...drinks." Harry said, walking over towards the fridge.

"Ok. Harry, you're a lifesaver. We'll have to try it again, sometime, since Kylie forgot it." Angi tried to smile.

"I'm sorry mom. I was packing and I was getting ready to leave for the airport when you told me to put the punch in the car." Kylie said.

"Well, next time, you should listen." Angi said, opening the fridge.

After everyone had a drink, we were all surrounded by a table, talking mostly about Sydni, and how much she's grown up. Sydni of course, was embarrassed by most of the things they were talking about.

"And that's why we always call her 'boo'." Angi said, hugging Sydni, which embarrassed her greatly.

"Hey, I call her 'boo' too!"

"Oh, so you let a hot guy call you that, but you won't let us call you that?" Kylie said, eating a cookie.

"I never asked Harry to call me that, Kylie." Sydni glared at her.

"I think it's cute." Harry hugged Sydni as she blushed.

"Aww, she's blushing! Stay like that, I have to take a picture! This is so cute! Hugs!" Angi smiled as she held up her phone to take a picture, which made me laugh.

"So, Sydni, maybe when you come back to Indiana, we could get those matching sister tattoos we've been talking about since you were in high school." Kylie said, smiling.

"You mean the one's you've been talking about?" Sydni asked.

"We're going to get them weather you like them or not. I am not going to walk around with the words 'Sisters for life' on my hip and people at the beach asking 'Oh, what does your sister's tattoo look like?' and me having to say 'Oh, my sister doesn't have one, I just got this for the hell of it. Gosh golly gee, I'm such an idiot, aren't I?' I would look ridiculous!" Kylie said, as Harry was laughing.

"I like your sister." Harry said to Sydni.

"What's not to love..." Sydni said, walking over towards the fridge getting more of whatever drink she was drinking.

"Hey, how about you get some sort of alcohol? Or, I could take out later tonight, you know, have some Sister time."  Kylie said.

"Kylie, for the last time, I am not getting drunk tonight!" Sydni said, getting soda. Harry walked towards her, to get something to drink as well.

"Whatever you say..." Kylie said. "On that note, I'll have a shot of wine, Harry,  give one to Syd, too. Looks like she needs it."

Sydni groaned. "Kylie..."

"What? You've always struck me as a wine person." Kylie smiled, walking towards Sydni by the fridge, and getting a bottle of wine.

I really did miss Sydni's family. Today made me realize that. I am never going to forget them. This was going to be a day to remember.

                                          *                                 *                             *

We had just finished playing pool and opening presents. I had got Sydni a bouquet of pink roses, symbolizing friendship, front row tickets and backstage passes to a Cher Lloyd concert, and a dress. Harry got her a bouquet of daisies, Sydni's favorite flower, and a necklace that had a heart with Sydni + Harry" engraved on it. Sydni's family had got her money to buy herself a new car.

Louis and I had then said our goodbyes, and mine were more difficult since I had no clue when I was going to see Sydni's family again. I was really going to miss them. The more I thought about it, the more hard I knew it was going to be to say goodbye.

Once we left Sydni's house and pulled into the driveway, I heard my phone notification go off. I looked at my phone to see a text from...

Jacob.

'Can't wait to see your lost ass again. How's the weasel you're kissing for money?' Was the text from Jacob.

"Who's that from?" Louis asked curiously before he opened the car door to let me out.

"...No one." I said, starting to shake with fear.

                                                    *                       *                   *

I was about to go to bed, when my phone notification went off again. Louis was downstairs, fixing tea, so I knew I could read it without getting a load of questions of curiosity from him.

I quickly opened my text messages as my hands were shaking even more, now.

'hey babe. I wanna know what you're doing. why are you with that jackass? he doesn't love you, and he never will. he's lying. so tell me, were you hired by his management? that's been the word online, everywhere. is he the person you say he is? I bet he's cheating on someone way skinnier, hotter, sexier, funnier, and overall better than you, you worthless skank. you break up with Louis right now or I will go over there and do it for you. you will be mine weather you like it or not. so say goodbye to your so-called prince charming, and go die in a hole, you slut. - Jacob ;)'

More and more tears streamed down my face with every single word I said. I then buried my face in my pillow and pulled all the blankets on top of me and sobbed myself to sleep, once again.

Was this ever going to stop?

                                                 *                    *                   *

I was walking through an ocean. The breeze was perfect. It felt like that one dream I had a few nights ago, except, the sun was out, the sky was cloudless, and the ocean was the color of Louis' eyes. It was like I was literally swimming in Louis' eyes. Like every time I looked into his eyes, this was what it felt like, but only this time, it was actually happening. I never wanted the moment to end and I wanted to keep swimming in the aquatic paradise. I then looked at the sky turn pitch black. The wind started to get heavier, I then heard thunder. Then, lightning came. The oceans were moving in spiral waves around me, as I was like the eye of a hurricane. I then closed my eyes and opened them to find myself in a pitch black room. I tried escaping but what seemed like four glass walls were stopping me. The walls were unbreakable.

"Glad you're here." I heard Jacob's voice growl behind me.

I turned around to find Jacob, a single light shining on him, to give away his identity in the abyss of this unfamiliar room.

"Where am I?" I asked. "I want out of here." I started to shiver and tremble with fear.

"Not until you see this..." Suddenly, a window appeared. It was the gazebo. I saw Louis, smiling laughing, which made me run towards him, but the glass stopped me, making me cry.

"Not only do you see the man you love, but do you see the woman he loves?" Jacob asked behind me. I then saw a tall, skinny, blond girl in front of him, wearing the same dress that I wore that March night. I then saw Louis talking to her, like he was giving her the speech he gave me that night. The sunset was just like the night he gave me the promise ring. I then saw Louis give her the promise ring, making me look down at my hand to see nothing there on my finger. No ring.

"He never loved you, Laura. He never will." Jacob said as I turned around in fury.

"You son of a bitch." I spat and threw Jacob on the ground.

"If you hit me one more time, or if you speak to that asshole ever again, I will kill you. Am I making myself clear?" Jacob said in a deep tone as I then realized I was the one on the ground, crying in pain and misery.

I then woke up to find myself in a warm bed, tears streaming down my face. I felt Louis' arm being tightly wrapped around me, sound asleep. He was so close to me, I could hear him breathing in my ear and if I listened close enough, I could hear his heartbeat. I looked at my hand to find my promise ring there, which made another tear stream down my face, but this time, it was a tear of joy. Louis being as close as possible to me also comforted me, making me calm down a little more from the dream. I then closed my eyes as I cuddled into Louis, trying to forget about the dream and go back to sleep.

"Laura, what's wrong?" Louis asked in a deep, tired voice.

"Nothing." I said, trying my best not to burst out crying.

"Why are you crying?" I looked over through my teary eyes to find Louis, in a T-shirt, his light brown hair messed up, and his blue eyes standing out from the entire room.

"I-I just had a bad dream." I started to cry as a tear streamed down my face.

"Aw, babe, it's okay. Come here, love." He pulled me into his chest as he pulled the blankets up to my face, running his fingers through my hair as he tried to calm me down while I was sobbing into his shirt.

"It's okay, love. It was just a dream. I'm here." He whispered as I closed my eyes, and after a minute, I stopped crying to the sound of Louis' heartbeat.

"Just a dream, Laura. It was just a dream." I heard Louis whisper, as my last memory of the dream slipping through my mind, Jacob threatening me, and I then felt one last tear come streaming down my face.


	31. Tea, Cake, and The Future

"Alright, Mom. I think I should be getting to bed." I said to my mother, late at night, while on the phone with her.

"Okay, Laura. I'll talk to you soon. Tell Louis I said 'Hi'. I love you!"

"I love you too. Bye."

I hung up the phone as I turned over to find Louis, staring at me curiously.

"What?" I asked Louis as I set the phone down, walking towards my closet, to get ready for bed.

"Nothing..." Louis sighed. "But I think now is the time."

"For what?" I asked.

"To meet my mum. And my sisters." Louis said as I stared forthrightly alarmed into the closet, frozen like a statue with his words.

"Laura? You okay, love?" Louis asked.

"Y-Yeah. I-I'm fine." And of course, I was disguising my uneasiness and disquietude so Louis couldn't see and start asking questions like he always does. To be honest, I started to panic. I was overwhelmed about this. Louis meeting my parents was no big deal...for me. But me meeting Louis' mom and sisters...this was going to be interesting for me since I'm socially awkward and timid.

"In fact, I'm going to call my mum right now." Louis said, going to his nightstand to get his phone off the charger.

"Louis...Can I have time to prepare at least?" I asked, my heart racing.

"No...Laura, darling, you have to meet them at some point. I mean the worst thing to do is to meet them at our wedding."

My heart skipped a beat when he said 'wedding' because I've been thinking about the idea of us being married, but I never knew that that thought would cross his mind too. Great minds think alike, I guess.

"Um...ok." I tried to smile the best I could without revealing that I really longed to run away before such a tragedy happens like if his family doesn't like me, or if I'll feel alienated. Just thinking about being "The new girlfriend" revolted me, and I felt out of place. It was like being at work, once I first started. I felt like a rainbow zebra in a room of just black and white zebras. I know being unique is good, but it just feels wrong when you're replacing someone you adored in the past, but is no longer there anymore, and you have to do the same tasks. Hannah, Louis' ex-girlfriend, was the one girl that I truly adored when I was just a girl with posters on my walls. I would love the way she danced in the Grease play, the way she would sway to the music, and just be light and carefree. She was hilarious, and you could see the love in her eyes whenever she looked at Louis. I wanted them to be together forever, but when I found out they broke up, I was devastated for months. After that, I knew that everyone gets their heart broken. After Jacob, I lost all hope. Never in my life would I have guessed that I would be taking Hannah's place. At least I know the one I love has someone treating him right.

Once Louis got off the phone, he was smiling widely as he got into bed.

"Well, it's official. You meet them tomorrow." Louis said as my heart dropped, my eyes went wide, and my stomach got sick.

                                          *                                      *                                *

"Ready to go, love?" Louis asked as he put his jacket on me, the one he gave to me that February night.

"Yeah..." I said with a nervous expression on my face.

"Laura, what's wrong?" Louis put his hands on my shoulders as my heart pounded.

"I-I um..."

"Are you nervous?" He smiled.

"Yeah...well, kind of. Well, yeah." I stumbled over my words as Louis laughed and pulled me in his arms and hugged me tightly.

"It'll be okay, darling, don't be nervous. You'll be fine. I'm excited, actually."

"Well, that's different. I'm afraid of---" I decided to stop talking and just get in the car.

Once Louis closed the door to the driver's seat he immediately took my hand and held it tightly, so that I felt my bones colliding within my hand.

"Afraid of what, darling?" He asked me.

"Of...not...fitting in." I blushed and my heart pounded, waiting for Louis' response.

"Laura, darling, they'll love you. They have to. I love you."

"I love you too." I smiled and looked over at Louis, who was smiling as well.

Louis leaned over to kiss my cheek as he then started the car.

It was a two-hour-long drive to the house. When we passed a never ending series of houses, crossed a roundabout, and made so many left turns, we finally got there.

The house was bigger than I expected. I just looked to the second story windows, with cream-color curtains blowing through the window, through the wind. My heart skipped so many beats, and I got goosebumps.

"Laura, it'll be okay. I'll be there." He smiled and kissed my cheek once more as my stomach turned in knots I didn't even know existed.

We then walked hand in hand towards the white door that was waiting in front of us. I had no clue what was behind that white door. I felt uncomfortable with Louis holding my hand so my hand squirmed to get out of his'.

"You always let me hold your hand when you're scared." Louis frowned. "You're really scared, aren't you?"

"Yeah! Think about you when you were in Indiana!" I shouted, but then tried to stay quiet because I didn't want my first impression to be yelling at my boyfriend.

Louis then rang the doorbell as I heard the bell ring throughout the entire house, along with my fast-paced heartbeat.

"Take deep breaths, love." Louis whispered as my vision started getting dizzy.

I then heard footsteps.

"Laura? You look pale...Are you alright?" Louis rushed over to me.

"I don't know..." My heartbeat got so fast, I didn't even know if the tempo was normal.

I then heard the door open, and Louis looked over smiling as I was still looking at him. I felt my face get hot and my stomach felt sick.

"Hi Louis!" A woman who I assumed was Louis' mother, smiled and opened the door.

"Hi mum." Louis blushed as we walked in the door. I took a look around the interesting house as I felt Louis' arm around my waist, calming me down a little.

"You must me Laura, Louis' girlfriend!" Louis' mom smiled.

"Yeah,...that's me..." I said awkwardly.

"Nice to meet you! I'm Johanna." She smiled as Louis' grip got tighter. We walked towards the kitchen where I saw a chocolate cake, standing in perfection, on a glass cake plate.

"Laura is from Indiana." Louis said as we all sat down at the kitchen table.

"Really? I've never been there. What's it like?" Johanna asked me inquisitively.

"There's a lot of corn...it gets kind of boring. But there's a lot of fun, too. It isn't extremely boring like Kansas. The countryside is beautiful and there's a lot of beautiful sunsets. Not much mountains or hills, though. It's really flat, which is a bummer."  I blabbered on while Louis smiled at me with fulfillment and provocative love in his eyes. I looked over at him with anxiety and obvious fear of feeling subliminally ridiculed.

"I'm sure it's fun. It's a big city, I heard." Johanna smiled. "Louis, how did you guys meet?"

"Well, Laura's best friend, Sydni, was running down the street one day, in heels, getting ready for a job interview, and we happened to bump into her, and we exchanged numbers and started to become close friends. Well, Laura at the time, was going through really bad heartbreak, had a terrible boyfriend, and Sydni gave her the opportunity to move with her here, to be with Sydni and to start a new life. The second I was introduced to her, when I looked at her, it was love at first sight."

"Oh my God, that's so beautiful, Louis!" Johanna smiled energetically, as she walked over towards the cake plate. "Laura, you're a lucky girl, I hope you know that. Louis sounds like he's wonderful to you. Am I right, Louis?" 

"Yes. I love Laura, she loves me." Louis said.

"Great. I'm so happy for you two. Would you guys like some cake?" She asked as I heard immaculate, ethereal, delicate voices coming from the other room. I then saw two girls walk in, one blond girl wearing a black dress with a white collar, and the other girl much taller with long brunette hair and wearing a knitted sweater with a daisy pattern.

"Hi girls!" Louis smiled as they went over to hug him. I just sat there beside him, an awkward feeling rising within me. As the girls turned around, my face got red again, and I started to feel the revolt I've been fearing ever since I woke up this morning. Great.

"Girls, this is Laura,  Louis' new girlfriend since..." Johanna trailed off.

"January." Louis smiled. "On the fifth of this January."  Louis looked at me with compassion and I stared with subliminal wide eyes, to get him to stop looking at me with such love in a situation like this, because it just caused more revolt in my stomach, to the point where I was nauseous.

"Laura, this is Lottie and Fizzy." They both said timid 'hi's to me, but the nausea continued.

"Oh! I'm going to get some photo albums so Laura and I can look at them. Louis, come help me." Johanna exclaimed.

"Mum...we are not looking at my childhood pictures." Louis said, his face getting nearly as red as mine.

"We're looking at them weather you like them or not, so come and help me find them." She dragged him into the other room while I exchanged the most awkward silence that has ever occurred, with Lottie and Fizzy.

I just stared down at the floor, as Fizzy sat down across from me.

"So...Laura, right?" Fizzy asked as I nodded my head.

"That's a beautiful name. I have a friend named Laura." Lottie said, twirling her long blonde straight hair with her index and middle fingers.

"Where are you from?" Fizzy asked.

"I'm from Indiana. I know, it's no New York, or London, but it's a cool state."

"I've never been there." Lottie said.

"So...You're American?" Fizzy said as she tapped her fingernails against the kitchen table.

"Yes. I moved here for...reasons." My face got red.

"Like..." Fizzy said, trying to get me to spill out what happened with Jacob.

"Well...I had an abusive boyfriend and I went through heartbreak...and in the meantime my best friend was in London and she bumped into Louis, along with the rest of the guys. I guess they exchanged numbers and became friends, but when she got the job in London, she asked me to move to Manchester with her to start a new life and be with her. And when I met Louis...it was love at first sight the second we were introduced."

"Awww! Just like in the movies, Fiz." Lottie swooned.

"Louis talks about you day and night when we're on the phone." Fizzy rolled her eyes, while laughing.

"R-Really?" I asked, astonished in dismay from her statement.

"Yes. So much, I sometimes worry about his health."

"I-I didn't know that..."

"He loves you. He's like a lost puppy without you." Fizzy giggled, while Lottie smacked her on the arm, playfully.

"Shut up, I think it's cute how he's in love." Lottie smiled at me, causing me to smile. I guess she had the same trait as Louis, a smile that's contagious.

"Too bad the twins are at school right now, they would have loved you. I heard you're the female Louis." Fizzy said while I smiled, blushing while I was surprised with the kindness that was being exchanged.

"Hey, don't be nervous. We already practically know you, and we already love you. I think we're going to be great friends." Fizzy smiled.

"Thanks." I smiled back.

"We can do your makeup, hair, and who knows, we could go shopping together..." Fizzy laughed.

"Count me in on the shopping!" Lottie exclaimed, as Fizzy and I laughed.

I think that there isn't really anything to be scared, or worried about anymore. Many people, including me, have built this fear of feeling alienated from people who might have to do with our future, and determining the future. It's awkward and uncomfortable at first, but it's like any first time at anything, you just have to go through it, and hope for the best. And I think from my observations from today, the best has happened. I'm not an outcast. I'm not ridiculed or alienated. I'm just Laura. A girl who doesn't feel revolt anymore, because she is having tea and cake and being where she never thought she would belong.

                                          *                           *                              *

Louis and I were now at home, remembering the highlights of today. Tea and cake, photo albums, pictures, laughter, just all the good memories, and hoping more will come soon enough.

"I'm going to bed darling." Louis kissed my forehead, as he walked to the stairs, out of the lounge room.

"Be laying next to me in about ten minutes or less, or I won't sleep for the rest of the night, my love. I can't sleep without you by my side." Louis said.

"I'll keep up with you timer, Tomlinson." I smiled as he walked up the stairs.

It was a few minutes of me making raspberry tea for bed, that I heard my phone going off, clearly telling me that I got a text message. My heart pounded as I read who it was from. Jacob.

"Hey Laura. Miss me?" Was Jacob's text. I didn't want to respond, because that would be making the situation worse. I just deleted his message, when immediately, he called me. I quickly rejected it, and I then got a text message from the one and only, Jacob.

"I know you're over that phone just waiting to see me again. I want to rip your little boyfriend to shreds." I saw the last line and tears started forming in my eyes at the threats he was giving me.

"Listen up you little fucker, next time I get a text or call or any contact from you threating me and my boyfriend, I'm flying back to Indiana, and I will get you arrested. You'll be sorry you ever pressed that send button to my number. Is that clear?" I finally texted back. Moments later, Jacob texted back.

"What are you going to do about it? Call your precious boyfriend? Well, news flash honey. He doesn't love you and he never will, so stop trying so hard to make people love you. You're worthless and I think you should know it by now. Over here, it's a free country so I can do whatever I want. just try and stop me, bitch. I think you'll be the one in jail." Jacob texted back.

I then started bawling, feeling powerless and vulnerable. Inferior and empty. I deleted his number as I heard footsteps coming downstairs. I tried to make myself stop crying as fast as possible and dried my tears with Louis' sweater sleeves, that were around my arms.

"Laura? Darling, where are you? I need you to come to bed, love." He walked in the kitchen, where his eyes went wide. "What's wrong, my love?!?!"

"Nothing, Louis. Let's go to bed." I said, in a monotone, with a liberated expression on my face for disguise.

I then walked upstairs, my heart still pounding as I felt Louis' presence behind me, wanting me to come back downstairs. I felt my heart starting to sink because in my heart and mind, I wanted him to run after me.


	32. Absolutely Nothing

I opened my eyes widely and looked at the clock, which read four-thirty. I looked over at Louis, who was sound asleep still, with his light chocolate brown hair swept messily across his face, eyebrows furrowed, and eyelashes fluttering, probably dreaming. I hoped he wasn't having nightmares, like me. 

Louis fluttered his eyes open as I looked back at him again. He smiled a small smile and revealed his beautiful eyes and held out his hand. I furrowed my eyebrows as he pulled me into his chest. He pulled the blanket over the two of us, and wrapped his arms around me and kissed my cheek. 

"Go back to sleep, darling. You don't have work for another two hours." Louis whispered in my ear.

After what had happened last night, something occurred in my mind. Johannah, Fizzy, and Lottie all seemed to adore me. They all love Louis like the fans do, so why do the fans and Louis' family have such incompatible reactions towards me? I get the fact that there are going to be people out there who don't like me but why can't they just let Louis be happy? I remembered what Danielle said about the fans. Did they really love me that much? I was curious.

My curiosity effected me so much I couldn't sleep. I squirmed out of Louis' strong arms and got up, carefully walked through the pitch black room, felt the doorknob, and turned it. I opened the door, and turned on the light that led me to the restroom. I got ready and ran out the door.

I had to see what fans thought of me, how they would react in general when I'm not around Louis. And the only way to find that out, was when Louis was sleeping. This was my only chance.

                               *                                           *                                                     *

I was walking down a street of the city of Manchester. Bricked walls masked in graffiti were surrounding me, with bright eerie orange lights being my only way to know where I was going. Some cars passed here and there, but a lot of minutes of my midnight walk, it was the loneliest walk I've ever witnessed. I felt like I had to hear something, like maybe a dog howling to the cloud-covered moon, or the faint sound of a radio out of a distant car, but sadly, nothing. I heard absolutely nothing.

It was so quiet you could hear a penny drop. You could hear the shuffling of the soles of your shoes against the rock hard cold sidewalk, or the streets. You could listen to the late-night television coming through the windows of up-all-nighters from miles away, and if you listened close enough, you could probably hear the beeping of satellites from space.

I then heard something. It sounded like laughter. Young laughter. A small smile was suddenly painted upon my face as I walked faster and happily, knowing that there's something in the abyss of this street.

"Oh my God!" One teenager laughed. She yelled it so loud, her Yorkshire accent seemed to have echoed throughout the entire city.

"Is that who I think it is?" I heard a boy shout. He sounded about fifteen.

As soon as I saw their silhouettes through the smoke of the city, it all came clear to me. These people were not my friends. They knew who I was, but they were not happy to see me. My smile disappeared.

There were three of them. Two girls, and one boy, who looked like they were in high school. They began to surround me as I tried to walk away, acting like I didn't notice them.

It didn't work. The boy grabbed the back of my shirt, and laughed.

"Where do you think you're going?" He said wickedly in my ear as I tried to get out of his grip. The other two girls, the bystanders, were watching. They then left, pleased with their masterpiece of leaving me on the cold ground, lonely, and broken.

They shouted, screamed in my face, and battered and bruised me. They pulled my hair, almost dislocated my shoulder, and almost gave me a permanent jaw lock (not that I haven't already had TMJ problems throughout my teen years, along with other hell stories involving my oral health). I finally got down on my knees, hitting and feeling the cold, filthy, rock-solid concrete ground, as a single tear streamed down my face. Crying has always been a domino effect for me, once one tear spills out, the next second you're being blinded by thousands of them. I felt so hurt, a sharp pain was in not my chest, but my heart. My breathing then became uneven. I had to sit down and lean my back against the what seemed to be ancient bricked walls and looked up to even more lonely, empty night skies. The moon was almost blinded by clouds, and there were no stars to sparkle and put just a slight, narrow smile on my face. But, sadly, nothing, again. I let out a blood-curdling scream, ashamed at what I've become, and pure agony and misery and complete wonder of why it seemed like every individual on this inhumane, tyrannical planet just merely and explicitly hated me, along with bewilderment and confusion on why anyone on this earth would crave, wish, or even desire to be in my place. Would they really, truly defy it all just to be what I am? Jeopardize almost everything they had to be in my place? Just for Louis? This was why I had affection for Louis' and his band's fans. They loved them so much that they would do anything in return of their love. I bet anyone would know the feeling of that.

 I got up and walked back hopelessly to the car.  That was when I finally heard a sound. I felt relieved to finally hear something in the abyss of this empty town. I looked at my phone to see that it was five o' clock a.m., and that I had a new text message. I thought that Louis had probably noticed that I was gone, and wondered where I was. The thought of talking to Louis and getting out of where I am right now finally brought that slight, narrow smile to my face that I've been pondering about. I checked my messages and found out that it wasn't Louis that texted me, wondering where I was. I looked down and read my text message, now panicking.

I hope you know that even though you're in a different country, let alone continent, and you have another "boyfriend" now, you're not going anywhere. You can't escape me, and I'm going to kill him one day and bring you back home with me. Sweet dreams. - Jacob ;)

Jacob.

                                                   *                          *                   *

As I was driving back, I saw the sunrise. Even though magnificent pastel colors painted the sky, I still felt like there was nobody seeing the sunrise, except for me. Like it was only for me to see. Tears flew down my face as I was driving back to the house, in disappointment. Once I pulled in the driveway, I ran in the house as fast as I could, crying while doing so. I looked around the empty first story, with the only source of light being the sunrise though the window. I walked upstairs, already feeling tired and drained from all the tears I've cried the past hour, and all the loneliness I felt. I walked slowly in the bedroom to find Louis, just like he was when I left, sleeping.

I wanted to change back into his soft, warm, citrus-scented sweater and a pair of sweatpants and crawl back into bed with him. To have him pull me close to him, his warmth, and make me finally feel safe, and not-so-lonely. I wanted to look into his aquatic blue eyes again and run my fingers though his messy chocolate-brown hair that was swept across his face. I just wanted to endlessly be with Louis, in moments like that, forever. 

But, once I saw the clock, I knew that there wasn't time for falling asleep again, secure in Louis' arms, which disappointed me, and made my heart drop. It read six o' clock, which meant that I had to start getting ready for work. It would have been a pleasure to have Louis talk to me and make me laugh while I get ready, like he always does, but he looked so peaceful and beautiful while sleeping so I didn't want to wake him (and one time he was sleeping and Harry woke him up and Louis got pissed off so I didn't want him to be pissed off at me as well).

Once I was ready to walk out the door, I left a note by Louis, on the nightstand by his side of the bed, saying "I would have woken you up, but you looked so peaceful sleeping, so I couldn't. Anyway, I was in a hurry to get ready for work, and I should be home around 7:30 this evening. I can't wait to see you again. I love you. - Laura" with a heart and a smiley face by my name. I then walked out the door, and drove to work. I didn't want to tell Louis about what had happened at four o' clock this morning because I felt he would feel sad that I did that and say a big sentimental speech (I wouldn't mind that, to be honest, though), and tell me to never feel that way, ever again. Besides, there are just some things that a person needs to keep a secret. To be in the mind only, and never be actually brought up orally and spoken about.

Believe me, there were a lot of thing Louis didn't need to know about me.

                                                      *                         *                     *

Holly and I were closing up, and talking about the sun being up for too long (God knows why we were talking about that). I did get a few texts from Louis which brought half-minute smiles to my face and made my heart flutter, so by the end of the day I was in a pretty good mood. It's kind of like in middle school, or junior high, or whatever you may call it, where you see your crush and you automatically get hyper, and the room just lights up, and you just get in a really good mood. Even though Louis and I's relationship was serious, and we've been dating for almost a solid four months, I still always got that feeling around him. I still got butterflies in my stomach, I still got excited to see him, and I still melted when I looked into his eyes, or when he says the sweetest things. My face still got hot like when we first met, and it still feels like a never-ending adrenaline rush. I don't think it'll ever end, and I don't want it to.

"So what's Louis doing tonight? Sorry, just curious..." Holly said, while finishing up stacking phone cases (the otter boxes seemed to be a huge hit this week, considering the entire rack was empty).

"Nothing much, I really don't know. The last time I saw him he was sleeping. Or, should I say 'passed out'" I said as Holly snickered.

"I've always adored the way he smiles while he's sleeping, don't you think?"

"Yes. It's adorable." I smiled, thinking about seeing Louis the second I come home. I then looked back at Holly, glared jokingly and pointed my index finger at her. "Wait, we shouldn't be talking about this. He's mine." 

Holly laughed as she flipped through the channels on the large flat-screen TV to entertain customers while waiting for various things. A lot of times families with restless annoying children would just sit on the bench and watch TV for the entire day here, and it annoyed us employees, and Mr. Harris.

"Well, I have to go. I might have a movie night with Louis, or he might be throwing a party with strippers and beer or something exotically crazy. He needs sanity at evenings like this." I smiled.

"He wouldn't have strippers. He said in a magazine article 'Sorry girls, but I'll never sleep around'. And, he doesn't like trashy girls. Go classy or go home. But the alcohol...he'll have a few shots." Holly said, putting on her jacket.

Being an experienced 'directioner' for about two and a half years, everything she said was by far correct.

"Wow. You are a dedicated fan. I'm impressed. I would know because I am too." I laughed and smiled as I grabbed my purse and played with my keys.

"Louis is so lucky to have you. You're so nice. And, you are extremely lucky to have Louis. I would treat him right. He's a wonderful man." Holly said, walking with me to the door.

"I will. You don't even know him, and everything you said was correct." I laughed as I walked to my car.

Holly and I said our goodbyes and then I drove home, as the sun started to set slowly.

God, have I really, truly underestimated Holly.

                                                 *                       *                        *

I knocked on the door and looked around our front yard a little. It was still a little breezy, it was jacket weather (April in England. Ew.). Louis then opened the door and surprised me by hugging me so tight that me feet weren't touching the ground (and because he's almost six inches taller than me, and you wonder why I find him so intimidating). He then carried me with one arm through the door, and closing the door with his other hand while I was laughing (did I mention his strength also intimidated me? Damn, those biceps could kill someone. Oh wait, they almost killed Jacob.).

Louis put me down and kissed my cheek and smiled. "Hey babe." He said softly and then kissed me. My heart skipped a beat. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too." I smiled as he let me take off my jacket and put down my purse, keys, and phone.

"You would not believe what I've been through today," I mumbled by the kitchen table once I knew that Louis wasn't around.

"Did you say something, love?" Louis appeared in the kitchen, startling me.

"No. I didn't say anything." I said quickly, almost to where you would find obvious secrecy in my tone.

"Oh, well I must be hearing things." Louis smiled and let out a small laugh.

"I'm going to get ready for bed. This shirt is killing me." I said, walking towards upstairs, to our room.

"I think it looks cute on you. My little tech-girl." He smiled and pulled the collar of my blue button-up shirt. "Mind if I come with you?"

"No. Not at all." I smiled as Louis grabbed my small hand in his.

                                                           *                         *                     *

Louis and I were watching Abduction while I was cuddled up towards him (as soon as I started having heart-eyes for Taylor Lautner, Louis immediately brought out his protective and jealous side and pulled me as close as possible to him, which I didn't mind at all. Now, I just stick to talking about Lily Collins, and her beauty and knowledge, since she is one of my favorite actresses). I then heard my phone notification sound go off again, which was now alarming ever since what happened four o' clock this morning. I quickly got up and jolted to my phone, in peril, as Louis wondered why I have just squirmed out of his strong arms.

"Where are you going, darling?" Louis had the most sad looking expression on his face, which broke my heart and made me want to go back to the couch and stay with him and attempt to make him laugh (as you can tell by now, I'm not a very funny person.). I quickly opened my messages to find a message from the one and the only, Jacob. 

"Why aren't you responding? Don't have too much fun with him, because I know where you are, and he'll be gone, and you'll be flying back home with me, where you belong. Good night, bitch. Tell your girly bestie named Louis that I hope he catches the house on fire and he won't be able to escape. Oh wait, I think I have another idea now...

                                                                     - Jake ;)"

I just stood there, not wanting to show a facial expression, because with Louis, facial expressions give away everything. I just deleted the message, tried to make the thought escape my memory, and sit back down with Louis. Louis seemed to enjoy the last ten minutes of the movie, along with me always, but this time, I couldn't keep my attention to the movie. I had such a crowded mind right now, with so many thoughts rushing through my mind like a traffic jam was in my head. The only way to really forget about what happened is to sleep. 

Once the credits were finally rolling, Louis tightened his grip around me and kissed my cheek, which woke me up a little, since I was about to pass out (I've been up since three-thirty this morning, what do you expect).

"Ready to go to bed, love?" Louis whispered in my ear, as I got shivers down my spine.

"Yeah," I said so quietly it was almost a whisper.

Louis carried me up to bed, while I felt butterflies in not just my stomach, but my heart. My heart was fluttering just by looking at Louis. I never wanted this moment to end. I guess it's just one of those moments that I just didn't want to end and want to be in endlessly and forever with Louis.

"Hey Louis?" I asked Louis while he was already in bed with me, blankets and all.

"Yeah, babe?" he asked.

"What would you do if Jacob came back? And there wasn't anything you could do to stop him from taking me from you?" I asked, my emotions piling in with worry showing in my face. I clearly had been extremely tired all day, because my eyes got tired and I got a major headache, and I felt tears starting to spill out my eyes because I just want to be with Louis forever and always, to infinity and beyond, like he promised me.

"Listen, babe." Louis said in an almost dark tone as he got closer to me, laid me down gently, and looked down at me, so close to where I knew that any sudden movements could result in a kiss, even though it was too dark to tell (just the shining of the moonlight through the window was our only source of light).  "I don't know what I'm going to do if Jacob comes back, because he won't. Maybe over my dead body, but he won't as long as I'm alive. And I can stop him. I won't stop fighting and fighting with all the power in my body just to have you laying here with me by my side forever. You're mine, my love, and you always will be. There's no need to worry, darling. Let me dry your tears. I love you." He whispered as he gently wiped off a single tear off my cheek and leaned in slowly to kiss me softly. He then pulled me to his chest, ran his fingers through my hair, while whispering "I love you"s and kept shushing me for about ten minutes. It calmed me down to the point where I could finally fall asleep. I loved how Louis always had that power to always be able to calm me down and comfort me, no matter how scared, or sad I was, and no matter how much I cried.

And I felt Louis being as close as humanely possible to me, making me forget about the treacherous text messages, and for once, I closed my eyes feeling safe. Like nothing was going to hurt me. Yet.


	33. Puzzle Pieces

After dreaming of something that involved Louis, (I couldn't remember) I opened my eyes and still felt the comfort and warmth of Louis' arms and chest around me, making me more dazed and wanting to shut my eyes and fall back asleep, but I then turned my head and saw that the alarm clock read five-thirty. I looked up to find that Louis was awake, and smiling down at me, while running his fingers softly along my arms, giving me chills.

"Hi, babe." Louis whispered and smiled, with his messy hair in his face. Let's just face it, he was sexy. His voice was deep when he woke up, his hair was messy and in his face, his accent was so thick that sometimes you couldn't understand him. His eyes were so innocent once they opened for a split second, and then his stares always grew into everlasting smoulders. It made me blush, a lot of times, including now. I was happy that he couldn't see my blush, because the sun was still on the brink of rising, so the sky was only a royal blue color right now.

I tried to get out of his grip to go downstairs, but his grip was too strong.

"It's funny how I'm not even trying." Louis laughed as I was trying to make him let go. People wondered why I was so intimidated by Louis, well, these are the reasons: he was incredibly strong, so I was as light as a feather to him, and he didn't even have to try when it came to situations like right now, how I cannot get out of his grip to save my life. He was also almost six inches taller than me, so he had to lean down to kiss me, and he always picked me up on occasions. Whenever he tried to make something out of my reach, he would just lift it up in the air not even all the way up, and I would be jumping like a kid to get it. Louis was a boulder while I was a pebble. 'And so the lion fell in love with the lamb.' 

What a frightening lion. What a fearless lamb.

Louis finally let go as he laughed and I went downstairs, with Louis following me. He had asked me if I wanted to watch a movie, and I replied with a yes. I don't know what movie he put in, but I know that it made me drift to sleep quickly.

Or, maybe that was Louis' strong protective grip around me that made me feel safe enough to fall asleep again.

                                         *                          *                    *

(Louis' POV)

"Isn't that such an amazing scene?" I asked Laura, who was carressed to my left side, and her head on my chest. I was sure that she could hear my heart beating for her. I noticed that she never replied or said any remarks to my comments about the movie in a while. I closely looked down and found her eyes closed, and she was breathing softly and slowly. I loved watching her sleep. She looked so beautiful. There was no distress in her face, and she looked so harmonious. I didn't want anything to happen to her. I didn't even want anybody touching her, hugging her, or having any physical contact with her except for me. That's how much I loved her. I just wanted to hold and protect her in my arms, so she can be secure forever.

Sometimes I got anxiety about protecting her, though. I couldn't stand Jacob, Niall almost got on my last nerve because he laid his hand on her, and basically every guy who has harrassed, touched, or even looked at Laura in that way made me enraged. I couldn't stand it. I always wanted to be the one to make her happy. I always wanted to be the one to make her smile. I wanted to be the one to dry every tear that she cries when she's sad. I wanted to be the one to take the blame when she's angry at something. I wanted to be the one she runs to if she's in danger, or if she needs something and I wanted to be the one to help her. I wanted to be the shoulder she cries on, or the one to engage in late-night conversations. I wanted to be the one to take care of her when she's ill or hurt. I wanted to be her chauffer, cook, comedian, diary, blanket, pillow, heater, lullaby, date, company, and everything she wanted me to be. I wanted to be her 'everything'. Because she was my 'everything'. My 'everything' and 'anything'.

Laura slowly fluttered her eyes open, to reveal her pretty hazel optics, and I ran my fingers through her messy curls.

"Good morning, darling. Shall I fix you a gourmet breakfast, despite my disasterous cooking expertise?" I asked, while Laura laughed, looking up at me.

"Sure, my handsome chef." She laughed. I got up and started to begin cooking.

After she had finished a gourmet meal that consisted of an extravagent bowl of Cookie Crisp cereal, and a fine glass of apple juice, she went upstairs to get ready for work. I followed her becasue I wanted to keep her company, or just in case she needed my help with anything.

I loved watching her get ready. She had such an effortless look on her face while she was curling her hair, and putting on her makeup. I stood in the doorway and talked to her about how her birthday is coming up, how she should wear my clothes more often, and how beautiful she looked everyday.

Once she got finished getting ready, I followed her back downstairs. She got her purse and phone, while i stared at her, trying not to be mesmerized by her beauty. She tried to open the door, but I quickly slammed it shut behind her, to stop her from leaving.

"You're not going anywhere until you kiss me, my love." I said, with my arms against the door, so she was basically trapped. She looked into my eyes and blushed, while I smiled and leaned in to kiss her. I was running my fingers through her hair as she struggled to find the doorknob. I stopped her by pulling her towards my chest, my arms so tight around her small body that she couldn't move her arms to hug me back. I kept running my fingers through her hair as I held her tightly.

"I can't wait to see you again. I have a surprise for you when you get back. You'll love it, I promise." I whispered in her ear, smiling. "I don't want you to be late, though. the faster I let you go, the faster you can come home to me." I let her go as she opened the door.

"Laura?" I asked.

"Yeah?" She asked back.

"I love you." I said with a hopeless look of pure dedication on my face.

"I love you too, Louis." She smiled as she turned around and closed the door.

I hated seeing her leave.

                                    *                                      *                                 *

(Laura's POV)

Holly and I went to the mall after work, because she wanted to number one, see what it was like to shop with the one and the only, Louis Tomlinson's girlfriend, and number two, to see the somewhat "torture" I have to go through to go shopping at a regular mall in Manchester without some One Direction fans noticing me. Holly saw that it was a pretty difficult task for me to accomplish alone.

"Damn, if only you really were a beard for that "Larry" conspiracy..." Holly said as she spotted a few fans while we were shopping at H&M. "You would have bodyguards because of management."

"I would also have more hate, hence the fans that actually believe that conspiracy." I said, while I was looking at a shirt that had a Parental Advisory: Explicit Content label on it.

"That shirt is cute. I like it. You should get it." Holly smiled, seeing the shirt I was looking at.

"I will. Louis will love it." I smiled, picking it up.

Once we left the mall, Holly told me that we should do things like this more often, and I replied with "Yeah, we should." We said our goodbyes, and that's when my exitement came in to see Louis when I got home.

Once I pulled into the driveway, I knocked on the door, and of course, Louis answered.

"Hey, love! Ready to have fun?" Louis smiled and quickly pulled me in for a hug the second he saw me.

"Yeah." I blushed, while smiling and laughing as Louis repeatedly kissed my cheek.

I looked around, and saw candles lit everywhere.

"You didn't have to do this." I said while Louis walking around the house, setting a gargantuan dark red blanket on the couch.

"But I wanted to, babe. It was all a part of the suprise." He smiled while sitting on the couch.

"It's beautiful. I love it." I looked around.

"Well, don't just stand there, love, sit down!" He smiled as I put down my purse to sit down on the couch with him.

"I ordered pizza." He said while putting his arm around me, pulling me to his chest.

"Wow, a candle-lit pizza date. You're very fancy, Mr.Tomlinson." I smiled, looking up at his eyes. The small lights coming from the candles (which were orbs to me since everything around me was a blur when I was with Louis) reflected off of his eyes, making the blue in his eyes even more beautiful than they already were.

Once the pizza came, we ate and laughed and talked for about a half hour. Louis decided to turn on a movie, (Grease) and we watched it together, on the couch, until I fell asleep.

But before I fell asleep, I looked into Louis' beautiful blue eyes full of hope, as he was smiling at me, his smile being contageous, it reflected onto me, like a mirror. I comprehended everything that happened tonight and I felt everything falling together piece by piece...like a puzzle I never thought I would solve.


	34. Heartbeat

Work was somewhat stressful. The first week of June had just began, and the iphone 5c had just came out, making everyone throw out their old iphones and barging in the at&t store like a stampede of wildebeasts just to get the new iphone. I thought that it was sort of ridiculous, but I still understood.

While I somewhat slammed my car door shut, I walked up to the front door of the house, I heard my phone notification go off. I knew it was Jacob, and I was sick and tired of deleting the oppressing messages, and acting as if nothing was going on when I was around Louis. It really is exhausting dealing with harrassment in secrecy and acting like nothing is going on to the first person you should tell the second you get a text message like that. People are bizarre, I thought. It's almost just like the situation we all faced, where we were being bullied in elementary school, primary school, whatever you may call it, and acting like nothing is going on to your parents. Why don't we talk about these things to the people who care about us the most? I have no idea and probably never will.

Back to Jacob's text: The douche-face said "Why aren't you texting me back? I thought that you would like to say some last words before I come and take you back to Indiana, where you belong, and deeply hurt your precious boyfriend. - Jacob"

I really wanted to text back and yell at him and tell him to back off, but I knew that nothing would work, and me being angry was just what he wanted. I just wanted him to leave me alone and accept the fact that I was with Louis now, and I never wanted to see him again. Is that too much to ask?

I started crying not because of what Jacob had said, but because of everything that was going on right now. I didn't want to feel sorry for myself, because I knew that that wasn't going to change anything. "Poor little Laura, he's just a man texting you the truth", I thought in my head. "You're actually crying because of this? Tough shit, Laura. Deal with it. It's life."

The thoughts got deeper and more personal which made me cry even harder. I realized that since I haven't told anybody this, I'm already broken. I haven't told Louis, Sydni, or anyone about this. I was alone. My crying turned into sobs, and I guess Louis saw my car in the driveway from looking out the window, and wondered why I wasn't inside because he opened the door. I was humiliated for him to see me this way. Just mascara running waterfalls down my cheeks, and my face red, and just standing there, staring down at my phone.

"Laura! What's wrong, babe?" Louis rushed towards me with a tormented look on his face.

I couldn't handle it. I rushed upstairs in fear, and went to the bedroom. I slammed the door, locked it, and went on the newly made bed, and sobbed, hugging a pillow like it was Louis that was hugging me. I immediately heard a fast, loud knock on my door.

"Love, please open the door!" Louis desperately pleaded with only the thin walls separating us, separating his reassuring comfort with my fear. I felt like a person set on fire that is right next to a pool, but a glass wall is separating us.

I then was so caught up in crying that Louis banging what I assumed to be his body against the door to slam it open startled me. I ran to the door, and opened it, while Louis walked in, in a fast pace.

"What's wrong?" Louis demanded me to answer his question. I just stood there, in fear. This was a different Louis. The angry, screaming, red-faced, dark-eyed Louis. I not wanted, but needed the comforting soft, gentle Louis to get me to tell him what was wrong.

"I-I.." I stuttered, while feeling an invisible hand on my mouth to keep the text messages shoved down my throat.

"Well, I can't fix your problems if you can't tell me what's wrong!" Louis yelled at me, veins showing in his neck, as he slowly got closer to me. I almost started bursting into tears, as I stepped back, and quickly handed my phone to Louis.

"It's Jacob! He keeps texting me! I'm not responding but I'm scared, Louis!" I sort-of-yelled though my tears and looked up to find Louis typing something on my phone. I assumed that he was texting Jacob back. He looked down to see me crying hyserically, and threw the phone on the bed and immediately pulled me to his chest. We hugged while I held onto him as tight as I could, letting out my tears. Louis picked me up and set me back on the bed, while we continued to hug. My knees were sideways over his lap, while his arms caressed me to his chest while he shushed me for a few minutes and whispered tender things into my ear.

Louis was sort of rocking me back and forth and running his fingers through my hair as I finally slowed down my crying and evened up my breathing pace.

"Calm down, babe. I'm right here. It's okay." Louis whispered as I finally stopped crying. "I texted him and told him to stop texting you. And I set it up to where all his texts get forwarded to me. I blocked his number on your phone so he won't be able to text you, too. Does that make you feel better?" I nodded and wiped a tear with my at&t cardigan sleeve. "He's not going to hurt you, or me. And I'll make sure of it. I love you, and I want you to tell me when things like this happen okay? I'm so sorry for yelling at you. I love you and I want you to be happy." He put his hand under my chin to lift my face to see his. His eyes looked at mine with a hint of sorrow and he kissed me. "This isn't right." He said, puzzled.

"What isn't right?" I asked.

"Hey, your birthday is coming up, right? What do you want to do?" He kissed my head, while I stared at the television, an episode of Skins being on, I assumed, because of the usage of the word "fuck" and the nudity.

"Don't remind me." I said, annoyed.

"Why not?" He kissed me again.

"I don't want to grow up. I am a lot like you, believe it or not."

"Oh. Yeah..." He said, dissappointed. "We won't talk about it." He smiled, and, once again, kissed my cheek.

"Okay, change the channel, not in the mood for boobs." Louis said, alarmed as a woman's breasts appeared on the screen. I wasn't shocked, but I could tell Louis was, so I changed the channel to the news.

"Come on, love, the news? You can do so much better than that. I don't want to fall asleep." Louis complained.

"What do you want to watch?" I looked up at Louis, who was smiling.

"I don't want to watch the news, Laura, but I don't want to watch porn, either. How about we just turn off the tellie and watch a movie? Does that sound good?"

"Yeah." I said, still feeling like nothing from the crying.

"How about 'Mean Girls'? You love that movie." Louis immediately got up and put the movie in, as I nodded.

When we were at the part where Aaron asked Cady what day it was (October 3rd), Louis laughed loudly and said "What an awkward conversation!", which finally made me laugh. I just smiled and looked at Louis who was laughing like a child and his smile made the crinkles by his eyes show. It just warmed my heart and everything inside me to see him happy.

Louis looked at me, with an accomplished look on his face. "Finally. I made you laugh."

                                *                                    *                               *

"Why do you think Jacob keeps texting me back?" I asked Louis, while we were laying in bed, the television in the bedroom on, while we were about to fall asleep. Louis was pressed against my side, running his fingers through my hair while I was laying on my back, staring into his eyes.

"Because he's shocked that you were brave enough to leave him." Louis paused whilst looking at me. "He hates me, because I'm in the way of his plans. And, he hates how you don't want him back, because you're happy without him." He kissed me. "Do you realize how happy that makes me? Your bravery, my love, astonishes me."

I smiled as Louis kissed my cheek again, while his back was now pressed upon my neck and he was whispering sweet nothings in my ear. I think I felt safe around Louis, now. Louis has proved to me that he would protect me from everything, and anything. From Jacob, the fans, reality, anything. He has never dissappointed me for a second since that promise. I also realized right in that moment, that Louis gave me a sense of amenity, and contentment. I had to have him by my side, or I might just be senseless.

I felt Louis' arms being wrapped around me tightly, making the blankets useless. The only scent that was present was his citrus cologne, which reminded me always of that February night. I suddenly was reminded of every detail about him as I felt my heart beating for him. My heart, mind, and soul was drowning in nothing but the paraside that was Louis, as I drifted off to asleep to the sound of his steady heartbeat, which I hoped was beating for me.


	35. The One I See

Holly had just said goodbye to me, as I walked out of work to see the sun starting to set. I looked around the parking lot to see Louis standing there, waiting for me. The month was June, and my birthday was coming up, but I didn't want to be reminded, because I hated growing up. Suprisingly, I was a lot like Louis, my love, in this case. 

"How did you get here?" I laughed, walking towards Louis, who was wearing his light blue T-shirt that hugged his biceps so perfectly. He pulled me in for a hug, and he smiled.

"Harry dropped me off here while he was going to take Sydni out for dinner as a suprise when she gets off work." He played with a strand of my hair as I looked into his eyes.

"So...what's the occasion, Tomlinson?" I asked. 

"No occasion. Just me being devestatingly in love with you, that's all." He opened the passenger seat door for me as I smiled. Once he got in the car, he looked at me and smiled. 

"What?" I asked, laughing a little. 

"How would you like to go to London with me, this evening, darling?" He smiled.

I paused and looked out the window and blushed. "I would love to, Louis." 

Louis had a twinkle in his blue eyes as he started the car. Louis always had this smile where there were crinkles by his eyes when he smiled this way, because he was just so happy. Louis' happiness and laughter was contageous, and him laughing and smiling gave off this feeling that I felt, where I always started to smile, for no reason. I didn't need sunshine, Louis was all I needed to brighten up my day. 

Once we got to London, Louis took me to a tea shop, and we both ordered raspberry tea with lemon in it, which was our favorite tea that Louis would always make at home. 

"Why do you keep avoiding the birthday talk, love?" He smiled, while we sat across from each other, waiting for our tea. 

"Because...I thought I told you already. I hate knowing that I'm going to be older next week." I looked at the table in dissappointment. 

"Hey..." Louis took my face in his hands to get me to look at him. "I'm one year older than you. You just have to keep up with me. Look on the brightside, when I'm gone and in ashes, you will have an extra year to live. One that's peaceful, at least." He smiled.

"Don't even talk about that." I got serious. "How could you say such a thing? I would be grieving, and the only way for me to have a peaceful life is if you're living it with me. Don't ever, ever say such a thing ever again, Louis. I love you." 

"Love you too, darling." His smile still existed, but not as much. 

I had a feeling that I have already changed so much ever since I moved here from Indiana. I was such a timid, hurt girl who was so damn sensitive, but now, I just sucked it up and dealt with it, with Louis by my side. 

"I can plan it for you, if you want." Louis smiled, as we finally got our tea brought to us. 

"It's fine. I just don't want anything extravagent. No male strippers, no camels, no acid or ecstasy. I just want to be with the people I love."

"You know how it is with me, Laura. Anything you desire, love, and it is yours." He held out his teacup so we could make a toast. 

"To infinity," He smiled that smile where there were crinkles by his eyes. 

"and beyond." I finished the toast as we gently tapped the two teacups together and sipped our tea.

Once we got home, my mother called me, asking if Louis and I wanted to find ourselves back in Indianapolis, for a family reunion. Thinking about it, I said 'yes'. Once I hung up, I walked upstairs and turned on the television, not knowing where Louis was, and started to get ready for bed. 

Once I finished putting on my pajamas and washing my face, I walked back in the bedroom, and saw Louis, laying down on the bed in his pajama pants and his gray T-shirt, watching television. Once he saw me, he smiled, and lifted up the blankets on the bed, motioning me to lay down in bed with him. 

"C'mon, love, what are you waiting for? Aren't you cold?" Louis asked, as I just sat down on the bed.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked.

"You just did. Just lay down with me love, and then we'll talk about it. I know you're tired, and I want you to be closer to me. 

I laughed at Louis' sass and just did what he said. Louis wrapped the blankets around me as he smiled, while I looked up at him. 

"Ok, what does my love ever so desire?" He laughed.

"My mother wants us to make another trip back to Indiana for a family reunion. I know we just left a month ago, but I rarely ever get to see my family other than my parents, especially now since I live across the world, and I think it would be wonderful if we both went, because the rest of my family still hasn't met you. Now, you meeting them, that's a whole other story. But them meeting you, that's a privilage. Please, can we go? I understand if we can't."

"Laura, Laura, darling, it's okay. We can go." He whispered as he hushed me to stop me from babbling on. "I love your parents, I bet you a million pounds I will love the rest of your family just as much." 

"Okay." I smiled while still looking at Louis. "I can't wait."

"I can't wait either, darling. I love you." Louis started to get closer to me, so we could fall asleep.

"I love you too." I smiled, feeling safe as he wrapped his arms around my blanket-covered arms, his chest against my back. 

I was quite nervous as Louis probably was, over the entire family reunion. Louis not just metting my parents once again, but Louis meeting almost my entire family that I associate with. What if they view him as the rockstar that sleeps with everything that moves? That's stereotypical to think that way. I just hope they see the kind, respectful, charming, loving guy that I see. Not Louis Tomlinson from One Direction. Just Louis Tomlinson, the one I am deeply and madly in love with. I hope they love him as much as I do. And God, do I love him a lot.


	36. Before The Flight

The grass in the park almost glowed because of the sunlight shining on them. The sky was a perfect blue, cloudless, and the air was a cool breeze. Sydni and I were strolling through a park in Manchester, because we didn't have work today (it was a weekend) and we were just admiring the beauty of summer in England. 

"So, my mom called." I started conversation with Sydni, as we were walking. 

"What did she say?" Sydni asked.

"She invited me to a family reunion next week, back in Indiana. I really want the rest of my family to meet Louis, but I'm not sure of what they'll think about him. I just want them to see him the way I do. All of this is just making me have second thoughts about going." I looked at the ground. 

Sydni looked up at the wind blowing on the trees. "Just go, Laura. If you miss your family, then do it. Besides, your family needs to meet Louis. And, Louis needs to meet family-"

I groaned in dreadfulness. "Laura, I know that you don't want them to embarrass you, but I think he'll love your family. If I love your family, he has to. I think you guys will have fun, as well." She lectured me while we strolled.

The sun was starting to set, as a flock of ravens flew around the park. 

"We should get going. When do you guys leave for Indiana again?" Sydni asked.

 "Tomorrow. My birthday is on a Wednesday." I said, grabbing my keys out of my purse. 

"I'll be sure to be there for whatever you have planned." She smiled. "See you later." She said while she embraced me. 

Once I got home, Louis already had a pizza delivered since we both had the cooking capabilities of a five-year-old. 

"Hey babe! I have pizza." He kissed me on the cheek.

"You must really love me." I smiled while setting my purse down on the kitchen table, and setting up a plate of pizza for myself. 

"I do." Louis smiled with that famous twinkle in his eye. "That's why we are officially going back to Indiana tomorrow." 

"I love you too." I said quietly, kissing Louis back. 

"I'm excited, to be honest, love. I've only met your parents." Louis said while sitting down at the kitchen table.

"I'm dreading it, more than enjoying it." I said, sitting down as well.

"What do you mean?" Louis asked, while he looked offended.

"I just--" I couldn't put my thoughts into words. "I'm nervous, not dreadful. Sorry about the word misusage. I don't know what you're going to think of them. I don't know who's going to be there, I don't know what they'll think of you--"

"What would they think of me?" Louis cut me off, looking offended more than the last comment that slipped. "Do I embarass you? Is there something I do that your family wouldn't be proud of? What makes you so apprehensive?" Louis got irritated, which made my nerves worse. 

"No! No, Louis. I love you with everything I have, and I just hope that they feel the same. You mean everything to me. I just hope they see what I see." 

My words of reassurance put a smile on Louis' face. "I love you." Louis said, looking into my eyes.

"Not as much as this pizza though, right?" I asked, taking a sip of my tea.

"Maybe a little more than pizza." He smiled. 

After our little conversation, we decided to watch a movie before we would pack up to leave for Indiana the next morining. Even though Louis had placated my nerves a little, I was still high-strung about him meeting my family. While we were watching the movie, Louis and I were almost together like puzzle pieces; his arm around me, my head up on his chest, his head rested on mine, his fingers combing through my hair. It was a perfect night before the flight.

I was overjoyed and elated that Louis was going to meet my family, but I was still neurotic that Louis wouldn't belong, or feel the feeling that I felt. I then thought about how I was accepted into his family, and I then hoped on the moon, the sun, and the constillations that it would be the same with him. I laughed at the ridiculous thought that I haven't dreampt on stars, since I was in my adolescence, dreaming on being the person I am now. 

Damn, I haven't paid attention to the stars, have I?


	37. The Hotel

The flight was going by at a leisurely pace, with it being six dreadful hours; but Louis and his childlike charisma made the flight seem like it was almost at a supersonic speed. Louis wanted me to have the window seat, so I took his offer. He said "I've looked through windows of airplanes for a while now, love. I think it's time you see the beauty I see frequently." Once we crossed the ocean, I was unerved, because of my phobia of water. Louis comforted me by us listening to music, with one earphone in my ear, and one earphone in his, and The Killers playing for minutes on end. Once we were in America, just flying by New York, I was unflustered, and Louis decided to make conversation with me.

"America the beautiful." Louis sighed as he looked out the window and put away his earphones.

"It's a different world in every region." I stated, looking at Louis, with boredom on my face from the flight.

"The flight won't be much longer, darling. It will only be about two hours longer." Louis said, which made me smile. "Then I can meet your family." He said happily, which made me groan.

"What?" He asked. "Aren't you excited?"

"I told you my feelings about this last night. I'm just nervous." I said, putting my head on his shoulder. 

"Don't be, babe. I'm going to love them. Don't worry about what they'll think of me. Let's just take it easy before we land, okay?" He brushed the hair away from my face with his fingers, while looking into my eyes.

"Okay." I said, smiling while looking back. 

"We can fly, we can fly!" Louis said, trying to imitate Peter Pan, making me laugh. 

"Louis?" I asked.

"Yeah, love?" He asked back. 

"What if my family dosen't think we're right for each other? What if they don't like me dating you, or us being together?" I said, my apprehensive thoughts returning.

"Laura," He turned his body to face mine, his face getting close to mine as well. "Do you have a problem with us being together?" I shook my head, saying 'no'. "Do you love me as much as I love you?" I nodded my head. "Well then that's all that matters, right? Us being together. If they don't like it, they can deal with it. Your parents love us, and that's all that matters. The others, are going to have suck it up and get through it." He ran his fingers through my hair and kissed me, calming me down about the situation. We landed by my head laying on his shoulder, and his arm being around me, our free hands intertwined. 

Once we landed, we drove straight to the hotel. Louis was trying to calm me down even more on the way to the hotel, by singing songs that we actually liked that were on the radio, making me laugh, and just by being Louis. Louis always had the ability to make people smile just by walking into the room, so that thought somewhat calmed me down about the family reunion. 

I knew that Louis was perfection in my eyes, and I always questioned why people did not see the things that I saw so clearly. Louis had the ability to give people stength, to know in their hearts that they can achieve the impossible, and I was one living, breathing example to that statement. It was sundown, and we had just pulled into the hotel to check in. Just watching something so simple, like him getting out of the car, the wind blowing through his hair just the right way, the sunset making his bright blue eyes stand out like neon. He handed me my suitcase, and checked in for me, just watching the way he spoke, his accent just made my knees almost go weak, like they say in the songs. Us being in the elevator for just a minute, which seemed like eternity made me realize that I really could be with Louis for eternity; it wasn't hard to justify. Us arriving to the room, made me realize that I would never go insane; even in The Grand Canyon, The Amazon Rainforest, or The Great Wall Of China, if I just had Louis by my side, I could do anything. Hell, I would go to the moon with him.

At this point, my love for Louis reached past the limits of infinity. They were beyond existing numbers. I could put so many numbers as to the limits I loved him, but I'd be lying because when it comes to these simple yet precious moments like this, and after, the limit is nonexistant. Beyond the sun, and the moon, and the constillations I couldn't put together, it still wouldn't be enough. I loved him. Past infinity and beyond. Which was more than he loved me. I loved him more. I hoped he could keep up with me.


	38. Monsters

Louis and I woke up at daybreak to see the sunrise. After eating a somewhat good breakfast in the hotel breakfast room (which consisted of Louis having cereal, as always, and I having a blueberry muffin, us both having small plastic cups of apple juice) we decided to go back to our room to get ready for the reunion which was this afternoon. Louis took approximately an hour to get ready (almost forty five minutes of that hour was spent on his hair), while I only really took about a half hour. Once we were ready, we left for some Starbucks, and went to the nearest mall to go for some shopping to kill time, since my parents' house wasn't far from the hotel. 

Louis and I were walking in a store called Von Maur, which was an expensive, elaborate, and classy store, at least in Louis and I's opinion. We walked by a telephone booth that was for decoration, which caught Louis' eye. 

"Hey love, does this look familiar?" Louis pointed to the telephone booth.

"I've seen so many, I already feel like I'm at home again." I smiled, walking towards the booth, admiring the accuracy.

"...Home? I thought that your home was here, in Indiana." Louis said slowly, befuddled. 

"Well, Indiana is my home, but...I do love England, too. I didn't forget where I belong, don't worry, Louis. But, England is my home, now. I love it here, but...I like it more over  there." I smiled, while Louis dragged me inside the telephone booth.

"Well, I like it more in here, so I can kiss you." Louis smiled, while we kissed for about a minute. 

Once we got out of the telephone booth, Louis looked at his phone, and his smile faded. 

"We should go, love. It's almost twelve-o'clock." Louis took my hand and we walked out of the store, back to the car to go to my parents' house.

                                                  *                             *                           *

Once we walked in the door, people gave me welcoming looks, but all I got were looks of confusion when they saw Louis. With new boyfriends and girlfriends in my family, we didn't really ask who they were, and I had no clue why. They felt like it was rude, when really it was just meeting someone. At least, that's the way I've always viewed how it was. My parents struggled to walk past the kids (my cousins), and toys scattering the living room floor to greet us. My mother hugged us both, and my dad just shook Louis' hand and smiled. I looked behind my mother and saw familiar faces, but they looked either bewildered that I had a boyfriend (only my parents knew about Jacob; he never met my family), or just blatently wondered who the hell the guy standing next to me was. (My family, not even me, thought I was ever going to get a boyfriend. What a great suprise.)

Once my parents went to visit with other family members, my Aunt Tonya walked towards me. Aunt Tonya was getting old from the last time I've seen her, which was last Christmas. She was a lot shorter, or maybe I've just gotten taller. I've noticed that I've grown a lot taller comapred to the rest of my family. There were more gray hairs by her hairline, but she still wore loose shirts, and had her phone in her hand, and her glasses still made her eyes look smaller. 

"Hi, Laura." She said with medium-pitched voice that I recognized.

"Hi!" I smiled and we hugged, as Louis stood there, awkwardly, not knowing who this woman was.

"How's England?" She asked.

"It's wonderful. Sydni and I love it." I smiled. Sydni has already met my extended family, and I always talked about her, so everyone was familiar with who she was. 

"Who's the guy?" She asked.

"This is Louis." I grabbed his bicep and pulled him closer to me, while he smiled sweetly and held out his hand. "Louis, this is my Aunt Tonya, one of my dad's sisters." 

"Hi." Aunt Tonya shook his hand and smiled. I noticed my other aunts and uncles, my Uncle Donnie, my Dad's stepbrother, and his daughter, Emma, which was the only cousin I had that was closest to my age; she was eighteen, about to turn nineteen this November. I remember Emma and I doing everything together at family events, and seeing her almost every weekend when I lived in Indiana. While Louis and I leaned back against the walls of the small foyer, watching my cousins, who looked like they were in elementary school now, play with toys on the floor, I saw Emma, who apparently got new glasses that looked like "nerd glasses", got a new wardrobe, and finally stopped wearing her hair in a ponytail, walked up to me with wide eyes. 

"Laura!" Emma almost screamed, and everyone looked at her, wondering what she was screaming about. 

"Hi Emma!" I almost shouted, elated to see my cousin, which was like my best friend. 

Emma got a full makeover from the last time I've seen her. Not only did she get new glasses, but she was wearing a full face of makeup, which she never did in the past. Her hair was straightened, and she got layers in her long ginger hair (we have the same hair color) and her braces were off, her teeth as white as can be. She wore heels, skinny jeans, a scarf, and a t-shirt, which was not the typical Emma-wardrobe. 

Emma leaned in to give me a tight hug, while once again, Louis was standing there awkwardly. 

"I've missed you so much." Emma laughed. 

"I missed you too! I can't believe how much you changed." I said, us looking at each other.

"Not much. Just the looks. I'm going to college in the Fall, but for now I'm a gymnastics instructor. Still working on the Olympics thing." Emma winked while she smirked. Emma has always wanted to do something with gymnastics, she was in the field her entire childhood (she took ballet when she was about three or five), and now she was finally achieving her lifelong goals: to be a gymnast.

"Is this..." Emma's eyes grew wide once they travelled to Louis.

"Yes. This is Louis. My boyfriend." I smiled while they shook hands.

"You really stick to your dreams, don't you? You weren't kidding when you said you wanted to date him." She laughed, while I looked at her, embarrassed. Emma always had a sisterly factor when it came to me: she loved to embarrass me. 

"Well, Sydni was offered a job at British Vogue over at England, and she invited me, and so...yeah. While she was over there, about to go to her job interview, she bumped into the boys, Harry fell in love, they met up again, I moved with her, we all met, and then that's basically it. Louis asked me out really when we met, but we didn't know it was going to be almost like a perfect match." I smiled, feeling cheesy for explaining the story of Louis and I, like a Disney Princess would. 

Emma leaned in and had a serious look on her face. "Your favorite person is here." She said in a monotone.

"Well, yeah. Louis is here, you're here, it's perfect." I said loudly, smiling while holding Louis' hand.

"No." Emma said quietly, while looking around. "I was being sarcastic." She said while I just stared at her, a questioning look on my face. 

"Can I talk to you in private?" She asked. "Sorry to steal your girlfriend, it's kind of a big deal." Emma said to Louis, while taking my wrist and dragging me to my old room, where we always had these kind of discussions. My room was empty, except for my bed which was just covered in a blue sheet, the One Direction posters were completely down from the walls, a few empty shelves were up, and a TV. The desk was empty, and the window was curtainless. 

"Mikayla is here." She said, with her voice full of anger.

"What?" I asked, shocked and now angry as well. 

"Yeah. She's been irritating me for the past three hours. I can't escape her phony everything." She exclaimed while pacing the room. 

"God, her again? When does it end?" I almost shouted, while putting my hands up to my face, tired of the  demon that was this woman. 

"I guess so. I guess you never catch a break from the monsters underneath your bed. Why do you think Pennywise still haunted those seven people, even when they were adults?" Emma said, referencing It, a scary movie that we used to watch. 

"I'm not haunted by her, I'm just sick and tired of looking at her, hearing about her, being forced to talk to her, basically just have anything to do with her." I said in a monotone voice.

"You're an adult. You can choose if you want to see her or not." Emma smiled a little, trying to cheer me up. "Me? I'm just as forced to be nice to her as you were." She scoffed in disgust. 

"You're going to college so you'll have an escape. Now I remember why I agreed to moving across the Atlantic Ocean so quickly." I said, while walking out. 

So here's the story of this abominable, detestable monster that Emma and I were so alarmed about. Mikayla.

 It all started when I was nine. Or, maybe that was when I recognized it. Maybe it started when I was seven, or somewhere around that. But, as you can tell, it has been quite a while since it started. But that doesn't mean that I will ever forget. I mean, we haven't forgot about Aristotle, or Jesus, or Christopher Columbus, right? Well I will never forget what someone started in July, or maybe even the August of when I was 7. It was the second time I've been at a drive-in. And every time I go to a drive-in to this day, the thought never fails to get in my head as a reminder. The reminders of it all taunts me. Sometimes when I'm watching TV, or when I'm daydreaming in school, or just looking out my window in the car. I don't know why the thoughts try to get in my head, but I do so dearly wish they would leave permanently. You might be asking what happened at the drive-in  that makes me not furious like the past, but now just sick to my stomach? I'll tell you.

 I thought that I would have someone to talk to at the drive-in. I thought it would just be a fun night at the drive-in with my life-long friend, Mikayla. We would still pay attention to the movie, but I thought that she would talk to me, like people do when they visit "family", let alone "friends". I heard her say over the phone that her new boyfriend was coming. Was I mad? Of course not. I looked forward to meeting him. That was because I thought that she would actually acknowledge my existence. The second after he introduced himself, he hasn't said a word to anyone. Neither has Mikayla. She blinded him, hypnotized him, making him almost like her property. That night at the drive-in, she basically treated me like I didn't exist. I went back in my car during mid-movie and she didn't even bother to ask me if I was alright. I felt like a ghost wandering about the drive-in. I sat and listened to music until I fell asleep. Once I woke up, she didn't even say goodbye to me. She just got in the car, with her boyfriend-on-a-leash, and left without a word. 

A few months later, my mother and I had decided to go on a trip to Florida over spring break with Mikayla, and her mother, Teddi. I had always admired Teddi, and never had a problem with her. She treats me like family to this day, and never betrayed me. The entire Florida trip, I felt like a piece of shit. From the second we left the house, to the minute we got home, I felt like a worthless piece of trash just following the crowd around because I was stuck on my mother's leash, because I was only ten at the time. You know who made me feel like that? The one and the only, Mikayla. She always had "secret"-but-not-so-secret phone calls with her boyfriend, and she always wore this stupid bracelet that had her boyfriend's name engraved on it. She also played with this stupid necklace that I guess had some sort of promise ring that her boyfriend gave her as well. She barely talked to me the entire ride there.

I finally got the picture when we were in the middle of Georgia and started writing in my little diary I got when I was nine, about how I felt like a worthless piece of shit, but tried to lie to myself, saying that everything was fine. Over half of the trip, she wasn't even present. She was out with her boyfriend, and leaving us three at a  shitty motel, eating shitty pizza, and watching Titanic on a shitty TV. I can't believe how blind I was to not get the fact that she was using us so she could have a Florida getaway over spring break with her Boyfriend-On-A-Leash. Turns out, that Teddi recognized that she was hanging out with her boyfriend too much, and whenever it was time for her to leave him, she was always in a pissy mood. Now that I look back, if me as a twenty-one-year-old went back in time to go to that moment, I would have laughed my ass off.

One day we were at the beach and she pretended like I didn't exist right in front of my mother. It was right in that moment that my mother saw what was going on. I was standing there, with a beach ball in my hand, watching her and her boyfriend play in the ocean. They then walked completely past me, like I was just a ghost holding a beach ball, and got me to go back with my mom and Teddi, so they could have basically the ocean to themselves. Every time her boyfriend would ride in the car with us, she acted like I didn't exist, which started to piss me off more. I got more mad and in a pissy mood myself from the second I woke up until the second I went to bed.

One day, she acted like a complete brat and Teddi screamed at her, which I didn't feel so bad about. We were going to visit Teddi's mother, who later passed away the next October. She wanted to see her boyfriend instead, which offended me. My grandmother passed away a year before this happened, and I would have gave up everything to see her again. What offended me was that she would have rather saw her Boyfriend-on-a-leash instead of seeing her grandmother. What a poor choice. Teddi screamed at her, and God, the things I would give up to go back in time as twenty-one and join Teddi. I went in the bathroom to get ready, and glared at Mikayla who was crying, like Teddi was the bad guy or something. I felt some sort of power in my nine-year-old mind, but little did she know all the power I would have later on. I didn't even know either, so it was all a surprise. 

About a day later, my mom said that we were leaving the next day, and I didn't want to leave. I know that might be confusing that I didn't want to leave the place where I was treated like a piece of shit, but I didn't want to leave because I wanted to have fun for myself. But guess what? That opportunity never came to me. I was pissed off that Mikayla let me waste almost my entire spring break being walked on like a doorstep and treated like an invisible piece of utter shit. When we left Florida, I had an idea that Mikayla wasn't the person I thought she was. Our non-existing "friendship" has never been the same, and it never will. 

We have still visited over the years, but that is because both of our parents have forced us to. The last birthday party she showed up to was my tenth, which was after the Florida chaos. I didn't pay any attention to her at the party, which was kind of my goal, and I saw her wearing the stupid rainbow heart "best friend" necklace that I got her five months earlier, before the Florida thing happened. How still so blind I was to see what a kiss-up she was. The thing that I'm so pissed about was that she tried to act like nothing happened afterwards, instead of simply apologizing. 

I met Sydni the August of that year, which made me realize what an actual friend was, and let me tell you, Mikayla was the exact opposite of a true friend. Over the years,  I got to my final breaking point. I screamed at the top of my lungs when I was home alone a lot. 

Over the years, we have drifted apart, and I have tried less and less to make people see what I see. And it was  just four years after what happened that I wanted good vibes. And to have good vibes, you have to cut all resources of trouble from your life. What was one huge resource? Mikayla. She still acts like nothing happened, and I feel that she is going to go with that plan forever. And I will be holding this grudge until I'm six feet under, maybe a little while after that, so my ghost can haunt her for a few days for a good laugh. All I know is that our "friendship" is now a pile of ashes from a huge forest-fire, that it can seem apocalyptic. There are just some things that you cannot forgive, and this is one of them. 

The year I was thirteen was probably the greatest loophole/karma in history. It was her birthday, and she seriously had expected me to go after what she did. I had the opportunity of going to spend the night with Sydni, my actual best friend, and I think we all know what I chose to do. Sydni was disgusted with her as well, probably more than me now. Just the thought of my parents going to her birthday party, and them having to tell Mikayla that I'm too busy with my best friend just made me so happy that day. The look on her face, to feel the power of karma made my heart warm with joy. 

The next month, she had came over to kiss up to me. Little did she know that my cousin, Emma, was there as well. Emma is two years younger than me, but I didn't treat her like utter invisible shit whenever I was around her. I did not say a word to Mikayla that entire party. Even Emma was revolted with her after I told her about the Florida trip, and everything afterwards. She gave me all of these extravagant gifts, that I honestly was about to puke on. When I was about to open my presents, she asked me if i was going to sit next to her, thinking that I had no clue about what happened in Florida. I simply said with no passion, or really any emotion whatsoever, "I'm sitting with Emma." So really, I was as cold to her as she was to me. It was even, finally. I could tell by the look on her face, that she knew that I was pissed from the Florida trip, and so many other events where I was treated the way she treated me. I felt so much power. I felt like Karma finally took care of everything, and I loved how much justice I got.

I finally gave up, and I simply have nothing to say to Mikayla. She is out of my life for good (at least I hope), and I can now have nothing but happiness, and peace. And God, I do hope that today I will get peace too.

Once I walked out, I saw Louis playing with my cousins on the living room floor. He was making the children smile, laugh, and have fun, which kindled my heart even more than before. I walked up to him and tapped on his shoulder lightly. 

"Can I talk to you about something?" I asked him quietly.

"Sure, love. What is it?" He smiled, as I led him back to the backyard, as we went on the swingset and held hands. That was when I finally spilled my feelings about Mikayla to him. We spent almost the entire party out there, swinging lightly back and forth with our feet on the ground, and he listened closely, while giving feedback to show that he was listening. After I had finally told him everything, he just stood up, helped me off the swing, and hugged me tightly.

"You are worth everyone's time. I don't know what she dosen't see in you. I believe in you. I love you. You should be proud of yourself, darling." He said softly in my ear while still hugging me. 

"I love you too." I said, and we quickly kissed.

Once we were walking back across the yard to get inside, we saw Mikayla walking out to see us. I looked at Louis' face to see that he was disgusted. 

Mikayla had finally stopped dying her hair blonde for the sake of her poor roots, and she dressed horribly. Her wardrobe dosen't change anything about the way she acts, though. You could tell her smiles were fake, and so was her laugh, and everything about her, basically. 

"Hi Laura!" She smiled while chewing on her gum. The typical Mikayla that I was disgusted with. "Ooh! Who is this?" She exclaimed while looking at Louis. It was like Louis was a purse for sale or something. I hated it and I could feel the  hatred in my chest rising. 

"I'm Louis." Louis said blatently, without a smile, or even holding out his hand to greet her. I didn't realize how actually disgusted he was with her. 

"I'm Mikayla." She smiled while getting closer to Louis. It irritated me how she couldn't take her eyes off of him. Louis just got closer to me, and even put his arm around my shoulder.

"Oh, I know." Louis said, raising his eyebrows. "I guessed it was you by the way Laura described you." He looked off to the side and widened his eyes quickly, to show that he really didn't like her. 

"I'll be here if you..." She acknowledged I was standing next to Louis and her smile widened, getting more fabricated than before. "need me." She winked at Louis. 

"I'm not someone you should be winking at." Louis said, anger rising. 

"I...I didn't wink." Mikayla said.

"Yes you did! I just saw you! I have a girlfriend!" Louis almost yelled at her. 

"Laura, don't let your sister get blamed." She gave me a puppy dog face.

"Sister?" I scoffed. "Last time I checked, my sister's name is Sydni." 

With that, she was about to walk away when Louis suddenly ramped up his public display of affection. He  wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me passionately, right in front of Mikayla. He laughed in the kiss, and so did I, because together, we could conquer Mikayla's black cloud. I felt like I was on top of the world, like I could defeat anything with Louis. After the family reunion, we left without saying goodbye to Mikayla. 

It was sundown, and Louis pulled the car into a resteraunt named Applebee's, which immediately made me smile. 

"While you were talking to Emma, my parents kind of told me your favorite resteraunt." He smiled.

"I knew I always loved you." I said, looking at Louis, which made him laugh.

"C'mon love. You better be right about this place being amazing. I'm starving." He said, while we walked into the resteraunt. 

"You will never be dissappointed here." I stated, while taking Louis' hand.

After we left Applebee's we decided to go back to the hotel, for we decided to stay in Indiana for one more day, to take a trip around Indianapolis. The car ride was long, but Louis decided to start conversation. 

"I really liked the reunion, love. I love your family, and I can tell they love me." Louis smiled.

"I'm happy about that. Let's just hope they don't love you too much. You're mine." I said, referring to Mikayla.

"Oh, that bitch?" Louis said loudly and clearly, which made me laugh. 

"Yeah. Sydni and I call her "The She-Devil"."

"She-Devil. I like it." Louis smiled. 

We finally got back to the hotel, while my fatigue took over and drained my entire body. Louis offered to carry me inside the hotel, but I took down the offer, so we didn't get strange looks, and jealous looks from adolescents. The thought hit me that I used to be one of those adolescents. Time is getting shorter, I feared, and I finally wanted my youth and Louis' youth to last for infinity.


	39. Ebony City

Even though I left for months and was across the world, it still felt like I had never even left Indianapolis. It still felt like nothing has changed, except for having Louis, my love, by my side. I couldn't fathom my room being empty, or me being taller than most of my relatives, or me finally having freedom from my enemies. It was such a sudden feeling for me. I realized I was growing up, which always would make my heart race in fear. I wanted to stay young forever, like Louis wished. We both aspired to be immortal, so we could live forever. Nothing would end our lives, and no one would be in such pain and grief when the other person dies. I fear that day, and it made me grateful that Louis and I were young as the night.

Louis and I drove around downtown Indianapolis, which I always loved doing. I was a city-person. I loved the city at night, and how the orange street lights would reflect on the clouds, making the clouds light up the sky. I loved how everything was fast-paced, and how peaceful it can get in the late hours of the night, close to the very beginning hours of the morning, while everyone is asleep. I lived for it all. We stopped by an old Mexican resteraunt that was a hole-in-the-wall. I would love to come here on a rainy night, and see the city and the place was always empty. It was so eerie but I kind of loved it. I was elated that I got to share that moment with Louis. 

We then went to the Circle City Mall, which was towered with escalators and just a magical arcitecture. Louis and I both enjoyed shopping, so it was a lively time with Louis at the mall. He was making me laugh, as always, and we tried on clothes at stores. Louis tried on a suit and I tried on a lavish dress, and we danced like we were in a ballroom, with classy elevator music playing in the store's speakers. We walked along the escolators, while holding hands, and looked up at the sky when we could. We stopped and saw the view of the city, as the sun was almost about to set completely, and the sky was about to turn ebony. 

"What a trip, love." Louis said, holding onto the railing and staring into the city and the sun.

"I'm glad you wanted to come with me." I smiled.

"Now, why would I not come with my beautiful girl? Why would I let you out of my sight?" He showed a smug smile and ran his fingers through my hair while I looked into his eyes. I loved this man. I loved how he could be so fucking adorable that I just wanted to hug him while his precious smile would live on for ages, and then the next minute I just wanted him to kiss me and feel his touch against my arms and his comforting presence. Other times, he was just so wise and made me know for sure that I was going to be with him forever. That thought always just made me want to lay with him, and hear his beating heart as my head would lay on his chest and we would just stay there, thoughts dancing in our heads in silence, and we would just fall in love with each other deeper than before, without any words or motions, forever.

"We're leaving tommorow." I said, as I looked out the window, my smile fading like  the sun was.

"I know love. But, look on the bright side. You get to go back to England! That's your home, isn't it? You said so. Hey, I'll still be with you. You'll always have me. No matter where you go. You could go to the Amazon Rainforest, or the North Pole. I will go with you, because I'm not leaving your side, love." He said while still gazing in my eyes. 

Since dusk just reached us, I led Louis to the Arts Garden, which was a glass room over a street in the city to where you could see moving cars and city lights all around you. It was almost like you were floating amongst the city, and nothing could stop you. Nothing could stop Louis and I from this moment. I felt like I was in a whimsical dimension, because the only two people in the room were Louis and I. 

Louis and I looked at the purple lights reflecting off of the oragami, which seemed to us like snowflakes in  June, and by looking at the city view, I instantly fell in love with the city of Indianapolis. I looked at Louis, and I could tell he did too. While no one else was in the Arts Garden, we kissed. Louis ran his fingers through my hair as my hands draped tightly around his neck. 

"The things about this fucking city." Louis smiled.


	40. From Rags To Riches

It was about eight o'clock once we arrived from the airport, to back in England. The five-hour time difference screwed us up because we still felt like it was the middle of the night, according to the times in Indiana. 

Louis was driving us home, as I looked out the window, looking at the sunset on the countryside. I just looked to my right, and saw Louis staring off while he was driving. He was completely unaware that he was beautiful.

"You've been looking at me a lot lately." Louis looked over and caught me staring.

"You're just really pretty." I smiled while sighing, showing my fatigue. "You just get more attractive the more I know you."

"That's how love works, darling. You just think someone is average looking, but then once you really get to know them, they become the most beautiful thing in the world." He looked at me, while I stared at him back, and noticed he held out his hand for me to hold while he was driving. His eyes were back on the road, but he glanced at me one last time, and his smile was the last thing I saw before I closed my eyes.

"So, now that Indiana is out of the way, we need to start planning your birthday." Louis said, as I instantly opened my eyes, and groaned in distaste and fatigue.

"What? Love, you have to have a birthday party. We only have one week until we're the same age for a little while." He smiled as he pulled into the driveway.

"I'm assuming that you just want a house-party with the gang. Am I correct, on this?" He said, his accent showing by looking at his lips as he spoke. 

"Yes." I sighed. 

"Okay. Great." He smiled, while we got out of the car. "We can have balloons, Harry can bake a cake, Perrie will probably make something special for the party since she loves cooking, we can watch all of your favorite movies, we can even listen to all of your favorite music if you want to-" Louis sounded like a seven-year-old boy going to his first football game. It was adorable and I just wanted to hug him until the world ended. "We cannot forget pizza! That's the best part." Louis grinned while looking up in an optimistic manner.

"Louis, I appreciate it, but all I really want for the party is to be with my favorite people in the world, and for everyone to be happy. We don't even have to have cake or balloons." I said as we walked in the front door.

"Okay. But, can we still have the balloons and cake? Harry likes both of those things." He smiled, while taking off his shoes.

"Whatever floats his boat, I'm fine with it. As long as I get to plan my own party."

"Okay, love. I'm just trying to help." He smiled as he kissed my cheek and put his arms around my waist, from behind me. "Now that we're home..." He said quietly in my ear, sending shivers down my spine.

"We can sleep!" Louis said adorably while he picked me up and carried me upstairs, my laughter ringing throughout the house.

While I was getting ready for bed, Louis decided to go on his laptop and check some things before we went to bed. Once I was ready for bed, I looked over at Louis, from the bathroom entrance. I just stood there, looking at his eyes on the screen, and his beautiful hair swept across his face. He was so pretty. 

Once Louis saw me, he smiled. 

Louis shut the laptop and put it on the desk by the window. I loved being with Louis, and my birthday was giving me somewhat "excitement", but I instantly closed my eyes once my head was rested against the pillow, without even giving Louis enough time to wrap his arms around me, and whisper "goodnights" and "I love you"s in my ear. 

He did it anyway.


	41. Painted Nights

Louis and I had planned out mostly everything for the party, for there was not much to plan in the first place. The party was to be at Sydni's house, since she offered to throw the party there, and Harry wanted to bake the cake. 

"I hope you have the best birthday possible, my love." Louis said, as we were about to walk out the door. 

"Louis?" I asked while he was doing his hair, and I was already ready to go, I was just waiting on him. 

"Yeah?" He asked, immediately stopping what he was doing to look at me, concerned.

"What are you always doing downstairs late at night?" I asked him. I noticed that for a while now, since a few weeks after we've moved in, Louis was always downstairs, late at night, talking on the phone to someone. I know it wasn't another girl he was talking to, although I always was cautious and had my doubts. But, I trusted Louis, knowing he would never do such a thing to me. 

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"You're always...talking on the phone...in the middle of the night. I always wake up and notice you're not there so I go downstairs and notice you're talking to someone on the phone. It's fine if you don't want me to know, I was just wondering where you were those few times." I looked down, realizing I was starting to sound like a crazy girlfriend who wouldn't leave their boyfriend alone, and had to know what he was doing at all times. I immediately stopped talking once I realized what I was sounding like.

"No, love, it's fine. I talk to my mother." Louis continued to comb through his hair and spray it with hairspray.

"Your mother? She's up at three in the morning?" I asked, astonished while looking at him.

"Well, we talk for hours. She's always trying to get off the phone, but I just can't stop talking to her."

"That's....wow." I remained speechless. 

"I tell her about you all the time." He said, looking over at me while running his fingers through his hair. 

"Here," I said, forgetting about the entire conversation, walking towards Louis and running my fingers through his hair myself. He stopped, realizing what I was doing, and slowly put his hand to his side, looking at me. 

We just stayed like that for a while. I was just leaning against the sink, Louis leaning his chest against me and his hands pressed on the edge of the sink, trapping me. He just looked into my eyes while I was running my fingers through his perfectly soft hair. 

"I love you." He said quietly, which made me stop and look back at his face.

"I love you too." I almost-whispered while smiling, my hand on his hair.

"Let's celebrate the great June eleventh." He said while going downstairs, and preparing to walk out the door. 

Once we were at the party, we noticed Perrie and Zayn were already at Harry and Sydni's house. Perrie was making her special recipe of Chicken Tenders in the oven, which I guess either Louis or someone told her about my favorite meal, because all I saw on the table was two pizzas (one with chicken on it, of couse because it was my favorite), coleslaw for the side dish for the chicken, seasoned french fries, and spinach artichoke dip served with tortilla chips. Sydni even made a pitcher of raspberry iced tea. I looked around, flattered that someone took in so much thought for a birthday party. 

"I had to pitch in, love." Louis said, while I was looking at the table of food. 

"Thank you." I looked over at him, my eyes gleaming with joy. 

"I forgot about the centerpiece of the table." Louis said, now angry.

"Nope! I got it right here. Let me get it." Perrie said, leaving the counter and coming back with a vase of red roses. "There. It's complete. Happy birthday, Laura!"

"I told her your favorite flowers. There's also suppossed to be a beautiful sunset tonight, and a full moon. I checked the weather. Rainy days always end with a beautiful sunset." He smiled and kissed my cheek as I was astounded with the amount of thought put into this, still. 

"I love you so much." I said, hugging him. 

"I love you too. Planning was really not that hard. I knew you would like it, though."

"I don't like it, Louis. I love it. It is all I could ever ask for." I smiled while Louis kissed my cheek happily. 

All of a sudden, Harry walked in, and fumbled for a piece of paper on the refrigerator. 

"Hey mate!" Louis smiled, walking over to him.

"Hey." He said happily, but distracted, trying to find something.

"What are you looking for?" I asked.

"The birthday cake recipe that Louis said was your favorite." Harry continued to fumble over a stack of papers held together by a magnet while I looked over at Louis, and he smiled with his mouth closed, looking excited.

"We're having my favorite cake, too?" I asked. 

"Yep." Louis said, still smiling. In that second, papers flew everywhere all over the floor. Harry bent down to pick up all of the papers, and his face lit up when he finally found the recipe.

"German chocolate cake!" Harry exclaimed underneath his breath. 

"With coconut icing." Louis finished his sentence, while I smiled, not being able to stop. 

"This is going to be fun." Harry pre-heated the oven and got out his ingredients.

"We are watching all of your favorite movies, and after the cake, we can do presents." Louis said into my ear.

"You guys didn't have to do this." I said, smiling.

"We all wanted to. Because we know you would do the same for all of us on our birthday. Zayn and Harry had some kick-ass birthday parties that you helped pitch in on. We want to do the same for you." Louis smiled and kissed my cheek. 

Once Liam and Danielle walked in, Danielle walked into the kitchen and handed me a large pink gift bag. Liam then walked in, smiling and walking towards Danielle. 

"Happy birthday, Laura!" Liam said, smiling. 

"Happy birthday!" Danielle said, elated. "Open the bag, now. I can't wait forever like everyone else can."

"Okay. Let me just set it on the table." I set the bag on the table and fuddled around with the tissue paper, and took out a tiara. Not the plastic ones that you get for being prom queen, a tiara that actually looked believable. 

"You should feel like a princess. Especially on your birthday." Danielle proudly smiled. 

"Believe me, Louis makes sure that I do." I smiled, looking at Louis. I then took out a shoebox, and eyed Danielle with suspicion. 

"What is this? I know about the sweater joke." I said, referring to the famous prank where people give folded up sweaters in a fancy shoebox. "Don't get me wrong, though, I love sweaters, but-"

"Just open it, babe." Danielle said, not being able to contain her smile.

I opened it and saw a pair of heeled ankle boots. They were black, and I was stunned that Danielle would do this.

"These are beautiful. Thank you." I said, in shock.

"No problem. I thought you would love them, they just look so much like something you would wear." She smiled, putting her arm around Liam's waist, as he smiled as well.

"I love them." I said overjoyed while hugging Danielle.

"There's more in there." Danielle said, pointing to the bag.

I looked in the bag one last time and pulled out a large bottle of wine.

"It's your birthday. I thought we could...celebrate." She smiled. 

"Thanks." I laughed, admiring the gift, and the typical Danielle.

Perrie had gotten me a black and gold purse that I instantly fell in love with, and inside was a wallet that matched, and a picture of Louis and I (that Louis took on his phone) in one of the credit card pockets. 

"I wanted it to have a thoughtful touch, and not just splurge. That would mean nothing." She smiled as I thanked her. Zayn had a present that he had to go out to the car to get, and he stated that it really was a gift for me and Louis, but Zayn couldn't wait until Christmas, or Louis' birthday, so he decided to give it to us on my birthday.

It was a spray-painted canvas that was huge. it was a picture of Louis and I that was drawn out in sharpie, and was spray-painted to color it in. It had the date 1/5/13 and an infinity sign as the deadline on the top of the painting of us. Louis and I were both speechless, and we just stared at it for a straight three minutes. 

"Zayn, this is amazing." I said, my eyes wide in shock.

"It took me about a few hours or so." He said, shrugging his shoulders. 

"No, this is astounding. I love it. And we can hang it right here, in the living room." I said, looking at him while he smiled. 

"Damn, Zayn." Danielle said as she looked at the painting. "This is so good, I might have the first sip of Laura's wine to comprehend this." Danielle walked into the kitchen as Zayn and I laughed. Louis hasn't said anything. He was just staring at it, speechless.

"Wow. Just, wow." Louis said, eyes locked on the canvas. 

"I hope you like it." Zayn said, putting his hand on Louis' shoulder.

"I love it." Louis said. "Thank you."

"No problem, mate." He said.

Once Niall had showed up, we knew the food would be gone in an instant. His gift was a stack of movies that he thought I would like all tied up with a ribbon. He even put a box of microwave popcorn and two glass coke bottles. Louis smiled and said "Laura we're having a movie night very soon." Niall was astounded with the painting that Zayn gave us, that he even took a picture of it along with Louis and I. 

Sydni wanted to save her gift for second-last, because Louis wanted his gift to be last. Sydni's gift was more on the personal side, and was a box full of papers that were associated with us and fifth grade, the year we met. We went through laughter, remembering the memories of our childhood, and Louis was smiling, looking at me laugh with my best friend. 

Louis' gift was a basket full of all of my favorite things, along with things that he thought I would like. Some things in the basket contained a bouquet of roses, a jar of Nutella, a leather notebook (I loved to write), a teacup with a flock of birds flying away on it, a mason jar of tea bags, a sweater of his, and a gift card for Starbucks. I hugged him for being so thoughtful and it was my favorite gift, probably. 

Once we were finished watching Grease (Louis picked it out because it's my favorite movie), everyone packed up to leave the party. A few minutes after visiting, Louis and I announced that we were leaving. Everyone had told me "happy birthday"s and I said loads of "thank you"s. 

Once Louis and I were out the door, Louis took my hand as he pointed out the full moon. I looked at the moon, aligned with all of the stars that were shining on this clear, beautiful night. The sunset was breath-taking, so it was icing on the cake (literally) for there to be such a beautiful night, as well. 

"Happy birthday, love." Louis said softly as he smiled and stole a kiss from me. I looked up at the stars that seemed like they sparkled just for me.


	42. Fireworks

The month of June flew by at a firm, secure pace. Louis was still decorating some parts of the house, while I had a steady job at At&t, still. Harry and Sydni came over at some times, because Louis wanted to have them over to watch football (or soccer, as Americans call it). With Sydni and I's disinterest for football, we decided to just talk while Louis and Harry watched the game, and we always ordered the pizza. Louis would still want me to be by his side sometimes, maybe I would be right next to him with his arm around my back, lightly stroking my shirt, or he could just be holding my hand. It would be the same with Sydni and Harry, too, except sometimes Sydni would sit on Harry's lap because of the height difference between the two.

 Work was going by at a leisurely pace. Holly and I were the main people getting our jobs done, and we were gaining co-workers. After work, Louis and I would always discuss our day, and it would always most likely end up in us both laughing our asses off at something Louis said. 

Today was the fourth of July, which was Independance Day in America, so my whereabouts made me in an awkward situation this year. I had loved the country I was living in now, (why would I choose to live in a country I hate?) but I still took pride in my heritage. I knew some people still had not gotten over what had happened in the 1760's, but I believed it was all in the past, and besides, Great Britain was, and still is one of my country's biggest allies. 

I wasn't here to reminisce on what happened with the British, but I was here more to reminisce on the outcome of what happened. Besides, the Treaty of Paris made us bury the hatchet. Niall was still the most patriotic out of all five of the boys, because he was Irish. The boys still all loved my country, especially Harry who was quite fond of California's citylife. Liam loved New York City, while Zayn and Louis loved the Florida beaches. Liam and Louis would always surf when they could find a beach, and Louis would try to teach Zayn how to swim when he could find the chance, and help him get over his fear of open water. 

Because of Niall being patriotic, he decided to throw a fourth of July party, which was very odd to me, and I tried convincing him that it wasn't such a big deal that I wasn't going to be alone in front of couples with an overdone amount of PDA, kissing on public park grounds, watching the same fireworks that have been lit for the nineteen years of my existance in Indianapolis. In my opinion, it was actually a mundane way of celebrating for me. I didn't mind not celebrating it, but Niall, stating that "You're an American. We love America. We're celebrating it." and his mindset, I couldn't protest no longer. 

The party went by at a rate of the speed of lightning. Niall was already cooking things on his beloved grill that he cherished, Louis was playing football with Liam, and Zayn was walking around the backyard with Perrie, talking and laughing. I was just watching the action outside the window, not really feeling social and trying not to be someone people would pay too much attention to, while Sydni and Danielle were talking and laughing while cooking side dishes and apple pie. 

As time went by of me small-talking with others, and after we lit a few fireworks, we decided to eat ice cream with our pie, and just visit with everyone. I was still feeling that "out of place" feeling, explaining why I never really talked to anyone by choice at parties, which I knew had to get on someone's nerves, but I just didn't know who, and didn't really want to know. 

Louis noticed my fatigue and decided to stop playing football in the dark after dessert, and was wanting to keep me company. We sat out on the backyard patio and just talked, watching the stars appear in the clear, summer, July sky. 

"It's okay to not really feel in place." Louis' hand tried to get my hand in his, which was achieved. "I never really felt that way in school, or before I went in the X-Factor. God, I held so much back." He ran his fingers through his hair, still with my hand in his other hand, while staring off. 

"You don't have to hold anything back now." I said softly to him, staring at his what seemed to be perfect face, with just the warm glowing lights from inside reflecting off of his cheekbones, eyes, and jawline. He was beautiful, even in just the night's reflection. 

"What?" He caught me staring at him. His grip on my hand grew tighter. 

"Nothing." I said, trying so hard not to look at him. 

While staring at the grass, thinking of all of the insects and dew drops, I felt Louis' presence when he leaned close towards my ear, and whispered "You don't have to hold anything back either." and walked inside. While my blood was still to my face, flustered from his actions, he opened the door and leaned down, looking right at me. "Well? Let's go inside, darling. We can visit with everyone." He held out his hand like Peter Pan would hold his hand out for Wendy. I smiled, feeling my eyes dialate and my stomach exploding as we walked inside. 

After the party, Louis and I went out for tea, which was very ironic on the fourth of July. I had informed people that it wasn't a message, that we blatantly just liked tea, and wanted to go out for some on the fourth of July, which just so happened to be Independance Day for America, my country. After tea, we decided to go home, and watch movies until one of us would fall asleep, and I would wake up and see Louis sleeping peacefully, with that small smile on his face, making me feel the overwhelming affection that one high on cocaine would feel, or the type of affection that only happens at night when you're alone. 

I used to think things like this didn't happen. That Louis Tomlinson, not one-fifth of a world-famous band, but a beautiful, charming person would love an eccentric, obliberated, maudlin person like me. I guess they do.


	43. Time

All the way until the month of August, I've slowly been put back together, like a puzzle. Finding old pieces, and recieving new ones. Louis and the boys have been a band for three years, and we all celebrated, congratulated each other on Twitter, and had a few drinks. Each day, as time ticked by, I have learned from Louis to never let time to go to waste, for our death date is uncertain. It could be today, tomorrow, or fifty to eighty years from now. He has taught me to live my life sparingly, and to not waste a second of my time. 

The month of August slowly crept upon us. I had been oblivious to how quick the time has passed, but right in that moment, I felt aware. I needed to live at a more faster pace, getting my work done and not wasting my life in bed, sleeping, or just living inside. There were too many sunsets to see, late night car rides to go on, movies to see with friends, luxuries to buy, times I could kiss Louis to let my time go to waste. I had to take advantage of every second that ticks on the clock. 

Holly, Sienna, and I had just left work, and the warm air breezed around us, as we changed into a different change of clothes in the car, to go to the mall. 

"Woah! I didn't know we were stripping!" Sienna laughed. 

"C'mon, grow up, Sienna. We're all girls here." Holly said, as she started the car. 

Once we were at the mall, we spent about a half hour in stores that we always shopped at (like Forever 21, Urban Outfitters, and Topshop). 

"Laura, you have such a great taste in clothes. How do you do it?" Holly asked. I always felt uncomfortable when people asked me "How do I have a good taste in clothes" or "How am I so good at makeup". It was weird.

"I don't really do anything...I just wear what I want to wear, that's all." I shrugged awkwardly.

"I mean you throw everything together so effortlessly...It's amazing." Sienna said.

"Thank you." I smiled as we paid for our things.

"I can't tell you how many creeps were trying to buy me stuff in here, or eyeing me." I said softly to Holly, while leaving the store.

"I can't believe you've experienced that before." 

"Never experiencing that is a great thing." I said. 

Once we left Starbucks, I did notice out of the corner of my eye some heads turning, and a few phones were secretly popping up, but I think Holly would enjoy being all over social media if they brought out their phones to spread the word that I went shopping today. Holly and Sienna loved attention, because they never got it in school. Me? I'll take attention, but I could live about a week without it. 

We decided to go out to dinner afterwards. Holly and Sienna were blabbering about the customers they had today, and we were just talking about work.

"I do believe that Mr. Harris needs to back off of us a little. Just because we were getting used to another co-worker seven months ago dosen't mean he always needs to have us on a leash. I mean, after all, we are adults. Right, Laura?" Holly said, while I was daydreaming about Louis, and Holly got my attention again.

"Yeah, a little." I said, assuming that was a reasonable answer to whatever they were talking about. Something about Mr. Harris.

I kept repeatedly checking my phone almost every ten seconds to see if anyone was texting me. Sydni was still at work, so I decided to text Louis, hoping I wouldn't bother him. Right when I was getting intrigued in the conversation, my phone buzzed on the table, and I looked over and realized Louis texted me. 

'Hey love' he texted with a smiley face.

'Hiiii' I sent with a heart. 

Louis and I texted back and forth and he made me laugh so hard that I almost spit out my drink. Holly and Sienna suddenly looked over at me, and noticed I wasn't listening to a word they were saying because I was too preoccupied with Louis, and our conversation. 

"Who in the hell is texting you to make you laugh like this?" Holly asked, laughing.

I continued laughing, unable to speak, almost drowning myself with the tea in my mouth. 

"I'm not even going to ask.." Sienna said.

Once we left the resteraunt, Louis still kept texting me, making me eager to see him. Holly decided to drop me off back at At&t to get my car, so I could go back home. 

I could see it. I could see the violet clouds parting to see the orange and pink sky. Holly decided to turn on the radio. I could now feel it. Sienna was laughing and taking pictures of the sunset, while Holly was singing along. I was looking around, Holly opened up the sunroof, and I could feel every moment happening all at once. It was such a fast-paced and beautiful moment. This was what life was all about. I got another text from Louis, saying 'I'll always love you, darling' and that gave me hope. This moment gave me life. I stood up and had my body out of the sunroof, riding into the sunset, chasing it, and screamed at the top of my lungs, the warm August wind surrounding me. The music from the radio filled my ears. 

I knew it was clichè, but we were infinate, and I could feel it in my blood and veins. I could feel the adrenaline. For these very few moments, I felt like anything was possible. That I have already achieved everything, and that there wasn't anything in the universe left to achieve. I felt loved, blissful, and maybe, almost fixed.


	44. Changing Seasons

It was then September. The year had expedited into time, and we soon lost track. Louis kept my spirits up constantly, and we conversed for hours on end when I would come home from work. Zayn had gotten engaged to Perrie, which I was very happy to hear about. i'm not quite sure how how he proposed to her, but I did notice her left hand was in her pocket for an excessive amount of time while she was in public for about a week or so. Maybe she just wasn't ready to grasp the fact that she was engaged, or she was waiting for the right time to annouce the engagement. Some things we wait on for so long to find the right time to grasp in our evolving minds, or to our friends and family, when the perfect time may just be the present. While we are worrying, we tend to forget life has an expiration date.The heat was still in the air outside, but as time went by, a cool breeze formed in the air. Very slowly, autumn leaves appeared at a laggish pace. September had always been a grueling, arduous month for me for I do not even remember how long. I had hoped that maybe this year will be in contrast with the others.

                                                                              Sydni

I had just got back from work, and was planning on talking to Harry about my co-workers, and what we did at work today. I still had to write another article for the next issue of the magazine, so I probably wasn't going to get a lot of sleep tonight, sadly. I walked in, and I immediately had a bewildered look on my face as I heard Harry talking in the kitchen. If he was talking to himself, this would get really awkward.  I walked in the kitchen and saw Harry making dinner, with his phone caressed against his neck and shoulder. Harry could do high kicks like a cheerleader, he could hold ten things in one hand, he would laugh if he almost just got hit by a car, and he would meet up with a random girl who he ran into on the streets on Manchester, spill coffee on her when she was about to go to an interview, and still give her his number and try to date her, for some reason. I still remember the day I met him, and also reeking the smell of a cappuccino at my job interview. 

"Hi." I mouthed to Harry as he eyed me, while stirring up food in the frying pan on the stove. He smiled at me while I put my things on the kitchen table. Once he got off the phone, dinner appeared ready. 

"Hiii" Harry always said 'Hi' this way with a contageous grin on his face. His brown curls were perfect as always and his white t-shirt embraced his muscular arms and torso perfectly. He was perfection in my eyes. 

"How was your day?" He asked, as he set the table.

"Great. I went out for coffee with some of my co-workers and we had a laugh. Apparently, my boss thinks I'm not working hard enough, though." I got up to fix myself some tea. 

"What? Why would she think that?" Harry asked while fixing us both something to drink. "Tea?"

"Yes, please." I stated while pausing, staring at him. Harry was so winsome, and charming. The effortless smile he would always give, the twinkling green in his eyes, the thick curls that framed his angular face was just alluring to me; fascinating. I could look at him for hours and never get bored. 

Let us not get started on what is beyond those dazzling green eyes and luscious brown curls. Everyone had always stereotyped him as a sexist prude, who would always be "out on the hunt for women" and was a "womanizer" - Harry Edward Styles is the farthest you could get from those accusations. They just make him out as they want to make him out, for their entertainment, but people who love him, like me, know that he is not afraid of the afterlife or higher other, but is afraid of the violences and injustices that happen everyday - by God-fearing people. Or, what you would like to call hypocrites. 

"I guess she just thinks I sit around and joke with my co-workers all day. Speaking of co-workers, they were so lovely to me today. We went out for coffee and had such a laugh and went out for a bit of shopping." I smiled at myself, while sipping on the tea Harry set on the table a few moments ago. 

"I thought you hated shopping?" Harry said, puzzled. 

"Well..." I began, trying to explain myself. "When you're in a good mood it's nice...a little, I guess. I see the fun in shopping as more of a way to spend time with friends. What's the fun in it if you don't have a friend?" 

"I'm my own friend so your theory of the fun in shopping could work out great for me." Harry smiled.

"Well, I mean what's the point anyway? It's just looking at an array of things that are new and unpurchased. Why do people crave it so much? It's rather boring to me." I raised my voice at Harry, but his look of irritation alarmed me, telling me to calm down.

"Maybe their idea of shopping of different than yours - just like everything in this world. Maybe they find the array of unbought items on racks calming. Maybe it gets their minds off things. You never know, Boo."

Ugh. Boo. I made the biggest mistake in telling Harry that as a child I loved the movie 'Monsters Inc.', and I always wore my hair in pigtails like Boo. My parents then started calling me Boo, then Harry thought it was adorable, so then he started it. The nickname, I predict, will lead on to my grandchildren if we're unfortunate. 

"Maybe. Whatever." I know Harry and all of my friends hated one word responses, but it was all I could say at this moment. 

After dinner, Harry was eyeing me. The lighting was dim and the faint green in his eyes made me blush a little. He started playing with my hair as we were sitting on the couch. He started moving closer towards me, while smiling that smug smile that made my heart skip. 

"We've been embracing, kissing, touching, feeling, laughing, and so much more." Harry almost whispered, as his hand felt up my thigh, and my breathing got deep. "What if we could try something?" I could almost feel his lips whisper against my cheek. He picked me up like a groom would pick up his bride.

"What exactly do you have in mind?" I asked.

"You'll find out. It involves you, me, minus clothes, plus bed. No multiplication." He laughed a little. I could tell he was nervous addressing the situation in a more mathmatical form.

"I'm guessing that means no sex, right?" I smiled.

"No, I'd rather not..." Harry got quiet, which made me weary as if I'd said something wrong.

"What's wrong, Harry?" He put me down, and just looked away, probably to make it less blundering for him. 

"Promise you won't laugh?" He asked.

"Why would I laugh? Just say it, Harry." I scoffed.

"I'm...a virgin." He smiled awkwardly.

"Well that makes it less awkward for me!" I laughed. 

"You're a virgin too?" He asked.

"Yes, I am. And there's nothing wrong with that, either. It's beautiful, actually."

"Indeed."

"Glad you agree." We both smiled.

"So...we've both been waiting for each other. That is something you do not hear everyday." Harry tried to keep conversation to make it less awkward.

"Yeah..." I stated.

"If we plan on getting married...but I'm not going to rush this. So, what are we waiting for, love?" He smiled, picking me up again. "Care to resume?" 

"I would be honored, Styles." I smiled as he carried me upstairs.

                                                  *                              *                           *

It was a feeling. I'm not quite sure how to describe it, but it certainly was a feeling that I have never felt before. Harry was kissing my neck, and his fingerprints remain on almost every part of my body. His hands were in my hair at the moment, and we were both breathing heavily. I wanted his body to hover mine, like a shelter in the rain. I wanted him to keep me warm since we were both barely clothed. I wanted him to stay here with me forever. The lighting was perfect, and his green eyes sparkled in the single ray of sunshine that shined through the bedroom window. 

"You bettter not kiss and tell, my love." Harry said softly, while looking into my pale eyes.


	45. Luxuries

Laura 

 

And so the days started speeding up chronologically. Louis would occasionally touch my delicate skin and the faint scars that were almost healed. I can never say that after that night I have never tried to relapse again. There have been days, up to weeks, where I would not be able to get out of bed. I saw no purpose in the day, or myself. I had just wanted to be left alone in the embrace of a warm blanket, perhaps the blanket that was Louis' warm body. Louis, for a while, was the only thing worth waking up for. 

Thanksgiving was coming up day by day, and the ticks of the clock were haunting me, being my reminders of what had happened last year. Being the wonderful parents that they were, (which Louis was fully aware of the friction, he was just too humane to approach what had already been approached) I had moved out early at the age of eighteen, as planned in high school. Of all the years, of all the moments counting down the years and whispering to myself "Just three more years, just three more years" repeatedly, I was relieved when I finally had met Jacob, at a party that my friend who I had met out of desperation introduced me to. When I had moved in with him, he was subtle, unpredictable, but incapable of any emotion, or sensitivity, with the great fear of being "too feminine", as if showing any emotion whatsoever somehow makes you weak. To me, it showed greater strength than all others. I knew that Sydni actually had a life ahead of her, she was attending community college for journalism and working two jobs...I was just desperate for a home other than with my parents. For three years I tried every available weekend to escape them by spending them at Sydni's and she would be gracious and let me stay, better yet, her family was my family. But still, I felt out of place, like every other family. 

Jacob was no family. He was the great cause of everything beautiful and tragic. Everything that saved me, and everything that tore me to pieces. He would never let me visit his work - he was a mechanic - just to prove his "masculinity", whatever that would prove, and expected me to be "feminine", whatever that had meant for a woman. He would never let me do anything myself in the rudest ways, He would only open the doors for women because he believed it was a gesture reminding them "men were the stronger sex" and bullshit like that. He expected me to cook for him when I had no desire to cook for this exact reason, so we dined on shitty frozen dinners almost every night. He expected me to clean up after him, as well, so the house was always left dirty. I had only cleaned up after myself, believing that was the only fair thing to do. 

He did not want me to have a job, even though I did - working in the fast food field - something I had been doing since I was fifteen, at the time. Everyone I had worked with in high school had disappeared, and went off to pursue their ambitions and dreams of going off to college - the dreams i was having, that were stolen from me. By your's truly. Jacob. I made friends here and there, but Jacob had limited my friends - because "a woman is an entertainer, she has too many duties at the house to make her own friends", he had actually told me. I felt like I could not achieve a damn thing in life. That I was stuck scraping pennies with a shitty boyfriend in a shitty apartment forever. 

I had not forgotten the emotional and mental abuse he had bestowed upon me, which had, you guessed it, long term affects on me. As the year of 2012 dragged on, he had called me fat, overweight, and touched me in many ways that left me scarred and disconcerted. I tended to overeat at the time, sometimes I still catch myself emotional-eating, but little did I know that that was the cause of my slight weight gain. I had also always been this way, my breasts were always larger than the other girls at my school, especially since I had to start wearing underwire bras in fourth grade, at age nine. Boys would snap my bra straps which would always hang down my shoulders because they were too small for the bras I was wearing, which was awkward. They would actually walk up to me and ask me if I was "desperate for someone to like me" or if I actually stuffed my bras, if that is offensive in any way, which it really isn't. I moved all the way to a B-Cup over the summer on to fifth grade, the year I met Sydni, and the year this horrible, detestable girl with shiny blonde locks and the smoothest voice you'll hear, had spread a rumor about me that she had looked through the bathroom stall, and seen me stuff my bras, when it was not true at all. She had the entire school believe it all the way up until Senior year of high school, and would try to befriend Sydni, but not me. She was always eyeing me while I was changing in the locker rooms, and would tell everyone that I was a slut, as if the amount of sex you have defines you as a person. I was a virgin, and still am. It was as simple as this: I wanted to cut my breasts off. I did not care if I seemed to look more childlike without them, I was sick of people touching them, of people looking at them instead of my face, of adults sexualizing me at the age of ten, of being catcalled by men across the street while I simply walked out a building in shorts (which is why I seldom wear shorts, even in 90 degree weather, to this day), and being viewed as just an object. I was sick of looking at them every time I took a shower or even changed my clothes. I hated them. I wanted them to be much smaller, for they were making me look overweight. 

Jacob did not care. He touched them, kept looking at them, he would feel me up, and he would poke my thighs, breasts, stomach, and arms. He would sometimes even pinch them, to where it left bruises all over my body. I was terrified of my bra showing, even just the slightest bit of a strap, because no matter who I was with, I was used to the busty school girl fear - of them getting snapped, or by being teased and relapsing into hating something that most girls would desire to have. Not me. One time we were at the carnival and I had dragged him, since he rarely wanted anything to do with me, and I wanted to see the animals. Once we had passed the pigs and cows, he would point and say "Hey look, Laura, that's you!" and laugh while poking me in the usual spots and making animal noises. I believe he was the real pig, but it would be an insult, since swine has actually a higher intelligence than most dogs. 

I had slept on his ridiculously uncomfortable couch for almost two years, because he did not want to give up his bed, he wanted it all to himself. He had made me believe this was a norm for relationships, when Louis had completely corrected me. He corrected me with what a boyfriend is supposed to do, entirely. He would call me fat and then go upstairs and sleep, always reminding me of some flaw I had - my "ugly" ginger hair (which Louis told me he believed was beautiful), my incredibly pale skin, and my weight and acne problem. Little did I know that I would go from sleeping on a couch every night being reminded that I was grotesque and hideous, to sleeping in the most warm comfortable bed with a beautiful man by my side reminding me that I was beautiful every night before I went to sleep. There is the bright side of what Jacob had given me - gratitude. Things as simple as a sleeping in a warm bed with a beautiful man was an absolute luxury to me. Just given a simple compliment was divine. 

Jacob had never let me spend time with any of his family. Because of what my parents had did, I did not want to visit them for any holiday ever again (besides them forcing me to twice - the twice one being the last time, for sure.). He had spent Thanksgiving with his family - which I had never even met, I'm pretty sure they didn't even know he was "dating" me, so I had to spend it making all the food I could cook and afford, and just watch movies by myself. I had whispered "Happy fucking Thanksgiving.", washed the dishes, while my rage echoed throughout the empty apartments. Everyone was out, visiting the family they had, even Sydni, who I did not even bother contacting because I knew she was too busy, and I was only being a drag, it seemed. I then cried myself to sleep, on the couch. 

It's very hard to believe that this eerie lifestyle has been absent from me for almost a year, and that I'm in a safe house, with a man with beautiful blue eyes and a gentle but firm touch who claims he loves me truly. He had taken me to the gazebo that night, and we talked like two twelve-year-olds in a treehouse. About what is to come next. Louis, being realistic and keeping my Gemini mind grounded, had reminded me that the future is yet to come, and that we should only think about now. We sealed our thoughts with kisses. 

In that moment, I felt a flash of the future. Louis looking into my eyes, on the gazebo, smiling. I felt like this was where I was meant to be. I was looking for something after Jacob. Sydni dragged me into this urban green town, and I had no idea what to expect. I still don't know what to expect here. At this point, I believe anything is possible.


	46. Three Sugars, Three Honeys, and Cream

      "I'm home, darling!" I heard Louis shout from the front door as I was upstairs, in the bedroom, reading.  The sky and ground and trees and everything outside was completely white, blanketed in snow. It was now December. Louis' birthday was coming up soon, and he was turning twenty-two. All month I've been hearing him bicker about not wanting to get older, and about how people are going to keep singing "that overplayed Taylor Swift song" in his ear for an entire month. I always told him at least he wasn't turning twenty-five. That's halfway to fifty. And fifty is halfway to one-hundered. 

 

     I had no clue what this month would bring, but hopefully, nothing but the best. I knew it probably wasn't going to be as horribly eventful as last December, which I'll never forget. I still couldn't believe how much I've changed in only a year's amount of time. It almost felt like I've just completely deserted Indiana - I almost forgot the feeling of being there. I've kind of just left everything behind, and I didn't regret it. I came here to start a new life - so why would I drag memories from my old life into this one? 

    That thought occurred to me as Louis and I were decorating the Christmas tree he had just bought. We were both wearing sweaters that could count as Snuggies and the Yorkshire Tea was brewing. 

     "Wonder what Jacob is doing right now..." I murmured, so I hoped Louis wouldn't hear. He didn't really care too much for me talking about Jacob. He thought just talking about him would carry the memory of him into our everyday lives, and it would interfere with my happiness. Sadly, I can't just forget and move on. I usually have to give it time so I can endure the long stages of emotional scarring and heartbreak. Louis didn't really understand this, so I just kept it to myself. Sure, a lot of the times I was All-About-Louis, but I can't say there weren't times where I was wondering what Jacob was doing, or what he was thinking after I've been gone for so long, or after I've completely left him. I can't say I completely forgot about him because that wouldn't be true. People like that who leave an imprint on your heart the way he did to mine, you can't just forget that. That's like forgetting that you went through this horrible disease and finally recovered. Jacob was a disease to my mind and my heart. Regardless of how horrible, how could you ever just forget something that made you stronger?

     "What was that, love?" Louis asked, getting down from the ladder as he finished the tree. He grabbed a Santa hat from the couch and put it on my head, grabbing my shoulders and kissing my forehead. 

      "Nothing, never mind." 

     "Really, darling, what is it?"

     "I just wonder what Jacob is doing right now. It has been almost a year since I've left him."

     Louis pursed his lips and sighed as he sat down on the couch, turning on the TV and suddenly growing silent. 

     "What?" I asked, slipping the Santa hat off my head and sitting next to him.

     "It's just...why are you still thinking about him? What about me?" He said, getting annoyed.

     "I don't think of him constantly like you think I do. But I can't just forget him either. Do you know how much his bullshit took a toll on me?" I was starting to get angry.

     "Laura, think of it like a book. You keep re-reading past chapters. It's getting old, it already happened, you can't change what has already been written. Turn the fucking page, pay attention to what is happening now. You're here. In England. With me. And, I love you. So don't waste your precious time worrying about how someone who treated you like utter shit is spending theirs." He got up, walked to the stove, and poured himself two cups of tea. The steam from the cup swirled and danced in the air as he walked over and gave a cup to me. "Three sugars, three honeys, and cream." He smiled. The cup was so warm in my cold-as-death hands. "Be honest with me, love, have you got over him yet?" He said softly. I didn't really have to think it over that much, because I was left alone with my thoughts more often than Louis thought I was.

     "Yes." 

     "Well, then, why does it matter what he's doing right now? He's out of your life."

     "It's whatever, Louis. I was just thinking out loud. Forget it." I flipped through Netflix to find something to watch. 

     "Do you love me?" Louis asked quietly.

     "Yes, of course I love you." I took his hand, and he soon immediately grabbed mine tightly. My hands felt so nice in his. They were warm, and his fingertips were rough. His fingers were long and slender. It's like his hands were meant to be holding mine. My small hands fit perfectly in his, even though they were slightly larger than mine. 

     "Don't worry love," Louis wrapped his arms around me. "With time, everything is perfect in the end."


	47. Without Warning

I almost had everything packed as I heard Sydni walk in. It was January 5, 2013. It was time for a fresh start, a new life. I tried telling myself over and over again that moving to Manchester would be good for me, but somehow, deep down, subconsciously, I'll never be the same after Jacob. He hurt me in every way possible. Even though we were going to be separated by different continents, he would still be in my mind. I still didn't know wheather or not I loved him anymore. But he was still all I could think about. No, not Jacob. My mind couldn't stop thinking about how hurt I am, what he did.

"Laura....I have a surprise that I want to tell you right now...and I think you're going to like it." Sydni said, smiling.

"Cool. What's the surprise?" I asked.

"Don't freak but...I met One Direction while I was in Manchester last week."

This was utter bullshit. There was no way in hell that Sydni would see One Direction, our favorite band, across the street going to the grocery store in England when a lot of people in Los Angeles have never seen a celebrity in their life. Not possible.

"...You're shitting me." I said with an expression that said "Ha ha, very funny, Sydni".

"No, Laura, I'm not joking this time. I'm dead serious."

"Really? Can I have a picture?"

"Just look at Harry's picture on Instagram. He was in Manchester last week."

Sydni showed me the picture and I was speechless.

"We're actually best buds now. We text a lot."

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE JOKING." I shouted in Sydni's face.

"See? I'm always right, Laura." 

"I know, Sydni...I know."

                                       *                                  *                                 *

"So...I told you I think this will fix you." Sydni said as we were driving in the car. We were just in the town next to Manchester. I liked the environment, but I still felt the same.

"Sydni...I know it's One Direction...but I doubt they'll ever...you know..."

"Date you?'' she asked.

"What? No!!!"

"Yes. I want you and one of the boys to go out."

"Sydni, I don't really know yet. After Jacob, I won't be the same. I know this new environment might help a little, but I doubt it's going to fix me.''

"Stop being so pessimistic, Laura. Liam's dating Danielle, Zayn is dating Perrie. The rest of them are free. You have a shot."

"Are we meeting them today?" I asked.

"Yes. They're waiting at our apartment."

"Shit." I cursed.

"Don't worry, it'll be fine. Just be yourself. They'll love you."

"That's what Rosalie said."

"Laura, forget about Jake. He's all in the past. This is your new life. Love it. I promise you, I have a great feeling about this. There will be a life changing moment here. It will change you."

                                               *                                          *                                 *

I was staring at the doorknob as Sydni opened the door. My heart was beating so fast, I could barely breathe. 

As soon as we walked in the door, I swear I couldn't feel my waist down.

"Hey guys, we're here! There's someone I want you to meet!" Sydni shouted. I heard the television on from the living room, and Niall's laughter. I would know. I'm a directioner.

"Sydni,.." I said.

"What?" she asked.

"I'm not going to date any of them. They're rock stars. They wouldn't date a screwed up weird mess like me."

"Hey, I never said you had to date any of them. But I was figuring since we both fantasized about this our entire nineteenth year of our lives maybe you would like to---"

"But I don't know about that yet."

"....Yet?"

"Maybe."

"So....you will date one of them?"

"Maybe. Sydni! The chances are very low!"

"Are you delusional? They're in our effing living room at this second!!!! They're very HIGH actually!!!!"

"It all depends. I'm just going to be great friends with them. Nothing more, nothing less. I don't want to get myself into something that I know I'm going to regret."

"That's fine."

"....It won't happen."

"I didn't say it was going to happen! Do whatever you want to do. It's your life. Listen to your heart."

"Okay. Fine."

That's when I saw the familiar curly haired cutie with green eyes and flirty dimples. Harry Styles. Sydni's celebrity crush since we were nineteen.

"Hey, Haz." Sydni said, blushing.

"Hey." He smiled that flirty smile that made everyone go crazy.

That's when the rest of the guys came in, Niall laughing for no apparent reason, obviously.

"Guys, I would like you to meet Laura, my bestest friend since the fifth grade. Laura, as you may know, this is Harry, Liam, Niall, Zayn, and Louis."

They all said hi while I said "hi" really softly with a shy smile and blush.

That's when something caught my eye.

A boy. A boy who was smiling almost as shy as I was. Cheeks flushed with red, and eyes as blue as the ocean that never shined so bright before. We made exact eye contact with a distance of about five feet. I felt something in my stomach. Butterflies? I felt something in my heart. A feeling of relief. The feeling that there was nothing to worry about anymore. I fell for his eyes, smile, hair, everything...all over again.

"Hi." he said shyly while I waved back, never blushing this much before.

That's when I realized...

I just had a moment. Didn't they call that love at first sight or something?

Shit. This can't happen again.

I rushed upstairs to clear my head and comprehend what just happened.

Sometimes, I really hate my heart for making the stupidest decisions.


End file.
